


Тени

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: О нежелании умирать, магических трюках и любви (а также нелюбви) к ближним.





	Тени

В темноте хода их оставалось трое. 

Первым шел Ларенс с обнаженным мечом в руке. Через этот ход они сюда пришли, и впереди им ничего не угрожало, просто скоро их должны были догнать. 

Дариан Хлейд хромал, всем весом наваливаясь на свою тень. Его ударили в бедро ножом, и Ларенс думал, что он истечет кровью и умрет еще до того, как они покинут крепость. 

У них за спиной раздавались мерные глухие удары: горцы вышибали запертую дверь хода, изнутри туго оплетенную ветвями и лианами, ползущими прямо сквозь стены крепости. Они были усыпаны мелкими белыми цветочками. («Не вздумай вдыхать их запах, — бросил на ходу Хлейд, — отравишься».)

Такие же лианы тянулись за ними по полу, свешивались с потолка, сплетались в тугую паутину старого леса, в котором умирают чаще, чем проходят его насквозь. Вздувались желтые бутоны марайи, растущей на человеческом теле и сквозь него, иглы шипов готовы были впиться в того, кто коснется ветви, и корни-душители, тяжелые и черные, змеями сворачивались в глубине зарослей. 

Этого было бы довольно, чтобы сбежать, если бы их преследовали только простые бойцы. Но Хлейд был не единственным магом в крепости, и за ними шел горский убивающий. Может быть, это все могло задержать его надолго; может быть — не дало бы им и пяти минут. Хлейд не мог не попытаться вовсе, Ларенс понимал.

Они услышали треск, а затем — гулкий удар, с которым выломанная дверь грянулась о пол. Ход наполнился криками и светом факелов. Эхо испуганной птицей метнулось над их головами и разбилось о свод потолка.

— Бежим, — хрипло велел Хлейд, будто и не он тут хромал, держась за тень, и они молча кинулись вперед, пока за их спиной лопались с влажным звуком бутоны марайи. Кто-то зашелся истошным криком, мимо ноги Ларенса, как охотящаяся змея, метнулся корень. 

Они свернули за угол; крики остались у них за спиной. Все новые и новые лианы рвались из стен крепости, вниз сыпалась каменная крошка, ходил ходуном потолок.

— Не урони ее нам на башку! — выдохнул Ларенс. 

Тем более что это все равно бы ничего не решило. У Хлейда и даже у мага из старых не хватило бы сил обрушить всю крепость, он разве что мог похоронить их в этом ходе… 

Хлейд на него не посмотрел. Он ковылял-бежал вперед, то и дело наваливаясь на тень так, что та чуть не падала, и глядел прямо перед собой отсутствующим взглядом. Он был сейчас не здесь, в этом тесном и темном ходе; он прорастал сквозь землю, кроша камни, из его тела росли цветы, он истекал древесным соком и умирал, когда горцы срубали его. Ларенс такое уже видел: луносветов в боевые отряды брали часто. 

Они свернули снова и увидели впереди конец хода, где только и нужно было, что отодвинуть засов и вырваться наружу под звездное небо, в лес. Ларенс почти чувствовал прохладу ночного ветра на лице.

Ветер ударил его в спину и сшиб с ног.

Он ударился о пол обоими коленями и ладонью, едва не напоровшись на собственный меч. Рядом повалилась тень и на нее сверху — Хлейд. 

Ветер, ледяная ночная буря, гудел над их головами и обрушивался на них снова и снова. Под ним желтели листья на лианах, а хищные корни делались слабыми, как старческие руки. 

Ларенс слышал шаги убивающего и солдат из его отряд, которые шли к ним. Никто из них даже не мог встать. 

Хлейд перекатился на бок. Тень вдруг повернулась к нему, опираясь на локоть, Ларенс увидел у нее на лице странное сосредоточенное выражение, словно она тоже умела колдовать. Хлейд протянул руку и рванул ее к себе за одежду, наваливаясь на нее всем телом. Ларенс не представлял, что он собирается сделать. 

Хлейд ударил тень ножом в горло, а потом впился в него зубами, рванул его как животное. Брызнула кровь, и над ним и бьющейся, умирающей тенью ветви и листья сошлись коконом. Крепость застонала, словно раненый зверь, кто-то из горцев закричал, и Ларенс увидел, как чудовищные корни выворачивают наизнанку сами стены, распахивая навстречу черный рот земли.

Он закричал тоже и кричал, пока рушащиеся стены не погребли его под собой. 

Крепость рассыпалась. Дверные проемы разъезжались беззубыми пастями; дождем колотили о землю камни с вершин башен, а вверх рвались все новые и новые корни, стволы, стебли. Лес пришел за крепостью и взял себе ее и всех, бывших в ней. Он ворочался в темноте зверем; как чудовищный глаз над ним светила луна.

Все стихло нескоро. 

Долго еще каменная крошка текла по стенам, разворачивались гладкие, глянцево блестящие в лунном свете листья, и тяжелый сладкий запах цветов, распускающихся на развалинах, наконец поплыл над крепостью, как туман.

Казалось, она была оставлена долгие годы.

Потом камни застонали снова. Под дерном, покрывшим их, вспух горб — и раскрылся, будто лопнула скорлупа яйца. Дариан Хлейд сел на земле, рукавом вытирая окровавленные губы. Потом требовательно протянул руку — в его ладонь лег толстый сук, послушно изогнувшийся, как костыль. На него он оперся, поднимаясь, и поковылял прочь, не оглянувшись ни на мертвую тень, ни на размозженную руку Ларенса, торчащую из-под завала. На ходу по его сапогу вползла вверх лиана и перетянула ногу выше раны. Этого должно было хватить на первое время.

От лагеря они добрались сюда за час, но теперь Дариан был пуст, ранен и устал. Он надеялся дойти к утру. 

Он увидел огни лагеря вдалеке, когда воздух стал фиолетовым и прозрачным, а под его ногами по траве вытянулась длинная темная тень. Дариан улыбнулся, увидев ее, и впервые посмотрел назад, туда, где осталась другая его тень. Первая часть его теории вполне себя оправдала, и теперь он мог закончить работу. 

Он уже ковылял по склону вниз к лагерю и готовился окликнуть часового, когда с ветки ему на спину спрыгнула притаившаяся там кукла, выточенная из кости, и вонзила в шею длинную острую спицу.

Она дождалась, пока Дариан перестанет биться на траве, и побежала вниз. В лагере ее ждало много дел; по обе стороны от нее шелестела трава: там спускались другие.

***

Внизу пахло дымом и соком трав, но больше всего — кровью, как на скотобойне. В долине было тихо, слышалось только ржание лошадей, оживившихся, услышав собратьев, да вдали лопотала, причитая над хозяином, чья-то ллидхе.

— Не спешиваться, — бросил Лекк Скагери, направляя коня вниз. 

Скорее всего, лагерь был уже пуст, а горцы получили, что хотели. Но все же лучше было поберечься, чем лечь рядом с ребятами двадцать третьего. С одного прыжка на лошадь горская плясунья не заскочит.

Несколько мгновений они стояли у края лагеря, потом медленно двинулись вглубь. 

Не колебался полог ни одной палатки, и никому не хотелось заглядывать внутрь. Большинство солдат в двадцать третьем умерли в своих постелях, тихо и быстро, так и не успев понять, что происходит.

Кобыла Лекка прошла мимо тела одного из них, лежащего возле костра. Рубаха на спине у него запеклась от крови. 

Такое они уже видели прежде, и все понимали, что это значит. Если горцы бросили вперед Резчика — то и им придется просить о помощи кого-то из магов старых семей, единственных, кто способен был теперь очистить эту часть границы. 

Лекк объехал еще одного солдата, сжимающего в руке сапог. То ли чистил, то ли попытался швырнуть в одну из плясуний. 

Тогда-то они и услышали сдавленный скулеж, бессмысленный и жалкий, словно его издавало умирающее животное; между тем, плясуньи не трогали никого, кроме людей. 

Лекк повернул кобылу на звук. 

По траве, цепляясь за нее окровавленными пальцами, ползла тень. Ее ноги уже почти развеяло, и за ней тянулся след темноты, расходящийся струями в воздухе, как кровь в воде. От боли она потеряла всякий разум и продолжала скулить. Плясуньи теней никогда не трогали — знали, что те и так умрут, лишившись хозяев; умирала и эта. 

Было что-то отвратительное в этом обрубке, корчащемся на траве. 

Лекк спрыгнул с седла.

Отвратительная или нет, тень была чьим-то имуществом, которое необходимо было вернуть хозяину в целости… хотя теперь, скорее, его наследникам.

Она ползла к его ногам, слепо шаря руками в траве. Когда Лекк был мальчишкой, так же ползла к нему его кошка, которую переехала чья-то телега, волоча по мостовой кишки и перебитые задние лапы. 

Его чуть не стошнило, но он все же сделал шаг вперед и, позволив тени уткнуться лбом в свои сапоги, объявил:

— Я беру тебя себе, тень, до передачи настоящему владельцу.

Тень издала сдавленный всхлип и бессильно распласталась на траве. Со стороны казалось — умерла; на самом же деле, напротив, приходила в себя после грызущей изнутри боли, которая гнала ее на поиски нового хозяина взамен умершего. Темнота потекла к ее ногам, вливаясь в нее, восстанавливая ее тело. 

Лекк отодвинул от нее носок сапога. Тень попыталась приподняться на руках. 

— Чья ты была? — резко спросил он. 

Выбор, на самом деле, был небольшой — либо отрядного мага, либо кого-то из офицеров. Тени стоили дорого, солдатам было неоткуда такую взять.

— Господина Дариана Хлейда, — еле слышно пробормотала тень. 

С ним Лекк был знаком.

— Плохо, — сказал он.

Тень все пыталась встать, но сил у нее не хватало.

— Хороший был боец.

Боец Дариан и в самом деле был хороший, человек же… трудно было бы хоть кому-то сказать, что он знал Дариана Хлейда, которого занимала магия старых семей гораздо больше, чем это полезно тому, кто к ним не имеет никакого отношения. Почти все маги, работавшие с ним, рано или поздно понимали, что заумствует он намеренно, не желая никого пускать в свои дела, и его оставляли в покое. Дариан вообще был из тех, кто умеет обеспечить себе покой. Хотя из шестьдесят девятого его ведь выкинули, все ребята просили его перевести, плели чепуху какую-то, так ведь и не сказали, что там случилось, — а он и не спорил. 

Лекк не знал, как оно у него вышло в двадцать третьем. Не успел узнать, а теперь уже и двадцать третьего не было. Как и самого Дариана Хлейда.

Тень, наконец, сумела сесть. Ее лицо было залито кровью и слезами, испачкано землей, но если бы Лекк увидел его раньше, ему не пришлось бы задавать вопрос о хозяине. Хлейд сделал тень своей точной копией, и только узор темных линий на шее, проступающих сквозь кожу, напоминал, что у тени в жилах нет настоящей крови, одна видимость и темнота. 

— Встать, — велел Лекк. 

Тени выздоравливали быстро, и он не сомневался, что если она постарается — то приказ выполнить сможет. Она и в самом деле потянулась вверх. Дать ей опереться о стремя было бы проще, но Лекку не хотелось, чтобы она прикасалась к нему или его лошади. 

Она встала и стояла прямо перед ним, покорно уронив руки, но глядя на него прямо и спокойно, как тень не смеет смотреть на человека. Как Хлейд. Лекка чуть не перекосило от этого, как всегда пугает ненормальность.

Тогда-то он и дал ей по зубам так, что тень чуть не упала снова. Голова у нее мотнулась, она вскрикнула.

— На людей не пялься, — бросил Лекк. — И веди себя как положено. 

Тень зажимала рукой рот, между ее пальцев сочилась кровь. 

— Да, господин, — прошелестела она, глядя куда-то на носки его сапогов. Нет, это все-таки был не Хлейд. Тот-то глаз ни перед кем не опускал. 

От этой мысли Лекк ощутил необъяснимое облегчение.

— Даниг! 

— Я!

— Возьми тень, иди с ней в палатку мага, пусть заберет, что там есть ценного. Атредо! Возьмешь пятерых, осмотришь западную часть лагеря. Аррет! Восточная на тебе. Сбор через полчаса. Выполнять!

Отряд отозвался разноголосым «есть». Секунду Лекк смотрел, как он разбивается на три ручейка и растекается в разные стороны, а потом повернул кобылу к палатке командира, хотя не сомневался, что ничего полезного там не найдет. Горцы тут должны были побывать первыми. 

Через сорок минут отряд покинул лагерь. Среди прочих ехала и тень Дариана Хлейда. К ее седлу была приторочена дорожная сумка, распухшая от книг и разрозненных записей мага. Больше ничего ценного в его вещах не нашлось.

***

Новости о смерти старшего брата, гибели двадцать третьего отряда и падении крепости Ид-Арен Генд Хлейд получил одновременно. А вместе с ними — дом в столице, участок земли у Алламари, счет в банке, который поколения их семьи одно за другим старательно приумножали, ворох разрозненных записей Дариана, его книги и вторую из его теней.

Первая, вроде бы, сгинула где-то там же, в крепости, и не то чтобы Генда это заботило. Он удивился и тому, что эта-то выжила, ведь провела без хозяина всю ночь, прошедшую между гибелью двадцать третьего и появлением отряда Скагери, — хотя, по их словам, она уже начала развеиваться, когда они нашли ее и взяли себе. Временно, разумеется, только чтобы сохранить до пересылки ему.

Лишился он разве что необходимости обращаться к Дариану за деньгами, которой и так старался избегать всеми силами, пользуясь только своим жалованьем — довольно низким, надо заметить.

Первое время, когда он только получил это известие, ему казалось, что и дальше тоже ему все это будет почти радостью — он не горевал по Дариану. Брата он помнил почти незнакомым, вечно занятым человеком в форменной куртке, со скруткой в зубах и огрызающегося: «Тебе лишь бы в столице развлекаться!». Нет, Дариана ему было не жаль. 

И бумаги, и тень ему в лагерь привезли вместе. Записи он едва просмотрел: они были полны рассуждений о магии, в которой Генд понимал не больше обычного мелкого мага. Искусство Дариана близилось к искусству старых семей, а значит, его бумаги были бесполезны всем, кто прошел не так далеко. 

Тенью он заинтересовался больше — и не только потому, что у него самого ни одной никогда не было. Дело было в том, что Дариан мало того, что оставил завещание, — а Генд вообще не знал, что оно у него есть — так и сделал его очень, очень странным, хотя не было сомнений — все законно. Дариан, Лес ему в кости, всегда ценил крючкотворство, и если уж он хотел сделать свое завещание таким, унизить Генда даже после своей смерти, то можно было не сомневаться — он хорошенько разузнал, что нельзя будет оспорить. 

Когда Генд увидел тень впервые, ему показалось, что в палатку вошел сам Дариан. Почти сразу он сообразил — нет, просто очень похож. У Дариана такого робкого лица никогда не было, и спину брат держал так, словно позвоночник у него замерз; этот же горбился как под тяжестью. Он был — тень, которой господин счел нужным передать свое лицо, и не более. Видно, были причины. Многого-то о делах брата Генд не знал.

Он был так похож, так похож. И, глядя на него, на это лицо без тени привычного высокомерия, которым Дариан щедро его угощал, Генд впервые за несколько лет вспомнил брата по-настоящему и разозлился на себя за тоску, которую это воспоминание принесло с собой.

И как говорить с тенями, он тоже не знал. То есть, понятно, что дело-то нехитрое, но все-таки он не привык. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил и сразу же понял: слишком громко и резко.

— Дарен, господин.

Генд присвистнул. Дариан, значит, не только лицом, но и именем с тенью поделился.

А уж все прочее… с завещанием этим паскудным…

— Ты говорил людям, которые тебя нашли, что вас было двое. 

И оба оказались упомянуты в завещании Дариана прежде, чем его брат! 

Дарен кивнул.

— Да, господин. Он погиб вместе с господином Хлейдом.

Генд невольно нахмурился. Это он теперь был господином Хлейдом, и слышать такое было странно.

— А второго как звали? 

В завещании Дариана об этом не было ни слова — может, потому что при необходимости имена теням меняют по пять раз на дню. Зато их магические отпечатки — были, не увильнешь и не оспоришь.

— Риан, господин, — ответил Дарен. В его голосе Генду послышалась ирония, которой там, конечно же, быть не могло. 

Генд невольно усмехнулся сам. Ну да, Дарен и Риан, а если слепить — глядишь, выйдет почти настоящий человек. 

— Почему он оставил такое завещание?

Дарен взглянул на него с удивлением. 

— Мне неизвестно, что сказано в завещании господина Хлейда, господин.

— Там сказано, что все состояние нашей семьи переходит ко мне, — медленно ответил Генд, — при условии содержать в доме обеих теней моего брата и не убивать их до моей смерти.

— Правда?! То есть, простите меня, господин, я никоим образом не имел в виду усомниться в ваших словах, я просто очень удивлен. 

— Я тоже, — согласился Генд. — Так почему он это сделал?

— Я не знаю, господин.

— Он не обещал вам ничего подобного?

— Нет, господин.

— Может, второму?

Дарен сделал паузу, задумавшись.

— Насколько мне известно, нет, господин.

— Кто-то из вас с ним спал? — прямо спросил Генд.

Дариан, насколько ему было известно, спал только с женщинами, но он прежде и не отличался такой трогательной сентиментальностью.

— Нет, господин, никогда. 

— Тогда, может, какие-то магические дела?

— Быть может, но мне это неизвестно, господин.

— Да прекрати же ко всему прибавлять «господин»!

— Как мне к вам обращаться?

— Так же. Просто не так часто, — сухо ответил Генд, несколько смущенный своей вспышкой. Может быть, с тенями нужно было обращаться именно так, а он и не знал. 

— Почему вас было двое? Маги обычно заводят только одну тень.

— Я не знаю. Нас всегда было двое. 

— То есть как это — всегда?

— Нас сделали вдвоем, госпо… — Дарен запнулся, следя за выражением его лица, и осторожно закончил: — …дин. Сразу вместе.

— Да это вообще бред! — вырвалось у Генда, и Дарен умолк. — Даже одну тень делать трудно, потому вас еще и не гоняют в бой целыми отрядами вместо обычных людей!

Это не было ни вопросом, ни приказом, и Дарен промолчал. 

— Ладно, — бросил Генд. — Ступай. 

На следующий день он отослал тень в свой (теперь уже свой!) дом в столице. 

Два дня ему понадобилось, чтобы подписать все бумаги и взять отставку; Дариану, возможно, нравилось торчать на границе и драться с горцами по поводу и без него — Генду это не нравилось ничуть. 

Еще через неделю он оказался в столице. 

Здесь было одуряюще жарко. Генд успел забыть это ослепительное солнце, отражающееся от песочных и белых крыш, от темно-зеленых блестящих листьев, от стекол домов, он не был здесь слишком долго. 

Наемную летку он отпустил еще в начале квартала и зашагал прямиком к их прежнему дому, вырастающему перед ним из-за крон деревьев и чужих оград. Он помнил светло-рыжий камень, из которого был сложен дом, его полумрак и прохладу, звук шагов по этим полам, и шел все быстрее. 

— Генд? — окликнули его из-за спины. — Это вы?

Он обернулся. 

Айма Ингиер, заслоняющаяся рукой от солнца, несмотря на соломенную шляпку с ярко-желтой лентой, улыбалась ему из-за ограды своего сада. На ее платье пульсировала и дрожала тень от листьев, колеблемых ветром. Платье на ней тоже было желтое, оно прыгнуло ему в глаза, и Генд даже моргнул от этой яркости — только чтобы увидеть тугую темную косу у нее на плече, и смеющийся рот, и родинку на щеке. 

Он не встречал ее почти десять лет, но узнал сразу.

Айма подошла ближе к ограде со своей стороны.

— Это я, — сказал он. — Вейма Ингиер…

— Бросьте, Генд, — Айма протянула ему руку через ограду, — вы ведь не звали меня так, когда мы были детьми. Даже еще когда вы уезжали, не звали. 

У нее была смуглая худая рука, и она терпеливо перенесла положенный поцелуй (когда Генд последний раз попытался поцеловать ей руку по наущению матушки, она щелкнула его в нос и убежала с хохотом; правда, ей было всего одиннадцать тогда). 

— Я удивлен, что вы вовсе меня вспомнили.

— Да вы же почти не изменились. 

Генд невольно нахмурился. Он уезжал отсюда тощим, вечно сутулящимся подростком и полагал, что с тех пор изменился очень, очень, очень сильно.

Айма засмеялась.

— Не делайте такое лицо, Генд! Я больше не буду подбрасывать жуков в вашу лакку, обещаю! Ну как я могу сказать, что вы изменились очень сильно, если вы даже обижаетесь по-прежнему? 

— Я не обижаюсь.

— И врете так же скверно. Не сердитесь, я просто так рада вас видеть! — простодушно призналась Айма, и он понял, что улыбается. — Вы надолго?

— Навсегда, я думаю. 

— Как? А как же ваша служба?

— Дариан погиб, а я взял отставку. Теперь у меня есть дом, куча магических книг и тень брата.

— Мне очень жаль, — серьезно сказала Айма. — А у него еще и тень была?

— Да. Я отослал ее сюда. 

— И мы теперь, значит, снова будем соседями?

— Да. 

— И вы еще не были в вашем доме? Вы только вернулись? 

— Да.

— Тогда пойдемте вместе, — решила она. — Мне тоже интересно. 

Он взглянул на калитку, оставшуюся далеко позади, но Айма покачала головой и воровато обернулась к дому. В следующее мгновение она плавно оторвалась от травы и поднялась в воздух, придерживая одной рукой шляпку, а другой подол платья.

— Мама говорит, что перелетать через ограду неприлично и опасно, — прощебетала она, когда носки ее туфель оказались вровень с головой Генда, и он мог разглядеть крошечные желтые бантики на них. — Но вы ведь меня поймаете? Генд?

— Боюсь, — хрипло ответил он, — это будет неприлично вдвойне.

Айма расхохоталась и рухнула вниз.

Он подхватил ее, не задумываясь, враз ощутив жар ее тела сквозь тонкую ткань платья, вдохнул запах ее кожи — и острый локоть ткнул его в бок. 

— Идемте же, — нетерпеливо сказала Айма, высвобождаясь из его рук. — Я давно не была в вашем доме.

К крыльцу она зашагала первой. 

Его следовало отчистить и подновить: верхняя ступень под их весом издала громкий стон. Генд потянулся к ручке дверного молотка, который остался тем же, что и годы назад, и постучал. 

Они с Аймой услышали шаги в глубине дома, затем дверь им открыла совсем юная служанка, почти девочка. На Генда она взглянула с тем восторгом, который, кажется, испытывают все служанки перед военными. (И, несмотря на то, что девушка для него ничего не значила, этот восхищенный взгляд был ему приятен.)

— Господ нет! — выдохнула она, не сводя с него глаз. 

Айма насмешливо хмыкнула, и он опомнился.

— Уже есть. Я — Генд Хлейд.

— Ой, — сказала девушка и отступила назад. — А мы не знали…

— Оно и видно, — согласилась Айма, входя в дом следом за ним. Она рассматривала люстру, висящую на огромном крюке под потолком; Генд с досадой подумал, что ее и в самом деле не мешало бы почистить. 

— Дариан редко сюда приезжал, да?

— Вы знаете это не хуже меня. Вы ведь оставались здесь, — он проводил взглядом служанку, шмыгнувшую в дальние комнаты. Кажется, куда-то в сторону кухни.

Айма взглянула на него.

— Нет, на самом деле. Мы ездили в Лагиру, я всего полгода как вернулась.

Он кивнул.

— Дариан в первую очередь помнил о войне, во вторую — о магии. Остальному уже доставалась лишь малая часть его времени.

— Ну что ж, — Айма взяла его под руку, и он запоздало сообразил, что даже не подумал предложить ей локоть сам, — пойдемте, посмотрим на ваше наследство.

Сразу они все же никуда не пошли: из задних комнат высыпали слуги, и Генд уставился на них с тем же замешательством, что и они на него. За последние годы он совершенно отвык от самой мысли, что слуги у него есть, и с ними, наверное, нужно как-то иметь дело. И уж точно не предполагал, что они будут толпиться перед ним как всполошенные куры.

— Говорил я, — гаркнул кто-то в глубине холла, и Генд вздрогнул прежде, чем сообразил, что это, скорее всего, дворецкий, — сказал вам, дурам, скоро приедет! А вы?!

Айма, не сдерживаясь, заливисто расхохоталась. Генд улыбнулся следом за ней. 

Дело, хвала Пятерым, кажется, хоть как-то пошло; он уж начал опасаться, что они так и будут молча друг друга разглядывать.

— Комнаты господина Хлейда нужно привести в порядок, — объявила Айма. — Где ваш багаж, Генд?

— На станции. Скоро привезут.

— Багаж распаковать немедленно, как привезут. Навести порядок в остальном доме, — она бросила взгляд на часы, — через час господин Хлейд ждет всех в своем кабинете, до тех пор мы собираемся осмотреть дом. Обед подавать в четвертый час Анайери.

Она взглянула на Генда и вполголоса спросила:

— Вы не сердитесь, что я тут командую?

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте! — вырвалось у него так поспешно, что Айма расхохоталась снова и потянула его за собой.

— Идемте же! У нас целый час!

Они пересекли холл и двинулись наверх по лестнице светлого дерева с резными перилами. 

— Ваши слуги думают, должно быть, что вы женились на вздорной девице.

— А я и женюсь.

Она искоса, как дрозд, поглядела на него.

— На вздорной девице?

— На вас, если вы согласитесь.

— Да вы решительный человек! — Айма усмехнулась.

— Я же военный.

— Хорошо, — легкомысленно кивнула она, — так и быть, я выйду за вас замуж, но только если ваш дом можно будет быстро привести в порядок. Не хочу прожить полжизни в пыльных занавесках!

— Тогда давайте выясним, насколько они пыльные. 

Они с Аймой заглянули в такие углы, куда Генду, будь он один, и в голову не пришло бы сунуться. 

Было заметно, что хозяев здесь не видели уже давно, да и когда они приезжали, то относились ко всему в высшей степени небрежно. Но Айма сказала, что дом можно легко привести в порядок, — и Генд поверил ей на слово. Наверное, он вообще поверил бы чему угодно, что говорила Айма, — потому что больше смотрел на нее, чем на свой дом. Больше — на ее запылившуюся косу, из которой выскользнула лента, чем на занавеси, больше на ее гладкий высокий лоб, чем на полы, больше следил за тем, как она жестикулирует, чем за тем, сколько пыли вокруг. Съехавшая набок шляпка, которую она забыла снять, войдя в дом, очаровала его больше, чем все эти комнаты, о которых он вспоминал раньше. 

Была некая неизъяснимая прелесть в том, чтобы вместе с ней заглядывать то под лестницу, то в спальни для гостей, отодвигать тяжелые портьеры, распахивать настежь окна, потому что она сморщила нос: «Фу, душно!».

Когда она наконец отряхнула пыль с подола и объявила, что им пора бы уже отправляться в его кабинет и поговорить со слугами, Генд был почти огорчен.

Кабинет уже успели привести в порядок (постарались, по крайней мере), и их встретил вычищенный, хоть и не выбитый толком от пыли ковер, вытертая пыль и смененные занавески на окне. Айма мельком глянула в камин, который при отце Генда не зажигался до самой зимы, неодобрительно покачала головой, но ничего не сказала.

Чувство времени у нее было прекрасным (или слуги просто караулили где-то рядом) — не прошло и нескольких минут, как раздался осторожный стук в дверь.

— Входите, — громко сказал Генд. Айма, устроившаяся на потертой кушетке, одобрительно ему кивнула. 

В разговор она, впрочем, не вмешивалась, предоставив ему самому расспрашивать дворецкого, кухарку, лакеев и служанок. Разве что единожды обронила:

— Эту лучше уволить.

— Почему? — удивился Генд.

— Лентяйка.

Ему служанка, напротив, понравилась — чистенькая, в отличие от прочих, светло-русая, застенчиво улыбающаяся.

— Она очень прилично выглядела.

— Вот именно. А в доме был переполох, и все поспешно убирали. Вторая горничная даже взмокла, а эта когда успела помыться, переодеться и накрутить кудряшки? Не делала она ничего. 

Генд ошеломленно кивнул. С такой стороны он на это не смотрел. 

— Меня мама научила, — объяснила Айма. — В новом доме всегда нужно переполох устроить, а времени дать мало, тогда и видно будет, кто самый чистенький. 

— А если служанка старательная, но очень аккуратная?

— Принюхаться. Даже если платье она уберегла, то от нее все равно будет пахнуть. Вообще все всегда надо нюхать, это вернее, чем смотреть. Еду испорченную так тоже можно узнать… хотя этим, конечно, должна заниматься кухарка… Генд, а где же тень Дариана? Вы ведь говорили, что отправили ее в городской дом?

— Да. Хотите взглянуть?

— Интересно.

Генд кивнул и дернул шнурок звонка. В дверь поспешно заглянул слуга, Атнес, кажется. 

— Да, алли?

— Позовите ко мне тень. 

— Да, алли, — коротко поклонился тот и исчез за дверью.

Очень скоро постучали снова. 

— Да! 

Дверь открылась. 

— Господин, — прошелестел Дарен. — Госпожа.

— Ой, — по-девчоночьи сказала Айма. — А вы точно уверены, что Дариан умер, а не смеется над нами, притворяясь своей же тенью?

Она шутила, конечно, но ее смешок прозвучал немного нервно. 

— Я тоже отметил сходство, — кивнула Генд. 

— Я ведь Дариана много лет не видела. Он, значит, почти не изменился?

— Значит.

— А вы все же — если не дразнить вас — изменились, Генд, — Айма переводила взгляд с него на склоненную голову тени, словно сравнивая. Генд ревниво понадеялся, что сравнение это в его пользу, хотя Дариан умер, а тени уж точно рассчитывать было не на что. 

— Вы совсем не похожи, кажется.

— У нас были разные матери.

— В самом деле?

— Да. Отец говорил, что матерью Дариана была женщина из старой семьи. Я склонен ему верить, учитывая таланты брата. 

— Может быть, — рассеянно согласилась Айма. — Тень, посмотри на меня!

Дарен поднял на нее глаза: темно-зеленые, почти черные, как у Дариана. Тот не упустил ни единой мелочи. 

— Может быть, — повторила Айма, разглядывая его. — А колдовать твой хозяин тоже тебя научил?

— Нет, госпожа. Господин Хлейд никогда не передавал дара магии ни одному из нас. 

— О, так вас значит, было много?

— Двое, госпожа.

— Второй был так же похож на него?

— Да, госпожа. 

— Однако же! — Айма усмехнулась. — Дариан был… большим оригиналом.

— Еще большим. Вы еще не слышали о его завещании, Айма.

— Вот как? — Айма приподняла брови. — Расскажите, Генд. Тень, ты можешь идти!

***

Ему нужна была темнота.

Хоть немного темноты, он так устал, так устал.

Ему нужно было собрать себя по крупицам, как нищий собирает мелкие монеты и покупает лепешку.

Дорога была такой тяжелой. Он думал, что не выдержит, солнце и люди вокруг сводили его с ума, ему нужно было хоть немного темноты, ему нужно было уползти в угол и зализать там раны, как больному животному. 

Ему нужно было время для сна.

Он прятался в темноте волос, падающих на щеку, и скрывался в тени стакана, поднятого над столом, заползал в складки одежды, но этого было мало, слишком мало, это было мучительно. Он держался только потому, что знал — когда-нибудь он доберется до места. 

Он должен был выдержать — и выдержал.

Двери дома открылись перед ним, и он смог уснуть там, под лестницей, в темноте, тишине и паутине, в ожидании дня, когда его разбудят, чтобы завершить дело. Когда все будет готово.

Сон его был крепок.

***

Они поженились в начале осени, даже слишком рано по мнению матушки Аймы. Генду же казалось, что они ждали слишком долго… да и все слуги в его доме давно уже считали Айму хозяйкой и слушались ее не хуже, чем его самого.

Под ее рукой дом пришел в порядок, как по волшебству, хотя сама Айма, так же, как и он, была способна только к мелкой простой магии; зато она отлично знала, что делать со слугами. 

Однажды, выйдя из спальни утром, он встретил ее уже вдохновенно командующей, стоя посреди холла. (Ее мама, несомненно, нашла бы неприличным и это; Генду она, стоящая в потоке солнечного света, показалась просто очаровательной.)

— Айма, — окликнул он, — теперь мой дом не кажется вам пыльным?

Она обернулась к нему, убирая со лба прядь волос.

— А, вы проснулись, Генд! Вы не сердитесь, что я тут командую с утра пораньше? Но, понимаете ли, я проснулась и поняла, что просто должна кое-что изменить. 

— Нисколько.

— Вот и хорошо, потому что это гораздо интереснее, чем командовать в нашем. Там ведь мама главная. 

— Айма, хотите и тут быть самой главной?

Она вздернула брови.

— То есть?

— Так вы выйдете за меня замуж?

— Айритт добрый! Генд, ну конечно, — казалось, Айма была даже удивлена тем, что он спрашивает. — Я уж думала, скоро мне придется самой напомнить вам о ваших намерениях!

— Вы серьезно?

— Ну еще бы, — Айма вдруг подмигнула ему, совсем как мальчишка, и Генд рассмеялся.

Это было одной из причин, по которым он сделал ей предложение: не только потому, что она была красива и умела управлять домом, но потому что с ней он смеялся чаще, чем с кем-то еще. 

— Я думаю, ты сможешь после обеда поговорить с моей мамой, — буднично добавила она. — А теперь скажи, мы ведь сможем посадить в саду вместо этих красных цветов какие-нибудь желтые?

— Какие захочешь, — ответил он, и Айма довольно кивнула. — Значит, ты уверена, что твоя мама не будет против?

— О, ну, разумеется, она будет. Но я ведь хочу выйти за тебя замуж, и, значит, выйду. 

В день свадьбы она была по обычаю в темно-зеленом тяжелом платье, расшитом белым мелким узором, но улучила момент и шепнула ему:

— Жаль, что нельзя надеть желтое!

Желтый был ее любимым цветом, и Генд рассмеялся, заслужив еще один неодобрительный взгляд ее мамы. По-хорошему, ему не следовало бы даже заговаривать с Аймой все утро, пока ее волосы не накроют брачным покрывалом, — но они оба считали, что это просто слишком. 

Айма нырнула под его руку, Генд обнял ее за плечи и, чувствуя боком ее бок, и запах ее волос, и острый локоть, окончательно осознал: все было правильно. Айма прислонилась виском к его плечу и глубоко умиротворенно вздохнула.

***

Записи Дариана, к которым она прежде не прикасалась, Айма села разбирать на правах родственницы. Не то, чтобы она всерьез надеялась найти там объяснения, на кой ему понадобилось упоминать теней в завещании, — скорее, не исключала полностью такой возможности.

О тени Айма помнила крепко все время, хотя могло показаться, что она давно выбросила все из головы, как сделал это ее муж, решивший, кажется, что Дариан всего лишь отмочил напоследок злую шутку. Ей казалось, что должно быть еще что-то. Она приказывала Дарену наравне с другими слугами и ни о чем не спрашивала, но вопрос, видимый только ей, по-прежнему висел в воздухе. И теперь, когда деньги Генда стали и ее деньгами, и брат Генда стал ее деверем, вопрос этот следовало решить окончательно. 

Все его бумаги лежали там, где Генд их оставил, — в коробке на дальней полке библиотеки.

Айма сразу же отложила в сторону несколько схем соцветий, которые, может, и полезны были луносвету, но ей никакой особенной пользы не могли принести. Туда же отправились книги по ботанике (сначала она перетрясла их, проверяя, нет ли там вложенных записей, и наскоро пролистала, ища заметки на полях; нашлась только фотография, изображающая северный поезд, из трубы вовсю валил пар). 

У Дариана был косой неразборчивый почерк, и буквы налезали друг на друга. Впрочем, если привыкнуть к нему, как вскоре выяснила Айма, все было не так уж и плохо. Хуже было другое — Дариан писал о чем угодно, только не о тенях. 

Было здесь несколько схем магического течения сил с подробными к ним пояснениями — их Айма отложила в сторону, надеясь разобраться позже, они показались ей интересными. Судя по всему, именно благодаря им Дариан сумел едва ли не сравнять свою силу с силой старых семей, и она не отказалась бы от такого же результата.

Она прочитала набросок довольно вызывающего эссе об обязательствах мага перед теми, кто магией не владеет (Дариан полагал, что их нет вовсе). «Прав всегда победитель», — крупно написал он в конце, и Айма одобрительно кивнула. Она тоже так считала.

Из общей кипы бумаг она извлекла с десяток рисунков — от небрежного наброска играющей кошки до детального изображения военного лагеря с вершины холма с аккуратной точной штриховкой. Рисовал Дариан неплохо, хотя, конечно, ему далеко было до любого ребенка из семьи рисовальщиков. Айма отложила их в сторону, решив рассмотреть как следует позже. 

В мусор она побросала кучу коротких обрывков, на которых были, как правило, одно-два слова или фраза с половиной сокращенных слов. Так Айма встретила «Мыши!!!», «куп. свеч», «чПесн к Ан.» и еще один едва намеченный рисунок, в котором угадывался чей-то профиль.

Следующей Айма нашла целую книгу о тенях и просияла: здесь-то должно было найтись хоть что-то. Она уже собиралась встряхнуть книгу, чтобы проверить, нет ли в ней вложенных записок, когда увидела торчащий между страниц лист бумаги и поспешно ее открыла. Дариан заложил главу, названную «Использование теней в качестве резервного источника магии. Ритуалы». Айма хмыкнула, прочитав заглавие, и посмотрела на сам лист. 

Торопливым почерком Дариана там было написано: «В тяжелых условиях потомство, которое приносит рыжая мышь-полевка, значительно сокращается, она может даже вообще не беременеть, пока не попадет в спокойную обстановку».

Айма перечитала еще раз. Зачем Дариану вообще понадобились мыши, если луносветы работают только с растениями? Еще и та записка — «Мыши!!!». И уж тем более, какое это все имело отношение к теням? Такое издание было и в ее прежней библиотеке, и она даже его читала, но не припоминала в этой главе ничего… мышиного. 

На всякий случай Айма внимательно перечитала всю главу: возможно, дело было в ней, и Дариан просто заложил нужную страницу случайной запиской. Она в очередной раз выяснила, что теней можно использовать в качестве живых амулетов, сохраняющих часть магии хозяина. Высвободить такую силу можно было со смертью тени, в идеале — одним из ритуальных способов. 

И это ни о чем ей не говорило. 

Даже если Дариан использовал своих теней как накопители — это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что с ними будет после его смерти. 

Она пролистала книгу, но не нашла больше ни заметок, ни заложенных страниц. Судя по всему, Дариан не имел привычки записывать свои мысли подобным образом. 

Айма с досадой захлопнула книгу, и из-за задней обложки на колени ей выпорхнул обрывок бумаги. На нем Дариан набросал кривобокий кувшин, из которого вода лилась в стоящие рядом стаканы. Внизу он нацарапал: «Нет св. личн. — > возм. замен.»

Это была такая же бессмыслица, как и с мышами, и Айма со вздохом отложила ее в сторону. За ней последовали потрепанные «Разговоры с мертвыми», рассматривающие феномен общения с предками в рощах старых семей, еще одна стопка бессвязных записок, большей частью хозяйственных, и большой плотный лист, сложенный вчетверо. 

Айма развернула его и издала невнятный звук изумления: на нем с безупречной анатомической точностью был изображен сам Дариан. Полностью голый, лицом к рисующему, и рядом — спиной. В первое мгновение Айме подумалось о каких-то эротических развлечениях, но потом она поняла — это было нечто вроде учебного пособия, такого же бесстрастного и отмечающего все детали.

Она ошеломленно разглядывала его, отмечая, что у Дариана, оказывается, был шрам на животе, и родинка на лопатке сзади, и, — Айма нервно усмехнулась — похоже, он не слишком отличался от брата размером члена. 

Но зачем ему это могло понадобиться? А ведь рисунок явно был сделан умелой и опытной рукой, вероятнее всего — на заказ.

Айма медленно сложила лист снова и убрала в стопку к схемам, над которыми следовало подумать. Следовало надеяться только на то, что Генд не увидит, как она разглядывает портрет его обнаженного брата. Это было бы очень неловко.

Следующей ей попалась стопка записей о магии старых семей — она, видимо, особенно интересовала Дариана. 

Этот поиск принес ей больше вопросов, чем ответов, и, выходя из комнаты, Айма чувствовала себя разочарованной и раздраженной. 

— Нашла что-нибудь? — спросил Генд, когда она вернулась из библиотеки. 

Айма покачала головой.

— Несколько интересных схем, но про теней ничего. 

— Да, — сочувственно согласился он, — самое важное из Дариана всегда было не вытрясти. 

По крайней мере, он не сказал «я же тебе говорил», и Айма была ему благодарна за это.

На всякий случай она все же перенесла в свой стол и записки, и рисунки, и часть книг. Все, что не касалось работы Дариана как луносвета и могло быть чем-то большим.

***

Подавать чай должен был Атнес, тени же полагалось вместе с садовником чистить пруд в саду — днем Айма заметила, что тот совсем порос ряской, а огромные каменные лягушки на берегу осклизли. Но все же поднос, опасно нагруженный чашечками, чайником, сладостями и прочим, держал в руках Дарен.

Айма подняла брови:

— А где Атнес?

— Обварился кипятком, госпожа. Ничего серьезного, как мне сказала кухарка.

Дарен мягко опустил поднос на стол. Что-то мелькнуло в памяти Аймы, глядящей, как он это делает. Что-то… она нахмурилась, наблюдая за Дареном, выпрямляющимся и шагающим к двери, и вдруг сообразила.

— Стой! — гаркнула она так, что тот вздрогнул, а Генд, потянувшийся за печеньем, замер рукой над вазочкой. — Иди сюда, быстро!

Дарен шагнул к ней, глядя опасливо и растерянно. Он явно не понимал, в чем успел провиниться. 

— Покажи руки!

Дарен протянул ей обе ладони — старательно чисто вымытые, хотя кожа все равно была того грубого желтоватого оттенка, какой она принимает у людей, много работающих. И у теней тоже, конечно же. На пальцах были мозоли, но Айму интересовало не это. 

Она указала на тонкий бледный шрам, пересекающий его ладонь, словно Дарен рукой пытался заслониться от человека с оружием. 

— Это откуда?

— Это было у моего первого хозяина, госпожа. Он сделал меня с таким. 

Айма кивнула. Такой же шрам она видела у Дариана на рисунке. Но это же… дикость была какая-то. Порой теням в самом деле дают лица хозяев, но никогда — хозяйские шрамы. Незачем это делать. У того, кто создан, чтобы работать, не должно быть ни болезней, ни ноющих меток, ничего такого. 

Может быть, это была случайность. Скажем, Дариан так привык видеть шрам на своей руке, что по рассеянности перенес его на тень как нечто, само собой разумеющееся. 

— Снимай рубашку! — скомандовала она. 

Дарен изумленно посмотрел на нее, но потянул рубашку через голову.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепотом спросил Генд. 

Айма отмахнулась. Она глядела на живот тени, перечеркнутый полосой еще одного шрама.

— С этим тебя тоже создали?

— Да, госпожа. 

Что же… и это было еще возможно. Но сзади, сзади… Дариан ведь не привык глядеть на себя сзади, и если он повторил и остальное…

— Повернись. 

На обнаженной незагорелой лопатке ярко видна была темная родинка. Она бросилась Айме в глаза сразу же. 

Значит, намеренно. 

— Да что ты делаешь? — нетерпеливо повторил Генд. Айма мельком глянула на него и хмыкнула: судя по всему, ему было не слишком по душе, что его жена разглядывает полуголого мужчину, да еще и с таким пристальным вниманием. Даже если это всего лишь тень. Ну что же, ему предстояло потерпеть еще немного. 

— Сейчас я тебе все объясню. Пойдем, — она встала. — Ты тоже. 

— Я могу одеться, госпожа? — смиренно спросил Дарен, оглядываясь на нее через плечо. Под его кожей мягко перекатились мышцы, и это движение показалось Айме почти непристойным, не совпадающим ни с тоном, ни со смыслом слов. Только показалось, конечно же. Тени на такие фокусы не способны.

— Нет. 

Дарен молча пошел следом за ними. 

Айма привела их обоих в свой кабинет, устроенный там, где прежде был кабинет Дариана в его редкие появления в городе.

— Стань здесь, на свету, — велела она, и Дариан отошел к окну.

Айма вынула из бумаг лист с изображением Дариана, расстелила его на столе. 

Генд присвистнул.

— Вот так дает брат! А это зачем?

— Я думаю, это для того, чтобы сделать теней, похожих на него до последнего шрама, — Айма подняла глаза от рисунка и встретилась взглядом с Дареном, подавшимся вперед, с интересом его разглядывая. Он тут же отшатнулся и опустил глаза. 

— А у второй тени… у Риана, тоже были все эти шрамы и родинки? — спросил Генд.

— Да, господин. 

Они с Аймой переглянулись. Все это имело какое-то значение, но они даже не представляли, какое. 

— А про мышей ты что-нибудь знаешь? — неожиданно спросила Айма.

Дариан пожал плечами, и это движение тоже было неуместным. Тени так не отвечают хозяевам. 

— Нет, госпожа. 

Генд покосился на лист, но спрашивать, при чем тут мыши, не стал. Во всяком случае, при Дарене. Вместо этого он взял рисунок и шагнул ближе к свету.

— Стоит сличить все же прочие… детали. Айма, ты не выйдешь?

Она могла бы сказать, что уже видела все, что можно, но это было бы уже слишком. Она вышла из кабинета и прикрыла за собой дверь. Далеко, правда, не отошла, остановилась здесь же, беспокойно ожидая результата. Ей казалось, что если найдется хоть одно отличие, все прочее сразу станет неважным. 

Наконец, Генд вышел из кабинета.

Айма вопросительно глянула на него, и он кивнул, хмурясь. 

— Все так, до последнего ногтя. Если бы не темнота, я бы сам решил, что Дариан пошутил над нами. Но ее-то не подделаешь. 

Поверх его плеча Айма видела Дарена, заканчивающего одеваться. Под горлом у него, как у всякой тени, начинался ошейник из узора темных линий, проступающих прямо из-под кожи. Он доходил до самых ключиц, и если бы не это…

— Будем наблюдать, — одними губами сказала Айма. — Как за экспериментом. Что-то будет. 

Генд молча кивнул.

***

Ночью она проснулась внезапно, как от оклика, и лежала, приходя в себя, пытаясь разобраться, что же ее разбудило, до тех пор, пока не поняла: она знает, зачем Дариан сделал все это.

Генд спал рядом, привычно уткнувшись носом в подушку. Во всем доме было тихо, только снаружи, за открытым окном, ветер шумел в кронах деревьев и раскачивал их.

Айма лежала молча, глядя, как колеблются тени ветвей на потолке. Она могла ошибиться, даже наверняка она ошиблась, потому что мысль, пришедшая ей в голову, была совершенно безумной. 

— Генд! — позвала она шепотом, готовая больше не повторять, если он сейчас не проснется. Он шевельнулся сразу же, сонно повернул к ней голову. 

— Что?

— По-моему, я знаю, что хотел сделать Дариан. 

Генд зевнул и провел рукой по глазам. 

— Откуда?

— Я думала о кувшинчиках, — с нервным смешком призналась Айма.

Это была чистая правда. Ей снился большой кувшин и стаканы вокруг него, в точности как на рисунке Дариана. Вода (во сне Аймы прозрачно-голубая и бурлящая) разлилась по ним, но после стаканы вновь наполнили кувшин. 

— Думала о кувшинчиках? — переспросил Генд. Айме показалось, что он отмахнется, но вместо этого он сказал: — Ну, тогда точно верю, что сообразила, как надо. Дариан тоже вечно посреди ночи думал то о кувшинчиках, то о ящерках, то еще о какой чепухе. Рассказывай, что ты придумала. 

— Сейчас! — Айма вскочила с постели и, как была, босиком и в легкой ночной сорочке, бросилась к двери, ведущей в ее кабинет, порылась там в столе. 

— Свечу зажги пока! — крикнула она, и Генд поспешно дунул на стоящую возле кровати свечу, которая от этого тут же ярко вспыхнула. 

Айма вернулась к нему с ворохом бумажек в одной руке и книгой в другой, откинула в сторону покрывало, на котором они спали, и бросила все это прямо на простыню. 

— Вот, смотри, — горячо начала она, раскрывая книгу. — Это во-первых.

Генд просмотрел страницу.

— Что? — удивился он. — Что тень можно использовать как живой накопитель? Так это любой маг знает. 

— Теперь смотри дальше, — Айма выложила поверх страницы найденную в книге записку с кувшином. 

— Это о таких ты думала? — хмыкнул Генд, внимательно ее рассмотрев. 

— Да. А еще вот!

Айма развернула лист с изображением Дариана. Генд поморщился, но ничего не сказал. 

— Теперь понимаешь? Дариан сделал двух совершенно одинаковых теней одновременно и настаивал на том, что они должны быть сохранены и после его смерти. А еще вот это вот «возм. замен.», каково? И кувшинчик! В куче стаканов воды столько же, сколько и в кувшине! Ты понимаешь?

— Но вторая тень умерла, — сказал Генд, задумчиво трогая записку с нарисованным кувшином. 

Айма выдохнула только теперь — он ее понял и не стал смеяться, он задумался!

— Если даже Дариан себя умудрился как-то разлить по теням и надеется слиться снова, то второй-то все равно нет! 

— А если ему для начала и одной хватит?

— Ты же знаешь Дарена. Тень как тень. Если ему надо вылить воду в кувшин, то почему он этого не делает? Дариан-то кучу времени назад умер.

— Вот почему, — сказала Айма и выложила свой последний довод. 

Генд прочитал его с недоумением, поднял на нее глаза.

— Мыши какие-то… причем тут мыши?

— Мыши размножаются только в подходящих условиях.

— Ну, и какие условия тут будут подходящими? — после паузы спросил Генд. 

Айма беспомощно пожала плечами.

— Значит, давай думать. В завещании что сказано: содержать в доме, этом или ином… значит, к местности это не привязано…

— Про «не разлучать» там было?

— Не было. Значит, им все равно, откуда… лить воду. Не передавать иным лицам, кроме членов семьи.

— Может, нужна близость к тебе? Ну, к кровному родственнику?

— Может. Не убивать. Не отторгать от дома… что, в общем-то, то же убийство. И все. 

— То есть, основных условий всего два, — кивнула Айма. — Сохранение жизни и ты рядом. 

— А мыши твои когда начинают размножаться?

— В безопасности.

Они сосредоточенно молчали, глядя друг на друга.

— Переезды эти все, — медленно сказал Генд. — Потом я на тебе женился, тоже никто не знал, чего ждать. Но теперь-то все улеглось. Думаешь, стоит чего-то ждать?

— Я бы за ним присматривала. 

— Нет, это полная чепуха. Ни один суд этого не признает. Все знают, что такое тень.

— А северный? — после паузы спросила Айма. — Если он перестанет быть тенью, и его больше не будет сдерживать привязка к хозяевам, что ему помешает сбежать на север, выправить там бумаги и вернуться уже собой? 

Продолжать было не нужно. Они оба понимали, что произойдет, если Дариан вернется. Они лишатся всего. Вся их едва наладившаяся жизнь осыплется листьями осенью, и не будет больше ни дома с желтыми цветами, ни прогулок рука об руку по улицам столицы, ни ребенка, о котором они начали думать. Ничего. Снова вернется полк, и Айма сделается женой бедного офицера, вынужденной таскаться с ним из гарнизона в гарнизон. 

— Убить его мы не можем. Будем наблюдать. Если заметим что-то не то — устроим ему небезопасность выше головы, — решил Генд. — Только так мы, по-моему, и можем пока поступить.

Айма кивнула. 

В темноте спальни они глядели друг на друга, как застигнутые врасплох заговорщики.

***

Ему было приказано вести жизнь обычной тени, и Дарен старался, как мог. Он делал любую работу, которую ему давали, не забывал правильно обращаться к настоящим людям и не читал книг.

Это, последнее, было хуже всего. Первый его хозяин разрешал ему читать, если хочется, им обоим разрешал — и Дарен мучительно тосковал по книгам. Он даже мимо библиотеки в этом доме всегда чуть ли не пробегал, не оглядываясь. За дверью ему открылись бы длинные ряды книг, к которым нельзя было прикасаться. 

Впервые за много дней он вошел туда после того, как встретил на лестнице госпожу, держащую тяжелую даже на вид коробку.

— Чем ты сейчас занят? — спросила она.

— Мне нужно помочь служанкам открыть окна наверху, госпожа. Магией они боятся это сделать, чтобы не вылетели стекла. 

— Чепуха, управятся сами, — отрезала госпожа. — Поможешь мне. 

— Да, госпожа.

Дарен принял у нее коробку (она и в самом деле была тяжелой), и госпожа зашагала впереди него по лестнице, расправив худые плечи. 

Они вошли в библиотеку; госпожа свернула к дальним стеллажам. Насколько мог понять Дарен, книги на них были посвящены магии. Копии некоторых из них он даже видел у своего первого хозяина. 

— Ставь, — велела госпожа, указывая на столик рядом с одним из стеллажей.

Дарен опустил на него коробку и выпрямился.

— Можешь идти.

Она махнула рукой на дверь.

— Открывать там окна или еще что. 

— Да, госпожа.

Дарен послушно пошел к выходу, но у двери все же обернулся — больше ради своей книжной тоски, чем из желания посмотреть, что принесла госпожа (хотя интересно, конечно, тоже было).

Та, стоя боком к нему, вынимала из коробки потрепанные книги — и в них Дарен узнал те, что остались после его первого хозяина. 

Значит, они сохранились!

Дарен при виде их испытал короткую вспышку радости, словно от встречи со старым другом далеко от дома. Еще секунду он постоял на пороге и вышел. Госпожа ничего не заметила. 

Он поднялся наверх и открыл для служанок окна; а после вымыл полы в холле; потом начистил на кухне клубней навики — и все это время книги хозяина не выходили у него из головы. 

Дарен был хорошей, послушной тенью, но, когда его домашние дела закончились, и ему позволено было уйти к себе на чердак и лечь спать, он поднялся только до половины лестницы и сел там. Он слушал, как дом постепенно затихал, когда все расходились по постелям; и, оставшись единственным бодрствующим, тихо спустился вниз, толкнул дверь библиотеки и, не смея зажечь огня, ступил на мягкий ковер, в котором его шаги тонули, как в воде. 

Дарен пересек библиотеку, стараясь не попадать в полосы лунного света, словно они тоже могли его разоблачить. 

Он не был уверен, что сможет найти книги хозяина, хоть и хорошо помнил, на какой стеллаж ставила их госпожа. 

Он увидел их сразу, словно они сияли в полумраке. 

Дарен шагнул к стеллажам и, как кот о хозяйскую руку, потерся щекой о стоящие на верхней полке «Разговоры с мертвыми». На них падал лунный свет, но теперь он перестал пугать. 

Рядом нашлись «Изменения растений» и «Старый лес», Дарен перебирал их любовно, упиваясь этим мгновением, воспоминанием о том, когда ему было можно больше, чем другим теням. 

Его пальцы скользнули по корешкам книг и замерли, наткнувшись на «Наиболее полное повествование о свойствах существ, именуемых тенями, и их использовании для честной магии». Он хотел прочитать эту книгу, когда хозяин купил ее, но тот только отмахнулся: «Дочитаю сам, и можешь взять». А потом как-то и забылось, Дарен давно ее не видел…

Он постоял у стеллажа, прикасаясь к ней, потом медленно вытянул наружу, постоял, глядя на ярко освещенную обложку. 

Еще не поздно было вернуть ее обратно.

Дарен протянул руку и сдвинул остальные книги на полке, чтобы пустое место не было заметно. Когда он поднялся на свой чердак, «Наиболее полное повествование» было у него в руках. 

На следующий день он украл самозажигающуюся свечу.

***

Это было как удар колокола, пробудивший его.

Он спал в темноте и тишине долго, так долго, что едва не позабыл себя. Теперь он был много сильнее, чем тогда, когда пришел сюда, он собрал все силы, которые можно было скопить, оставаясь на месте. 

Звук колокола звал его, и он вышел из тени под лестницей и потянулся наверх, на звук.

Никакого колокола, конечно же, не было. Была босая и полуодетая тень, на чердаке, при колеблющемся свете одной свечи, читающая книгу, в которой понимала едва ли половину.

Этого было достаточно. Все шло так, как он и задумал.

***

Тени в углах чердака пели. Дарен слышал, как их голоса становятся все пронзительней, песня все больше походила на вопль. Совсем скоро это должно было стать невыносимым, и книгу пришлось бы закрыть. Начать читать ее снова можно было только на следующий день, когда придет новое солнце, новые тени затаятся в углах взамен этих и начнут песню сначала. Утешало одно: с каждым разом он все дольше мог вытерпеть пение теней. В первый раз ему пришлось захлопнуть книгу почти сразу, сегодня же он читал с тех самых пор, как его отпустили хозяева на ночь. Он отвык от магических книг и их стражей; прежде управляться с ними ему было легче.

Голоса теней стали еще громче, и у Дарена заломило в висках. Это означало, что пора заканчивать. Он несколько раз пытался продолжать и после этого и уже знал: дальше будет много хуже, и, возможно, он не сможет уснуть от головной боли. А это значит — он будет плохо работать на следующий день, и наказания тогда не избежать.

Дарен закрыл книгу, и в то же мгновение голоса теней умолкли. Но сами они никуда не ушли, продолжали наблюдать из углов, как он заворачивает книгу в свою старую рубашку и прячет за потолочной балкой. 

Он погасил свечу, горьковато пахнущую лаккой и украденную из кухни два дня назад. Ее Дарен спрятал под изголовье. Запах все равно остался висеть в воздухе, но скоро он должен был рассеяться и выйти через чердачное окно. 

Дарен вытянулся на постели. В окно падал яркий луч луны, освещающий чердак; с его постели был хорошо виден кусок звездного неба, безмятежного и высокого, совершенного. Дарен укутался в одеяло, хоть ночь была вовсе и не холодной, и вскоре уже крепко спал. 

Он не видел, как одна из теней выползла из своего угла, пересекла полосу лунного света на грубо сколоченных досках чердачного настила и подобралась к самому его лицу. Она склонилась над Дареном, открыла рот (темнота в темноте, словно провал) и, когда он вздохнул во сне, выпила его дыхание. 

Утром он проснулся совсем разбитым: должно быть, все же слишком долго читал накануне. С ним это случалось. Все же Дарен привел себя в порядок и поспешил вниз — следовало помочь кухарке с завтраком для хозяев.

— Явился! — бросила Андрет. — Чтоб ты работал столько, сколько в постели валяешься!

Она сшибла локтем миску с тестом и выругалась. Та покатилась по полу, во все стороны полетела мука, оседая на полу и мебели. 

— Я вытру, — Дарен полез в угол за тряпкой, но Андрет вырвала ее у него из рук.

— Он вытрет! Жрать садись, вытиральщик, без тебя обойдусь! Потом когда пожрешь?

И верно, после ему редко представлялась возможность перекусить. Разве что если хозяева уезжали вечером — тогда Андрет звала его на кухню. 

Дарен улыбнулся, сел за стол, и она грохнула перед ним полную кружку молока и ломоть хлеба с сыром. 

— Жри сиди, — буркнула она и принялась убирать муку. — Потом, слышь, на рынок сбегаешь.

Ему сегодня нужно было оттереть парадное крыльцо, но Дарен не стал спорить. Он мог успеть и то, и другое, а рынок означал свободу. Сплетни других слуг (он предпочитал считать себя тоже слугой, хотя у него не было ни бумаг, ни жалованья, ни права уйти), смешки и толкотня, препирательства из-за цен, свежий ветер, пахнущий рыбой и приправами, круглые яркие бока наваленных горой фруктов — вот, что такое был рынок. Порой, когда ему удавалось выгадать монету-другую, он мог купить себе яблоко или кусок пирога, и есть их по дороге домой крошечными кусочками. Если денег было совсем мало, Дарен покупал леденец и рассасывал его на языке, пока тот не становился ломким прозрачным стеклышком. 

Он скучал по сладостям так же, как по книгам.

Через несколько минут он, встав из-за стола, уже спускался с крыльца, держа в руке пустую корзину. Андрет на всякий случай трижды повторила ему, что нужно купить. Она написала бы список, если бы таким, как он можно было бы уметь читать. Но оба знали: если он достанет листок бумаги на рынке, и пяти вздохов хватит, чтобы его остановили надзиратели. 

Сегодня ему особенно повезло: нужную ему рыбу привезли за минуту до того, как он подошел к рыбацким рядам, и Дарен купил трех больших ликс, которые еще шевелили плавниками и жабрами, не успев уснуть до конца. В его корзине, сплетенной с добавлением нужных заклинаний, они должны были дожить до самой кухни. 

С покупкой овощей он покончил быстро, сумел даже заполучить с десяток плодов дерева дхэн, и у него еще остались три мелкие монеты. Дарен обменял их на горячий пирожок с повидлом и съел его по пути, старательно растягивая удовольствие. 

Он шел не слишком быстро: стоило ему отдать покупки Андрет, и утро, когда он чувствовал себя почти человеком, кончилось бы, а ему пришлось бы отправиться оттирать крыльцо, пока пальцы не сведет от боли, а спина не перестанет разгибаться. 

Так оно и случилось — и полчаса спустя Дарен оказался стоящим на коленях возле ступеней крыльца, со щеткой в руках. Крыльцо необходимо было вымести, натереть речным песком и мыльным порошком с помощью жесткой щетки, промыть все щели и очистить резьбу на перилах. Дерево должно было сделаться белым, как тело богатой женщины, прячущейся от солнца за шляпами и зонтами. 

Внутри дом с таким же тщанием чистили другие слуги, и Дарен слышал, как они пробегают мимо двери. Из открытого окна гостиной до него доносились голоса Стины и Лииты, болтающих о служанке из дома напротив, — кажется, она забеременела, а может быть, ее просто поймали на том, что она слишком много флиртует с мужчинами. 

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Дарен дернулся и застыл, глядя вверх, на хозяина, стоящего на пороге. Он даже не сообразил посторониться, а в следующее мгновение хозяин схватил его за волосы и ударил лицом о ступени. 

Кровь брызнула на отчищенное добела дерево; Дарен тупо подумал: «Придется перемывать», прежде чем осознал, что именно происходит. Хозяин ударил его снова, и он заскулил от боли и испуга. 

Хозяин поволок его за волосы вверх по ступеням, о верхнюю Дарен споткнулся и с размаху врезался коленом в столбик перил. От боли у него на мгновение потемнело в глазах. Через порог он просто упал. 

Хозяин захлопнул за ними дверь, развернулся и ударил его ногой в бок, когда Дарен уже пытался подняться с пола, опираясь на руки. В одной из них он по-прежнему сжимал щетку, но, ошеломленный, не понимал, что ее нужно выпустить, и только стискивал крепче. 

От нового удара он свалился обратно. Нужно было только перетерпеть, прикрыть голову и живот, пока хозяин не выпустит пар. Но этого-то ему и не дали. Хозяин снова сгреб в кулак его волосы. 

— Ах ты, погань, — сказал он почти ласково, и поволок его через прихожую к лестнице в кабинет. Где-то на середине пути он выронил щетку. 

По дороге хозяин несколько раз ударил его головой о стену, и к тому времени, как они добрались куда нужно, в ушах у Дарена звенело.

Ему в глаза бросилась книга, лежащая на столе, и брошенные рядом обрывки рубашки. Дарен не раз думал о том, что будет лгать, если их найдут, но ему никогда не приходило в голову: его просто никто ни о чем не спросит.

Хозяин рванул его вперед, и Дарен ударился лицом об угол стол. Он почувствовал, как во рту хрустнул зуб, а после — вкус крови на языке. 

— Ты погляди на эту тварь, — приговаривал хозяин, дергая его за волосы так, что голова откидывалась назад до боли. — Мы тебя, погань, кормим, даем тебе жить, а ты что творишь? Ты у нас маг, да? Тебе кто позволил брать книги?

— Простите, — пробормотал Дарен. Нижняя губа уже распухла, и ему было трудно говорить. — Простите меня, господин, пожалуйста, я...

Он вскрикнул, когда хозяин снова ударил его лицом о стол, и испугался: кричать во время наказания было нельзя, он знал, людей это сердит. В следующий раз он только сдавленно всхлипнул, его трясло.

— Прошу вас, — залепетал он, припадая к ногам хозяина, едва его отпустили, он поцеловал бы носки его обуви, если бы не боялся испачкать их. — Простите меня...

Поднять глаза он не смел. 

Хозяин снова сгреб его волосы в кулак, заставляя поднять лицо, залитое слезами и кровью. 

— Просишь прощения, — протянул он словно в задумчивости, и Дарен торопливо закивал, насколько мог. — А ты, дрянь, думал об этом, когда украл книгу из библиотеки?

Новый рывок отдался болью в шее, казалось, вот-вот хрустнут позвонки.

— Ты думал об этом, мразь, когда колдовал у нас над головой?

— Я не колдовал, — полубессвязно прошептал Дарен, — я не умею, господин, я не колдовал, я только хотел прочесть про таких, как я, простите меня, господин, простите, я не умею...

— Зато врать ты хорошо научился, — кивнул хозяин. — Давно нужно было тебя выкинуть, как брат умер...

— Нет! — вырвалось у Дарена. — Нет, нет, нет, — панически бормотал он, обнял ноги хозяина только чтобы получить новый удар, но едва заметил это. — Нет, господин, пожалуйста, простите меня, умоляю, умоляю, я все сделаю, не надо, пожалуйста...

— Заткнись.

Дарен замолк, содрогаясь в беззвучных рыданиях. Теперь он снизу вверх, как пес, пытался заглянуть в лицо хозяину, губы у него кривились и дрожали, и он то и дело робко умоляюще улыбался: ведь его не выгонят, правда, ведь нет, нет, нет... 

— Давно нужно было тебя выкинуть, — веско повторил хозяин, и Дарен задержал дыхание. — Я мягкосердечен, за то и страдаю. 

Дарен облизал губы и, испуганный собственной смелостью, пробормотал:

— Не за это — а за завещание вашего брата.

Хозяин отвесил ему новую оплеуху, от которой голова мотнулась, чуть не слетев с плеч.

— Я тебя не прогоню, — сказал он. — Но ты будешь чувствовать себя так, будто прогнал. И тогда ты подумаешь, говорить ли еще о моем брате. 

Боль, белая и слепящая, пришла к нему и поселилась в его теле, так что он заскулил, не в силах даже кричать. Хозяин стоял над ним, и сквозь плач собственных костей Дарен услышал его голос:

— Я даю тебе еще шанс. Ты можешь дойти до оранжереи и принести мне цветы, которыми жена хочет украсить гостиную. Если ты сделаешь это, я позволю тебе снова стать частью дома.

Прежде хозяин уже заставлял его делать такое в наказание, но никогда еще ему не нужно было идти так далеко. И все же, это был шанс, хоть и крохотный. Нужно было торопиться: скоро Дарен не сумел бы сжать пальцы и на ножке стола.

— Какие... какие цветы желает госпожа? — прохрипел он, приподнимаясь с пола.

Он едва мог стоять. Все тело пекло, суставы словно выкручивало. 

Хозяин сделал паузу, от которой Дарена затрясло еще сильнее. Его время утекало сквозь пальцы, и каждая секунда все больше отдаляла шанс спастись.

— Желтые паланелы.

— Я принесу, господин.

Дарен побрел вниз по лестнице, почти как слепой, стиснув зубы. Каждый шаг отдавался в животе ударом ножа, боль стучала, пульсировала в висках. Он хотел бы забиться под крыльцо, как животное, скорчиться там и умереть, но легкой смерти ждать не приходилось. 

Он уже тащился через прихожую, когда у него потемнело в глазах, и пришлось схватиться за край столика. Перед ним, сверкнув ему в лицо острыми гранями, качнулась вазочка сиреневого стекла, любимая хозяйкой, опасно накренилась — но не упала. Несколько мгновений Дарен тупо смотрел на нее, стискивая рукой угол стола, сам не замечая, что тихо всхлипывает. 

Он медленно опустился на четвереньки, не доверяя своим ногам, и пополз к выходу. Длинные волосы мели по ковру, шнурок с них соскользнул еще когда хозяин первый раз ударил его. Он наткнулся на свою щетку, все еще валяющуюся на полу, и отодвинул ее в сторону, чтобы никто не запнулся. Он обязательно закончит уборку, когда заслужит прощение хозяев, обязательно.

На улице он все же встал на ноги. Так было быстрее. Дарен побрел к оранжерее, держась за стены домов. Порой приходилось останавливаться и переводить дух, но долго стоять было нельзя, и он тащился дальше, одержимый одной целью и не замечающий никого и ничего вокруг. Он знал, что совсем скоро не сможет оставаться в сознании все время.

Он, сам того не замечая, поскуливал на каждом шаге, как раненое животное, а когда, наконец, увидел впереди вывеску оранжереи, то чуть не заплакал от того, как далеко она была. Путь к ней показался ему бесконечным.

Там, внутри, он навалился на стол хозяина оранжереи, не замечая, что пачкает его кровью.

— Моей госпоже нужны желтые паланелы... — выдавил Дарен. — Чтобы украсить гостиную...

Слуга, которому велели этим заняться, делал все мучительно медленно. Дарен глядел, как он срезает цветы, а после завертывает их в бумагу, и ему казалось, что слуга движется словно в густом меду. Может быть, он делал это нарочно. Хотел посмотреть, как тень перестанет прикидываться человеком и начнет развеиваться. Не знал, что на самом деле Дарена не прогнали, и он не умрет… разве что если не выдержит боли — и он боялся, что скоро это и случится. 

Цветы слуга не отдал, пока не вписал причитающуюся за них сумму в толстый журнал, в конце пятерика хозяевам должны были прислать счет. Одна за другой он перелистывал исписанные мелким почерком страницы, и каждая была еще мгновением жизни Дарена, и отчаяние накрывало с головой, как темная ледяная вода.

Наконец Дарен оказался снаружи, трясущийся, мокрый от липкого холодного пота, плачущий от боли. Он крепко сжимал в руке стебли завернутых в бумагу цветов. 

Он сделал шаг, и ступню свело, словно он ступил на лед.

— Раз, — одними губами сказал он и сделал еще шаг. — Два.

Нужно было беречь цветы. Нельзя было разжимать руку. Нельзя было падать. Нужно идти, только идти. 

Тринадцать. Восемнадцать. Двадцать два. 

На двадцати пяти он пошатнулся, но чудом удержался на ногах и несколько драгоценных мгновений стоял, припав к стене и пытаясь прийти в себя. Шагнул снова.

Рядом с ним метнулось что-то черное, словно пробежала мимо большая собака. Дарен не повернул головы: перед глазами и так все плыло, он не смел отклониться от цели ни на мгновение. Потом он просто не смог бы вернуться к ней.

Черное пятно метнулось с другого бока. 

Может быть, он просто начинал уже видеть лишнее. 

Тридцать три.

Тридцать шесть.

Очень скоро он начал бормотать одни и те же числа. С новыми всплесками сознания спохватывался, исправлялся ненадолго, но сбивался снова.

На «шестьдесят десять» он упал, и цветы жалобно хрустнули под его телом. 

Нужно было встать, посмотреть, цело ли хоть что-то, вернуться обратно в оранжерею... Дарен приподнялся на руке, но локоть подломился, и он рухнул обратно. Его пальцы, сведенные судорогой и неспособные больше найти опору, слепо шарили по мостовой. 

Нужно было вернуться.

Он пополз, стесывая ладони о камни, ломая ногти. Рядом зашуршала бумага цветов, и, может быть, если взять их в рот, он сможет доползти до хозяина, показать — он сделал все, что мог. Рот у него был в крови, и Дарен не посмел коснуться им цветов хозяев.

Да и все равно бы он не дополз.

Он умирал, и первый же экипаж надзирателей должен был оттащить его туда, где умирали такие, как он. Часами, днями, месяцами, пока последняя капля волшебства не выходила из их тел, становящихся паром.

Он не умирал. Хозяин не прогонял его из дома, он не умирал, он должен был встать…

Кости Дарена кричали, как испуганные дети, и он кричал и плакал вместе с ними. 

Дарен снова заскреб пальцами по мостовой, силясь перевернуться. Он хотел видеть небо до того, как его заберут в темноту, но сил не было, и он повернул голову, глядя на отражение синевы в луже рядом. 

— Вставай же! — почти взвизгнул кто-то ему в ухо, и он дернулся. Голос был голосом прежнего хозяина… но хозяина здесь не было. Он умер. — Ты умрешь, если будешь валяться, вставай!

У него не было сил. Может, умереть было бы и неплохо. Может, тогда ему не было бы больно, нужно было только перетерпеть.

Мимо простучали каблучки, прошелестела юбка. По крайней мере, здесь не было уличных мальчишек. Не было.

— Это чья тень? — с любопытством спросил кто-то у него над головой.

— Эддингов?

— Да нет, у Эддингов другая, рыжая такая. 

— Ой, Айльда! — воскликнул звонкий голосок. — Гляди, чья-то тень умирает! Такой ужас, да? Прямо на дороге!

— Распустились они, алли, вот в чем дело. Надзирателей нет, а они и рады кривляться перед приличными людьми...

— А, понял, это Хлейдов, которые живут возле рынка!

— Ааа, ну да, похожа...

— За что они ее, интересно? Эй, тень!..

— Кому-то плохо? — спросил голос с легким акцентом. — Возможно, я могу помочь.

— Да нет, алли! Это ж тень просто подыхает!

— Я с севера, — после небольшой паузы сказал тот же голос. — Я знаю, что тень — это подобие человека, сделанное магом. Как она может умереть? Маг отзывает свое волшебство, и поэтому тень умирает? 

— Не, алли, тут ведь как — если б тень решил маг прибить, она бы на раз дымом и изошла, и все!..

— А когда так корчит ее, это так бывает, если хозяева ее выперли, они ж без хозяев не могут. Скоро орать начнет, если раньше не заберут, и такое польется, черное...

— Значит, это ничья тень?

— Ну да, алли! Вы взять ее, что ли, хотите?

Дарен задержал дыхание, услышав это, слепо повел головой: он почти уже ничего не видел, но если бы его взял этот человек...

— Хочу. Для изучения.

— Резать, что ли, будете?

— Может быть. Как взять себе ничью тень?

— Да скажите ей, что она ваша, и всех дел!

Рядом зашелестела одежда, и Дарен почувствовал, как на затылок ему опускается тяжелая рука. Даже это прикосновение отдалось всплеском боли в голове, от которого он сдавленно всхлипнул.

— Я беру тебя себе, тень, — сказал иностранец. — Теперь ты моя.

Дарен схватил воздух разбитым ртом. Боль и темнота отхлынули от него, как вода отступает от берега, оставляя на нем обломки. Он, едва сознавая, что делает, пополз вперед, к ногам своего нового хозяина, сжал в кулаке край его одежды и уткнулся лбом в его сапоги, заходясь беззвучным плачем.

Он был спасен. К добру или к худу, но он был спасен, пусть только до тех пор, как его распластают на столе и разрежут, как режет рыбу кухарка. И такая смерть была бы много легче той, которой он умирал здесь. 

— Полно, — сказал его новый хозяин, высвободил из его сведенных пальцев край своей одежды и выпрямился. — Молодой человек, найдите мне экипаж или летку, — приказал он кому-то. Дарен услышал, как звякнули над головой монеты.

Он сморгнул раз, другой, ладонью утер слезы и кровь с лица, больше размазывая их, чем в самом деле стирая. Хозяин стоял перед ним, и Дарен мог видеть край накидки и сапоги из черного листа. Это было хорошо, такие сапоги легко начистить до блеска. На сукне его накидки от грязных рук остались пятна. Сейчас хозяин ничего не сказал, должно быть, он собирался наказать его позже, а может, еще и не заметил. Если бы у него было немного времени, чтобы оттереть это прежде, чем он увидит...

Хозяин протянул ему руку, и он с готовностью прижался к ней лбом, показывая полную свою покорность и преданность. Поцеловать и испачкать кровью еще и перчатку он не решился.

— Что за глупости! — сказал хозяин, и Дарен вздрогнул. Он сделал не так? Как нужно теперь?

Хозяин перехватил его запястье и потянул вверх. Он хотел, чтобы Дарен поднялся. Он хотел помочь.

Пошатываясь, Дарен встал и остановился перед хозяином и окружающей их толпой зевак. Поднять глаза он не смел и потому смотрел на ярко вспыхивающую на солнце драгоценную булавку в виде птичьей головы. Хозяин сколол ей ворот рубашки под самым горлом. Так было модно, Дарен знал, хотя самое слово «мода» было для него бессмысленным. 

Заскрипели рядом колеса.

— Вот экипаж, алли!

— Благодарю, — кивнул хозяин и за плечо развернул Дарена к дороге, подтолкнул вперед.

— Да вы тень хотите туда? — удивились в толпе. — Она ж и сама добежит куда надо!

— Я не собираюсь никого ждать.

Дарен, повинуясь руке хозяина, торопливо забрался в экипаж.

— В «Южную звезду», — бросил хозяин, усаживаясь следом. — И быстро!

Он захлопнул дверцу экипажа, задернул оконные шторки, и внутри стало совсем темно. Дарен устроился на самом краю сиденья, выпрямив спину и сложив руки на коленях. Глаз он по-прежнему не поднимал, но и без того знал, что хозяин разглядывает его.

Он должен был сказать правду. Что он вовсе не был изгнанной тенью. Что этот человек не должен его увозить.

Наказание за такое молчание должно быть страшным.

Дарен молчал.

— Теням дают имена?

— Да, господин, — он старался говорить сколь возможно четко. — Обычно имя дает создавший нас маг, но вы можете использовать любое.

— Как вас зовут?

Он вскинул глаза на хозяина, но опомнившись, снова опустил их.

— Дарен, — осторожно ответил. — Вам не нужно говорить со мной как с настоящим человеком, господин. 

— Я обращаюсь так ко всем, с кем не связан дружескими или родственными связями. 

Дарен склонил голову. Критиковать привычки хозяина было... было плохо.

— Сейчас мы едем в гостиницу, где я остановился. Там вы сможете помыться и привести себя в порядок. Вам понадобится врач? Я не знаю, что происходит с тенями, когда от них отказываются. 

— Нет, — почти испугался Дарен. — Со мной все хорошо, господин! Это просто... много крови, а так-то ничего и не случилось почти! Ничего не нужно! 

— Вы уверены?

Он хотел убедиться, что его имущество в порядке, что оно сможет работать как надо, Дарен понимал. 

— Да. 

С ним не случилось ничего такого, где нужен был бы врач, где тень не смогла бы сама восстановиться. Если бы его позвали, он так и сказал бы хозяину, и тот разозлился бы на лишние траты. Даже шатающийся зуб и тот уже к вечеру должен встать на место. 

Дарен подумал о других деньгах, которые еще предстояло уплатить за него, и его чуть не стошнило от страха. Конечно же, этот человек не станет этого делать. Незачем платить столько за тень, которую потом разрежешь, значит, скоро его все равно вернут хозяевам. Просто… пока не было больно, и он молчал. 

Хозяин хмыкнул.

— Вот чего действительно не нужно, так это звать меня господином.

— Как же мне обращаться к вам?

— Меня зовут Риддар Нуад. Вы можете звать меня по имени.

— Я ведь...

— И смотреть мне в глаза вы тоже можете, если захотите.

Дарен посмотрел на него: больше потому что хозяин, казалось, этого ждал, а не оттого, что ему действительно хотелось. Хозяин улыбался. Не похоже было, чтобы он сердился, даже на испачканную одежду. Но когда услышит о деньгах и о настоящих хозяевах — рассердится, конечно. 

— Вы должны будете рассказать мне о тенях. Раньше я не сталкивался с этим феноменом близко, только слышал о них.

— Как пожелаете.

— Позже. Вам говорить больно.

Дарен прикоснулся ко рту кончиками пальцев. На них осталась кровь, губы саднили. Ему и в самом деле было больно говорить, но разве это имело значение?

— Не так уж больно, — сказал он, потому что так было правильно.

— Вы уверены? Скажите мне тогда, за что вас наказали?

Дарен снова опустил глаза.

— Я... я читал, — тихо сказал он.

— И только-то?

— Теням запрещено учиться читать, господин.

— Риддар.

— Да, простите. Мой первый хозяин... тот, кто сделал меня, он позволил мне научиться читать и писать, чтобы я мог помогать ему в его работе. Моей вины здесь нет, клянусь!

— Ну, конечно, нет. Что же произошло потом?

— Мой первый хозяин умер, и я вместе с домом достался его брату. Он велел мне вести себя как обычная тень...

Дарен стиснул пальцы, сцепив их в замок.

— Я украл книгу, — еле слышно закончил он. — Но я больше не сделаю этого, господин... Риддар! Я клянусь, что...

— Нет, не сделаете, — кивнул хозяин. — Вам и без того можно будет брать книги, которые вас заинтересуют.

— Что? — Дарен вскинул голову, но почти сразу опомнился, робко улыбнулся. — Вы пошутили, простите.

— Я говорил серьезно. В моем доме вы сможете брать книги, которые хотите прочесть. Я не нахожу в этом ничего дурного.

Дарен закрыл глаза. Он был бы хорошим хозяином, наверное, зачем ему лгать тени. Книги… книги можно было бы брать, но сейчас Дарен не был рад даже этому. Он был полон холодного отупляющего ужаса. Совсем скоро. «Южная звезда» была не так далеко, совсем скоро хозяину потребуются бумаги на него, и тогда все станет ясно.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы, прежде всего, запомнили кое-что. Мне не нужен слуга, и я не собираюсь требовать от вас уважения большего, чем заслуживаю. Единственная причина, по которой вы оказались в этом экипаже, — мое собственное любопытство. Я хочу узнать больше о тенях, и вы ничем мне не обязаны.

— Что со мной будет, когда вы удовлетворите ваше любопытство? — безнадежно спросил Дарен, хотя понимал, что не будет и этого-то. 

Хозяин (Риддар, он велел называть себя Риддар) улыбнулся.

— Вы начали спрашивать, не дожидаясь, пока к вам обратятся. Это хорошо. Я собираюсь вернуться на север и увезу вас с собой. Теней там нет, так что, когда я удовлетворю мое любопытство, вы, я полагаю, вполне освоитесь с жизнью обычного человека и найдете себе занятие по душе. Препятствовать этому я не стану. 

— Вы не можете говорить серьезно.

— Но я говорю. Мы приехали, Дарен. 

Экипаж и в самом деле качнулся последний раз и остановился. Риддар вышел из него первым. Он дождался, пока Дарен выберется следом, и зашагал ко входу в ”Южную звезду”. 

О ее двери, искусно украшенные пластинами речных драконов, разбивались солнечные лучи, рассеивая вокруг радужное сияние. До сих пор Дарен был в гостинице только один раз и никогда еще — в такой великолепной. Он замер в дверях, ошеломленный чистой белизной лестниц, магическими светильниками, разлившимися морем огней. На ковер у входа страшно было ступить. 

Если бы он мог просто остаться здесь, у входа, глядя на это сияние. К горлу снова поднялась тошнота.

— Идемте, — Риддар сжал пальцы на его локте, увлекая его за собой к отполированной стойке. — Добрый день, Атле, — дружелюбно сказал он. Наверное, его здесь хорошо знали. — Мой ключ, пожалуйста.

— Прикажете разместить тень в...

— Не нужно. Он поднимется со мной.

Дарен поймал на себе понимающий взгляд и снова опустил голову.

— Мне необходимо записать номер вашей тени. 

— Номер? — с легким недоумением спросил Риддар, оглянулся на него, но Дарен уже протягивал открытую ладонь, на которой сквозь кровь и грязь пылали белые письмена. Когда их записали, он перевернул руку тыльной стороной вверх. Зубчатые линии сияли и здесь, но были гораздо более бледными.

— Как это обозначить? — резко спросил слуга за стойкой.

— Я не знаю. Господин только сегодня взял меня себе. Господин... — Дарен взглянул на него. — Здесь должен быть ваш герб. Если вы будете так добры объяснить мне, что на нем изображено...

Риддар кончиками пальцев коснулся линий на протянутой к нему руке. 

— Это волны, числом шесть, — помолчав, ответил он. — Запишите, Атле. 

— Вам придется переоформить на себя регистрационные документы, заплатить пошлину — сказал Атле, не спеша делать записи. — Что вы новый владелец этой тени, алли. Она должна была вам сказать до того, как вы взяли ее себе. Если вам не хочется этим заниматься, вы можете отказаться от нее. 

Дарен испуганно взглянул на него. 

Вот и все, вот и все, вот и все. 

— Спасибо, Атле. Будьте добры, запишите волны и пригласите ко мне завтра... — Риддар задумался. — К первому часу Сельевна людей, которые занимаются этими бумагами. 

Атле с некоторым разочарованием записал все необходимое и положил на стойку ключ.

— Прошу вас, алли.

Риддар кивнул, сунул его в карман и снова взял Дарена за локоть, уводя за собой по лестнице на второй этаж. 

— Простите! — вырвалось у Дарена, едва они оказались слишком далеко, чтобы их можно было услышать. — Простите меня, я должен был вам сказать, я...

— Испугался. Вы испугались, что я не пожелаю этим заниматься и снова выброшу вас из экипажа.

Дарен кивнул.

— На самом деле я предполагал нечто в этом роде.

— Вы ведь ничего не знали о тенях.

— О тенях — ничего, но о законах я имею представление. Толпы никак не помеченных и развеиваемых в произвольных момент теней вызвали бы невероятный рост преступлений, которые нельзя раскрыть после того, как создатель уничтожит тень. Вдобавок, если бы не нужно было ни денег, ни бумаг, вас взял бы себе первый же прохожий. Иметь дома раба, готового на любую работу и благодарного хотя бы за то, что его просто в этот дом взяли, — выгодно. Должно быть, и перед созданием тени нужно получить особое разрешение.

— Да. Надзиратели сразу видят тех, кого просто так создали.

— Ну вот видите. Вот сюда, Дарен, дальняя дверь.

Повернулся в замке ключ, и Дарен шагнул через порог. Он остановился почти сразу, боясь коснуться чего-то и замарать, растерянно переводя взгляд с распахнутого настежь окна, сквозь которое слышалось пение птиц, на темно-синий мягкий ковер. 

— Вам стоит сейчас пойти в ванну, — Риддар кивнул на почти незаметную дверь в глубине комнаты. 

Он сбросил с плеч накидку, бросив ее на кресло у большого резного стола, заваленного книгами и бумагами, и извлек из шкафа другую.

— Я сейчас уйду, у меня назначена встреча. Я закажу вам обед... вы уверены, что врач не нужен?

— Нет, — Дарен неловко улыбнулся. — У нас... очень быстро все заживает. Не беспокойтесь, госпо... Риддар.

— Так-то лучше. Ключ я оставляю вам, к ужину я вернусь. В мое отсутствие вы можете брать мою одежду, кроме той, которая в левой половине шкафа. Она будет вам мала, вы выше меня, но она чистая, по крайней мере. Можете брать и книги. Не трогайте мои записи, вы их не разберете, раз не изучали магию, а перепутать можете.

Риддар остановился перед высоким зеркалом в кованой оправе, поправляя ворот накидки.

— Если захотите спать, устройтесь на диване. 

— На диване?

Диван — громадный, золотистый, даже выглядящий так, словно стоил дороже самого Дарена, возвышался у дальней стены. К нему и прикоснуться-то было страшно, не то что спать на нем.

— Да. Кровать я делить не намерен ни с вами и ни с кем.

— Я вовсе не думал, что вы разделите со мной свою кровать.

— А где же вы собирались спать? Ведь не на полу же?

Дарен неловко пожал плечами. По правде говоря, именно на полу он и планировал остаться сегодня. 

— Ну, не выдумывайте. Заприте за мной дверь и идите в ванную. Когда велеть принести обед? Через час?

— Да. Пожалуйста.

Риддар кивнул и вышел, притворив за собой дверь. Дарен остался один. Здесь, в комнате, где ему можно было принять горячую ванну и не возиться второпях с жестяным тазиком. Где он мог взять одежду, которую должен был только чистить, лечь на диван, к которому и прикасаться было нельзя, съесть еду, принесенную для него, а не стащенную на кухне, пока хозяев нет. Где на окне лежала ветка дерева, заглядывающего из сада. 

Он должен был вернуться и повиниться перед хозяевами. Он даже мог бы принести паланелы. 

Он запер дверь за Риддаром и бросился к столу с книгами. Дарен не собирался брать их прямо сейчас, но просто посмотреть, зная, что можно, само по себе было наслаждением. 

Он остановился рядом, держа руки за спиной, но жадно разглядывая обложки. Многие книги здесь были на языках, которых он не знал, но на родном Дарен нашел «Ночные воды», про которые говорили однажды при нем хозяева, нашел «Сочинение о странах континента южного, записанное со слов капитанов», нашел «Структуру Тропы Звезд и особенности раскрытия врат»... словом, отойти от стола и отправиться в ванную показалось ему задачей гораздо более трудной, чем прежде.

***

— Я не думаю, что этого хватит, — сказала Айма.

Она стояла у окна, глядя, как Дарен, пошатываясь, бредет по улице.

— Разве что на время. Потом он успокоится, и все начнется сначала. 

Генд, вытирающий платком от крови руки, покачал головой. 

— Может, он вообще умрет. Цветочник далеко, у него может сердце не выдержать. А если и не умрет, так такая встряска его далеко назад отбросит. 

— Не знаю. 

Айма прошлась по комнате, не замечая, что запускает пальцы в волосы, растрепав тщательно уложенную прическу.

— Сколько еще раз мы сможем… отбросить назад? Рано или поздно все равно придется что-то делать. Если бы можно было посоветоваться хоть с кем-то…

Генд бросил платок на стол, убедившись, что стер всю кровь, подошел к ней и обнял за талию. Она со вздохом прислонилась щекой к его плечу. От растрепанных волос пахло камией. Это был любимый запах Аймы, да еще и модный в этом сезоне. 

Несколько мгновений они стояли так, прижавшись друг к другу. Генд легонько поглаживал жену по кудрям.

— Теперь мы будем внимательно следить, — утешающе сказал он. — И больше не пропустим начало. 

Айма вздохнула ему в плечо. Она не выглядела успокоенной. Да что там, он и сам не был спокоен. Даже мамочка, да вырастет сильное дерево из ее костей, и та приговаривала, что за ее старшим надо присматривать, если не хочешь наесться толченой коры. Хотя Дариан, конечно, всегда был ее любимцем.

Если бы можно было просто прикончить его тень…

— Ты его не убьешь, — сказала Айма. — Если у него все получится.

— Убью, — уверил Генд, но она покачала головой.

— Если бы ты хотел его убить, ты послал бы тень сейчас не к цветочнику, а принести пару ракушек с берега. 

Берег был далеко даже для здорового человека. Тень бы не дошла до него, они оба это знали. Умерла бы по дороге, и это не было бы убийством. Нельзя же вовсе не наказывать негодных теней, он мог бы это сделать, в самом деле мог бы.

И отправил ее к цветочнику. 

Айма, не дождавшись ответа, отстранилась, снова подошла к окну. Со второго этажа видна была вся улица до самого угла. Тени уже не было видно. До цветочной лавки, однако, и в самом деле было далеко.

— Один раз он уже умер, — сказал Генд ей в спину. — В этом-то я не виноват. Я не собираюсь позволить ему испортить нашу жизнь. 

— Хорошо, — сказала Айма, не оглядываясь. 

Она не была убеждена и теперь, но ничего лучшего Генд не мог ей предложить. Он помолчал еще немного, неловко топчась на месте, потом уселся за стол и придвинул к себе пачку счетов, которую давно следовало разобрать. Айма осталась стоять у окна. 

Он видел, что она тревожится все больше, растрепывая прическу, вынимая из нее шпильки одну за одной, пока, в конце концов, ее волосы, освобожденные, не рассыпались по плечам. Айма запустила в них пальцы, стискивая в кулаке пряди. 

— Его слишком долго нет, — сказала она, когда Генд, наконец, смог сосредоточиться на счетах.

— Цветочная лавка далеко.

— А его нет слишком долго, — упрямо повторила она. 

Генд поднял голову, глядя на нее. Она прекратила теребить волосы и теперь барабанила пальцами по подоконнику. 

— Давай прогуляемся, — предложила она. — Летку брать не будем.

Генд помолчал мгновение. Разумеется, он мог бы повторить свое «лавка далеко и еще рано» и вернуться к счетам, но это значило бы, что Айма будет тревожиться с каждой минутой все больше.

Он отложил бумагу, которую просматривал. 

— Хорошо, пойдем. Прикажи, чтобы тебе принесли шляпу.

— Я не буду ее надевать, — Айма ладонью, как мужчина, пригладила взъерошенные волосы. 

Шляпы она любила и считала, что простоволосыми могут бегать только простолюдинки. (И женщины из старых семей, конечно; но тех, что со шляпой, что без нее, не спутаешь ни с кем, да и правил для них не существует вовсе.) Если уж она решилась отправиться на прогулку без шляпы, значит, она и в самом деле была встревожена. 

На улице Айма прошла несколько шагов широко, торопливо, едва ли не впереди него, но потом опомнилась, взяла его под руку.

Порывом ветра сбило уже отцветающие бело-розовые лепестки с веток альдахин, растущих по обе стороны улицы, и они закружились в воздухе, запутались в волосах Аймы. Несмотря на сильный ветер, день был жаркий, и на улице кроме них никого не было. Стук каблуков Аймы, резкий и взволнованный, далеко разносился в тишине.

Они прошли до угла, и в глаза им обоим бросились ярко-желтые помятые цветы на дороге впереди. Часть из них была все еще завернута в бумагу.

Айма замерла.

— Ты ведь послал его за желтыми паланелами?

— Да, — Генд двинулся с места первым. — Идем, узнаем, что случилось. 

Айма поспешила следом.

Они приблизились к разбросанным цветам. Бумажный сверток был измазан кровью. Это могло значить, что тени здесь стало совсем плохо… но могло и что-то другое. Генд носком туфли пошевелил сломанную головку цветка, лежащего на тротуаре.

— Он на них упал, — сказала Айма. — Придавил собой. Ну, а куда он делся потом? 

— Если его не забрали надзиратели — а его не забрали надзиратели, потому что тогда они привезли бы его к нам — значит, он сам уполз в какую-то нору, — Генд обвел взглядом улицу. — Лежит где-нибудь в подворотне и подыхает. Если позвать — выползет, наверное. А не выползет — так и Лес ему в кости.

— А вот и не выползет! — звонко воскликнул кто-то рядом.

Они обернулись.

Рядом на тумбе ограды сидел мальчишка, жующий яблоко-дичок, кривясь от кислоты, — больше напоказ, чем на самом деле.

— Где тень? — резко спросила Айма. — Ты знаешь?

— Ну.

Яблоко громко хрустнуло.

— Так говори!

Мальчишка пожал плечами, продолжая жевать. 

— Дай ему денег. У меня нет.

Генд протянул ему монету, и тот ухмыльнулся, сунув ее в карман.

— Была тень. Хлопнулась вот тут, ползала еще, я хотел поглядеть, как из нее черное польется, и тут подходит этот… 

— Надзиратель?

— Не, кайль. Я маг, говорит, что тут происходит, ну, мы ему и объяснили…

— Кайль? — недоуменно перебил Генд. Они с Аймой переглянулись. С чего бы кайлю вмешиваться? Теперь вообще ничего не понятно было.

— Ну. Да он сам так сказал.

— Что он кайль?

— Сказал «я иностранец». И не знал про тень, — мальчишка всем своим видом выказал пренебрежение ко всем, кто не знает таких простых вещей. — Я, говорит, ее возьму, раз она ничья, буду изучать и резать, — он потряс головой с сожалением. — Надо было следом бегнуть, поглядеть. А может, и щас еще побежать, а? Небось, не разрезал еще.

— Куда? — быстро спросил Генд.

Мальчишка ухмыльнулся снова.

— Еще монету дай, скажу. А то не скажу. А я знаю, я сам ему коробку искал.

— Коробку? — удивилась Айма.

— Экипаж, — пояснил Генд вполголоса и вынул из кармана еще монету. 

Мальчишка ухватил ее и выпалил:

— В «Южную звезду», во куда!

Они обменялись взглядами снова. Это было похоже на правду: кайли в «Звезде» останавливались чаще всего.

Генд неожиданно прыснул.

— Ты только представь себе лицо брата… — начал он, осекся, заметив, что мальчишка их жадно слушает, и повел Айму дальше.

— …Если Дарена сейчас разрежут для изучения! — подхватила она и рассмеялась. 

Почти сразу, однако, посерьезнела, качнула головой:

— Но все же нужно узнать, что там происходит. Если он просто зарезал тень, то это и к лучшему. Но если он успел встретиться с Дарианом…

— Вряд ли после такой встряски. Сейчас сядем в коробку, поедем и все узнаем, — усмехнулся Генд. — Может, заберем, если он живой.

— Вот экипажи — коробки. А если летка?

— Не знаю, — признался Генд, обернулся и гаркнул: — Эй! А летки вы как называете?

— Мисками! — радостно гаркнул мальчишка в ответ, и оба рассмеялись, а вслед за ними — и Айма. 

Теперь, когда оказалось, что произошло только недоразумение по вине кайля, не знающего обычаев юга, она чувствовала себя гораздо спокойнее.

***

В гостиницу Риддар вернулся позже, чем рассчитывал. По пути прикинул даже, не попросить ли запасной ключ, но почти сразу сообразил: Дарен не спит, если ему сказано было дождаться. Днем, может, и подремал немного, но сейчас совершенно точно не спит. Ждет.

Войдя в «Звезду», он на ходу кивнул Нейлу, сменившему Атле за стойкой. Он ходил быстро и успел уже подняться на пару ступеней на второй этаж, когда Нейл воскликнул:

— Алли Нуад! Подождите!

Риддар обернулся. Его рука так и осталась лежать на перилах.

— Ключ не нужен, Нейл, спасибо.

— Да нет... — Нейл замялся. — Вас ждут, алли.

Он указал на сидящую за колоннами холла молодую пару (Риддар их даже не замечал до этого). Оба были очень хороши собой и удивительно подходили друг к другу — мужчина, широкоплечий и крупный, с явной военной выправкой, и девушка, очень смело одетая в ярко-желтое открытое платье.

Когда Риддар повернулся к ним, они поднялись навстречу.

Он улыбнулся.

— Добрый вечер, веймо. Я — Риддар Нуад, мы не представлены.

— Айма Хлейд, — девушка протянула ему руку первой. — Это мой муж, Генд.

— Очень рад, — Риддар кивнул, пожал ей руку, как мужчине. — Чем обязан?

По правде говоря, он догадывался и так.

— Возможно, мы можем обсудить это в вашем номере, а не на глазах у слуг? — спросила Айма, глядя ему в глаза.

— Разумеется, — Риддар жестом указал на лестницу. — Прошу вас.

Поднимаясь первым, он лопатками чувствовал ее внимательный взгляд. Когда он постучал в дверь номера, Айма удивилась:

— Разве у вас нет ключа, вейма Нуад?

— Я оставил ключ.

Через мгновение за дверью послышались торопливые шаги. Он оказался прав: Дарен даже не подумал лечь до его возвращения. Дверь распахнулась, и он показался на пороге, улыбающийся, прижимающий свободной рукой к груди книгу, в которой придерживал пальцем нужную страницу. По его лицу и теперь еще расплывались багровые синяки, но теперь они не казались чем-то пугающим.

— Риддар, — оживленно начал он и осекся, глядя на гостей. Улыбка сползла с его лица, Дарен побелел, потом на скулах расцвели алые пятна, словно от ударов, он качнулся, судорожно вцепившись в книгу.

— Риддар, — беспомощно повторил он, сделал шаг назад.

— Сядьте, Дарен. У меня, как видите, еще одна встреча, а потом мы поедим, как я вам и обещал.

Дарен, не глядя, уселся, скорее, рухнул на колени на пол.

— Собственно, об этом мы и собирались с вами поговорить, вейма Нуад, — сообщила Айма, входя в номер следом за ним. — Как вы уже поняли, несомненно, эта тень принадлежит нам. Вы сами видите, что она нас узнала.

— Прошу прощения, но когда я взял эту тень себе, она была ничьей. Я никогда не позволил бы себе посягнуть на чужую собственность.

— О, я вас ни в коем случае не обвиняю. Слуга внизу сказал нам, что вы приехали издалека и не могли быть знакомы с нашими обычаями. Тень не была изгнана из дома. Ей было только приказано чувствовать себя так, словно она изгнана. 

— Обычаями? — невпопад переспросил Риддар.

Дарен, окровавленный, воющий от боли посреди улицы, был, стало быть, всего лишь обычаем. Толпа, как известно, дурна и жестока, и раньше, слушая рассуждения зевак насчет теней, Риддар не понимал, насколько все... обычно.

— Да, вейма Нуад. Тень была справедливо наказана и знала это. Создания эти вообще исключительно дурны, как вы можете убедиться сами. Эта тень даже не сочла нужным предупредить вас, что у нее уже есть хозяева, ожидающие ее возвращения.

Риддар любезно улыбнулся.

— В таком случае я охотно окажу вам услугу, избавив вас от необходимости заботиться о ней. Я увезу ее на север, и она вас более не побеспокоит.

Они переглянулись, и Риддар увидел на их лицах почти испуг, причины которого не понял. Потом Айма посмотрела ему в глаза. Взгляд был насмешливый.

— Ну что вы, вейма Нуад. С нашей стороны было бы просто непорядочно возлагать на вас заботу о тени. Мы заберем ее домой. Да она и сама этого хотела бы... верно?

Она взглянула на Дарена, по-прежнему прижимающего к груди книгу, и тот с трудом разлепил губы:

— Да, госпожа.

— Я никогда прежде не видел теней. Я хотел бы все же забрать эту с собой. Для дальнейшего изучения. Но, поскольку я сознаю, что тем самым доставляю вам неудобства, возможно, я мог бы выкупить ее у вас?

— Никак невозможно, — отрезал Генд. — Это память о моем погибшем брате. 

Айма чуть поморщилась, но кивнула. 

— Он был магом, создавшим тень? — простодушно удивился Риддар.

— Он был хорошим магом.

Генд сказал это неожиданно веско, словно кто-то собирался оспаривать таланты покойного Дариана. 

— А вы не маг?

— Кое-что могу, — Генд махнул рукой. — Но мы с Аймой по сравнению с ним — сущие цыплята. Словом, вы понимаете, почему мы не можем оставить у вас тень. 

Риддар вздохнул.

— Но что если я, предположим, откажу вам и решу все же оставить тень себе? На ней уже мой знак, и вряд ли удастся доказать, что она в самом деле не была выгнана, верно?

— Теоретически... — Айма пожала плечами. — При регистрации тени на свое имя вам все равно понадобится предъявить согласие предыдущих хозяев, мы имеем приоритетное право взять ее обратно. Вы богатый человек, вейма Нуад, вы можете повернуть дело в свою пользу, поскольку южные чиновники любят деньги ничуть не меньше северных... но...

— Но?

— Посудите сами: будет потрачено столько времени и денег... вам придется обновлять въездные документы, в придачу. Дешевле, проще и быстрее для вас было бы просто заказать себе другую тень, благо, сейчас много магов, готовых их делать. Да и потом, мы тоже богаты. 

— Вы хорошо разбираетесь в этих вещах, — признал Риддар, в задумчивости теребящий запонку на рукаве рубашки. — То есть, вы готовы всерьез со мной столкнуться?

— Если понадобится. Итак? Вы решились?

Запонка расстегнулась и сверкающей искрой упала вниз, утонула в слишком длинном ворсе ковра. Риддар досадливо поморщился, но нагибаться при гостях за ней не стал. Он видимо колебался.

— Если я отдам вам тень... вы укажете мне хорошего мага, который мог бы сделать другую для меня?

Дарен стиснул зубы.

— Ну конечно, — явно обрадовался Генд. — Очень хороших теней делает вей...

Риддар повернул на пальце широкое золотое кольцо, закрывавшее всю фалангу, с острым шипом в самом центре чеканки. И, когда он словно невзначай провел ладонью по обнаженному предплечью, покрытому сеткой бледных шрамов, под ней вспухла окровавленная царапина. Меньше мгновения она была простой царапиной, потом же из нее выплеснулась кровь, и ее было слишком много, она наполнялась белым сиянием, и меньше, чем за удар сердца, комнаты вокруг не стало.

Он был...

...он был нигде. Темнота была вокруг, и под его ногами, единственное, что удерживало его от падения, пылала, шипя и разбрызгивая белые искры, звезда. Перед ним была еще одна, и еще, и еще — Тропа прошивала темноту насквозь, сверкающей нитью собирая ее куски.

Риддар сделал шаг на следующую звезду, и она качнулась и чуть ушла вниз под его весом, но выдержала. Его, впрочем, это не испугало. Предел его был — семьдесят четыре пройденные звезды. Он собирал их годами по крохе силы, по мгновению, по бесконечным своим смертям здесь, на Тропе, когда срывался снова и снова.

Он не был уверен, что семидесяти четырех звезд хватит. Насколько могли сопротивляться магии эти люди? Что они умели? 

Третья звезда вспыхнула под его ногой. Пятая. Восьмая. Удержаться на каждой следующей было все трудней.

Он дошел до последней, и невыносимо хотелось сделать еще шаг. Попробовать семьдесят пятую. Но этого было сейчас делать нельзя. Вместо этого Риддар посмотрел вниз.

И сквозь темноту он увидел...

...все.

Своих гостей, для которых едва ли прошло мгновение, Дарена, белого до синевы, крепко спящего постояльца в соседней комнате, Нейла, сплетничающего с посыльным, сына рыбака, чинившего сети в доме через дорогу...

...мир был слишком велик для него. Он хорошо знал свои силы и никогда не смотрел больше, чем мог увидеть.

И когда он изменил мир, звезда под его ногами опасно качнулась.

Он — другой он, оставшийся там, внизу, — улыбнулся и сказал:

— Значит, мы решили, веймо? Я оставляю тень себе, и вы никак не препятствуете мне увезти ее из города?

Дарен подался вперед, непонимающе на них глядя.

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Генд.

— Да-да, так будет удобнее для всех, — подхватила Айма.

— В таком случае, я попрошу вас подписать отказ от тени, чтобы я мог спокойно провести ее через регистрацию.

Дарен шевельнулся снова, но Риддар не взглянул в его сторону. Он был слишком занят тем, чтобы удерживать контроль над этими двоими, и только когда за ними закрылась дверь, а на столе остался лежать листок бумаги с необходимыми подписями, он осмелился шагнуть со звезды вниз.

И было падение сквозь темноту, в котором он закрыл глаза. Риддар открыл их снова уже в номере гостиницы.

Дарен стоял на коленях на ковре, глядя на него снизу вверх почти с обожанием. Прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, Риддар заметил:

— Это становится все более интересным, Дарен, вы не находите? Ваших бывших хозяев больше устраивала ваша смерть, чем то, что вас навсегда увезут из страны.

— Я не знаю, почему так могло выйти.

— Не сомневался.

Риддар поднес к губам руку и слизнул с царапины кровь.

— Но это, может быть, как-то связано с завещанием моего первого хозяина. 

— А что там… а, нет, лучше расскажете через минуту. А сейчас окажите мне услугу: позвоните, пока я переоденусь, и попросите принести ужин, в котором будет много мяса. Это мне, себе закажите что хотите. Дарен, слышите — что хотите, а не чем вас обычно кормили. После скажите, что я прошу прислать ко мне людей, занимающихся регистрацией теней, завтра утром, так рано, как это возможно.

— Вы ведь просили...

— Я боюсь, что развеется магия, Дарен. Теперь все дело в том, что случится раньше: я заполню все бумаги, или ваши бывшие хозяева опомнятся.

Дарен кивнул и дернул звонок. Потом склонился и поднял запонку, положил ее на стол. Риддар молча улыбнулся перед тем, как уйти в спальню переодеваться.

Когда он вернулся, Дарен как раз поворачивался от двери, держа тяжелый поднос, видно, переданный ему слугой. Поставил его на край стола и, придерживая его бедром, сдвинул в сторону стопку книг. Риддар помог ему, переставил их подальше.

— Как бы нам вдвоем здесь... — он оглянулся на единственное кресло, стоящее возле стола. — Вот что, не так, давайте переставим его на пол. Устроим походный ужин.

Дарен улыбнулся и снова подхватил поднос.

— Мой первый хозяин создал меня в походе, — заметил он, опуская его на ковер. 

— Он к вам лучше относился?

— Я любил его, насколько тень может любить хозяина, — не колеблясь ни мгновения, ответил Дарен. — Он относился к нам так, словно мы почти были людьми.

Риддар уселся рядом с подносом, кивком предложил ему сесть напротив, потянулся за вилкой, крутнул ее в пальцах.

— Хорошо. Так что там с завещанием?

— Хозяин спрашивал меня насчет этого, поэтому я знаю, — уточнил Дарен, глядя, как он накалывает кусочек мяса. — Я не подслушивал. 

— Я и не предполагал, что вы станете подслушивать. Ешьте.

Дарен взял большое медовое пирожное. Это был не то чтобы лучший выбор для начала ужина, но спорить с ним Риддар не стал.

— В завещании моего первого хозяина говорится, что его деньги мой второй хозяин получит только если оставит меня в доме, не убьет и ничего такого. Оно касалось нас обоих с Рианом…

— Кто такой Риан?

— Вторая тень. Но Риан погиб вместе с нашим хозяином.

Риддар кивнул.

— Дальше.

— Дальше ничего. Он просто спрашивал меня, почему вдруг появилось такое условие. 

— И что вы ему сказали?

— Что не знаю. Да я правда не знаю, — Дарен неловко улыбнулся. — Я сказал бы вам, если бы знал, Риддар, честное слово, сказал бы.

— Верю. То есть, вы предполагаете, что я лишаю их наследства или что-то в этом роде?

— Может быть. Я не знаю, я очень плохо знаю законы людей. 

— А какой закон у теней?

Дарен поглядел на него как-то странно.

— Слушаться хозяина.

— А еще?

— Это все. Где угодно, когда угодно, как угодно, — он вздохнул и поглядел на обкусанное пирожное. — Так что… простите меня, но оспорят они вашу магию своим завещанием — и дело с концом. 

— Знать бы еще, что важнее, — пробормотал Риддар. — Ваше завещание или ваша же сто двадцать вторая статья Кодекса мага.

— А что с ней? — удивился Дарен.

— Имущество, приобретенное в ходе магической дуэли, считается не отторгаемым без четко выраженного желания нового владельца. Если коротко. Вы ведь, как я понял, относитесь к категории имущества?

Дарен улыбнулся.

— Отношусь. Откуда вы вообще про нее знаете? Вы ведь не очень знакомы с южными законами?

— Сталкивался как-то. 

Дарен взглянул на него, но ничего больше спрашивать не стал. Они помолчали немного.

— Я на юг тогда первый раз приехал, Айс только женился. Это мой брат, Айс… взял летку от перехода, со мной сел какой-то молодой человек… — Риддар помахал вилкой в воздухе, — я его плохо помню, у меня вообще очень плохая память на лица. Но он вообще был какой-то… никакой, говорил так, будто кошка мурлычет, так, бессвязно, но уютно. Еще дождь шел, знаете, плывешь над городом, все такое серое, дождь колотится о магию со всех сторон, и вот это мур-мур-мур… 

Его лицо затуманилось даже теперь. Дарен кивнул: он прекрасно знал это полусонное состояние, когда уже плохо разбираешь, что тебе говорят.

— Да и устал я с дороги, честно говоря… подозреваю, задремал или что-то вроде. Во всяком случае, кивал — так…

Риддар помахал в воздухе рукой, продемонстрировав, что происходило все совершенно механически.

— А когда мы опустились на землю, понял, что у меня нет бумажника, и хуже того — я сам его отдал. Вот этому вот приятному и незначительному вроде бы человеку. Он даже не убегал, вернул мне документы, все это. 

Дарен слушал его, забыв про свое пирожное, и Риддар усмехнулся.

— Я, разумеется, поднял крик. Тут-то мне и объяснили про сто двадцать вторую. Такой стражник… с усами, — он двумя пальцами обвел собственный рот, обозначая висячие усы. — Длинными, седыми. Что вы, говорит, теперь хотите, если у вас дуэль была, и он все взял по праву? Какая, говорю, дуэль, для дуэли вызов нужен! Этот смеется: так я вас вызвал, и вы кивнули, могли не кивать. Я же говорю, я его совсем не слушал, да и потом — дуэль — это обговоренные условия, секунданты, вот все это. Но то на севере, а здесь, у вас на юге все вообще иначе. И стражник мне так сурово: и вообще, пока не разберетесь, что к чему, носите защитные амулеты, как все приличные люди делают! 

Риддар передразнил его так ярко и старательно, что Дарен улыбнулся.

— Я ему говорю: я, значит, могу сам кого угодно остановить и вытрясти его карманы? Смеется: ну, если поймаете на слове, проломитесь сквозь его амулеты, ну и все прочее.

— И так и не вернули ничего?

— Нет, — Риддар улыбнулся. — Вы ешьте, Дарен. 

— Но вы ведь не вызывали моих хозяев!

— Вы невнимательно слушали. Я спросил, готовы ли они со мной серьезно сцепиться, если понадобится. И что они сказали?

— Да! — Дарен заулыбался в ответ.

— Вот именно. Этого вполне достаточно для южной дуэли, я потом узнавал. Они просто не думали, что я это сделаю, я же кайль. 

— Я надеюсь. 

Риддар кивнул и указал вилкой на его пирожное: вернитесь к нему уже, в самом-то деле. Дарен, повеселев, и в самом деле укусил его снова.

— А что вы читали в доме своих бывших хозяев?

— Трактат о тенях.

— Почему именно это?

— Но ведь все хотят больше знать о том, что они такое. И вы хотели бы, Риддар, не будь вы человеком. Но в любом случае это была магическая книга, а я не маг. Большую часть ее я даже не понял. 

Несколько минут они молча ели. Риддар к тому времени почти доел свое мясо, а Дарен почти покончил с пирожным, хотя оно было по-настоящему огромным.

— У вас речь довольно образованного человека, — заметил Риддар, наконец. — Довольно странно, учитывая, что теней, по вашим словам, даже читать обычно не учат.

— Я многому научился у моего первого хозяина.

Дарен торопливо сунул в рот последний кусочек пирожного и закашлялся, подавившись им. Риддар хлопнул его по спине — больше символически, чем в самом деле пытаясь помочь.

— Но не глотать целиком, как чайка? — усмехнулся он, и Дарен улыбнулся в ответ, стер с губ крошки бисквита.

— Нет, не этому.

— И вы быстро осваиваетесь.

— Это свойство всех теней.

— Итак, тени быстро осваиваются в незнакомой обстановке, и на них все хорошо заживает... что еще?

— Еще мы исключительно живучи.

Дарен потянулся ко второму пирожному.

— Нас сделали так, чтобы мы могли хорошо слушаться хозяев, а хозяева могли бы свободно наказывать нас, не рискуя имуществом. Если бы вы решили в самом деле меня разрезать, — он положил свободную руку себе на грудь, — я оставался бы живым и даже в сознании довольно долго. Может быть, все время, пока вы не повредили бы сердце или мозг.

Он снова откусил пирожное и добавил:

— Но и это было бы лучше, чем моя естественная смерть.

— Почему?

— Потому что вы устали бы в худшем случае через несколько дней. Тень, предоставленная себе самой, умирает гораздо дольше. Таких стаскивают в яму надзиратели.

— В какую яму?

— Недалеко от города. Это очень удобно, потому что умирающая тень не найдет в себе сил выползти оттуда, но яма не заполняется — когда мы умираем, наши тела становятся дымом.

Риддар кивнул. Потом взглянул на пирожное, которое жевал Дарен.

— Тени предпочитают сладкое?

— Нет, — Дарен улыбнулся снова. — Сладкое предпочитаю я. На самом деле, я еще сыт после того обеда, который вы заказали мне. Он был огромный, вы знаете?

— Я предполагал, что вы голодны.

— Я и был. Риддар, как вы это сделали? То, что вы сделали с моими бывшими хозяевами?

— Вышел на Тропу... я хочу сказать... понимаете ли... этот принцип довольно трудно объяснить человеку, непосвященному в определенные традиции... — он запнулся. В голове его о вратах и Тропе было столько всего, что он никак не мог решить, что нужно объяснить с самого начала.

— Как об этом на севере говорят не маги?

— Что мы режем трупы, чтобы творить непотребное колдовство! — воскликнул Риддар с негодованием и понял вдруг, что смеется, и Дарен, сидящий напротив, смеется тоже.

— Трупов-то я, положим, и не видел.

— Нет, порой мы действительно их используем, но в них нет необходимости при каждом открытии врат. Дарен, я действительно не знаю, как вам объяснить…

— С самого начала. Мой хозяин иногда любил нам что-то объяснять, чтобы самому все упростить. Что такое врата?

— Это путь в особое пространство, находясь в котором, можно изменить мир, — не задумываясь, ответил Риддар. — Там очень красиво — черное небо со всех сторон, а под ногами — тропа из белых звезд, они горят, шипят, искры летят во все стороны.

— И по ним надо идти?

— Да. Чем дальше пройдешь — тем больше можешь изменить. Каждый маг Тропы знает, какое наибольшее число звезд он может пройти. 

— Оно всегда одно?

— Нет, может меняться в течение жизни.

— А у вас?

— Семьдесят четыре. Результат неплохой, но и не выдающийся, — Риддар усмехнулся. — Врата бывают трех видов: крови, плоти и кости. Врата крови хороши для мелких дел и быстрых решений — пустил себе или кому-то еще кровь — и выходи на Тропу. Видите, у меня вот кольцо с шипом — как раз, чтобы можно было себе пустить кровь, если надо быстро, и если бы вы знали, сколько подушек я ими порвал, когда оно поворачивается во сне. Для остальных мы и используем трупы, как правило.

— А как вы выбираете, какой путь нужен, если труп?

— А каждый труп открывается только одним определенным путем. Вот с живым человеком можно любые врата использовать. И потом, мы все равно каждый раз умираем, выходя на Тропу.

— Как?

— Мы… выражаем намерение умереть, потому что из мира живых менять его же практически невозможно. А звезды просто дают выбор. Дайте мне лист бумаги, я вам объясню…

Они склонились над листом вместе, и в какое-то мгновение Риддар понял, что давно уже рассказал о вратах и Тропе все, что знал, и говорит теперь о своих звездах, о том, как собирал их день за днем, шаг за шагом. Дарен слушал, молча глядя на него, и под этим внимательным серьезным взглядом Риддар сбился и умолк. 

— Ну, вот видите, — неловко сказал он. — В следующем году мне предлагают взять преподавание практики врат. Но сами видите, какой из меня преподаватель.

— Хороший, по-моему. 

— Вам, я полагаю, некоторое время будет нравиться абсолютно все, что я делаю. 

Дарен усмехнулся, как-то очень по-человечески, с некоторой даже иронией.

— Пользуйтесь этим.

***

Он был еще слишком слаб. Немного сонного дыхания, взятого без ведома, — слишком мало, чтобы начать возврат. Взять больше было опасно — поток жизни убил бы его, как убила бы младенца соленая рыба.

Времени оставалось немного, раз уж Айма и Генд сообразили, что происходит. Он предполагал, что полный процесс займет почти луну, но столько у него не было уж точно. Наверное, даже на половину луны он больше не мог рассчитывать.

Нужно было что-то решать.

***

Риддар проснулся от шелеста и шуршания, словно ползла по комнате огромная змея. Несколько мгновений он, прислушиваясь, сонно соображал, что могло бы издавать подобный звук. Вряд ли это был Дарен, он, кажется, ничем от человека не отличался, зачем бы ему ползать по ночам...

На этой ленивой мысли он проснулся окончательно и открыл глаза. 

Пол его спальни расчерчивали лунные полосы, в которых виделось что-то тревожное. От ветра колебались легкие занавески у открытого окна. Было тихо, только снаружи в гостиничном саду стрекотали какие-то незнакомые насекомые. 

Риддар провернул кольцо на пальце так, чтобы в любое мгновение можно было проткнуть шипом кожу и выйти на Тропу, и медленно сел на постели. 

После случившегося вечером он ожидал чего угодно, но в спальне по-прежнему было пусто и тихо. Казалось, ему почудилось. 

Он спустил ноги на ковер, взял со стола подсвечник и дунул на свечу, которая тотчас вспыхнула. Ради таких мелочей он и останавливался в дорогих гостиницах: свечей, к которым не нужно искать огонь, чистого отхожего места, защитных заклинаний на окнах и дверях. Иногда это бывало полезно. 

Риддар тихо прошел к двери, распахнул ее и выше поднял подсвечник. 

Он не увидел Дарена сквозь темноту, окутывающую диван. Свет не рассеял ее, а лишь очертил ее контур, словно она была плотной; темнота шевельнулась и обернулась к нему.

Тень, сидящая у лица Дарена, смотрела на него, искривив черный провал рта, и в ее чертах было что-то знакомое, казалось, он вот-вот сможет ее узнать. Риддар глядел на нее, ошеломленный, пока она не метнулась в дальний угол, куда не доставал свет свечи. Когда она бежала, Риддар услышал тот же шелест, который его разбудил.

Он дернул рукой следом, освещая угол, но там уже никого не было. Тогда он прошел через комнату и потряс за плечо крепко спящего Дарена. 

Тот вскинулся почти сразу, приподнялся на локте.

— Господин? — растерянно спросил. — Риддар, это вы... что случилось? 

Он сел на диване, щурясь на свет и пытаясь заслониться от него рукой. 

— У всех теней есть свои ночные тени, которые сидят рядом?

— Что? — Дарен нахмурился. — Какие ночные тени, Риддар? Вы увидели из-за меня дурной сон?

— Прежде всего встаньте, возьмите свой плед и идемте. Будете спать у меня. После я объясню вам, что я видел. 

Дарен мгновение глядел на него, поднялся и взял с дивана плед, которым укрывался. Хотел взять и подушку, но Риддар коснулся его локтя:

— Она вам не понадобится. Пойдемте. 

В комнате Дарен спросил:

— Где мне лучше лечь, чтобы не мешать вам? 

— На кровать у стенки.

— Но вы сказали, что...

— Дарен, я знаю, что я сказал. Ложитесь, ради Пятерых! 

Дарен, не споря больше, уселся на край кровати, а потом перебрался к дальней стене. 

— Возьмите вторую подушку. Второго одеяла у меня нет, вам придется спать под вашим пледом.

Дарен передвинул к себе подушку. Риддар задул свечу и, поставив ее на стол, улегся тоже. 

— Только что, — сказал он в темноте, — я проснулся от шума и вышел к вам. Возле вашего лица сидело нечто. Тень. Оно убежало от света и показалось мне совсем не добрым. Потому я и спросил вас, обычное ли это дело. 

— И когда я сказал, что не понимаю, о чем вы, вы решили...

— Решил, что мне невыносимо лень посреди ночи возиться с этим. Проще было забрать вас в мою спальню. 

— Спасибо, — помолчав, ответил Дарен.

— Спокойной ночи, — откликнулся Риддар и уснул чуть ли не прежде, чем снова закрыл глаза.

***

Дарен оказался сносным соседом, хотя Риддар и в самом деле не любил, чтобы в его кровати был кто-то кроме него самого. Он не храпел, почти не двигался и, проснувшись утром первым, умудрился каким-то образом встать, не потревожив Риддара. Возможно, при этом он использовал некие хитрости, присущие теням, о которых не счел нужным сказать накануне.

Когда Риддар вышел из спальни, он сидел на ковре у окна, читая книгу. Свободную руку он запустил в волосы, рассеянно их теребя. Навстречу Риддару он поднял голову, улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро. Приказать принести завтрак?

— Да, позвоните, — Риддар зевнул. — Я умоюсь пока что. 

Дарен заглянул к нему через минуту.

— Знаете, — сказал он, — ведь я так и не знаю, что вы могли видеть прошлой ночью. Я долго думал, но даже не представляю, чем бы это могло быть. А значит, мы ничего не сможем с этим сделать. 

— Для начала мы можем использовать обычную охранную магию и посмотреть, что выйдет, — отозвался Риддар, вытирающий лицо толстым мохнатым полотенцем. — Я сделаю это вечером. 

Дарен кивнул. 

— Завтрак сейчас принесут. 

Он исчез за дверью.

Они как раз успели поесть, когда снизу пришел посыльный — сообщить, что люди, готовые зарегистрировать тень, уже ждут внизу.

Человек, который должен был оформить необходимые им бумаги, звался старшим регистрационным надзирателем. Его сопровождал помощник, несущий толстую книгу и портфель. Они были похожи друг на друга: один — грузный, другой — начинающий уже полнеть, оба лысоватые, оба в совершенно белых рубашках. Старший надзиратель, правда, был свеж и весел, его помощник, приотставая, украдкой зевал.

Дверь им с поклоном открыл Дарен. Глаз он не поднимал и держался очень смирно, как и положено тени. 

— Так будет лучше, — получасом ранее сказал он Риддару. — Тень не должна вести себя как человек. 

Тот, рассеянно собирающий волосы в хвост, только усмехнулся:

— Вы бы напудрились еще.

— Зачем?

— На белой пудре ярче видны синяки. 

Синяки со вчерашнего дня чуть побледнели, но по-прежнему украшали всю правую щеку Дарена. Он рассеянно коснулся их кончиками пальцев. 

— Я говорю серьезно, Риддар.

— Хорошо, — после небольшой паузы согласился тот. — Делайте, как вам кажется наиболее уместным. 

Впустив гостей, Дарен прикрыл дверь и прошел в сторону, опустив глаза. Из-за стола навстречу надзирателям поднялся Риддар. 

— Рад встрече, веймо.

— Как и мы, вейма Нуад, — любезно откликнулся старший надзиратель. — Нам сообщили, что у вас есть тень, которую вы желали бы записать на свое имя. Я полагаю, это она? — он кивнул на Дарена. 

— Именно так. 

— Вот и отлично. Позвольте-ка... — надзиратель кивнул на стол, и его помощник поставил туда свой портфель, щелкнул замком. Оттуда надзиратель извлек тонкую костяную палочку. На ней была выточена винтовая бороздка, по которой текла, не выливаясь, темная жидкость.

— Небольшая формальность, изволите ли видеть, — пояснил он, встряхивая палочку. — Необходимо убедиться, что эта тень и в самом деле ваша. Разумеется, я ни в коем случае не сомневаюсь в ваших словах, но таков обычный порядок. 

Риддар пожал плечами. 

— Прошу вас. Я никогда не спорил с порядком. 

— Тем лучше, вейма Нуад. Руку, тень! 

Дарен, по-прежнему, не поднимая глаз, шагнул к столу, протянул ему открытую ладонь, на которой вновь запылали белые знаки. Надзиратель провел над ней палочкой — от кончиков пальцев до самого запястья, и жидкость сделалась белой. 

— Все верно.

— А если бы что-то было не так? — с любопытством спросил Риддар. 

— Все стало бы красным. И еще одно затруднение, вейма Нуад, о котором вы, вероятно, не знаете: в случае, если у тени были ранее хозяева, и она не создана для вас, до регистрации необходимо уведомить их, поскольку они имеют приоритетное право на эту тень. 

— Нет, отчего же, — Риддар улыбнулся. — Меня об этом уже предупреждали. Поэтому я заранее попросил у бывших хозяев моей тени бумагу с отказом от нее. Вот она. 

Он положил на стол полученную накануне бумагу, и Дарен метнул на него испуганный взгляд, но тут же опустил глаза снова. 

— Так, посмотрим, — пробормотал надзиратель. — Так... нижеподписавшиеся... выражают решительный отказ... тень номер... — он глянул на Дарена, и тот, не дожидаясь приказа, снова протянул ладонь. — Совпадает. На первый взгляд все верно. Рин, проверь по реестру, единственные хозяева — супруги Хлейд?

Помощник торопливо пролистал свою книгу. 

— Точно так. 

— Ну, что же, значит все в порядке. Можно записать эту тень вашей. 

Старший надзиратель выложил на стол плотный разлинованный лист, и Риддар сунул в него нос.

— Да вот взгляните, если охота, — добродушно сказал надзиратель и протянул лист бумаги. 

Он был озаглавлен «Акт регистрации движимого имущества (тень)». Риддар просмотрел его, невольно изумляясь: казалось, речь в самом деле шла об имуществе, не о живом существе. Несмотря на то, что он сталкивался с этим снова и снова, оно все еще казалось ему диким. 

Он с благодарным кивком вернул бумагу надзирателю и некоторое время молчал, пока в нее вносились сведения, касающиеся Дарена: номер, предыдущего хозяина, его, Риддара, знак, имя мага-создателя...

После настала и его очередь. Риддар послушно сообщил, что родился он в месяц Темных Звезд, в году 438 пятого цикла, в городе Ласе из Озер, в университете которого и остается практикующим магом. Перед тем, как поставить подпись в самом конце, надзиратель поднял голову:

— Вам нужно будет пошлину уплатить до конца пятидневья, знаете?

— Да. Могу я отдать ее вам сейчас?

— Сколько угодно. 

— Мне угодно всю сумму, — улыбнулся Риддар. — Какова она?

— Девятнадцать тысяч пятьсот алидантов.

Он увидел, что Дарен чуть не покачнулся: видно, эта сумма показалась ему несоразмерной, между тем, как один этот номер в сутки стоил тысячу. Чего-то в этом духе он и ожидал — иначе тени бы торчали на каждом углу.

Риддар вынул из ящика стола заранее приготовленную пачку купюр, отсчитал из них двадцать. 

— Сколько причитается вам за работу, веймо?

— Сто сорок два алиданта. 

— Ну что вы, — серьезно сказал он. — Не будете же вы возиться с мелкими монетами, возьмите остаток от суммы пошлины. Мне бы только хотелось, чтобы в мои бумаги изменения были внесены как можно быстрее. 

— Разумеется, вейма Нуад, — кивнул надзиратель. — Недурная тень. Вам не известно, почему от нее отказались прошлые хозяева?

— Это дурная, невоспитанная тень, которая воровала на кухне сладости. Медовые пирожные в частности.

Риддар поднял голову, глядя на Дарена, и тот улыбнулся ему из-за спины надзирателей. По правде говоря, Риддар опасался, что он обидится, но, кажется, такой ответ его только позабавил.

— Вам-то такая зачем? — вырвалось у помощника.

— Я собираюсь изучить сам феномен тени, а потом использовать вас для открытия врат. 

— Чего?

— Пускать ей кровь каждый раз, как мне нужно будет для магии, — любезно пояснил Риддар. 

Дарен проводил их к дверям. Когда он повернулся, Риддар снова просматривал, хмурясь, бумагу, которую они получили. Он явно не был уверен, что все в порядке; Дарен таких документов вовсе еще близко не видел и потому осторожно заглянул сбоку, подойдя к нему.

Риддар протянул ему лист, вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Знаете, что хуже всего, Дарен? Я не могу поверить, что на этом все и кончится. Ваши хозяева были настроены очень решительно. 

Дарен кивнул.

— Риддар? 

— Хм? 

Риддар шагнул к окну, стащил с волос ленту, рассеянно их пересобирая. 

— Сегодня вы тоже собираетесь куда-то идти?

— Да, но не прямо сейчас. Хотите что-то?

Дарен покачал головой. 

— Нет. Я просто спросил. Знаете, — помедлив, добавил он, — вы немного похожи на моего первого хозяина.

Риддар, наконец, с любопытством взглянул на него.

— Это чем же? 

— Я не знаю, — Дарен пожал плечами. — Не внешне, нет. У него волосы были не такие черные, и он был выше…

— Как вы?

Дарен неловко рассмеялся. 

— Да, в самом деле… я забыл… как я, да. Потому что он — моя основа, и я его копия.

Риддар снова заинтересованно поглядел на него.

— Насколько точная?

— Абсолютно. 

Он отложил лист бумаги, подошел к окну и остановился рядом. Риддар как раз закрепил свою ленту плотным узлом и присел на край подоконника, снизу вверх глядя на него. Разница в росте его нисколько не смущала. Честно говоря, многие люди были выше него, мужчины так и вообще почти все. 

— Все тени в точности повторяют свои основы?

— Нет, чаще всего. Это возможно, но не обязательно. 

Риддар оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Вейма Хлейд на вас не слишком похож.

— Господа никогда и не были похожи. Я слышал, что у них были разные матери. Но я не знаю, насколько это правда.

— Мы с моим братом тоже не похожи, но мама у нас одна. Айс белобрысый и выше меня чуть ли не на полторы головы… да и вас тоже.

— Меня тоже на полторы головы? — улыбнулся Дарен, и Риддар улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Поменьше. Садитесь рядом, что вы стоите, — он хлопнул ладонью по краю подоконника, но Дарен покачал головой.

Вместо того чтобы усесться на подоконник, он повернул кресло спиной к Риддару и встал коленями на сиденье, подбородком оперевшись на верх спинки. 

— Вам так удобно?

— Да.

— Забавно. Ваши хозяева дружили?

— Не очень, мне кажется.

— В детстве я Айса терпеть не мог. Он был на три года меня младше, но все время норовил удрать от няньки и пойти со мной, просто хвостом следом тянулся. А потом маме разбалтывал, где мы были, и что там делали. Кошмар. А потом отец взял меня к берегу, почти на полгода, и он прислал мне письмо, старательное, каллиграфическим почерком, насколько он мог писать каллиграфически, явно под диктовку...

Риддар усмехнулся. 

— Как сейчас помню, там было что-то про «дражайшего братца» и «надежды, что вы прибываете в добром здравии», вся эта чепуха. Я ее не слишком люблю на самом деле, я… говорю так с людьми, как я говорю, потому что так не нужно задумываться, понимаете?

Дарен помотал головой, и он вздохнул, потом улыбнулся снова.

— Я не очень хорошо, в отличие от него, к слову, понимаю, о чем и как говорить с людьми. Если не по делу. Когда всем говоришь одинаково — прикидывать, как будет лучше, не нужно. Поэтому я всем говорю «вы». Понимаете?

— Все равно, что всем вокруг говорить «господин», — Дарен кивнул. — Просто потому что они люди.

— Ммм… не смотрел на это с такой точки зрения. Ну, допустим. Так вот, про письмо… я его чуть было не выбросил, но, когда складывал, увидел на обороте, обычным уже его почерком, с ошибками даже какими-то, торопился он, когда дописывал, — и там всякое «Приезжай быстрее, меня на пруд не пускают»…

— На пруд не пускают, — улыбнувшись, повторил Дарен.

— Да. Мы туда постоянно бегали. Однажды, когда ему было пять, а мне восемь, мы сбежали от его нянюшки и моего гувернера, украли серебряную супницу, пошли на пруд и наловили там головастиков.

— И вас не наказали?

— Наказали, конечно. Выпороли и велели отчистить супницу.

— Вы отчистили?

— Конечно. Блестела как новенькая. Но ее все равно скоро убрали в кладовку и сделали по образцу новую, мама сказала, что не может спокойно есть суп, зная, что там плавали головастики, — Риддар неожиданно совершенно по-мальчишески хихикнул. — И за это нам попало еще раз.

— Почему?

— Это же был фамильный сервиз, его делали еще при прапрадедушке, после спора с Фейном Ульвеном за серебряные рудники. Новая супница сразу его удешевила. Поэтому прежнюю так и оставили в кладовке и периодически чистят, наливают суп и, — Риддар сделал такой жест, словно выливал что-то из чашки, — чистят снова.

— А это зачем?

— Серебро темнеет, если не использовать. Если так подумать, то тайна супницы хранилась у нас в семье, как в других семьях хранят истории о каком-нибудь фамильном позоре.

Они переглянулись и расхохотались одновременно. 

— Мы с Рианом… — Дарен осекся. — Вам будет интересно?

— Вам было интересно про супницу?

— Да.

— Значит, и мне будет. Расскажите.

— Хорошо. Мы с Рианом однажды стирали рубашку в реке — ну, то есть, не только рубашку, там много всего было. Но упустили мы именно рубашку. Течение быстрое, ее сразу понесло вдаль, и я за ней прыгнул в воду.

— Вы боялись, что вас накажут?

— Нет, хозяин не стал бы из-за такой чепухи. Просто… — Дарен смущенно улыбнулся, — она убегает, быстро, но она еще рядом, поймать надо!

— Охотничий инстинкт! — хихикнул снова Риддар.

— Вот-вот, и хозяин так же потом сказал. Словом, доплыл я до нее, схватил… — он сделал несколько театральную паузу, — и тут осознал, что плавать-то не умею! 

— И полез в воду!

Дарен кивнул, улыбаясь.

— Риан сразу следом за мной, меня уже вылавливать — бульк! И тоже, знаете… он же тоже плавать не умел.

— И что же?

— Ну, что… — он пожал плечами. — Выплыли как-то. Сидим на берегу, приходим в себя, и тут Риан говорит: ну вот, рубашку поймали, но сапог у меня уплыл… давай, говорит, за ним еще раз сплаваем!

Риддар смешливо фыркнул.

— Сплавали?

— Нет. К хозяину вернулись — Пятеро Добрых! — вода за нами аж ручьем, он карандаш выронил, как нас увидел. Он так смеялся потом, — Дарен тепло улыбнулся. — И еще говорил, что это просто нечестно — он-то, основа наша, плавать не умеет, а мы научились.

— Он так и не умел?

— Нет. Зато он рисовал хорошо. Вы умеете рисовать?

— Чертить могу, — подумав, ответил Риддар.

— Это не то.

Они серьезно кивнули, переглянувшись снова. Потом Риддар взглянул на часы:

— Мне сейчас нужно будет уйти на пару часов или около того. Постарайтесь не выходить из номера, но ключ я вам оставлю.

— Вы не можете взять меня со мной?

— Боюсь, меня не поймут коллеги, — усмехнулся Риддар. — На севере эксперименты над живыми не приветствуются.

— Вы можете сказать, что я слуга.

— И тогда меня не поймут уже коллеги с юга. Да полно, Дарен. К вам никого не пропустят. 

Риддар поднялся и подхватил с ручки кресла висящую там накидку. Дарен проследил за его рукой.

— Зачем вам эта штука? В ней ведь жарко. 

— Это без нее мне жарко, — Риддар укутался так, словно находился не на юге вовсе. — Она заколдована поддерживать нужную мне температуру, я не привык к югу. Я скоро вернусь.

Дарен кивнул, но уверенности на его лице так и не появилось.

***

За завтраком они говорили о поездке в Каранду в сезон темных листьев и изменениях в земельных налогах. Айма допивала сок ламаны и обсуждала, стоит ли им продать участок в Алламари, или же выгоды все еще больше затрат. До этого они оба уже успели поговорить о вошедшем в гавань корабле-девице и решили пойти и поглядеть на него — Айма вообще их любила, а Генд ни одного не видел много лет, проведенных на границе.

Свободной рукой она распечатала одно из писем, лежащих на подносе рядом, и поморщилась. 

— Что? — спросил Генд. 

— Вейма Айлисс хочет приехать.

Генд поморщился тоже.

— Нужно будет сочинить что-нибудь. 

— Да, поможешь мне потом. А в Алламари все-таки лучше съездить и оценить самим, — оживленно говорила Айма, — тогда мы сможем…

Она запнулась на полуслове, и Генд поднял глаза от тарелки, глядя на нее.

— Тогда мы сможем… — повторила Айма, словно не в силах сосредоточиться.

Генд с тревогой наблюдал за ней.

— Что ты? Тебе плохо? — спросил он, так и не дождавшись продолжения.

Она непонимающе посмотрела на него, а потом ее глаза расширились.

— Генд! Зачем же мы отдали ему тень?

Генд открыл рот. У них ведь была причина, хорошая, логичная причина… вот только, он понятия не имел, какая.

У них не было никакой причины отдавать тень кайлю.

Они молча испуганно глядели друг на друга, похожие уже не на заговорщиков, но на детей, застигнутых врасплох во время игры. 

— Он спросил, владеет ли кто-то из нас магией, — пробормотала Айма. — Он хотел узнать, будет ли это законным! Откуда мы могли знать, он же кайль…

Генд кивнул.

— Хуже другое, — он отложил вилку. — Что и кто из них ему сказал, чтобы он решил сделать именно так? И кто из них вообще ему подсказал такую мысль. 

Айма откинулась на стуле. Она наматывала на палец прядь волос.

— Нужно написать ему и договориться о встрече. Сейчас же.

— Думаешь, он согласится?

— Не знаю. Но, возможно, мы все поймем из того, как он откажет.

Она встала из-за стола; Генд поднялся следом.

***

О словах Дарена про завещание Риддар вспомнил, выйдя из дома брата — главным образом, из-за солидной вывески «Айринна Лаган. Имущественные вопросы». Возможно, они в самом деле ничего не значили… ну, во всяком случае, меньше, чем сто двадцать вторая статья. Но уточнить все же следовало.

Он поколебался — и все же свернул к двери под вывеской. 

Над головой тихо звякнул колокольчик, и Риддар оказался в просторной приемной, отделанной ореховым деревом и залитой солнцем. Лучи прыгали по комнате, отражаясь от лакового стола, за которым сидел светловолосый молодой человек (цвету его волос Риддар невольно удивился: здесь на юге, были черные волосы, немного рыжих, но светлых он еще не встречал). Он поднял голову на звук колокольчика, приветливо улыбнулся Риддару.

— Добрый день, вейма.

— Добрый день. Я хотел бы увидеть… — Риддар на мгновение запнулся, припоминая имя на вывеске, — вейма Лаган. Она ведь работает с проблемами, касающимися теней?

— Да, разумеется, — с легким удивлением подтвердил молодой человек. — Это ведь тоже имущество. Я сейчас скажу вейма Лаган. Как вас представить?

— Риддар Нуад.

Он кивнул и исчез за дверью в дальнем конце приемной, но через мгновение появился снова.

— Проходите, пожалуйста, вейма Нуад. 

Айринна Лаган оказалась черноволосой молодой женщиной с сияющей улыбкой, будто она ждала его и рада его приходу. Риддар настолько не ожидал встретить кого-то в этом духе за вывеской «Имущественные вопросы», что опешил и остановился на пороге. 

— Добрый день, вейма Нуад, — сказала она глубоким грудным голосом. — Садитесь, пожалуйста. Отвар лакки? Соку ламаны?

Риддар опомнился и шагнул к столу, улыбаясь. 

— Добрый день. Нет, спасибо. 

Он опустился на стул напротив нее. Теперь он смотрел на нее чуть снизу вверх, и это означало, что Айринна высока. 

— Сенли сказал, что ваш вопрос касается тени.

— Да. Дело вот в чем… — Риддар замялся. — Случилось так, что я отнял у других людей тень, используя сто двадцать вторую статью Кодекса Мага.

Он сделал небольшую паузу, проверяя, поймет ли она, вообще, о чем речь, и как отнесется к сказанному.

Айринна кивнула:

— Не сомневаюсь, что у вас были веские причины сделать это.

— Да, очень. Так вот… уже после этого я узнал, что ранее с этой тенью было связано условие завещания, — он запнулся снова, соображая, как лучше сформулировать; Айринна терпеливо ждала, — ее хозяева получили в наследство большое состояние только при условии того, что тень будет жить их в доме и не будет изгнана, продана, убита или что-нибудь другое. 

Айринна кивнула снова, демонстрируя, что все прекрасно поняла, и Риддар закончил:

— Могут ли они вернуть ее себе, опираясь на это условие завещания, и не испортил ли я их положения?

— Вы сделали им подарок, если, разумеется, они хотели избавиться от этой тени. Имущество, утраченное в результате действий, описанных сто двадцать второй статьей, считается уничтоженным в результате несчастного случая. За него даже выплачивается компенсация, если оно было застраховано. Что же касается первого вашего вопроса… правильно ли я понимаю, вейма Нуад, что вы северянин?

— Да.

— Свою тень вы получили одним из видов общедоступной магии или с помощью какого-то колдовства, к которому могут прибегать только члены определенных семей?

— Я — маг Тропы. Это…

— Вполне обычное колдовство, да. Я знаю. А люди, у которых вы отняли тень, были основами… обычными магами или принадлежали к старой семье?

— Обычными, насколько я знаю. 

— Ну что ж, если вы знаете верно, то никаких проблем не возникнет. Это классический случай сто двадцать второй статьи.

— А что изменилось бы, если бы я использовал родовую магию? — с любопытством спросил Риддар. 

— А с законом о классификации вы знакомы? 

— Нет. 

— Вы знаете, откуда вообще возникла необходимость в Кодексе мага? 

— Нет, — Риддар улыбнулся. — А вы мне расскажете?

Айринна посмотрела на часы. 

— У меня, кажется, еще полчаса до ближайшего клиента… так вы точно не хотите лакки?

Риддар покачал головой. 

— Что вы знаете о нашей магической системе вообще, вейма Нуад? 

— Все ваши люди делятся на тех, у кого магии нет, у кого есть магия-основа, и представителей старых семей, — он пожал плечами. — Хотя такое разделение мне всегда было не вполне понятно. Я занимался этим вопросом, когда впервые приехал на юг. Традиционно считается, что старые многократно сильнее всех прочих, но мне кажется… многие основы демонстрировали уровень магии, ничем не меньший, чем старые. 

— При вас лично? 

— И при мне лично. Я же сказал, я интересовался этим, у меня есть знакомые старые. 

— Вам солгали, вейма Нуад. Ни одна основа, сколь сильной она ни была бы на фоне прочих, не может сравниться с тем, в ком еще есть кровь лесных. И Кодекс Мага возник в результате необходимости защитить от них всех остальных. 

— Защитить?

— Долгое время старые маги были чем-то вроде вашей северной аристократии. Знаете поговорку? «Берет, как старый»? Это означает, что кто-то просто берет все, что ему нравится, не спрашивая и переступая через всех вокруг, кто не может реально ему противостоять. Именно так долгое время и поступали представители старых семей, пользуясь тем, что спорить с ними обычный маг не может ни при каких обстоятельствах. Это и вызвало необходимость в самом Кодексе и поправкам к нему. Необходимо было отделить одних от других и установить правовые отношения между ними. Но, с другой стороны, многие вещи все равно регламентировать сложно. Например, ваш вызов на магическую дуэль…

— Я спросил, готовы ли они потенциально со мной всерьез столкнуться.

Айринна кивнула.

— Об этом я и говорю. Теоретически вы после этого вправе нападать, и все будет законно. Но для человека непосвященного, непривычного к тому, что на юге слова с делом обычно не расходятся и жестко не ритуализированы, бывает тяжело вовремя спохватиться. Я удивлена, что вы так действовали, вы ведь северянин, как правило, это становится для вас большой неожиданностью. Вы сталкивались со сто двадцать второй статьей раньше?

— Меня самого так облапошили.

— Понимаю. И после этого вы ознакомились с большинством стандартных форм вызова на дуэль. 

— Да. И вообще начал больше прислушиваться к тому, что мне говорят. Проще говоря, возвращаясь к Кодексу… — Риддар нахмурился, — теперь законно только сцепляться старым магам со старыми, а основам — с основами? 

— Да. В конфликтах с северными магами определить принадлежность к той или иной группе значительно сложнее — поэтому при классификации мы опираемся на то, какой именно вид магии был использован. 

— То есть, если я и способен к родовой магии, в моих же интересах использовать только обычную? Когда речь идет о бывших хозяевах моей тени?

— Да. И вы в безопасности, пока ваши оппоненты не докажут, что вы в принципе способны к родовой… а вы способны?

— Нет. 

Риддар, все еще улыбаясь, встал. 

— Спасибо вам и за ответы, и за рассказ. Мне определенно стало легче. 

— Я рада. И все же, в следующий раз лучше грабьте кого-нибудь после того, как выясните, законно ли это, а не до. 

Риддар серьезно кивнул.

— Спасибо, я так и сделаю. А деньги…

— Заплатите Сенли, — Айринна усмехнулась. — За рассказ можете не платить, это и так все знают. Мелкая консультация и только. 

Выходя от Айринны, он и в самом деле чувствовал себя спокойнее. Хотя вопросов у него, пожалуй, возникло больше, чем ответов.

Куда ни кинь, им выгодно было потерять Дарена, разве нет?

***

Письмо от Хлейдов принесли уже после обеда. Дарен сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к коленям Риддара, и читал о южном материке, тот дочитывал книгу о Тропе — и стук в дверь стал для них полнейшей неожиданностью.

Дарен мигом вскочил. 

— Я открою. 

Риддар отложил книгу, но останавливать его не стал. Он напрягся, услышав удивленный возглас Дарена:

— Атнес!

Почти сразу он обернулся:

— Господин! Господа Хлейды прислали вам письмо! 

Риддар подошел к нему, взял письмо у него из-за плеча, мельком глянув на принесшего его лакея, кажется, удивленного этой встречей не меньше самого Дарена. Несмотря на это, они не обменялись ни словом, пока Риддар читал и набрасывал короткий ответ. И только когда дверь закрылась, Дарен беспокойно спросил:

— Что там?

— Просят о встрече. Не знаю, зачем.

— Вы пойдете?

— Ну конечно, мне же интересно. 

Дарен улыбнулся:

— Вы и в самом деле похожи на моего первого хозяина.

***

Они с Риддаром Нуадом встретились в городском парке среди трепещущих солнечных пятен и пятен тени. День был ветреный, и рисунок этот непрерывно менялся и колебался; от движения ветвей почти начинало рябить в глазах.

Он ждал их посреди аллеи. На его плечах и волосах лежали блики света, он стоял против солнца, и это было плохо для драки… Генд поморщился и напомнил себе, что никому бить морду он не собирается. 

Ни малейших следов раскаяния или хотя бы смущения на его лице не было — одна вежливая улыбка, которая, разумеется, не имела никакого значения. Он и вчера так же улыбался, когда обманул их.

— Добрый день, веймо, — сказал он.

Айма и Генд подошли против солнца, и он щурился, глядя на них. 

— Добрый день, вейма Нуад, — кивнула Айма, стискивая локоть Генда: он от такой безмятежной наглости вспыхнул и уже готов был сказать что-то резкое. — Вы знаете, конечно, почему мы попросили вас о встрече. 

— Знаю, конечно, — легко согласился Риддар. — Сегодня утром я зарегистрировал Дарена как свою тень. 

Айма и Генд переглянулись. Этого-то они и опасались, однако у них была еще одна попытка.

— Дарена мы получили в результате завещания нашего родственника, согласно условиям которого…

— Да, я знаю. Дарен мне рассказал. Я уточнил у юриста, занимающегося вопросами имущества. То, что было получено в результате действия сто двадцать второй статьи Кодекса Мага, не может быть отторгнуто без выраженного согласия нового владельца. По ее словам такое имущество считается утраченным в результате несчастного случая и на него больше не распространяются условия любых документов, в котором оно было упомянуто ранее. 

Айма глубоко вздохнула. Кодекс Мага (возьми его Лес!) был совершенно устаревшим и неподходящим для цивилизованного общества. И то, что он все еще продолжал действовать, объяснялось только массой идиотских традиций вроде привилегий старых семей. 

— Что он вам пообещал? — прямо спросила она.

— Простите?

— Что мой деверь вам пообещал? Вы с ним говорили, верно?

— Да ведь он умер? — растерянно спросил Риддар. 

Его лицо выражало такое чистосердечное недоумение, что Айма в других обстоятельствах ему бы поверила. 

Она посмотрела ему в глаза. 

— Послушайте, вейма Нуад. Мой деверь — лжец и любитель играть дурные шутки с теми, кто ему верит. Все, что он вам наобещал, мы можем уплатить вдвое. В наших руках сейчас все его состояние. Вы выбрали плохую птицу. 

Риддар нахмурился. 

— Вейма Хлейд… вы вызываете у меня восхищение своей решительностью, но я даю вам слово, что я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, не имел никаких сношений с вашим деверем, раз он все еще жив, и не имею намерения делать для него что-либо. 

Он огляделся по сторонам с той тщательно отработанной беспомощностью, которую любило демонстрировать большинство магов. Айму, признаться, раздражала привычка даже взрослых сильных мужчин изображать из себя рассеянных растяп. 

— Где-то тут были скамьи, и, возможно, мы могли бы сесть, и вы объяснили бы мне…

Вот оно. Он просто хотел собрать в своих руках всю возможную информацию и решить, к кому ему было бы выгодней присоединиться.

— Почему вы это делаете, если утверждаете, что не говорили с ним? — спросила Айма, не тронувшись с места. 

— Делаю что именно?

— Почему вы удерживаете у себя нашу тень?

— Вы шутите, вейма Хлейд?

— Нет. 

Риддар поджал губы. На его лицо словно надвинулись тучи, гася добродушную улыбку. 

— Я удерживаю у себя вашу тень, как вы изволили выразиться, вейма Хлейд, потому что когда я ее встретил, она мучительно умирала посреди улицы, избитая и окруженная толпой, которая обсуждала, как скоро из нее что-то там польется. Я удерживаю у себя вашу тень, потому что его наказали за то, что он читал. Я удерживаю у себя вашу тень, потому что мне ее жаль, вот почему!

Айма даже сделала шаг назад. Такой вспышки она не ожидала.

— Вы что, серьезно? 

— Да уж представьте себе!

— Вы взяли его себе, потому что пожалели?

— Уж точно не ради мифических благ и вашего деверя!

— Как все глупо вышло… — пробормотала Айма.

— На самом деле, — вмешался Генд, и оба взглянули на него с удивлением, — мы сделали это в том числе и для его пользы. 

Риддар скривил губы, даже не пытаясь скрыть презрительную гримасу.

— В рамках воспитания?

— Нет, вейма Нуад. В рамках южной магии, с которой вы, боюсь, мало знакомы. И если вы не будете время от времени устраивать тени встряску, то очень скоро окажетесь наедине с гораздо менее приятной и более сильной личностью, чем наш милый тихий Дарен, которого вы так сильно пожалели. 

— Я рискну. 

Риддар суховато им кивнул.

— Если мы закончили, веймо…

Айма вздохнула. 

— Я полагаю, вы не уступите его нам, даже если мы предложим вам подписать соглашения об условиях содержания тени? Скажем, не поручать ей тяжелой работы, кормить соответственно, устраивать встряски не чаще определенных периодов?

— Нет. 

Она коротко кивнула в ответ. 

— Что же… да. Тогда мы закончили, вейма Нуад. Хорошего вам дня. 

Она развернулась первой и, увлекая Генда за собой, пошагала к выходу из парка. Риддар их не окликнул.

— Он ничего не знает, — сказала Айма, широко, не по-женски шагающая. — Дариан еще никак не проявлялся. Может быть, его вообще отбросило назад. 

— Но скоро он почувствует себя в безопасности, — мрачно посулил Генд. — А уж потом, когда этот кайль увезет его на север…

— Значит, нужно сделать так, чтобы не увез. 

— Можно его просто убить.

— Дарена? — простодушно спросила Айма, и Генд осознал, что она, несмотря на все свои грозные заявления, совершенно не готова убить кого-то, кроме тени. 

Он помедлил и кивнул:

— Дарена. Теперь уже он нам не принадлежит и к завещанию не имеет отношения. 

Айма открыла рот, и Генд закончил, главным образом, чтобы ее отвлечь, — потому что сам уже знал, что собирается делать:

— Но сначала хорошо бы убить какую-то другую тень.

— А это зачем? — растерялась она.

— Чтобы отвлечь Нуада на его собственные проблемы, а они у него будут — достаточно аккуратно на него указать городской страже, он кайль и ходит по Тропе. Можно напасть, конечно, и на него, но проще его аккуратно занять, в том числе и на официальном уровне, чтобы он не мог в любую минуту плюнуть и уйти домой. Рядом с ним Дарена убивать опасно. 

— Почему?

— А ты знаешь, что из него полезет, когда Нуад его откачает? Ладно, если Дарен, а если Дариан? Не хотелось бы ему помочь случайно. А указать будет проще простого: Нуад привык пускать кровь, и инструменты у него есть наверняка. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— У нас был маг Тропы в отряде, недолго. Его убили. 

— Что делал кайль в южном отряде? 

— Мы не были дружны, я не знаю. Да ты слушай: для нашей городской стражи этого на первое время будет и довольно, если обратить на него внимание. Опять же, если его арестуют, Дариан явно забьется вглубь. Это даст нам время уговорить Нуада отдать его нам, либо убить. 

— Значит, кого-то третьего, — задумчиво повторила Айма. — Да, тень лучше всего. Даже если к нам и свернут, самое большее — уплатим штраф

Она озабоченно нахмурилась.

— Теперь придется найти кого-то, кто сможет это сделать.

— Зачем искать? 

Генд покачал головой, удивляясь ее несообразительности. 

— Я могу. 

— Ты?

— Я все же военный, не забывай.

Айма недоверчиво глядела на него, и от этого взгляда Генд даже разозлился — кем она его считает, в конце концов?

…Убийство чужой тени было бы бесполезным.

Нуад был богатым человеком; ему ничто не мешало просто оплатить штраф, не утруждаясь доказательствами своей невиновности. Тем более что он должен был прекрасно понять, что случилось.

Нужно было убить самого Нуада, и дело с концом. Это разом решило бы все проблемы, если даже тень не успела бы издохнуть сама после смерти хозяина — ее вернули бы им, и все. 

Айме он ничего не сказал. Незачем ей знать; незачем вообще впутывать ее в это; в конце концов, это его брат, его наследство, и его долг сделать так, чтобы Айме не приходилось беспокоиться ни о чем, кроме новых занавесок в гостиной и участка у Алламари.

***

Дарен ждал его у двери, потому что она распахнулась сразу же, стоило ему постучать. Письмо с просьбой о встрече напугало его не на шутку, и теперь он заглядывал Риддару в глаза, пытаясь понять, что еще случилось.

— Все хорошо, — Риддар стащил с плеч накидку. — Хотя вели они себя довольно странно. У меня вообще сложилось впечатление, что ваш первый хозяин жив.

— Этого не может быть, — возразил Дарен, забравший у него накидку и аккуратно складывающий. — Я умирал. Такое бывает только без хозяина.

— Но тем не менее. Ваша хозяйка даже предположила, что он мне что-то пообещал в обмен на ваше благополучие… а кстати, Дарен, если каким-то образом окажется, что он жив, вы предпочли бы вернуться к нему или остаться со мной?

— На севере со мной будут обращаться как с человеком или как с тенью?

— Как с человеком.

— Тогда я предпочел бы остаться с вами, — Дарен поднял на него глаза. — Только это все равно не имеет никакого значения. По закону я — его вещь, а не ваша.

— А как же наша старая добрая сто двадцать вторая? — усмехнулся Риддар. 

— Он очень сильный маг, Риддар. Простите, но скорее всего — он сильнее вас. 

Дарен отвернулся и повесил накидку на ручку кресла, где она была и до того. Он сутулился сильнее обычного.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он через вас перешагнул, — добавил он вполголоса.

Он замолк и привычно уселся на ковре, уткнувшись в книгу. Риддар, правда, переодеваясь, замечал, что он то и дело возвращается назад, а то и вовсе бесцельно скользит взглядом по странице. Уж Риддар-то, человек книжный, прекрасно понимал такие моменты.

— Ну, а если мы вежливо попросим вейма Хлейда уступить вас мне? Вы ведь сами говорили, что он добрый господин.

Дарен не поднял глаз, но ответил сразу; и это подтверждало, что он вовсе не так внимательно читает, как хотел бы показать. 

— Господин Хлейд ни у кого не берет чужих вещей и никому не отдает своих.

— Крутой у него характер, как я погляжу, — проворчал Риддар. 

Дарен ему не ответил. Он вообще хмуро промолчал до самого вечера, и Риддар его не беспокоил — что он мог сказать ему сейчас, когда прежние хозяева, похоже, казались ему уже мелочью по сравнению с возвращением первого Хлейда?

Когда пришло время ложиться спать, Риддар спохватился, что так и не собрал ему защиту. 

— Ложитесь снова у меня, — предложил он, и Дарен послушно устроился у стенки. 

— Вы ему не мешайте, — сказал он, когда Риддар, вытянувшись рядом, почти уснул. 

— А? Кому?

— Моему хозяину. Если он жив. 

— Ну, это уж я сам решу, — буркнул Риддар. 

— Вот этого-то я и боюсь, — Дарен вздохнул в темноте, как взрослый, уговаривающий упрямого ребенка. 

— А вы не бойтесь всякой чепухи.

Риддар перевернулся на бок лицом к нему, и Дарен сделал то же самое. 

— Уедете со мной на север, в Триозерье, и дело с концом. Город Лас как раз возле самого большого из них, там красиво невероятно. Вода прозрачная такая, что каждый камень на дне виден, и рыбы такие пестренькие, с пятнышками, прячутся среди камней. По берегу…

— Риддар, вы правда думаете, что он жив?

— Ваши хозяева думают. Они только люди, они могут ошибаться. 

— Тогда и вы тоже, с вашей поездкой на север.

Риддар вынул из-под подушки руку и потрепал его по волосам.

— Я никогда не ошибаюсь, — важно сказал он и добавил: — Кроме как каждый день. 

Дарен улыбнулся в ответ.

— Так что я прошу вас: не бойтесь всяких глупостей и спите уже, наконец. 

Дарен улыбнулся чуть шире. 

— Хорошо, — мягко ответил он, — раз вы просите. 

Он потянулся, нашарил ладонь Риддара, все еще лежащую на его подушке, и сжал его пальцы в своих. 

— У меня рука затечет, Дарен. 

Не то чтобы это было единственной и даже главной причиной того, почему так делать не стоило. Упоминать остальные он не стал исключительно из-за приличий. 

— И это больше подобает любовникам, — отозвался Дарен. Судя по всему, он прекрасно все понимал и сам. — Да это чепуха, Риддар, вы сами так все время говорите. Ведь на самом деле это значит только, что мне страшно, а вы — хотите помочь.

У него были длинные горячие пальцы; его рука в темноте устраивалась в ладони Риддара, льнула к ней — и тот так ее и не отнял. 

Дарен выпустил его руку сам, где-то посреди ночи, и от смены положения она заныла и заколола так, что Риддар проснулся и долго лежал в темноте, растирая ее. Он, однако, ни о чем не жалел. 

Утром он проснулся от того, как Дарен сердитым шепотом препирался с кем-то из гостиничных слуг, и с минуту полежал, прислушиваясь к этому с немалым удовольствием: еще сутки назад Дарен не посмел бы говорить с кем-то из людей таким тоном и уж тем более — спорить с ними. 

Он дождался, пока закроется дверь, и выглянул из спальни:

— Что вы тут воюете, Дарен?

Тот, не отвечая, распахнул дверь и громко сказал в коридор:

— Вот он и проснулся! Два завтрака, два! 

После пояснил:

— Да сообразил, что вы еще спите, и начал тут: а этот завтрак тебе слишком жирно, тень, а еще сам сходишь! — Дарен гневно покачал головой. — Если мне поручали работу, я делал ее хорошо, а не выбирал, кому помочь, а кто сам добежит!

— Да все правильно, — легко согласился Риддар, пошел в ванную. — Хотите в саду позавтракать, пока еще тепло по утрам? 

— Это как? Приказать туда перенести?

— Нет. Они сейчас принесут, и я вам покажу. 

Риддар с шумом пустил воду и принялся умываться. 

— А на севере, — крикнул он, — давно везде обычные водопроводы, а не ваши резервуары, ладно, хоть греются сами!

— Обычные — это как? — спросил Дарен, появляясь в дверях. 

— Это когда вы в любой момент открываете кран, и оттуда льется вода. А не только когда резервуар полон. 

— Нужно просто хорошего мага, чтобы наполнять его сразу, как опустеет, — проворчал Дарен. — А ваши водопроводы где берут воду?

— Не знаю, честно говоря, никогда не задумывался, — Риддар выключил воду и вытер лицо. — Спросите на севере сами. Дарен, вы мой гребень не видели?

— Сейчас принесу.

Дарен отдал ему гребень и ушел открывать дверь. Вернулся он с большим подносом, который поставил на стол. 

Риддар вышел к нему уже аккуратно причесанным и переодевшимся из ночной сорочки в обычную рубашку и брюки.

— Ну как, готовы вы попасть в сад? 

— Да. 

Он снова повернул кольцо на пальце, и Дарен подался к нему:

— Погодите! Я, может, и хочу в сад, но чтобы вы ради этого резали руки и… и умирали — этого я уж точно не хочу!

— Дарен, не будьте ребенком. Любой маг Тропы делает это по нескольку раз на дню ради удовлетворения своих ежеминутных капризов. Это не больнее и не страшнее, чем просто оцарапаться. Лучше поднос возьмите. 

Дарен послушно поднял поднос, и Риддар коротко чиркнул шипом по предплечью, пуская кровь. 

Мир вокруг привычно качнулся, и звезда расцвела под ногами. Для подобного фокуса ему хватило бы пройти звезд десять, и Риддар двинулся по ним, не глядя в привычный мир, сосредоточенный только на Тропе. Потом он сделал то, что хотел, и, услышав, как вскрикнул Дарен, поспешил вернуться в свое тело. Он тоже хотел посмотреть. 

Комната оставалась на месте; комната наклонялась вниз, как животное к воде; каким-то образом это происходило одновременно. Дарен, едва не уронив поднос, глядел на все широко раскрытыми глазами (и его изумленное восхищение Риддару польстило). Пол под их ногами наклонялся к саду корабельной палубой. 

— Упадем! — вырвалось у него. 

— Это не на самом деле. Иллюзия, совмещенная с частным перемещением, — улыбнулся Риддар. — Можно было обойтись вообще без нее, но мне хотелось вас позабавить. 

— Да?

— Ну конечно. 

Движение комнаты, наконец, остановилось. Открытое окно опустилось к самой земле, став дверью в гостиничный сад. 

Риддар сделал приглашающий жест:

— Идемте?

Дарен потрясенно кивнул и шагнул к окну. 

«Хозяин-то тебе таких фокусов не показывал, — в спину ему подумал Риддар, идущий следом, прихватив плед. — Если будет воля Пятерых, не такой уж он и великий маг окажется. Если вообще жив». 

Он-то лично не встречал в своей жизни ни единого мага, который не устраивал бы таких фокусов, имея возможность.

Плед он расстелил на траве в саду, еще прохладной после ночи. Дарен поставил на него поднос и обернулся, глядя на окно. Но с этой стороны гостиничная стена выглядела совершенно обыкновенно, и окно находилось там, где ему и положено быть, — на высоте в почти два человеческих роста. 

Риддар уселся за завтрак первым. 

— Вы и правда так постоянно делаете на севере? — Дарен устроился напротив. 

— По пять раз на дню, — покивал Риддар. — Особенно если мне лень в столовую спускаться из кабинета. Тогда дом вообще в узел завязывается. 

— Хотел бы я посмотреть! 

— Да теперь уж вам и не отвертеться. Но, раз вам понравилось, вам уже не быть маминым союзником. Она все говорит, что это ужасно. 

— Но вы все равно делаете?

— Ну, во-первых, она это не всерьез. Во-вторых, это и длится-то всего секунду. Ну и потом, она сама это делает.

— Вы, значит, на нее похожи?

— Вылитый. Это Айс у нас сплошной отец в миниатюре. Хотя, конечно, смотря что называть миниатюрой, — усмехнулся Риддар, разведенными руками обозначая ширину плеч брата. — Шпангоут хренов! — с чувством добавил он. — Что? Что вы на меня так смотрите?

Дарен не то что «так смотрел» — он кусок до рта не донес. 

— Не ожидал, — отозвался он, — услышать от вас такое. 

— «Шпангоут» или «хренов»? 

— Второе. 

Риддар поднял брови.

— Могу же и я выругаться порой. 

— А шпангоут — это что?

— А, это… брус такой огромный, — Риддар снова отмерил руками расстояние. — Он в основе корабля. Сначала он, потом к нему перпендикулярно крепятся ребра, и все это обшивается. Получается корабль. Я видел, когда на наших верфях побывал.

— У вас есть своя верфь?!

— Нет, я имею в виду — на северных вообще. Я же говорил, отец меня туда часто возил в детстве, он же из людей Моря. 

— Моряк?

— Нет, это другое. Целая жизненная философия, основанная на взаимоотношениях человека, корабля и моря. Сейчас она уже отходит, но в прошлые дни она имела большое значение. А поколений семь назад за нее убивали, не задумываясь. Море для нас — примерно то же, что Лес для вас. 

— А вы? Тоже человек Моря?

— Я — маг Тропы. Это тоже на свой лад жизненная философия, образ жизни и вид досуга, работы и семьи. 

— Почему семьи? Вам нельзя жениться? 

— Да все мне можно, — Риддар махнул рукой. — Не до того. Мама все тоже беспокоится, Айс-то давно уже. Но у него тоже не все так, как ей хотелось бы. 

— Почему?

— Так он же женился на южанке, я вам говорил. И ладно бы это — но она отказалась уехать с ним на север. Поселились тут в небольшом домике, она еще и говорит, что когда дети подрастут, совсем в пригород переедут. С ума можно сойти. 

— Зато они, наверное, любят друг друга. 

— Любят, — согласился Риддар, улыбаясь. — Вообще, это я так… злословлю. Она мне нравится, и дети у них прекрасные. Старшему уже восемь. 

— Но я слышал — вам всего тридцать два? 

— Да, Айс рано женился. Его жена, кажется, была еще младше. Не помню.

— Скорее всего, младше, — кивнул Дарен. 

— Почему?

— А иначе она не вышла бы за северянина. 

— Вы полагаете?

— Я знаю. Даже я знаю. Какая южная женщина, заботящаяся о мнении окружающих, но не нуждающаяся в деньгах, выйдет за кайля? Юная и влюбленная.

— С чего вы взяли, что она заботится о мнении окружающих и не нуждается в деньгах?

— Нуждалась бы — цеплялась бы за вашего брата, а не ставила ему условия. А мнение окружающих заботит всех южных женщин, кроме старых.

— Старух?

— Старых волшебниц, — Дарен усмехнулся. — Но их не заботит вообще ничего, кроме их личных дел и желаний. Вы знаете, что в старых семьях нет даже понятия незаконнорожденного ребенка?

— Нет.

— У многих старых есть дети и мужчины, которые живут с ними постоянно, но дети носят имя матери, а мужчины не считаются мужьями. На самом деле, это большая честь для обычного мужчины — если старая захочет его не только в свою постель, но и в мужья. 

Он забросил в рот орешек и закончил:

— Мой хозяин об этом просто мечтал. Это ввело бы его в число старых, он так гордился их кровью. 

— Почему же этого не сделала его мать?

— Я не знаю. Мне ведь всерьез на самом деле ничего не рассказывали. Что услышал — то и говорю. 

Риддар улыбнулся, допивая свой сок ламаны.

— Значит, мне с вами повезло. Вы очень уж много слышите и высказываетесь совершенно безапелляционно: вот не вышла бы за кайля и все. 

— Но это правда…

— Я не упрекаю вас. Меня это, скорее, забавляет. 

— Своеобразное у вас чувство юмора. Риддар, когда мы поедем на север?

— Когда я закончу работу над материалом, ради которой приехал, и нам с вами выправят документы. Вейма Хлейд сказала правду: у меня теперь въездные документы не будут совпадать с выездными, придется их менять. Я передал нужные бумаги еще в день вашей регистрации, так что очень долго это не будет. В прошлый раз потребовалась неделя или около того, а ведь проблема была посложнее. 

— Вы уже вывозили с юга тень?

— Нет, я же вам говорил, что никогда раньше не имел дел с подобными вам. Биологические материалы вез для университета. 

— Какие еще биологические материалы? — Дарен нахмурился, соображая. 

Риддар неопределенно помахал рукой:

— Фрагменты мертвого верса…

— Да верса-то вы где взяли?! 

— Где — это несложно. Лучше спросите, как, — с отчетливым оттенком самодовольства в голосе сказал Риддар. 

— Что, сами убили?!

— Да нет, ну что вы. Но какая бюрократическая драка была из-за останков… у меня бумаг было — вот! — он раздвинутыми пальцами обозначил толщину стопки. 

Дарен рассмеялся. 

— И это только на него! — Риддар явно разгорячился, вспомнив эту войну из-за материалов. — Еще по мелочи: резные жуки, пару веток из семейных рощ старых магов, птицы лагарр…

— Да они-то кому нужны? — недоуменно спросил Дарен. — Это же самая бесполезная птица на свете! Съесть нельзя, жесткая и невкусная, да и мелкая, выглядит обычно, петь и то не умеет!

— А вы знаете, что они умеют исчезать? — вкрадчиво спросил Риддар.

— Как — исчезать?

— Буквально. Тают в воздухе, потом появляются опять. 

— Вы путаете что-то, — с сомнением сказал Дарен. — Я их пятьсот раз видел и пугал, и никуда они не девались!

— Вот! — Риддар указал на него чашкой, энергично кивнул. — Мы сначала тоже думали, что это механизм защиты, и зависит он от испуга птицы или опасности. А что оказалось?

— Что? 

— Что они исчезают, если долго не вступали в контакт с человеком! — торжествующе объявил Риддар. — Как пустошники!

— Да не может быть!

— Честное слово. Хотите, отведу вас на севере к людям, которые занимаются этим феноменом?

— Хочу!

— Ну вот и договорились, — Риддар улыбнулся. — Видите? У вас теперь еще на одну причину больше поехать со мной на север.

Дарен серьезно взглянул на него, и это снова был взгляд взрослого на ребенка, не понимающего всего происходящего.

— Вы убалтывали меня, чтобы я не боялся? Не нужно, Риддар. Я и так уже ничего не боюсь. Спасибо вам, — добавил он.

Риддар механически кивнул в ответ.

***

Генд ждал его у выхода из «Звезды» с самого утра, терпеливо, как зверь, выслеживающий добычу. Айме он сказал, что идет за тенью, и она обещала сотворить простенькую иллюзию, что он в доме, в своем кабинете. Она увлеклась этой идеей, деталями ее исполнения настолько, что, как Генд и надеялся, не думала о том, чтобы от нее отступить.

В третьем часу Анайери Нуад вышел из гостиницы и, не оглядываясь, зашагал в сторону порта. Взять экипаж или летку он не пожелал, и это было удачно. Генд мог бы предупредить пару уличных мальчишек, что ему понадобится то или другое, но это означало бы лишних свидетелей. Он и без того сменил уже личин шесть, и сейчас был грустной худой женщиной с алым цветком в волосах (Генд надеялся, что пялиться будут больше на него, а не на личину, а то глядишь, и увидит кто-нибудь очень умный, что под ней).

Нуад шел быстро, не оглядываясь, и, наверное, не заметил бы его, даже если бы он не скрывался. Да хотя и чего ему было опасаться посреди бела дня в оживленном городе? Генд и не собирался ничего делать прямо здесь и сейчас; у него был весь день, чтобы закончить дело, и он собирался подождать удобного случая. По правде говоря, у него было даже несколько дней, но тогда пришлось бы объяснить Айме, почему он просто не зарежет любую тень, чей путь пересекся с путем Нуада, а все чего-то ищет. Да она и сама могла бы опомниться. 

Задача и так была сложная — убить мага — это же не на улице плюнуть (последнего, впрочем, Генд не делал с тех пор, как вместе с детьми слуг болтался на улице, сбежав от учителей). Мага Тропы — в особенности. Понятно было, что кровь ему пускать нельзя — этак он сразу на Тропу свою выскочит и все, дальше уже только успевай бежать. 

И Генд не знал, очень ли живучи северные маги. Если они — как тени, так еще и долго возиться придется, а значит, понадобится время и место. Насколько все было бы легче, если бы его можно было просто ткнуть ножом на ходу! 

Риддар Нуад тем временем кружил по городу. 

Зашел в два дома, один за другим (причем, второй выглядел чуть ли не нищенски, и из него-то Нуад вышел со спутником). Теперь вокруг них вообще можно было скакать и плясать: они горячо говорили, и до Генда долетало оборванное «дуга искажения» и «пилить кость». Какое отношение одно имело к другому, он знать не хотел. 

Уже в шкуре полулысой и почти беззубой, но очень бодрой старухи он довел Нуада и его спутника до дверей Южного Королевского университета магических искусств. В свое время там учился Дариан, пока он был во Второй Военной академии (никакой «первой академии» не существовало отроду, и Генд понятия не имел, почему она вдруг вторая). Университет с тех пор ничуть не изменился — те же литые черного металла звери у белых пологих ступеней (у кошки был злобный вид, и казалось, что ее мускулы так и ходят под шкурой), и те же студенты, ошивающиеся вокруг, озабоченно просматривая свои записи, куря скрутки и жуя всякую дрянь. 

Он хорошо помнил Дариана в годы учебы — тогда уже худого и долговязого, с распущенными патлами почти до лопаток, которые то одна, то другая из его девиц заботливо собирала на затылке, скалывая своими заколками и шпильками (Дариан никогда не протестовал, какими бы девчоночьими они ни были). Он курил скрутки и пропахся ими насквозь, пальцы у него были в пятнах цветных чернил, на запястьях болталась добрая тысяча браслетиков, в те годы модно было дарить своим мальчикам самоплетеные браслетики, у Генда такие тоже были, но все же меньше, чем у брата. Пару раз Дариана за эту особую популярность пытались даже бить однокурсники, и один раз успешно. Генд помнил и то, как он ругался окровавленным ртом, вышагивая по своей комнате наверху, и на ходу стирая кровь рукавом рубашки, он не знал, чем кончилось все это дело. 

Генд помнил все, гораздо больше, чем хотел бы. И в его памяти Дариан был не этим юношей, прислонившимся к перилам, со скруткой в зубах и с высоко закатанными рукавами рубашки, чтобы все видели его браслетики; и не мужчиной в серой военной форме, раздраженно бросающим: «Ты-то, конечно, хотел бы пустить все по ветру и жить дома, как эти бездельники». В его памяти Дариан, босой и смеющийся, стоял на спине каменной лягушки у пруда, с его волос текла вода, и он собирался прыгнуть в пруд второй раз, хоть это было им строго запрещено, да и плавать он не умел.

Генд глядел на брата с обожанием и ужасом. 

А теперь Генд собирался его убить.

Он остановился внизу ступеней, глядя на вход в университет, и понял, что стоит так слишком долго, только когда какая-то заботливая студентка тронула его за плечо:

— Алли, вам плохо? Или вы кого-то ищете?

Плохо ли ему? А, и в самом деле. Старухе, которой он стал, может быть плохо на солнце.

— Нет, милая, — надтреснуто сказал Генд. — Вспомнила брата.

— Проводить вас куда-нибудь?

— Проводи, — легко согласился он. — Где тут присесть можно?

Девушка довела его до кафе напротив и усадила там на стул. Генд предпочел бы, чтобы она ушла, но она осталась рядом, решив, видимо, присмотреть за тем, чтобы старуха не задумалась опять, и он, забавляясь, попотчевал ее сотней баек о прежних временах, услышанных в свое время от их экономки. Вот экономке он нравился больше Дариана, и она любила рассказывать ему про свою юность, если маленький Генд крутился рядом. Теперь-то он понимал, что часть из этих историй вообще не предназначались для детских ушей; правда, он не был уверен, какая именно часть — та, что со скабрезными и цветистыми похождениями, или та, где был побег от мужа босиком, двое детей, никакой работы и бесконечная каша из апры, самое дешевое, чем можно набить желудок. Муж ее — тот самый, от которого пришлось убегать босиком — был магом, и возможно, поэтому она магов не любила и предпочитала его Дариану. 

В придачу к болтовне он заказал крепчайший отвар лакки, такой, к какому привык на границе, себе и что-то сладкое, цветное и высокое для девушки (Айма такие десерты тоже любила, и Генд так и велел принести «что-нибудь, что предпочитают юные дамы»). Не то чтобы она просила ей что-то заказать — Генд, по правде говоря, сделал это по рассеянности, словно сидел где-то с женой. Девушка, кажется, смутилась, а когда увидела его лакку, с ужасом спросила, в самом ли деле он уверен, что ему это стоит пить. «Ну конечно, уверена, милая», — ответил он, глядя на двери университета, и почти сразу, чтобы сгладить резкость тона, припечатал все очередной историей.

Девушка сбежала от него почти через час — и то только потому, что Генд милосердно сделал паузу между россказнями, и она смогла пробормотать, что уже куда-то опаздывает. Кажется, врала, но его это не особенно занимало.

Вскоре ушел и он — чтобы вернуться к университету тощим студентиком с едва пробивающимися усиками. Ему повезло больше, чем старухе, — он дождался появления Нуада, и тот был один. 

Генд двинулся вслед за ним, держась в нескольких шагах позади. Кажется, они возвращались обратно к «Звезде», между тем, на улице было еще светло. Скверно.

Они свернули в безлюдный переулок, и это означало, что пора действовать. Нуада нужно было перехватить до того, как он снова выйдет на оживленные улицы, если уж он не желает бродить впотьмах. 

Генд догнал его в середине переулка. Мог бы и раньше, но он шел нарочно не слишком быстро, так, нога за ногу, понимал, что если спешить — Нуад обернется, и задача может усложниться. Тот и в самом деле обернулся, но только на мгновение, скользнул по Генду рассеянным взглядом и отвернулся снова, не берегся. И сквозь личину тоже не взглянул, может, и не умел. Генд несколько мгновений шел позади него, примериваясь, а потом догнал в один длинный шаг, обхватил сзади и свернул ему шею так же, как когда-то его научили сворачивать шеи часовым горцев. Нуад схватил ртом воздух, но крика не вышло, только сдавленный всхлип. Колени у него подломились; Генд подхватил его, опуская на тротуар.

Нуад издал какой-то невнятный звук, похожий больше на хрип, и Генд невольно удивился: какие живучие все-таки твари северные маги, похлеще теней. А ведь выглядит совсем как человек!

Хотя может быть, это вышло случайно — больше Нуад не издавал ни звука. Генд проверил как следует — и он не дышал, да и пульс не прощупывался. Все было в порядке. Теперь, если Дарен, оставшись без хозяина, не развеется сам, его в любом случае вернут им как хозяевам предыдущим. 

Он подождал еще немного и, убедившись, что Нуад не собирается возвращаться к жизни, оттащил его в сторону, в подворотню, где тело не заметили бы сразу. Голова при этом болталась, как у тряпочной куклы, у живого человека она так болтаться не может; это успокоило Генда гораздо больше прочего.

Он ушел, не оглядываясь, чувствуя себя солдатом, выполнившим задание. И только потом из-за «так было нужно» снова вспомнил Дариана. И теперь он уже ничего не мог вернуть, даже если бы захотел.

***

Он плыл в черном небе; небо было над ним, под ним и по бокам, и не было ничего, кроме неба и россыпи белых пылающих звезд вокруг. Он не знал, почему оказался здесь, но, возможно, звезды могли вывести его обратно.

На одной из них он лежал и чувствовал спиной ее жар. Он попытался опереться о нее ладонью, чтобы встать, но тут же отдернул руку: было слишком горячо.

Он встал и так. 

Прямо перед ним шипела, разбрызгивая искры, еще одна звезда, и он шагнул вперед и окунулся в воспоминание. Он впервые попал на Тропу, когда ему не исполнилось еще и полных четырех лет, довольно рано, хоть и ничего особенного — иногда там оказывались дети и помладше. 

У него был сад с пчелами, жужжащими в цветах (невероятно огромных, как ему тогда казалось), солнечные пятна и блики на листьях и мама в белом платье. Еще была дорожка, усыпанная такими же белыми блестящими камушками, от которых словно исходил жар. О них-то он и разбил колени, запнувшись, а заплакать уже не успел: черное небо, полное слепящих звезд, раскрылось над ним и пожрало его, и сад, и маму. Он был совсем один, и вокруг, как и сейчас, не было ничего, кроме звезд, тропинкой уходящих вдаль. Было страшно, так же, как смотреть вниз с верхнего этажа лестницы, свесившись через перила и встав ногами на резные столбики. Мама запрещала ему это делать.

Звезда выскользнула у него из-под ног, и он рухнул вниз, в черную раскрытую пасть, дна у которой не было. 

Как же он тогда рыдал! Даже после того, как пришел в себя в саду, даже после того, как испуганная мама объяснила ему про Тропу, и что ничего страшного не случилось, и что по звездочкам нужно просто идти, или прыгнуть с них, если хочешь сразу вернуться. Это была настоящая истерика, и он долго был уверен, что не ступит на Тропу никогда, никогда, никогда в жизни.

Не прошло и двух лет, как он и жизни без нее не мыслил.

Он сделал еще шаг, и звезда мягко подалась под его ногой. Она покачивалась в воздухе плавно, как лодка на воде, и следующее воспоминание подхватило его в объятья.

Он удрал из дома ранним утром, когда ему исполнилось семь. Спустился к реке и рыбацким лодкам, привязанным в камышах. Вода была розовая от рассветного солнца, камыши шелестели, как сообщники, и время от времени где-то в холодной реке плескал серебристый рыбий хвост. 

Он забрался в лодку и оттолкнулся от берега. Весла он не трогал, и лодка медленно, покачиваясь, поплыла вниз по течению, прямо в золотое сияние дня. Рядом с ней плескалась в воде ее длинная фиолетовая тень. 

Он улегся на дно, и глядел на плывущие навстречу облака, и прислушивался к щебету птиц на берегах по обе стороны. Он был совсем один; весь мир принадлежал ему. 

Воспоминание это так его одурманило, что он едва не сорвался вниз во время следующего шага. Обычно это не значило ничего, кроме возвращения обратно, в реальный мир, но сейчас делать этого было нельзя. Он должен был пройти весь путь до конца. Должен был вспомнить все, что осталось потерянным. 

И перед ним встала торговка орехами — высокая и тощая, с коричневым от солнца и ветра лицом. Она всегда сидела на рынке, окруженная корзинами с орехами.

Ему было двенадцать, когда он эти корзины опрокинул — просто ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как все это рассыплется и раскатится в разные стороны.

Мама была так разочарована… она никогда больше не глядела на него так, потрясенная его выходкой. Следующую неделю он провел вместе с торговкой, среди ее корзин, перетаскивая их, присматривая, зазывая покупателей, — и первый день он не смел поднял глаза от стыда перед ней — и еще перед возможными знакомыми, которые могли его увидеть. 

Торговка, между тем, нисколько на него не сердилась — наоборот, то старалась усадить его, потому что он, маг, не привык подолгу быть на ногах, то делилась с ним куском своего обеда — и от этого было еще хуже.

Следующей он вспомнил Асию. 

Он не думал о ней уже много лет, с тех пор, как им обоим исполнилось пятнадцать и она уехала к морю, но сейчас ее лицо, заплаканное и худое, встало перед ним так же, как и тогда, когда он видел его в последний раз.

Ее выдали замуж слишком рано, и у отца ее не было денег даже на самое простое приданое для нее. Они дружили; кажется, и она, и ее отец надеялись, что он попросит ее руки. 

Он не попросил, и Асия вышла замуж за кого-то из людей Моря, а через несколько лет умерла от прибрежной лихорадки, как он слышал. В любом случае, они никогда больше не встречались.

Он шел все дальше, и ему было девятнадцать. На балу университета в зимние праздники он танцевал с будущей женой Алистана Уала (удивительное дело, он помнил его имя — но ни ее, ни своего вспомнить никак не мог), но тогда еще ее голова лежала на его плече, а не на плече Алистана. Ее волосы пахли чем-то легким, травяным и прохладным, и он вдыхал их аромат, пил его, как воду.

Девушка осталась позади, а он двинулся дальше — туда, где еще через семь звезд его ждала память о смерти отца. Не было там ни долгой болезни, ничего — отец просто упал во дворе и так больше и не пришел в себя, никто так и не смог ему помочь. Для него все эти дни слились в один дрожащий желтоватый огонек свечи — потому что когда дневные заботы кончались, а маму уводила в ее спальню тетя Мэйт, он оставался наедине со своей свечой, горящей всю ночь, и для него не было ничего, кроме горя.

А потом он сделал еще шаг и пришел к себе.

Он был Риддар Нуад, маг Тропы, и его пытались убить, но сделать это было не так уж легко — потому что на Тропе умираешь каждый раз, ступая на звезду и срываясь с нее. Звезды подхватили его и теперь; дали ему шанс, и он мог использовать его как угодно. 

Сделать шаг назад и, возможно, остановить отца перед падением.

Взять за руку жену Алистана Уала и увести ее с собой.

Остановить Асию.

Не опрокидывать корзины.

Снова шагнуть в розово-золотое сияние. 

Он все это мог, потому что сейчас он умирал больше, чем когда-либо еще. 

Что угодно. 

Отец умер, и они с мамой оплакали его. Это была хорошая смерть, тихая и быстрая. Он не был уверен, что иначе все вышло бы иначе, и не находил в себе сил пережить это снова. 

Жена Алистана Уала была чужой женщиной, хоть он и любил ее когда-то или думал, что любит.

А вот Асию он не любил никогда. 

Что сделано — то было сделано, и он вырос из своего прошлого, как ребенок вырастает из одежды. 

Под его ногами было семьдесят четыре звезды; он должен был вернуться или сойти с Тропы. 

Риддар шагнул вперед, и семьдесят пятая звезда, всегда выскальзывавшая у него из-под ног, пошла вниз и на этот раз, но выдержала. Когда он встал на нее, темнота вокруг расступилась и треснула, как кусок ткани. 

Над ним было небо — но уже обычное ночное небо, исполосованное ветвями деревьев, как шрамами. Они двигались от ветра, словно дышал кто-то огромный.

Риддару было холодно, и голова просто раскалывалась от боли. Если бы сейчас его вернулись добить, он не смог бы сопротивляться. 

Он попытался встать, но стоило шевельнуться, как перед глазами все вспыхнуло, и Риддар потерял сознание.

***

Аниссе повезло — сегодня раки были совсем крупные, а большая часть еще и не успела уснуть. Домой она возвращалась, широко улыбаясь и прижимая к груди корзину, из которой высовывались клешни. Раки шевелились, корзина потрескивала и шуршала, и новая юбка Аниссы тоже шуршала жесткой тканью. Ветер был холодный, но ей даже нравилось, было совсем не жарко. Она шагала быстро, подставляя ему лицо и чувствуя, как он треплет волосы.

Анисса свернула в подворотню, к дому, и чуть не упала, с размаху запнувшись обо что-то мягкое. Небось, соседи опять выволокли из дома тюки тряпок чуть ли не прошлой эпохи и побросали, как в прошлый раз.

Она глянула через верх корзины, чудом не высыпав раков. 

Под ногами у нее лежал покойник со страшно вывернутой головой, и Анисса завизжала. 

Корзина шлепнулась на землю, подскочила и опрокинулась, покатившись, во все стороны посыпались раки. Анисса начала кричать еще громче, глядя, как один из них пополз к рукаву покойника.

Раки ползали вокруг, шевелили края ее юбки, взбирались ей на тапочки. Она слышала, как потрескивают и пощелкивают их лапы. 

Покойник открыл глаза. Он глядел прямо на Аниссу, немо шевельнул губами, будто хотел что-то сказать, и глаза у него закатились снова. Несколько секунд она смотрела на него, стиснув руки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, потом пинком сшибла рака с его рукава и кинулась во двор:

— Мама! Иди сюда!

***

К вечеру Риддар не вернулся. Дарен успел дочитать книгу и взять другую. Ему пришлось зажечь свечу — за окном совсем стемнело. Он все чаще отвлекался, прислушиваясь к шелесту деревьев снаружи и вглядываясь в темноту, шевелящуюся между занавесок открытого окна. Ему казалось, что сейчас кто-то влезет.

Он услышал шаги в коридоре и напрягся, но они прошли мимо. Хлопнула одна из соседних дверей.

Дарен пытался убедить себя, что ничего не случилось, но все больше сознавал: произошло что-то дурное, что-то, чего Риддар не планировал. У него тянуло в желудке, и кончики пальцев сводило от холода, он вообще зяб все сильнее.

От ветра хлопнула створка окна, и он дернулся, подошел к нему, глядя на черные кроны деревьев, застилающие небо. Они качались от ветра.

У него за спиной что-то со стуком упало, потом раздались быстрый стук, словно кто-то на четвереньках полз по ковру. Дарен обернулся.

В темноте под столом сидела тень. Настоящая тень, не такая, как он, похожая на тех, что выходили из его книги. Дарен мог видеть тонкие угольно-черные руки с длинными пальцами, скребущими ковер, не по-человечески изогнутые колени, задранные к самой крышке стола. Лицо тени маячило между ними, плыло, менялось, кривилось, черт нельзя было разглядеть.

— Я же не читал, — хрипло сказал Дарен, глядя на нее.

Тень разинула черный провал рта. Она беззвучно смеялась. Дарен не думал, что она ответит, но она заговорила, и ее голос шелестел и поскрипывал.

— Теперь уже все равно.

— Будешь везде ползти за мной?

Тень снова засмеялась.

— Всегда, — поправила она. В ее горле что-то клокотало. 

— Тебя видел Риддар прошлой ночью?

— Меня.

Дарен кивнул. Он испытывал гадливость, которой тени прежде не вызывали, но она говорила с ним, а значит, договориться было можно.

Тень глядела на него немигающим жабьим взглядом. Только глаза на ее лице были неподвижны, и Дарену они казались знакомыми, хоть он и не знал, где мог раньше их видеть. Казалось, она ждала, пока он подойдет. Стражи магических книг были безобидны, если уметь читать, но они прежде и не разговаривали.

Почти несколько минут они молча наблюдали друг за другом.

Тень поползла из темноты под столом, уродливая, изломанная, почти бесконечная в трепещущем свете свечи. Дарен невольно сделал шаг назад.

Теперь между ним и тенью оказался стул, и он с отвращением увидел, как тень затекает на сиденье, как над спинкой появляется улыбающееся лицо, покачивающееся на слишком длинной, словно бескостной шее. Если бы она решила прыгнуть на него, он мог бы ударить ногой по спинке, опрокидывая стул. Выиграть несколько секунд, может быть.

Он услышал в коридоре шаги и с надеждой обернулся к двери, но в то же мгновение понял, что это не Риддар: шли несколько человек, громко переговаривающихся на ходу. Он думал, что они пройдут мимо, но вместо этого шаги затихли у двери номера.

Раздался резкий стук, от которого Дарен похолодел. Риддар стучал не так. 

Может быть, он должен был открыть.

Может быть, он должен был хотя бы спросить, кто это, что случилось.

Он нерешительно шагнул к двери.

— Ты что, идиот? — прошипела тень. — Ты думаешь, они пришли тебе конфеты давать?

В дверь заколотили снова.

— Кто это? — одними губами спросил Дарен, не отводя от нее глаз.

— Открывай! — гаркнул кто-то за дверью. — Слышишь, тень?

Дарен попятился. 

— Видимо, что-то случилось с твоим хозяином, — сказала тень почти весело. — Может, его арестовали, или решили выпереть с юга, или что-то в этом духе. А, Дарен?

Дарен оглянулся на нее, слишком испуганный, чтобы соображать. 

Дверь уже ходила ходуном от ударов, и он услышал, как кто-то там сказал:

— Ну что вы, веймо, сейчас я отопру дверь…

— Тебе стоило бы удрать, — сказала тень. — Идем.

Она соскользнула со стула и метнулась к окну.

Дарен проследил, как тень перетекла подоконник и исчезла в темноте, оглянулся на стол с горящей на нем свечой и шагнул следом. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось выбираться из окна; он задержался, оседлав подоконник и соображая, что видел внизу днем, когда было еще светло. 

В замок вставили ключ, и Дарен услышал, как он проворачивается.

Он нащупал ногой край каменного выступа и сполз на него, продолжая держаться за окно. Стоило бы прыгнуть, было бы быстрей, не так уж здесь было высоко...

Дарен боялся боли. Он еще помнил, как корчился посреди улицы, пока Риддар... пока Риддар не помог ему, да. 

Он попытался найти ногой выступ пониже, но там ничего не было. 

— Сейчас они войдут и увидят тебя, — насмешливо пообещала тень, растянувшаяся по стене рядом. Она была совсем рядом с его лицом, и ее голос прозвучал... почти по-человечески. Знакомо.

Дарен не успел задуматься об этом: пальцы резал край подоконника и нужно было что-то решать. Он глубоко вздохнул, разжал руки и рухнул вниз.

Затрещали под ним кусты, щеку вспорола острая ветка, он охнул от неожиданной боли. Другие ветки впились ему в бок и живот, выбираясь из кустов, он изодрал руки и рубашку. По крайней мере, глаза остались целы.

Наверху с шумом распахнулась дверь, и комната наполнилась людьми.

Дарен попятился назад, в темноту, под сень деревьев, запрокинул голову, глядя на освещенное окно. 

Тень оказалась рядом.

— Идем, — сказала она, обвиваясь вокруг, как струя дыма. — Идем, идем же! 

Дарен покачал головой, глядя вверх. Он напряженно прислушивался и услышал произнесенное торопливой скороговоркой:

— Прошу вас, господа, прошу, такой ужасный случай, впервые с нашим постояльцем... да где же эта тень? Тень! Поди сюда!

Он невольно дернулся на зов, но тут же опомнился. Ужасный случай? С Риддаром?

— Удрала к приятелям хозяина, — предположил кто-то басом. — С перепугу, видать. Может, знала что. 

— Да вон, окно открыто, — заметил третий. — Лови ее теперь. А очнется — будет компенсацию требовать, что не уследили, скандал подымет…

— Найдется, куда она денется. 

— Кто очнется? — еле слышно спросил Дарен. 

Тень издала слабый смешок.

Там, в комнате наверху рылись в вещах Риддара, бранились, что-то звенело; слуга уговаривал быть осторожнее с имуществом гостиницы. Дарен беззвучно отступил назад, в темноту. Он пересек сад и перебрался через забор — это удалось ему уже легче. Тень стелилась перед ним по дороге, похожая на его собственную. 

— Куда теперь? — спросила она. 

Дарен не ответил, свернул в один переулок, в другой, следя за тем, чтобы не бежать, — звук его шагов был бы далеко слышен. Он остановился только через четыре квартала. Там он прислонился к стене, глядя на уличный фонарь через дорогу. Тени рядом не было; может быть, она отстала по дороге. 

— Ты здесь?

Темнота вокруг дрогнула, и тень выползла из нее, как уродливое насекомое. Она снова усмехалась во весь рот.

— Риддар сказал, что в городе есть и другие северяне. Ты можешь найти их?

У него все равно не было другого выхода, а тварь эта, невесть откуда явившаяся и невесть что умеющая, может быть, способна была помочь.

— Могу, — медленно сказала тень. — Не даром.

— У меня ничего нет.

— Дай мне твой вздох.

Дарен невольно поднес руку к губам, словно пытаясь удержать вздох еще не случившийся. Он, созданный магом, хорошо знал, как опасно делиться с кем-то своей кровью, волосами, дыханием. 

— Зачем?

Тень не ответила. Она молча ждала, уставив на него неподвижный взгляд.

— Зачем тебе мой вздох?

Тень не ответила снова, и Дарен, невольно задержав дыхание, склонился к ней. Ему казалось, его стошнит от отвращения, когда он прикоснется к тени, но он просто ничего не почувствовал: только укол холода и короткое головокружение. Он почти сразу взял себя в руки. Были дни и похуже.

— Теперь идем, — велел он. Он впервые в жизни приказывал кому-то и сам удивился, как уверенно это прозвучало. 

Тень потекла впереди него. Теперь она казалась плотней, все больше походила на крадущееся в темноте животное. Временами она поднималась на четвереньки, горбясь по-собачьи и словно принюхиваясь.

— Здесь, — бормотала она. — Здесь, иди сюда...

Навстречу им попался прохожий, постукивающий тростью по тротуару. Он окинул окровавленного Дарена взглядом, но не остановил его. Вскоре стук его трости замер вдали.

Они шли долго, избегая попадающихся навстречу стражников, пока не оказались перед небольшим домом, выкрашенным светлой краской. Свет горел только в одном окне. 

— Здесь? — Дарен протянул руку к дверному молотку.

— Да.

Он ударил молотком в дверь и вздрогнул от того, как гулко это прозвучало. Почти минуту не происходило ничего, и Дарен собирался уже постучать снова, когда услышал легкие шаги за дверью. Он ожидал вопроса, но никто ничего не спросил — перед ним просто распахнулась дверь. На пороге стояла невысокая огненно-рыжая женщина. На Дарена она взглянула с изумлением. 

— Госпожа, здесь ли живет брат господина Нуада?

— Рида? — удивленно переспросила женщина. — Айстлин? Здесь, но он недавно ушел с городской стражей, нам уже сказали о том, что случилось. Тебе велено что-то еще ему передать? Ты можешь сказать мне, я его жена.

— Я тень господина Нуада. Я не мог остаться в гостинице, и… — Дарен сам услышал в своем голосе едва ли не рыдание. — Если бы вы были так добры сказать мне, что случилось…

— Чуть не прибили его где-то по дороге, — ответила женщина. Она глядела, кажется, почти с жалостью, чепуха, конечно, потому что она была человеком, а люди не жалеют теней. — Заходи. Я не знаю точно, что там случилось, нам просто сказали, что Рида нашли, и он жив. Ты потише — в доме дети спят. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дарен, хотя готов был запрыгать от радости.

Женщина посторонилась, и он вошел. 

После ночного воздуха в доме ему показалось потрясающе тепло, он ведь выпрыгнул в окно в одной рубашке. Несколько мгновений он просто стоял, не шевелясь и наслаждаясь теплом. 

Женщина досадливо прищелкнула языком, и он очнулся. 

— Да ты босой! И впрямь убегал в спешке, да? Пойдем, вымоешь ноги и расскажешь мне все с самого начала. Как тебя называл Рид?

— Дарен. 

Она кивнула. 

— Ну, идем, Дарен.

Дарен вслед за ней вошел в крохотную прихожую, утопающую в темноте, как в воде. В дальнем ее конце была узкая, едва угадывающаяся лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Будто ракушка на дне, поблескивала чашка, стоящая на столике. На нее падал лунный луч. Рядом белела раскрытая книга; должно быть, их бросила женщина перед тем, как открыть дверь.

Она зашагала в глубину дома, и Дарен следовал за ней, пока она не распахнула перед ним дверь ванной. 

Под потолком висела загоревшаяся и постепенно начинающая сиять все ярче гроздь магических светильников. Дарен удивился ей: от первого хозяина он услышал как-то, что сил на их постоянную поддержку требуется едва ли не больше, чем на атакующую магию. Самозагорающиеся свечи магии не требовали вовсе, зато работали, пока не выдохнется вложенный в них заряд. И все же, в этом доме пользовались именно магическими светильниками.

Пока он, как дурак, хлопал на них глазами, женщина разглядывала его самого.

— Да на тебе рубашка Рида, — заметила она. — И рваная вся, а я и не заметила сразу.

— Откуда вы знаете? — растерянно спросил Дарен.

— Что она рваная? — женщина подняла брови.

— Что она не моя.

— Она же на северный манер пошита, и рукава тебе коротки. А если изнутри поглядеть, то, небось, еще и метка найдется. 

Дарен мотнул головой.

— Нет, она и правда моего господина. Но он позволил мне взять ее.

— Я знаю. Иначе у тебя бы руки к ней присохли. У Рида все, что крупней носового платка, зачаровано так, что и не отодрать. Без его разрешения ты ничего бы и не взял. 

— Я не знал. 

— Даже и не сомневалась. В жизни не видела ни одной тени, которая чуяла бы магию. 

Она кивнула на ванну.

— Залезай, смывай кровь и прочее. Я тебе дам вещи мужа на первое время. Потом сядем в кухне и поговорим.

— В последние дни, — с чувством сказал Дарен, принимаясь стаскивать через голову рубашку, — я только и делаю, что забираюсь в чужие ванны и надеваю чужую одежду. 

Никакого стеснения ни один из них не чувствовал: Дарен был даже не мужчиной — просто тенью.

Он сделал воду такой горячей, какую только могло выдержать тело, хоть от этого и разболелись все ссадины, и некоторое время просто наслаждался ощущением тепла, наполняющего кости. Он и в самом деле очень замерз. 

Должно быть, пробыл он так недолго — дверь открылась, и женщина заглянула внутрь, положила стопку одежды и полотенце. 

— Ты есть будешь?

— Да, — Дарен запнулся на привычном, прежде без раздумий слетавшем с языка «госпожа» и, готовый к чему угодно, осторожно закончил: — Вейма.

Женщина засмеялась, но он не спешил переводить дух: у людей смех мог означать все, что угодно. 

— Кто тебя научил обращаться к людям как к равным? Рид? 

— Да.

Она помолчала.

— Меня зовут Иниана, — сказала она, наконец, и Дарен изумленно поглядел на нее. — Можешь обращаться ко мне так, иначе мне придется звать тебя «вейма Дарен», а это уже выше моих сил. Мойся и иди есть.

Она прикрыла дверь, но Дарен слышал, как там, снаружи, она фыркнула: 

— Вейма! Тень! Это надо же такое выдумать!

Его это уже не очень беспокоило: наказания ведь не последовало, и это все, что имело значение. 

Он предпочел бы оставаться здесь, в горячей воде, пока она не остынет совсем, но же, едва смыв кровь и грязь, выбрался. Хоть они и знали уже о том, что случилось с Риддаром, может быть, он мог сказать им что-то полезное. 

Одежда мужа Инианы (Айстлин, вспомнил Дарен, вот как его должны звать, а Риддар говорил просто Айс) оказалась ему великовата так же, как чуть мала была предыдущая. Дарен подвернул рукава и штанины перед тем, как выйти, держа в охапке свою прежнюю одежду. 

Стоило ему переступить порог ванной, светильники у него за спиной разом погасли. Дарен беспокойно оглянулся на них: остаться в незнакомом доме в полной темноте ему не хотелось. Но почти сразу он увидел бледный свет в конце коридора и зашагал к нему. 

Ему показалось, что в темноте кто-то шарахнулся прочь с его пути. У него мелькнула мысль, что это его тень, но та не издавала ни шороха; она просто текла в темноте, как вода. 

Дарен не стал останавливаться и выяснять, что это такое было, просто пошел дальше. 

Свет, который он увидел, пробивался из-под двери, которая, видимо, была дверью кухни. Дарен осторожно ее толкнул и, щурясь от ярких светильников, шагнул внутрь. 

Это и впрямь оказалась кухня. Стоящая к нему спиной Иниана спросила:

— Ты будешь рыбу или котлеты?

— Котлеты, — осторожно решил Дарен. 

Он, в общем-то, прекрасно знал, что мясо дороже рыбы, но ему ведь предложили выбор. 

— Ну так садись. 

— А куда я могу… — он приподнял охапку вещей, которую держал в руках. — Убрать?

Иниана обернулась к нему, бросила взгляд на одежду и велела:

— Брось на пол.

— Здесь? — растерялся Дарен. 

— Да, бросай. 

Дарен разжал руки, и вещи шлепнулись на пол. Через мгновение вверх рванулся столб пламени, в котором они сгорели, не оставив даже пепла и запаха гари. Дарен отшатнулся.

— Пятеро!.. 

Прозвучало это почти как ругательство.

— Да брось, Дарен, — сказала Иниана, явно позабавленная его реакцией. — Зачем брату моего мужа это рванье?

За дверью явственно хихикнули, и она повернулась полностью. 

— Иди сюда, нечего подслушивать, раз уж проснулся. 

В кухню проскользнул худой рыжий мальчик. Он широко улыбался.

— Ну и какой пример ты подаешь брату? — проворчала Иниана, ставя на стол еду и кивком предлагая Дарену сесть. 

— Узнавать все, что только можно, — ни на секунду не задумался мальчик. — Добрый вечер, алли! Я — Бриннэйн. 

— Алли? — удивился Дарен, устраивающийся за столом. 

Бриннэйн с ногами уселся напротив. 

— А как же мне еще к вам обращаться? — рассудительно сказал он. — Если бы я был обычным ребенком, я сказал бы «господин», но я из старой семьи. 

— Что?

Бриннэйн и его мать переглянулись.

— А ты не знал? — спросила она. — Рид тебе не сказал? 

— Да я даже и подумать не мог, что женщина из старой семьи выйдет замуж за кайля! — вырвалось у него, и оба расхохотались.

— Никто не верит, — умиленно сообщила Иниана, покачала головой.

Потом Бриннэйн добавил:

— А если бы я хотел вас обидеть, я сказал бы «вейма» и подчеркнул, что наша разница в возрасте не имеет никакого значения, и мы равны. Значит, я могу сказать вам только «алли» — вы выше меня, но я не так уж намного ниже вас. 

Дарен выслушал его молча, ломая вилкой свою котлету. 

— На самом деле, — медленно сказал он, — я предполагал, что ты скажешь «тень».

— Я слышал, как вы говорили с мамой в ванной. Если она и дядя Рид обращаются к вам, как к человеку, значит, и я должен. Можно мне говорить «алли Дарен» или лучше просто «алли»?

Дарен помолчал еще немного. Впервые в жизни кто-то предлагал ему самому выбрать, как к нему обращаться. Даже Риддар и тот просто решил, как будет лучше, и сказал ему. Это ощущение было, по-своему, даже приятным.

— Лучше просто Дарен, — отозвался он, наконец. Мальчик ему нравился, и не было никакого смысла искусственно поддерживать расстояние. 

— Вы уверены?

— Да, полностью.

Бриннэйн широко улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо. Так почему вы сбежали? И дядя Рид не говорил, что у него появилась тень! Где он вас взял?

— Мы бы давно знали, если бы ты не взялся болтать об обращениях, — проворчала Иниана. 

Дарен перехватил ее взгляд, устремленный на сына, и не нашел в нем ни тени недовольства — а уж он-то умел его замечать. Иниана глядела на него с любовной гордостью, и Дарен невольно ему позавидовал.

А потом он вздохнул и рассказал все с самого начала, с желтых паланел, разбросанных по тротуару, и до разговора, подслушанного из кустов, а взамен получил историю о том, как меньше часа назад в их дверь постучал один из стражников и увел с собой Айстлина к его брату. 

— Интересно, — сказала Иниана, когда они закончили меняться новостями, и Дарен молча заканчивал есть. — Ты в самом деле думаешь, что твой первый хозяин жив? 

— Мам, а ты слышала когда-нибудь, чтобы тени из книг были сами по себе, даже когда никто не читает? — перебил Бриннэйн. 

— Нет, — не задумываясь, ответила она.

— А она придет, если позвать? 

Дарен развел руками почти извиняющимся жестом.

— Не знаю.

— Ну так позовите ее и узнаете!

Он помедлил.

— Мне кажется, — осторожно сказал наконец, — я не вправе звать кого-то тенью. А как еще к ней обратиться, я не знаю.

— Но если она правда тень... — пробормотал Бриннэйн. — Тут же ничего обидного, если назвать кого-то тем, что он есть.

— Обидного — ничего, — ответила Иниана за Дарена. — Просто сказать «тень» — давно уже то же самое, что сказать «раб». Можешь спросить про нее мертвых в роще, когда пойдешь туда. 

— Ты и сама можешь, раз тебе тоже интересно.

— Я могу. Но учиться говорить с мертвыми нужно тебе.

— Я все равно рисовальщик.

— Ты маг старой семьи. Не кайль из университета Тропы, способный колдовать не больше, чем написано в его учебнике, а настоящий маг. Да не гляди ты так! — обрушилась она вдруг на Дарена. — Не говорю я ничего плохого про твоего Риддара, и не думаю даже!

Дарен, ошеломленный этим внезапным нападением, даже отшатнулся, словно ожидая удара. Но почти сразу он осознал, что именно сказала Иниана, и спросил:

— А я глядел?

— Глядел-глядел, еще как!

— Правда, — Бриннэйн улыбнулся ему во весь рот. — Вы так поглядели, Дарен!

— Я не хотел, — Дарен улыбнулся в ответ привычной своей извиняющейся улыбкой.

Но он ведь на самом деле хотел, правда? Еще как хотел, потому что кайль из университета Тропы был Риддар, и уж он-то точно был самым настоящим магом, даже если за его спиной не стояли призраки старой семьи юга. Даже если все, что у него было старого, — серебряная супница с головастиками.

— Не ври. Хотел, еще как, — Иниана повторила его мысли, и Дарен задумался, не были ли и они написаны на лице. — Хотя люди все время врут. Может, это и правильно, начинать с вранья, если хочешь прикинуться человеком.

— Но ты бы не стала.

— Но я бы не стала. Но я и не тень. И, — она хлопнула по столу обеими ладонями, — я не вижу, что полезного мы можем извлечь из всех этих теней, покойных хозяев и прочего салата. Идите спать, оба. Придет Айс, расскажет, что там с Ридом, и посмотрим, что делать дальше. 

— Вы можете лечь… 

— Он может лечь на кушетку в кабинете Айса, — Иниана хлопнула сына по затылку, взъерошив ему волосы. — Если ты утащишь его к себе, то вы будете шептаться и разбудите Эрина. Не знаю я, что ли? 

Дарен улыбнулся, позабавленный самой мыслью о том, что он может шептаться с человеческим ребенком посреди ночи. И, пожалуй, он действительно мог бы. 

— Пойдем, — кивнула Иниана, — я тебя провожу.

Она встала с места первой.

***

В дверь постучали, когда Айс снимал их младшего сына со шкафа. Пятью минутами раньше его, визжащего от восторга, поднял знак, начерченный его старшим братом, Бриннэйном. А уж потом-то и выяснилось, что тот понятия не имеет, как вернуть все на место, — проблема для юных магов обычная.

Немудрено, что за всем этим визгом, воплями и хохотом никто и не услышал стук в первый раз. Они опомнились только когда в дверь прямо-таки заколотили. 

Иниана покосилась на плоскую пластину темного металла, лежащую на столе. Над ней кружилась уже три темно-синие бабочки — и это значило, что сейчас уже третий час Неста. Время слишком позднее для гостей. 

— Я открою, — сказала она. 

Айс, по-прежнему держащий маленького Эрина на руках, нахмурился. 

— Лучше я, — он опустил сына на пол. 

Иниана покачала головой, но спорить не стала. За те восемь лет, что они с Айсом прожили вместе, тот так и не запомнил — может, и не хотел помнить, как любой мужчина, — что она способна позаботиться о себе гораздо лучше, чем он. Иниана думала, что он никогда к этому и не привыкнет.

Стоило ему направиться к двери, как Бриннэйн тихо скользнул следом. В свои восемь лет он норовил поучаствовать в любом разговоре взрослых, а если не получится, то хотя бы подслушать его. Иниана ему этого не запрещала. 

Она и сама направилась за ними, в свою очередь подхватив на руки Эрина, чтобы тот не задерживал ее, норовя покататься на ее юбке, как кошки катаются на шторах. Эрин, огорченный тем, что юбки ему не досталось, и желающий идти сам, гневно завопил ей в ухо, но почти сразу притих, увидев совсем рядом крупные блестящие серьги. О покушении на них он мечтал уже давно, но до сих пор мать решительно спускала его с рук, едва заметив, что он к ним тянется. Сейчас, когда он ухватил серьгу, она только поморщилась, но ставить Эрина на пол не стала. Тот радостно заворковал что-то, занятый серьезной проблемой того, как отделить сережку со сложной, северной застежкой, от уха матери. 

Сама Иниана это едва ли замечала: она прислушивалась к разговору мужа с человеком из городской стражи. Кажется, речь шла о ее девере, и Иниана даже представить не могла, что с ним могло случиться такого, что привлекло бы внимание стражников. 

Уловить сути она пока не могла. Особенно все осложняли возгласы Айса «Что за чушь?!» и «Быть такого не может!»

Эрин явно проигрывающий битву с сережкой, издал недовольный вопль, очень похожий, к слову, на те, которые выдавал его отец, и Иниана все-таки, к полному его возмущению, высвободила у него из кулачка свое украшение и поставила его на пол.

— Мне больно, когда ты тянешь серьги, — просто сказала она, увидев, что Эрин уже надувается для еще одного вопля, и тот так и не заорал, но за юбку ее уцепился крепко. 

Айс обернулся к ним. 

— Ини, — сказал он. — Тут говорят, что Рида чуть не убили! Что за чушь?!

Иниана почти ожидала, что он скажет «Моего брата никто не стал бы убивать», но Айс закончил:

— Да все его враги остались на севере, тут-то кому?!

Лицо у него было таким же растерянным, как голос, и Иниана увидела на миг того мальчишку, которым Айс был лет пятнадцать назад, еще до встречи с ней. 

— Дядя Рид! — воскликнул Бриннэйн.

— Дядя Йид! — воскликнул следом Эрин, обезьянничающий за братом во всем, в чем только было можно.

Может, Иниане полагалось тоже воскликнуть «Рид? Не может быть!». Вместо этого она спросила:

— Когда и за что? 

Стражник одобрительно поглядел на нее. 

— Мы еще не знаем, когда. А вы, значит, полагаете, что его мог кого-то пытаться убить? А то вот ваш супруг, значит…

— Возможно, в рамках дуэли?

Стражник как-то странно хмыкнул.

— Дуэлью там, алли, и не пахло, — туманно сказал он. — Ну так что, идете? А то я пошел, а вас потом отдельно вызовут.

— Нет, я сейчас, — опомнился Айс. — Вы подождете, пока я оденусь?

— Подожду, чего там, — кивнул стражник. 

Айс ушел в глубину дома. 

— Хотите лакки? — предложила Иниана.

— Нет, — стражник вынул из кармана коробку со скрутками ис-травы. — Лучше покурю пока. 

— А может, вам бутерброд вынести? — неожиданно спросил Бриннэйн. 

Иниана сжала пальцы на плече сына.

— Это неприлично, Брин. Если хотят угостят человека — приглашают к столу.

— Да вот от бутерброда не отказался бы, — добродушно согласился стражник. — С утра не жравши, времени нет.

Бриннэйн торжествующе улыбнулся. 

— Видишь, мама? Сейчас я принесу!

Он исчез в глубине дома следом за отцом. Иниана неловко пожала плечами:

— Мне даже в голову не могло бы прийти. 

— Да вы же и не ребенок, алли, — ответил стражник. — Дети да стражники целыми днями по улицам бегают.

Через минуту Бриннэйн выскочил на крыльцо снова с целой тарелкой бутербродов и кружкой сока ламаны.

— Вот, держите! — и, уже дождавшись, пока стражник начнет есть, добавил: — А с дядей Ридом и правда все плохо?

— Да я б сказал тебе, вейма, — пробормотал стражник с набитым ртом, и Иниана усмехнулась, позабавленная сочетанием этого «ты», невнятной речи и обращения, которого Бриннэйн в силу возраста еще не заслуживал. — Но не знаю я, что там с дядей твоим. Не видал его даже. Мне сказали пойти за твоим отцом, я и пошел. Работа такая.

Бриннэйн разочарованно вздохнул, но мешать ему есть больше не стал.

— А вы-то чего не пойдете? — с набитым ртом спросил сам стражник у Инианы, стоящей, прислонившись плечом к косяку и рассеянно поглаживая Эрина по макушке. — Вам же только войти и сказать, что ваш дядя Рид часть старой семьи, и все, весь город на уши поставят.

— Ой, мама, правда! — загорелся Бриннэйн. — Давай так и сделаем. 

— Все это не понравится твоему отцу. Да ты и сам это знаешь. 

— Северянин у вас муж, да, алли? — спросил стражник почти сочувственно. Спасибо, хоть не сказал «кайль», с раздражением подумала Иниана. В этом «северянин» и так уже все прозвучало.

— Мой муж действительно с севера, — холодно согласилась она, и стражник понял намек, принялся есть молча. 

Айс появился на крыльце снова, когда стражник торопливо дожевывал второй бутерброд. 

— Доешьте, я подожду, — посоветовал он, глядя, как стражник торопливо стряхивает с бороды и груди мундира крошки от бутерброда. — Лишняя минута вряд ли что изменит. 

Иниана подошла к нему и остановилась рядом, поправляя булавку, скрепляющую ворот рубашки. 

— Пожалуйста, милый, будь сдержанней, — мягко сказала она. — Лучше все узнай про то, что случилось. Хорошо? Сделаешь?

Айс молча кивнул, и Иниана, привстав на носки, поцеловала его в переносицу и за плечи развернула к выходу. Стражник отдал Бриннэйну опустевшую тарелку и стакан. Один из бутербродов он торопливо дожевывал, и потому и «спасибо» и «пойдемте, вейма» прозвучало несколько невнятно. 

По пути Айс попытался расспросить стражника, но тот только потряс головой:

— Я уже и жене вашей говорил, вейма, что ничего не знаю. Сейчас вас к Марилле провожу, она этим занимается, и там все объяснит. 

— Но мой брат точно жив? 

— Да жив, жив, — проворчал стражник. — Живехонек. 

Айс с усилием замолчал, хотя все в нем требовало спрашивать дальше, пока он не узнает все в точности. Если бы он открыл рот, то неизбежно эти расспросы начал бы — и потому он молчал, стиснув зубы. 

Так, в тишине, они дошли до здания городской стражи. Из-за приоткрытой двери на мостовую лился бледно-желтый тревожный свет, странным образом наводивший на мысли о ночном ожидании на неудобном стуле. 

Стражник открыл перед ним дверь, и Айс вошел. 

Он увидел маленькое, тускло освещенное помещение, в глубине которого мерцал янтарным светом огромный клайдо — самый большой из всех, что он видел на юге за всю жизнь здесь. Кажущееся хаотичным переплетение тонких трубок, веточек и усиков-щупов уходило почти под потолок, словно огромный куст. То тут, то там на поверхности клайдо вспыхивали цветные огоньки, еще больше усиливая впечатление чего-то живого и цветущего. 

За клайдо спиной к ним сидела девушка в форме городской стражи. Ее волосы были рыжими, но не такими яркими, как волосы жены Айса и его сыновей. 

На звук их шагов она не обернулась, но Айс увидел, как взлетели ее руки, словно она играла на клавишах. Музыки никакой не раздалось, зато одна из ветвей клайдо расцвета синим мерцающим огнем. 

Девушке не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы их увидеть — она видела все и так — корнями клайдо, растущими сквозь стены от крыши до подвала, выпущенными усиками, ветвями, обращенными ко входу. Видела она не только их: клайдо одновременно мог давать образы всех помещений управления. Однажды Айсу показали, как это выглядит, и с тех пор он испытывал ко всем зрящим клайдо едва ли не почтение: у него самого от непрерывно меняющейся объемной картины мира, взятой с самых безумных ракурсов, голова закружилась сразу же. А они как-то ухитрялись не только ее отслеживать, но еще и контролировать. 

— О, Джи, привет! — гаркнул его спутник. — А ты чего здесь? Ты ж вчера дежурила!

— Ист не вышел, — не оборачиваясь, ответила девушка. — Напился, что ли, опять. Мне-то что, мне деньги за смену не лишние. Ты к кому привел человека? 

— К Марилле. Слушай, Джи, ну я пойду тогда, да? Ты сама доведешь? А то с утра на ногах. 

— Да иди. А вы присядьте, пожалуйста, вейма. Я сейчас посмотрю, есть ли у Мариллы люди. 

Айс оглянулся и присел на стоящий у стены продавленный стул, обтянутый красной тканью. Он глядел, как руки девушки летают над клайдо, расцветающим огнями. Эти переливы действовали почти убаюкивающее, и Айс, почувствовав, что его и в самом деле клонит в сон, разозлился сам на себя: на Рида напали, он лежал где-то раненый, а он тут едва не засыпает, глядя на клайдо. 

— Вы можете пройти, — сказала девушка. 

— А куда… — начал было Айс и увидел — куда. 

От него в глубину здания протянулась тонкая, сияющая оранжевым светом туго натянутая струна, словно кто-то сумел завить в нить закатный свет. Он встал с места; на его брюках осталась длинная красная нитка от обивки стула. Айс снял ее на ходу и намотал на палец. 

Во внутренних коридорах управления пахло сыростью и каменной пылью. Света здесь было еще меньше, но, благодаря своей путеводной струне, Айс все неплохо видел. Навстречу ему то и дело кто-то проскакивал, но все они спешили и не обращали на него никакого внимания. Однажды он встретил человека, которого вела бирюзовая струна, такая же, как у него. 

Струна довела его до тяжелой двери с плохо различимой надписью на табличке. Айс смог прочесть крупное «Марилла Ниллин», но более мелкие буквы уже разобрать не сумел. Струна нырнула в замочную скважину и погасла. Айс взялся за гладкую деревянную ручку.

Он предполагал, что неизвестная Марилла окажется немолодой и, возможно, суровой и с поджатыми губами. Но за столом напротив входа оказалась совсем юная девушка. Айс так и остолбенел в дверях, соображая, есть ли ей лет двадцать, хотя бы. 

— Проходите, — пригласила она. — Вы по какому вопросу?

— Мне сказали, что на моего брата напали. Мой брат — Риддар Нуад, я — Айстлин Нуад, — сказал Айс, не трогаясь с места. Ему все казалось, что это какая-то ошибка, и его сейчас отправят куда-то еще. 

Марилла кивнула.

— Да, проходите. 

— Это к вам? — еще раз уточнил он. 

— Ко мне. 

Айс все же шагнул вперед и уселся на стул.

— Не хочу вас обидеть, но вы очень молоды.

— Со временем это пройдет. 

Его это нисколько не успокоило. Но, с другой стороны, позже он всегда мог настоять, чтобы кто-то другой занялся этим делом. Сейчас нужно было все узнать. 

— Мне сказали, что Рид жив.

— Да-да, наши целители уверяют, что опасности нет, и скоро он придет в себя. 

— Что с ним? Кто вообще на него напал? 

— Пока неизвестно. Попытались сломать шею…

— То есть, — перебил Айс, начиная краснеть, — моему брату кто-то пытался свернуть шею, как паршивому щенку в помете? 

Марилла помедлила, потом кивнула:

— Да, вашему брату старались сломать шею. Не знаю уж, как щенку или как котенку, но старались. И чтобы этого не повторилось, я и собираюсь выяснить все, что можно. Вы готовы ответить мне на несколько вопросов?

— Да хоть на пятьсот! — ответил Айс. — Если вы с моими ответами скотину эту поймаете, я ему сам шею сверну!

Марилла суховато улыбнулась. 

— Боюсь, это будет так же противозаконно.

— У вас брат есть? — мрачно спросил Айс.

— Сестра, Иалька, — неожиданно ответила Марилла. — И если б ее кто-то тронул, я б тоже свернула! 

Они глянули друг на друга и молча улыбнулись. Пожалуй, она начинала нравиться Айсу. 

— Ну вот видите, — кивнул Айс. — Что вы там спросить-то хотели? 

Марилла положила перед собой лист бумаги.

— Есть ли у вас какие-либо предположения по поводу личности нападавшего? 

Айс мотнул головой. 

— Рид не птица белая, конечно, — буркнул он. — Но только он если с кем и кусался, то только на севере, он здесь и пробыл-то несколько дней. 

— А зачем он приехал?

— Да по науке. Он в университете торчит целыми днями. Ну и меня навестить, само собой. 

— Ваш брат не рассказывал вам ничего необычного? Возможно, он был свидетелем чего-то странного? 

— Да нет же. В последние дни все было как обычно. Ни странных историй, ни угроз, ничего такого. 

— Вам известно, как он провел этот день? 

— В университет собирался, они там искажение собирались уменьшать, — Айс нахмурился, припоминая. — И все, вроде. 

— А что за искажение? 

— Лес не скажет, — Айс потряс головой. — Что-то с выходом на Тропу связанное, я в этом не разбираюсь, я не маг. Кажется, чтобы пускать меньше крови и получать лучше результат. Но там он даже не спорил ни с кем, они просто работали вместе!

— Вам известно что-либо о местонахождении его тени?

— Чего? — Айс нахмурился снова. — Какой еще тени?

— Вам не известно, что…

— Да знаю я, что такое тень! Но у Рида никаких теней сроду не было! 

— Ну, как же не было, — рассудительно сказала Марилла. — Вот же у меня записи из регистрационной книги гостиницы «Южная звезда». Ваш брат ведь там останавливался?

— Да.

— А почему, кстати, не у вас дома?

— Он любил сам себе быть хозяином. Да вы про тень говорите, — поторопил Айс. 

— Вот, взгляните. Временная регистрация тени номер 247/2/3 во второй день месяца светлой воды.

— Это же три дня назад!

— Да.

— Рид у меня был даже вчера, и он мне ничего не говорил ни про какую тень! 

— Очевидно, у него были причины. Вот, далее — постоянная регистрация ее же на третий день, то есть, ваш брат оформил на нее все бумаги. 

— Не знаю, — ошеломленно повторил Айс. — Рид мне ничего не говорил.

— В гостинице ее тоже не оказалось… кстати, вещи вашего брата перепаковали, и вам следует либо оплатить их хранение, либо забрать. Номер оплачен еще на три дня вперед. 

— Я заберу завтра. Но что за тень? — настойчиво вернулся к ней Айс. — И куда она могла деться? 

— Завтра мы обратимся к ее прежним владельцам, возможно, что-то известно им.

— А с чего вы взяли, что они у нее есть? — ляпнул Айс и тут же осознал, что сказал глупость. Им-то явно виднее. 

Марилла указала на номер тени в записях.

— Видите цифру 3? Это значит, что ваш брат — ее третий хозяин. Это необычно, тени редко переходят из рук в руки. 

— А двойка что значит?

— Что ее сделали на основе обычного мага. Это не имеет большого значения, но все равно записывается при регистрации. 

Марилла вздохнула и подровняла стопку бумаг.

— Вы уверены, что не можете сообщить больше ничего полезного?

Айс с явным сожалением покачал головой. 

— Тогда прочитайте и подпишите, — Марилла подвинула к нему свои записи. — Я пока выпишу вам пропуск к целителям, навестите завтра брата. 

— А как вы меня нашли-то? — спросил Айс, просматривая бумагу. 

— Вас ведь в «Звезде» знают, ваш брат там регулярно останавливается. 

— Они и имя вспомнили?

— Они вспомнили, что у вейма Нуада есть брат, живущий на юге. Дальше мы вас нашли уже по общей регистрации, фамилия ведь одна. Вот, возьмите, — Марилла протянула ему квадрат плотной белой бумаги. — Адрес там же.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Айс. — Это все?

— Да, все. Я извещу вас, вейма, когда появится что-то новое. 

Она сказала «когда», а не «если», и это Айсу понравилось.

Он поднялся с места. 

— До свиданья. 

— До свидания, вейма. 

Айс шагнул к двери и остановился. 

— Найдите мне его! — сказал он яростно. 

И Марилла кивнула.

Он вышел из кабинета; возле его колен почти сразу натянулась оранжевая струна. Айс тронул ее кончиками пальцев, и в воздухе повис чистый тихий звук. 

Он прошел по коридорам и кивнул на прощание девушке у клайдо. Только прошагав почти всю улицу, он осознал, что идет, стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки в карманах. Он громко топал, и его шаги далеко разносились в тишине; но холодный ветер, бьющий в лицо, выдувал из него ярость и оставил только тревогу. 

Когда он подошел к дому, окно в их с Инианой спальне еще светилось. Она не ложилась, значит, и Айс невольно улыбнулся, благодарный ей за это. 

Он отпер дверь своим ключом, без стука, но Иниана уже оказалась на лестнице, сбежала к нему вниз.

— Что? — торопливо спросила она.

Айс снова мотнул головой.

— Они ничего пока не знают. Рид живой, к нему завтра можно, пойду. 

— Хорошо.

— Будут еще его тень искать, — Айс потер лоб. — Говорят, была такая и удрала из гостиницы. Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы у Рида была тень вообще? 

— Могу, — спокойно отозвалась Иниана. 

Айс уставился на нее. 

Иниана взяла его за рукав, увлекая за собой — через темную прихожую к его собственному кабинету. Она толкнула дверь, и Айс увидел, что на кушетке у окна кто-то спит, с головой укутавшись в покрывало.

— Не нужно ее искать, — вполголоса сказала Иниана. — Он в самом деле сбежал из гостиницы и пришел к нам. Теперь спит, видишь. 

— Спятить можно, — буркнул Айс. — Ну так я его прямо сейчас и!..

— Незачем. Он ничего не видел. Но вот его бывшие хозяева — история поинтереснее, — Иниана прикрыла дверь. — Пойдем, я тебе расскажу то, что он мне рассказал.

***

Когда Генд выбрался из переплетения переулков вокруг университета и вышел на площадь, ветер со стороны порта показался ему неприятно холодным. Пахло рыбой и мокрым деревом. Стоило пойти домой и сказать Айме, что все кончено.

Он свернул в сторону от дома. 

Смерть Риддара Нуада его не волновала. Он вспомнил брата и теперь не мог загнать это воспоминание обратно. 

«В лучшем случае из тебя выйдет столичный идиот, — ответил Дариан, когда Генд последний раз сказал ему, что предпочел бы бросить это все и вернуться в город. — И пока деньги у меня, ты будешь делать то, что я скажу. Может, научишься чему».

Он стоял спиной и курил, Генд глядел ему в затылок и думал о том, что хорошо было бы врезать ему по башке. Тогда он представлял, как Дариан, может быть, свалится, представлял себе его потрясенное лицо, мысленно кричал в него: «Да уж, кое-чему я здесь научился, проламывать людям башку, например» — но никогда, никогда он не думал, что брат может умереть. 

Никогда по-настоящему он не хотел, чтобы Дариан был мертв. 

Сапог Генда разбил отражение луны в луже, оставшейся еще с дневного дождя. Он шагал вперед, давя сапогами звезды и полукружия луны, но мысли его были далеко. 

Он вспомнил Дарена, чудовищно похожего на Дариана, и поморщился. Убить его — было все равно, что убить брата. Он не смог отослать его к берегу.

Хорошо было бы, если бы его не обнаружили, пока он не развеется окончательно. Иначе снова придется что-то решать с ним. Генд предпочел бы знать, что он просто умер после смерти Нуада, и все. Так, словно это не имело отношения к тому, что Генд сделал. 

В какой-то момент он понял, что сделал круг по городу и стоит у начала своего квартала. Оставалось всего несколько шагов, и Айма встретила бы его. 

Генд слепо провел ладонью по лицу, словно пытаясь привести себя в порядок, и шагнул вперед. 

Айма ждала его дома — раскрасневшаяся, нервничающая совершенно заметно. Она сидела за столиком в холле, вроде бы пристраивая цветы в стоящей здесь же вазе. Айма вскочила, едва он вошел, и бросилась навстречу.

— Ну?! — шепотом спросила она.

— Ничего, — Генд пожал плечами.

— Ты сделал? — Айма вцепилась в его рубашку, словно пыталась взять за грудки в драке. Генд накрыл ее руки своими, но ее пальцы не расслабились. 

— Да. 

— И ты ее… — она запнулась. Говорить открыто было опасно: у слуг всегда слишком длинные уши. 

— Я сделал достаточно. 

— И теперь…

Генд пожал плечами.

— Можешь явиться туда завтра утром и устроить скандал из-за Дарена. Узнаем, где он… — «и жив ли он еще вообще», добавил он мысленно, — и закончим дело. 

Айма кивнула и поцеловала его в щеку, холодную с улицы.

***

Когда Дарен уснул, он выполз из темного угла и сел у его изголовья, обняв колени руками. Он чувствовал себя усталым — не изможденным, но усталым, как человек, выполнивший тяжелую работу. На кривляющееся создание, с которым столкнулся Дарен, он теперь почти ничем не походил. По правде говоря, он прикинулся таким нарочно — слишком рано было бы Дарену его узнать.

Дорога вымотала его — в нем было еще слишком мало магии, чтобы искать в городе людей, которых он никогда прежде не видел, и он чувствовал себя больным и развеивающимся, хотя и знал, что это только временное ощущение. Теперь в нем было уже достаточно жизни, чтобы не опасаться развеяться самому; если он не столкнется с другим магом, то все будет хорошо, пока он не оживет до конца. 

Но эта усталость была сущим пустяком по сравнению с тем, какую свободу действий он теперь получил, в какой безопасности оказался. Дом старых магов — это не гостиница, защитные заклинания в которой могут остановить только мелких воров, и где то и дело шныряют люди.

И все же нужно было спешить: неизвестно было, насколько они здесь останутся. Нельзя было упускать такой случай… к тому же, если Риддар Нуад умрет, неизвестно даже, что случится здесь. 

Он повернулся к Дарену, потянулся к его лицу и поймал его вздох, а с ним — толику его жизни. Под утро он, возможно, возьмет и вторую. Не больше — это было бы опасно для них обоих, потому что их жизни были еще слишком сплетены. 

Вздох этот придал ему сил, и он, оставив Дарена, потек из комнаты прочь. Он не осмелился бы приблизиться к спящим: даже слабый маг сейчас был бы для него смертельно опасен, а уж в старой семье и дети-то слабыми не были. Он просто собирался собрать остатки их сил, как голодный собирает объедки. Сравнение это его не смущало — он уверен был, что нужно делать то, что необходимо, когда оно необходимо.

Он пополз по дому, разыскивая силу по крохе, по крупице. 

На ручке кресла остались следы от знака, начерченного ребенком, — неумелого еще и выплескивающего много силы в пространство вокруг. Он выпил ее всю. 

На кухне его встретила память о порезанном пальце, и он съел ее тоже. Хорошо бы, осталась и кровь, в крови всегда много магии, но женщина была умна и убрала все. 

В дальнем конце дома стукнула дверь, и он замер, вскинув голову. Он услышал легкие шаги. 

Прямиком к кухне шла женщина. Иниана, вспомнил он. Почуяла, значит, в доме чужого — и глупо было ждать, что она не почует. 

Шаги приближались.

Он растекся темнотой, полосами сумрака, мраком вдоль стен, укрылся между ножек стола, где было особенно темно. 

Иниана вошла в кухню.

Она не зажигала магических светильников — просто стояла, глядя в темноту. Ему казалось, что даже сейчас, когда у него почти нет тела, когда его самого почти нет, она все равно видит его. 

— Мне не нравится, когда что-то ползает по моему дому, — негромко сказала Иниана. 

Он замер, ожидая, что будет дальше. 

— Возвращайся к Дарену. А если я почувствую тебя рядом с моими сыновьями, я тебя развею раз и навсегда. 

Она развернулась и зашагала обратно. 

Он дождался, пока Иниана уйдет достаточно далеко и снова хлопнет дверь, и собрал себя из клоков темноты заново. Еще несколько мгновений он сидел под столом, прислушиваясь, потом медленно выполз и потянулся к кабинету, в котором спал Дарен. 

Будь он человеком, он взмок бы от пота. 

Уже под утро, когда решил, что это безопасно для Дарена, он сделал еще глоток его жизни и выскользнул из дома. Он хотел вспомнить, каково быть живым. Чем быстрее он сумел бы снова сделать свой разум человеческим, чем быстрее он привык бы к форме человеческого тела, тем быстрее он смог бы вернуться.

***

Она вышла в сад еще до рассвета, когда воздух был голубым и холодным; его можно было пить, как воду. Несколько мгновений Айма молча вдыхала запах сырой после ночи травы. Вокруг был совсем тихо, даже птицы не щебетали в ветвях. Словно она была одна в целом мире.

По утрам было уже довольно прохладно, и она уютней укуталась в накидку, прежде чем спуститься с крыльца. 

Она побрела по дорожке, выложенной цветными камешками, к большому пруду в глубине сада. Его окружали старые деревья, свесившие ветви почти до земли, но Айма не приказывала их подрезать. Она приходила сюда редко, в те дни, когда домашних дел, и гостей, и Генда для нее было слишком много. Пруд же казался всегда спокоен, безмятежен и далек от ее забот; все они оставались там, у дома, за опущенными ветвями.

Айма отодвинула одну из них в сторону, вступая в колдовской холодный полумрак, и так и замерла с поднятой рукой. 

На спине каменной лягушки у пруда кто-то сидел. Она хорошо видела темные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по спине, и темно-зеленый костюм. У Генда волосы были светло-русые, да и в плечах он был гораздо шире, да что там, Генда она сама оставила безмятежно спящим! И одежда была слишком дорогой, чтобы это был кто-то из слуг…

Айма досадливо поморщилась и шагнула вперед, нарочито громко зашелестев раздвигаемыми ветвями деревьев. Кто бы это ни был, на ее месте ему делать было нечего. И в своем саду она никого не боялась. 

Он обернулся.

— Ой, тташь! — вырвалось у Аймы; она отшатнулась, и Дариан, сидящий на лягушке, засмеялся. 

Ей следовало бы сообразить по одному сходству с Дареном, но сходства-то никакого, на самом деле, и не было — эта прямая спина и горделиво расправленные плечи тени принадлежать не могли. 

— Послушайте, дорогая моя невестка, — сказал он, — а вы сами-то знаете, что означает это ругательство? 

— Конечно, — с достоинством ответила Айма, — я никогда не использую слов, смысла которых не знаю. 

— Полезная привычка. Спасает от многих неловких ситуаций. Почему вы не подходите, Айма? Полагаете, я обижен на то, что вы назвали меня лжецом и любителем злых шуток?

— Вас там не было.

— Был. Ваше письмо меня заинтересовало, и я прятался в тени волос Риддара. Тени вообще нужно совсем мало места. Но за вами я не подсматриваю, не беспокойтесь… это была бы нечестная игра, а играть я люблю честно. 

Дариан слабо улыбнулся. 

— Ну, идите сюда, поговорим. У меня совсем мало времени. 

Айма выпустила ветку и шагнула к нему.

— Значит, мы были правы, да?

Он кивнул. 

— Почему у вас мало времени?

— Потому что я еще совсем слаб, дорогая невестка, — Дариан поднял руку, и ее, полупрозрачную, насквозь прошили лучи солнца. — Но со временем это изменится.

Айма сжала губы, но все-таки уселась на соседнюю лягушку, подстелив край своей накидки. Даже сквозь нее она чувствовала холод камня. 

— И, заметьте, я прекрасно понимаю ваше желание меня убить до того, как это случится, — Дариан подался к ней и, словно делясь секретом, шепнул: — Я бы тоже хотел!

От неожиданности она отшатнулась, а потом прыснула.

— Ну, и зачем вы пришли?

— Да просто так, — он пожал плечами. — Мне здесь нравилось раньше. Вам, я вижу, тоже. 

— Здесь тихо, — помедлив, кивнула Айма. 

— И деревья отгораживают от прочего мира, — Дариан провел ладонью по лбу, словно отводя в сторону прядь волос. — Почему вы вышли замуж за моего брата?

— Потому что я люблю его? — предложила Айма.

Он покачал головой.

— Не думаю.

— Потому что он хороший человек и любит меня.

— И все?

— И еще мне надоело жить в мамином доме. Мне хотелось иметь свой. 

Дариан кивнул. 

— Я так и подумал кое-что в этом роде. Мне показалось странным, что вы поженились. Но вы довольно прагматичны для этого возраста, да?

— Мне двадцать два! — возмутилась Айма.

— А мне двадцать девять, и в двадцать два у меня в голове было больше ветра, чем ума. 

Айма хихикнула снова.

— Мама говорит, что мальчики вообще взрослеют позже, — поделилась она с ноткой снисходительности.

— Вероятно, — Дариан улыбнулся. — Ооо, уже! — почти простонал он.

Его ноги, подобно ногам брошенной тени, потеряли всякую плотность. Он истекал темнотой, как кровью.

Дариан соскользнул со спины лягушки в траву, стоя на коленях.

— Приходите завтра. Договорим. 

Только длинная черная тень скользнула мимо Аймы к деревьям и исчезла среди ветвей. 

Она ушла не сразу. Просидела еще час, а то и дольше, пока окончательно не просохла трава и сад залило белым солнечным светом, безжалостным дневным светом, вместо розово-фиолетового и тихого, который любила Айма.

Она побрела по дорожке обратно, когда навстречу ей из дома выскочила Стина, горничная.

— Алли! — воскликнула она. — Алли, вот вы где! Идите скорее! Пришли из городской стражи!

— Что? — растерянно спросила Айма. — Зачем?

Не то чтобы она не знала, зачем, но так быстро? В чем же так ошибся Генд? 

— Говорят, убили кого-то! — подсказала Стина, спешащая по дорожке рядом.

— У нас в доме? 

Айма уточнила нарочно: теперь если у нее спросят, она так и скажет — хозяйка ничего не знала. 

— Да нет, вроде, алли… 

Стина захлопала на нее глазами. 

— Я б знала, если у нас.

Айма усмехнулась. 

— Да уж, не сомневаюсь.

Сразу же она нахмурилась. Убитая тень — даже если городская стража и выяснила каким-то образом, что это Генд — уж точно не повод являться сюда в такую рань.

***

Дарен проснулся привычно рано и не сразу понял, где находится. Он лежал на жесткой кушетке, укрытый легким покрывалом.

Он уселся на постели, потирая лоб, и почти сразу понял: он в кабинете Айса. Вчера вечером он разговаривал с его женой и сыном. И Риддара пытались убить. 

Дарен вспомнил это и похолодел.

Он поднялся, осторожно сложил покрывало и повесил его на спинку стула. 

В глубине дома слышались смех и топот; Дарен вспомнил вчерашнее: «Потише, в доме дети спят». Детей он не любил. Дети были жестоки и капризны, и не было никакого средства спастись от них, если они хотели, чтобы тень была их игрушкой. Единственным способом избавиться от них было найти себе немедленно работу, достаточно важную, чтобы родители забрали их прочь. Но Бриннэйн, кажется, был не таким.

Дарен вышел из комнаты и направился на звук голосов. Он оказался в прихожей, которая теперь, не залитая темнотой, как водой, оказалась совсем небольшой. Здесь безделушек было еще больше, чем в доме его прежних хозяев, и Дарен, наткнувшись взглядом на высокую, бледно-голубого стекла вазочку, вспомнил ту, другую, качнувшуюся ему навстречу. Он вспомнил, как полз мимо нее на четвереньках, как животное, захлебываясь кровью и слезами, и закрыл глаза.

Он больше никогда не увидит ту, сиреневую. Никогда больше не поползет мимо нее. 

Никогда. 

Он вздохнул и пошел дальше. В ступню ему что-то впилось, и Дарен поднял с пола небольшую костяную пластину для игры в хакас. Она была ярко раскрашена; он повертел ее в руке, разглядывая, и зажал в ладони.

Дарен шагнул в комнату и замер: спиной к нему на ковре сидел незнакомый светловолосый мужчина. Напротив него устроился Бриннэйн, который улыбнулся Дарену поверх веера тончайших костяных пластинок, таких же, как та, которую он нашел. 

Мужчина обернулся.

«Айс белобрысый», — вспомнил Дарен сказанное Риддаром и осторожно шагнул вперед. 

— Доброе утро, Дарен! — весело сказал Бриннэйн. 

— И ты тоже встаешь с птицами, — хмыкнул мужчина. 

Его тон был немного похож на тот, которым говорили с ним хозяева, и это Дарену не понравилось. 

— Доброе утро, — вежливо сказал он. — А вы — брат Риддара, да?

Мужчина поднял брови.

— Ты же тень! — в его голосе прозвучало недоумение. 

Ничего грубого в этом еще не было, но он ставил Дарена на место этим напоминанием, указывая ему, что это Риддар и Иниана могут вести себя, как им нравится. Он же должен держаться так, как полагается тени перед людьми. 

— Да, — просто подтвердил Дарен и больше ничего не прибавил. 

— Это мой папа, — сообщил ему Бриннэйн. — Его зовут Айстлин. 

Дарен посмотрел на него.

— Спасибо.

Он показал пластинку, которую подобрал в прихожей, и Бриннэйн хихикнул:

— Наверное, не стоило мне перебирать их на ходу.

Он встал с места и подошел к Дарену, протягивая руку. Тот передал ему пластинку. 

— Вы идите и позавтракайте, Дарен. А потом вам с папой нужно будет пойти к городской страже.

— Зачем?

— Так ведь дядю Рида хотели убить, и они теперь узнают, кто. Наверное, спросят вас про ваших прежних хозяев. Скажете им то же, что и нам с мамой вчера, и все хорошо будет. А потом сходите с папой в гостиницу и поможете ему забрать вещи дяди Рида. Так? — Бриннэйн обернулся к отцу, и тот молча кивнул. 

На них с Дареном он смотрел с прежним удивлением — и понятно было, что именно его удивляет: теням не объясняют деталей, да и сами они не задают вопросов.

— Ну, идите завтракать, — поторопил Бриннэйн. 

Дарен помолчал. Под взглядом его отца слова из горла не лезли, хотя вчера он чувствовал себя почти человеком, болтая с Бриннэйном и его матерью. 

— А что я могу там взять? — хрипло спросил он наконец.

— Да что понравится, — удивился Бриннэйн. — Поройтесь там и найдете. Или сами сделаете, кашу так или яичницу.

Дарен помедлил и уточнил еще:

— А есть еда, которую мне брать нельзя?

— Да нет, конечно! Что хотите — то и берете!

Дарен кивнул и вышел. 

На кухне он, осмотревшись, взял себе пару яиц, из которых зажарил яичницу, и прибавил к ней стакан молока и кусок хлеба. Он съел бы и еще что-нибудь — после завтрака обычно больше поесть не удавалось. Он предполагал, что Бриннэйн и Иниана, может быть, позвали бы его за стол к обеду, но Айстлин — вряд ли. Было бы глупо думать о большем в доме, где кто-то помнит о том, что он тень. И все же Дарен взял только это — хоть Бриннэйн и сказал «что угодно», он был всего лишь ребенком. А вот ему самому следовало уже понимать, что на самом деле можно, а что нет.

Поел он тоже быстро, чтобы никого не раздражать ожиданием, и в комнату вернулся всего через несколько минут.

— Дарен, подождите чуточку! — попросил Бриннэйн, почти не видный за своими пластинками. — Я сейчас проиграю, и вы пойдете. Я не думал, что вы так быстро управитесь. 

Дарен улыбнулся и присел на ковер. 

Он наблюдал за тем, как Бриннэйн и в самом деле стремительно проигрывает — как-то даже слишком стремительно. Он, конечно, был всего лишь ребенком, но ведь ребенком старой семьи. Дариан Хлейд (он с усилием назвал его по имени мысленно вместо привычного «хозяин») так их превозносил, что он невольно ожидал чего-то большего. 

Очень быстро Бриннэйн отложил пластинки и улыбнулся ему снова:

— Вот и все. 

Дарен кивнул и первым пошел к двери. Там он подождал, пока брат Риддара переоденется и обуется. Потом, убедившись, что можно идти, отодвинул задвижку на двери. 

— Стоять! — гаркнул брат Риддара так, что он вздрогнул и испуганно обернулся. — Куда босиком? Полгорода пройдем, ноги в мясо собьешь! 

Он наклонился и из-под стула, стоящего у двери, вытащил традиционные матерчатые туфли. 

— Брин, подгони ему по размеру. Ну и почисти заодно, что ли. 

Бриннэйн, не задумываясь, наклонился и припечатал туфли магическим знаком. Дарен молча хлопал глазами, наблюдая за ним.

— Держите, — весело сказал Бриннэйн. 

— Спасибо.

Дарен сунул ногу в туфлю, и та облегла ступню прохладно и удобно. Словно это была его собственная обувь. 

— Нет, ну ладно я не знаю, есть у тебя обувь, нет, но рот ты раскрыть и сказать можешь? — буркнул брат Риддара. — Пошли! 

— Я же тень, — пробормотал Дарен. 

Хотел объяснить, почему он ничего не сказал, почему он вообще не ожидал, что кто-то обратит внимание на его босые ноги, но вышло так, что вернул брату Риддара его собственные слова. Чуть ли не с сарказмом, которого ему не полагалось, и Дарен сам смутился своего ответа. 

Он ожидал отповеди, но брат Риддара только вздохнул тяжело. Он был чем-то похож на быка, вечером бредущего по деревенской улице, опустив рогатую голову (Дарен видел их в приграничных поселках). 

Они вышли на улицу. 

Дарен, как и полагалось воспитанной тени, шел за его плечом, в шаге позади. Тот молчал почти всю дорогу, и уже у самого здания городской стражи резко спросил:

— Так ты думаешь, это твои бывшие хозяева могли тронуть Рида?

— Я не знаю.

Дарен не прибавил ни «господин», ни «вейма». Он не знал, как вести себя с этим человеком: быть просто тенью он уже не мог, но быть и почти человеком было нельзя. 

— Ну-ну, — хмуро буркнул тот. — Чтоб тень да не знала. Слуги всегда все знают. Покрываешь их, небось. 

Дарен не ответил; ответа от него, впрочем, и не требовалось. 

На клайдо в здании городской стражи он взглянул с удовольствием, но без особого любопытства: он уже видел такие во время перемещений между гарнизонами и военными лагерями. И струна-проводница тоже не стала для него чем-то новым. 

В кабинете было холодно. Сама хозяйка выглядела сонной и усталой, но брату Риддара все равно вяло улыбнулась.

— Вы? Так быстро? Что-то случилось?

— А вы еще и дежурство не сдавали, да? — сочувственно спросил он. 

Она зевнула.

— На третий час Анайери сдам. 

— Вы хотели искать тень Рида. Так вот она вам, — в его голосе прозвучала такая гордость, словно он лично нашел где-то Дарена. — И говорит очень интересные вещи, вы только послушайте. 

Стульев здесь было несколько. Он уселся. Дарен остался было стоять, но почти сразу получил громкое сердитое «Да сядь ты, не торчи, как маяк!» — и послушно опустился на соседний. 

Второй раз за последние сутки он рассказывал кому-то все с самого начала. Только теперь он осторожно опустил большую часть того, как добр к нему был Риддар. Он не думал, что его брату приятно было бы это услышать. Кажется, он не слишком одобрял такие вещи. Иниане и Бриннэйну он прошлой ночью рассказал все, ничего не скрыв; теперь же ограничился очень подробным и старательным описанием спора Риддара с семьей Хлейд. 

Несколько раз ему задавали вопросы — почти те же, которые он слышал от Инианы накануне. 

— Что же, — заключила, наконец, хозяйка кабинета, — это уже кое-что. С этим уже можно поговорить с Хлейдами. 

— Поговорите-поговорите, — проворчал брат Риддара. — Небось, окажется, что это они и были. 

Дарен в его словах был практически уверен. И если бы он мог сделать хоть что-то полезное…

— Подпишите, что сведения получены от тени в вашем присутствии и без давления со стороны. И наблюдайте за ней как следует. Если она сбежит, то мы не сможем доказать, что она вообще здесь была. 

— У меня не сбежит, — тяжело пообещал брат Риддара. 

Дарен, однако, не испугался бы его даже прежде. По-настоящему больно может сделать только хозяин.

Наконец они вышли на улицу. 

— Теперь в гостиницу, — бросил на ходу брат Риддара. 

Дарен молча пошел за ним. 

В «Южной звезде» они подошли прямо к стойке.

— Я Айстлин Нуад, — так же хмуро бросил он, выкладывая полученную в здании городской стражи пластинку, которая подтверждала, что он имеет право хозяйничать в вещах Риддара. — Ключ от номера Риддара Нуада. 

— И тень нашлась! — невпопад обрадовался слуга за стойкой. — Подумать только, как удачно!

На его месте Дарен не рискнул бы так открыто говорить про удачу в лицо человеку, чей брат, возможно, умирал, и чью тень они вовсе упустили из виду. Впрочем, он был только тенью. Настоящим людям ни к чему так пристально ловить любые изменения в настроении собеседника. Тут, правда, и ловить особо было нечего: брат Риддара стремительно и ярко краснел, как случается это от злости только с очень светлокожими людьми. Он походил на вскипающий чайник, и Дарен колебался между желанием хихикнуть и несколько отрешенной надеждой, что сорвутся не на нем. 

— Ключ дайте, — повторил тот, и слуга все-таки обратил внимание на его настрой и положил на стойку ключ, забрав взамен ту самую пластинку-пропуск. 

— Мне нужно оставить это у…

— Нужно — так оставляйте. 

Брат Риддара сгреб со стола ключ, сунул в карман и кивнул Дарену:

— Пошли. Показывай, где номер. 

Дарен пошел впереди. Между лопатками у него ныло и холодело, как у человека, в любую минуту ожидающего удара сзади. Брату Риддара он не верил, хоть и не считал на самом деле, что тот ударит его. Но дома тот хоть сдерживался, а здесь спокойно накручивал сам себя. Дарен подозревал, что все может выйти из-под контроля. Он может не захотеть ничего контролировать, правда? Если речь идет всего лишь о тени…

Он вспомнил туфли и молча улыбнулся собственным мыслям: брат Риддара, хоть и не нравился ему, был все же, кажется, не из тех, кто собирается сорваться на тени и вообще на ком-либо. Думать про него так было несправедливо, и Дарен почувствовал легкий укол вины. 

Они поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж; Дарен остановился у двери их с Риддаром номера. 

— Это здесь. 

Брат Риддара отодвинул его в сторону и отпер дверь. Из-за его плеча Дарен увидел полупустую комнату, в которой больше не было ни горы книг на столе, ни накидки, небрежно брошенной на кресло. Это была чужая пустая комната, разоренная комната, где стояли саквояжи со сложенными вещами и аккуратно связанные вместе стопки книг, но ничего не напоминало о Риддаре. Дарен чувствовал себя так, словно его обокрали. 

— Что стоишь-то? Пройти, погляди, не осталось ли чего, потом пойдем со всем этим вниз. 

Брат Риддара дернул за шнурок звонка. 

Дарен послушно двинулся по комнатам, хотя после увиденного ему не хотелось этого делать. 

И там не осталось ни гребня Риддара, ни его карандаша, ничего. Словно не было никогда у него этих нескольких дней, когда Дарен чувствовал себя настоящим человеком.

Он стоял, глядя на пустой стол, и отрешенно слушал, как брат Риддара приказывает пришедшему посыльному перенести вещи вниз и найти им экипаж. Наверное, он не был магом, иначе сказал бы «экипаж или летку».

Дарен чувствовал себя посторонним зрителем, и его не оставляла дурацкая мысль, что вот сейчас брат Риддара возьмет все, что хочет, выйдет из номера, запрет за собой дверь, и в ту же секунду вернется прошлое. Номер наполнится смехом Риддара, его вещами, его книгами, словно все это настоящее, просто прячется пока. 

Дарен почти не дышал, затаившись в спальне. 

— Дарен! — крикнул брат Риддара, и он вздрогнул. — Ты застрял там, что ли? Пойдем!

Дарен вышел из спальни.

— Возьми вот записки Рида, а я возьму его инструменты. Он не любит, когда посторонние их лапают. 

Брат Риддара подхватил довольно большой кожаный футляр, запертый на ключ и заклепанный шестиугольными пластинками. 

— Инструменты? — невольно удивился Дарен, поднимая свой сверток с бумагами (он оказался довольно тяжелым).

— Ну всякое там… — брат Риддара отвлекся, запирая за ними дверь номера, — ножи для кровопускания… ланцет, пилка по кости… он тебе не показывал, что ли?

— Нет.

— Напугать, может, побоялся. Кто не маги, вечно панику разводят. 

— Он объяснил мне про магию Тропы. 

— Ну-ну, — фыркнул брат Риддара. — Занятные, должны быть объяснения. У нас-то большинство так и уверено, что на Тропе только и делают, что трупов кромсают!

— Да, Риддар мне так и сказал, — кивнул Дарен, спускаясь за ним по лестнице. 

— Что сказал? Что трупов кромсает? 

— Что люди думают, будто он кромсает. 

— А… слушай, ты кончай эту чепуху. Какой он тебе Риддар? Ты тень, я знаю, как вас делают, а он-то человек. Он тебе в лучшем случае — алли, хотя и это-то перебор, по-хорошему. 

— Он позволил мне так обращаться к нему, и я буду так говорить, пока он мне не запретит, — ответил Дарен и сам поразился тому, как неожиданно жестко это прозвучало. Он никогда прежде не говорил так с людьми. 

— Ну да, Рид у нас чудила известный, он и слугам «вы» говорит, но они-то свое место знают.

Дарен помолчал мгновение, потом глубоко вздохнул.

— Я буду говорить «алли» вам, если угодно, — сказал он. — Но не более того. И вы не мой хозяин и не можете заставить меня. Мой хозяин сказал мне обращаться к нему по имени. 

Брат Риддара ничего не сказал, и Дарен почувствовал себя полным испуганной радостью. Он впервые сказал человеку «нет» в ответ на прямой приказ, и его почти трясло. Ему все время казалось, что произойдет сейчас что-то ужасное, но ничего не происходило, а за ним так и осталось право звать Риддара по имени.

***

Девушка, которая пришла к ним из городской стражи, была худая и какая-то изможденная. Под глазами у нее лежали темные круги, волосы свисали сосульками.

— Я — Марилла Ниллин, дознавательница городской стражи, — сказала она. — Доброе утро, вейма Хлейд. Я хотела бы поговорить с вами и вашим мужем. 

— Генд сейчас спустится, — кивнула Айма (служанка и в самом деле убежала звать его). — Присядьте. Могу я предложить вам сок ламаны? Или чашку лакки?

— Спасибо, ничего не нужно. 

Марилла присела, разгладила полу форменной куртки. 

Генд спустился в гостиную через минуту, на ходу приглаживая ладонью встрепанные волосы. На Айму он не взглянул, и это ей не понравилось. Она уже привыкла к тому, что в любой сложной ситуации они с мужем коротко переглядываются, сейчас же Генд вел себя так, словно знал что-то, чего она не знала. 

И в любом случае, если он убил всего лишь тень…

— Это вейма Ниллин, — сказала Айма, глядя на него. — Дознавательница городской стражи. Она хочет поговорить с нами обоими.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло ответил Генд. — А что случилось? Стина говорила что-то про убийство…

— Я здесь по поводу покушения на Риддара Нуада. 

— О! — вырвалось у Аймы. 

Она, потрясенная, только чудом не поглядела на мужа. 

— Вам известно, о ком я говорю?

— Да, — кивнул Генд. 

— Какие отношения вас связывали с вейма Нуадом?

— Да собственно… никаких, — Генд пожал плечами. — Мы передали ему нашу тень, экспериментировать он, что ли, собирался, на этом отношения и закончились. 

— Мне говорили, что у вас не было намерения передавать ему тень, и вейма Нуад воспользовался сто двадцать второй статьей Кодекса мага. 

Генд потер переносицу. Казалось, он в замешательстве, но прежде, чем Айма успела открыть рот, он заговорил снова.

— Послушайте, — сказал он едва ли не жалобно, с теми интонациями, которые превращают любого мужчину в мальчишку, — ну да, да, но кому захочется говорить, что кайль тебя обдурил? Но за это не убивают, вы же понимаете? За это можно в морду дать, но не больше. 

На лице Мариллы мелькнула мимолетная улыбка, скорее даже, только намек на улыбку. 

— И все же, мне бы хотелось подробней услышать об этом конфликте. 

— Хорошо, — охотно согласился Генд, уселся на край стола рядом с ней, скрестил длинные ноги. И, глядя на мужа, Айма на мгновение вспомнила Дариана. Было нечто общее в их повадках, в их заговорщическом наклоне головы, в их улыбке.

— Тень украла магическую книгу, пыталась ее читать, а может быть — и не просто читать, — Генд сделал паузу. — Мой покойный брат разбаловал ее сверх всякой меры, она начала считать себя чуть ли не человеком… 

Марилла молча слушала. 

— Естественно, она была наказана. Ничего чрезмерного — просто временное отторжение, во время которого ей следовало сходить и принести цветов для гостиной, вы понимаете. Моя жена не перестает считать, что ее еще можно бы терпением и снисходительностью воспитать как следует, хотя по мне, брат испортил ее просто возмутительно, и наказывать следовало бы гораздо жестче. 

Айма отметила, что он ловко поменял их местами, но спорить не стала. Хотя на ее взгляд, Генд сделал это совершенно зря, незачем было оставлять этой Марилле мысль, что он жесток и способен на какие-то эдакие выходки. В конце концов, она-то, Айма, явно не пыталась пристукнуть Нуада.

Марилла кивнула, глядя на него во все глаза. И с некоторой, удивившей ее саму, ревностью, Айма увидела, как Генд улыбнулся. 

— И вообразите, как мы были удивлены, когда узнали, что нашу тень просто-напросто взял себе какой-то кайль! Естественно, мы тут же поспешили в «Южную звезду», вы понимаете, вейма Ниллин, тень — вещь недешевая, да и с какой стати нам передавать ее кайлю, если мы не имели намерения от нее избавляться?

Марилла кивнула снова. 

— Мы объяснили ему недоразумение, — Генд поморщился, — но он вцепился именно в эту тень, как ненормальный. Полагаю, потому что она досталась ему даром, в обычном случае он заплатил бы еще и за сотворение новой. Айма сказала ему… Айма, что ты сказала?

— Что он все равно не сможет зарегистрировать все бумаги без нашего согласия. 

— Да. Он спросил, подскажем ли мы ему в таком случае, где взять другую… Ааа, нет, сперва он спросил, готовы ли мы всерьез с ним столкнуться. Ну сами подумайте, вейма Ниллин, кто ожидал от кайля такой наглости? И словом, — Генд чиркнул в воздухе пальцем, словно что-то подписывая, — мы с Аймой, извините, как двое идиотов вышли из его номера, оставили ему расписку, что на все согласны, а опомнились только когда все уже было кончено. Потрясающе просто, — с сарказмом добавил он, и Айма чуть не подняла брови. Сарказм Генду вообще был несвойственен, и такого тона она от него прежде не слышала. — Разве об этом хочется кому-то рассказывать?

— Полагаю, что нет, — мирно согласилась Марилла. — И после этого вы решили вернуть себе тень иным путем?

— Вы меня извините, конечно, но я могу себе позволить потерять тень, не пытаясь никого убить. Как я уже сказал, за такое бьют в морду, а не режут. 

— Вейма Нуада и не резали. 

— Да? А что с ним? — живо заинтересовалась Айма.

— Ломали шею, вейма Хлейд. И я также хотела бы уточнить, где именно был ваш супруг в момент нападения?

— Так вы же время не назвали, — подсказал Генд. 

Он ерошил коротко стриженные волосы на затылке привычным мальчишеским движением, которое Айма любила. Еще ей нравилось проводить рукой по его волосам и чувствовать, как они колют ладонь, она и сейчас бы это сделала. 

— Между четвертым часом Сельевна и вторым часом Неста. 

— Ооо, — протянул Генд, в замешательстве взглянул на Айму. Но это было замешательство не человека, поставленного в тупик, а того, кто старательно припоминал. — Значит, до конца часов Сельевна я был в городе, в порту, там как раз один из этих кораблей-девиц, вы же знаете… последний раз я видел их еще мальчишкой. 

— И как, увидели? 

— Да, но уже темнело, — Генд пожал плечами. — Придется мне взять Айму и пойти поглядеть на него еще раз. 

— А почему вы с самого начала не пошли вместе?

Генд заметно смутился.

— Айма читала, — ответил он, неловко улыбаясь. — Я ей мешал, и она выставила меня из спальни. Ну и… — он развел руками. — А потом я вернулся домой и, — он вспыхнул, — мы помирились.

Айма наблюдала за мужем чуть ли не недоверчиво. Ни такого мальчишеского смущения, ни такого таланта лгать она за ним не замечала. Тем более что он ничем особенно не рисковал. Слуг отпускали в их спальни как раз после пятого часа Сельевна, и потому никто из них не мог бы сказать точно, когда именно Генд вернулся домой.

Марилла, впрочем, очевидно, представив себе процесс примирения, в свою очередь покраснела. 

— Потом мы прогулялись по саду, — продолжил Генд, — и поднялись в спальню уже окончательно. Собственно, это все. 

— Вас кто-нибудь видел на протяжении этого времени?

— В порту — вероятно. Дома — вряд ли. Но слуги могли слышать, как мы отпираем дверь и поднимаемся по лестнице. Если желаете, я их позову. 

Марилле явно было неудобно, но она все же кивнула:

— Да, я хотела бы с ними поговорить. 

Айма трижды дернула шнурок звонка.

— Сейчас все соберутся. 

Слуги и в самом деле по одному начали появляться в гостиной. Когда пришли все, Генд кивнул:

— Это вейма Ниллин, дознавательница городской стражи. Она хочет задать вам несколько вопросов, и я прошу всех отвечать честно и по возможности точно. Все верно, Марилла? — он лучезарно улыбнулся дознавательнице.

Айма поморщилась.

— Вейма Ниллин, пожалуйста, вейма Хлейд, — поправила та, но без особого рвения. — Все верно, благодарю вас. 

Они с Гендом молча слушали, как Марилла опрашивает слуг. И так понятно было, что они скажут: да, вечером его в самом деле не было дома. Да, хлопала входная дверь. Да, перед сном они поднимались с Аймой по лестнице вдвоем.

Наконец, Марилла хлопнула ладонью по своим записям. 

— Достаточно, я закончила. Благодарю вас за содействие, веймо. 

— Всегда рады помочь, — улыбнулся снова Генд. 

Эта простецкая улыбка цвела на его губах, пока Мариллу не проводили к дверям. Потом он взглянул на Айму.

— Пойдем завтракать?

Та еле заметно кивнула. 

Она напряженно размышляла над случившимся и за завтраком была непривычно тихой. Впрочем, и Генд тоже не стремился особенно болтать, а после завтрака предложил ей руку:

— Прогуляемся по саду?

Там, среди деревьев, они могли поговорить спокойней, чем в собственной спальне, потому что никогда не знаешь, кто особенно ушастый окажется рядом с дверью. 

Айма оперлась на его локоть. 

— Дикость какая, — сказал Генд, на глазах у Лииты, чистящей ковер в гостиной, выводя ее за дверь. — Эта история с убийством…

— Не могу сказать, чтобы я очень о нем жалела, — фыркнула Айма.

Даже если слуги и донесут, никто и не ждет от них горьких рыданий над телом Нуада после того, как он забрал себе их тень. 

Они спустились с крыльца и неторопливо двинулись по дорожке в глубину сада. 

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — тихо и яростно спросила Айма.

— Незачем. Дариан — мой брат, мне и сворачивать ему шею. Тем более, ты так искренне поразилась. 

— Ты спятил? Тебя повесят, если узнают!

— Если. 

— Генд, я серьезно! 

— Я тоже. Меня никто не видел, я даже нигде не появлялся в своем лице. Я и убил его под личиной. Из дома я вышел только вечером, слуги подтверждают, что я всю вторую половину дня торчал наверху. То есть, я за сколько-то там времени выловил каким-то образом Нуада вдали от его гостиницы и прихлопнул? Я что, ясновидящий, для начала? Или ты собираешься сказать, что сотворила для меня иллюзию, пока я на него охотился?

— Нет, конечно! Не говори глупостей!

— Хорошо. Тогда я не вижу проблемы. Разумеется, я не питаю к Нуаду теплых чувств, и его смерть мне выгодна из-за тени. Ну и что? Где доказательства? 

— Почему ты мне сразу не сказал?

— Потому что тебе не понравилась бы эта идея.

— Она мне и теперь не нравится.

— Но теперь ты и вмешаться в нее не можешь, — Генд отвел в сторону низко свесившуюся над дорогой ветку. 

— Зачем ты соврал про порт?

— Да я правда там был. Я вчера бродил по городу после того, как все кончилось. Думал. И в любом случае, пусть даже они будут там шнырять и спрашивать, что, весь вечер там не было ни одного белобрысого мужчины? 

— Был, наверное, — признала Айма и примолкла, хмурясь. 

— Где был ваш супруг в момент нападения! — Генд неожиданно смешливо фыркнул. — Пятеро! Да еще в школе Дариан меня ловил на этом! «А где ты был, Генд, когда какая-то гадина сожрала мой кусок торта? То есть, как — в саду, а откуда ты знаешь, когда его сожрали?» И н-на в лоб! Причем, что характерно, за тупость, а не за торт!

— Ге-енд. 

— Да?

— Это не смешно. Ты вообще понимаешь, что если она знает о том, что мы на него злились, значит…

— Значит, она говорила с Дареном, да. 

— Или с самим Нуадом!

— Я ему шею сломал. Ему говорить слегка проблематично. 

— Тогда почему она сказала «покушение», а не «убийство»?!

— Не знаю. 

Айма прижала ладонь ко лбу.

— Он очухается и скажет, что видел тебя. 

— Говорю тебе, он меня и не видел!

— А до этого ты говорил, что он умер!

Генд промолчал. 

— Тень ему жалко было! 

— Да не в жалости!..

— Да в ней, в ней! Ты все хочешь и ее прикончить, и не при чем быть! 

Несколько мгновений они оба молчали. Айма была права.

— Ты мне не сказал, — недоверчиво повторила она. 

— Незачем. 

— Я не думала, что ты… смотрю, я многого о тебе не знаю.

— Надеюсь, что да. Иначе тебе было бы со мной слишком скучно ближайшие лет сто, — Генд улыбнулся. 

Айма смотрела на него по-прежнему напряженно.

— Да перестань, — утомленно сказал он. — Ничего не случится. Они ничего не докажут. 

— Генд, ты и правда меня любишь?

— Да, очень. 

— Тогда сделай так, чтобы я знала, что происходит. 

Генд помедлил и кивнул. 

Он стоял, запрокинув лицо навстречу солнечным лучам, и был даже слишком похож на Дариана.

***

Когда они с братом Риддара подошли к дому, их встретил Бриннэйн, который вместе с таким же рыжим мальчиком лет четырех что-то увлеченно рисовал прямо на светлых ступенях крыльца. При одном взгляде на это Дарена передернуло: он вспомнил, как оттирал такие же ступени сам.

— И вот так мы используем магические грифели, да, Брин? — усмехаясь, спросил брат Риддара.

— Да ничего не будет, пап! — бодро отозвался Бриннэйн. — Это же рисунки, а не знаки!

Словно в ответ на его слова, из-под его грифеля выпорхнула бледно-зеленая бабочка, замерла в воздухе, трепеща крылышками. 

Его брат радостно рассмеялся, протянул к ней руку, но бабочка полетела выше, к самому козырьку дома. Дарен наблюдал за ней как зачарованный. Брат Риддара и тот заслонился ладонью от солнца и запрокинул голову, глядя вверх.

— Уитела! — восхитился малыш. Улыбка у него была широченная, хоть в ней и не хватало пары зубов (что явно сказывалось на том, как он произносил слова). — Сасем уитела! 

— Совсем улетела, — улыбнулся Бриннэйн, который тоже провожал бабочку взглядом.

— Исе пьийитит?

— Неа. Но я могу нарисовать еще одну, хочешь?

— Йисуй! — горячо согласился его брат и хлопнул в ладоши. — Йисуй быстее! Басую! — распорядился он, и Бриннэйн хихикнул.

Дарен, честно говоря, тоже хлопнул бы в ладоши и попросил нарисовать еще одну большую бабочку, если бы его кто-то спрашивал. Он много раз видел, как маги-рисовальщики работают своими знаками, но никогда еще не встречал оживающих рисунков. 

Бриннэйн вытер рукой нос, оставив на лице зеленую, как крыло бабочки, полосу от грифеля, и принялся за дело. Его брат с восторгом заглядывал ему через плечо. До Дарена донеслось возбужденное:

— А золтый? Кылыско золтое?

— Тут нельзя желтый, — терпеливо ответил Бриннэйн. — Иначе не оживет. 

— Посиму?

— Потому что... не знаю, почему. Не оживет и все.

— Потому что два оживляющих цвета не должны встречаться в одном рисунке, — сказал женский голос. 

Дарен поднял голову и увидел Иниану, стоящую у открытого окна. На него она взглянула коротко, но улыбнулась. Брат Риддара просиял, увидев ее.

— Низя два озивляюсих цвета! — радостно повторил малыш, и Бриннэйн улыбнулся, не прекращая рисовать. 

— Хочешь красное крылышко? — предложил он.

— Хотю синее! 

Бриннэйн послушно взялся за синий грифель. 

— Папа, мы мешаем пройти тебе и Дарену?

— Нет! — вырвалось у Дарена прежде, чем брат Риддара успел открыть рот. 

Бриннэйн поднял голову, глядя на него. Дарен почти ожидал, что ему велят заткнуться и не встревать в разговор, когда спрашивают человека. Несмотря на все, что было прежде, ожидал. 

— Вам понравилась моя бабочка? — спросил Бриннэйн.

— Да, очень. 

— Да отличная бабочка. Но правда, идем.

Дарен обернулся на брата Риддара, не зная, как сказать, что он предпочел бы остаться здесь, посмотреть еще. 

— Хотите посидеть с нами, Дарен? — предложил Бриннэйн, снова потер щеку, оставляя цветной след. — Я скоро дорисую еще одну. Кажется, внимание взрослого, пусть даже тени, ему льстило. 

Дарен вопросительно взглянул на брата Риддара, и тот пожал плечами: дело твое.

— Я хотел бы, — помедлив, неловко признался он. 

— Ну сиди. Давай сюда.

Брат Риддара забрал у него сверток и вошел в дом. 

— Вы сядьте на ступеньку, вот здесь, — Бриннэйн указал подбородком. — Вам будет хорошо видно, но свет вы мне не заслоните.

Дарен послушно уселся, куда сказано, глянул ему через плечо. Рука Бриннэйна, сжимающая грифель, так и летала над наброском на досках крыльца, штриховала, чертила, один цвет сменялся другим, и бабочка, казалось, оживала на глазах. Когда же, наконец, дрогнули и затрепетали в воздухе крылышки, это показалось естественным, как дыхание. 

Бриннэйн с улыбкой посмотрел на восхищенного брата, потом перевел взгляд на Дарена.

— С ума сойти, — искренне сказал тот.

— Спасибо. 

— Человека ты тоже можешь нарисовать?

— Нет пока что, но я смогу, когда стану старше. Мой прапрадедушка вырезал свою жену из дерева дхэн. 

— И она ожила? 

— Ожила. Только она была почти как вы. Вы понимаете. Ну — тень. 

Малыш тем временем придвинулся ближе к Дарену и потрогал его колено. Потом с усилием уперся в него обеими руками. Дарен понятия не имел, чего он хочет, но наблюдал за ним с интересом.

Малыш постучал по его колену кулачком (оно дернулось, как у любого человека) и требовательно спросил: 

— Посиму?

— Потому что это только кажется, — Бриннэйн обхватил его поперек груди и притянул к себе. Тот пару раз брыкнулся, но уселся смирно.

— Кажиса? — переспросил он.

— Да, кажется. На самом деле не так. Он твердый.

Дарен подавил смешок.

— Он тоже рисовальщик? 

— Будет, когда станет старше. Но видит он уже неплохо. 

Дарен кивнул.

— Что вы оба видите, когда смотрите на меня?

Бриннэйн улыбнулся.

— Тень. Я не дразню вас, Дарен... да не грызи ты мой грифель, мелкий!.. — он отнял грифель и зажал в руке. Брат немедленно принялся, хихикая, разгибать его пальцы. — Мы действительно видим таких, как вы, тенями. Неплотными. Потому Эрин не понял, почему его рука не проходит сквозь вас. Он в первый раз потрогал тень. 

Дарен рассмеялся.

— Только знаете, что?.. Да что ты кусаешься-то?! Щас как дам по ушам! — гаркнул Бриннэйн, мигом теряя все свое воспитание.

Эрин бестрепетно взглянул на него и снова принялся разгибать его пальцы. 

— Заведи своих и бей по ушам хоть весь день, — отозвался голос Инианы из окна. Дарен подумал, что, возможно, она оставалась там не только чтобы присматривать за детьми, но и чтобы присматривать за ним. Чтобы он ничего не сделал. 

Бриннэйн гневно фыркнул, но промолчал. И даже руку у Эрина не отобрал. 

— Вы очень бледная тень, — сказал он, свободной рукой потыкал брата в бок, и тот залился радостным смехом. — Бледнее, чем другие. 

— Почему? — растерялся Дарен.

— Я думал, вы знаете, почему. 

— Да я и слышу-то об этом впервые.

— Хотите, я спрошу, почему такое может быть, в роще?

Дарен кивнул, молча глядя, как Эрин старается все же добраться до грифеля, зажатого в руке брата.

— Ваша фамилия — Хьорне? Твоей мамы и ваша с братом?

— Вам сказал дядя Рид? 

— Нет. Просто… старая семья, в которой два рисовальщика, говорящая с ушедшими, резчик-прапрадедушка, — Дарен пожал плечами. — И волосы у вас всех рыжие, — он поднял руку, указывая на волосы Бриннэйна, но их не коснулся.

— Иствине тоже рыжие… почти такие же яркие, как мы. 

— Они менялы. Среди них если и попадется рисовальщик, так будет исключением, как твоя мама среди вас.

Бриннэйн лукаво улыбнулся.

— А почему не Айле? Они рыжие… ну, рыжеватые такие… и рисовальщиков там много. 

— Ненавидят север, — не задумываясь, ответил Дарен. — Их мама не влюбилась бы в твоего отца.

— Кто-то из ваших хозяев интересовался особенностями старых семей? 

— Мой первый хозяин. Но его больше интересовали семьи, которые привыкли говорить с мертвыми.

Бриннэйн устроился удобнее, прислонившись спиной к столбикам крыльца. Эрин свесился чуть ли не поперек его колен, и он рассеянно придерживал его свободной рукой. 

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Дарен, разглядывая их.

— Восемь.

— Ты говоришь не как дети в восемь лет.

— Вы знали много детей, Дарен?

В голосе Бриннэйна ему послышались насмешливые нотки: в самом деле, где бы ему, тени, говорить с человеческими детьми? Быть для них игрушкой, разве что. В выражении его лица, правда, ничего такого не было. 

— Не так много. Я видел со стороны.

— В старых семьях воспитывают иначе… слушай, ты упадешь сейчас, хватит выкручиваться!

Эрин и в самом деле свисал с колен брата почти вниз головой и норовил вывернуться у него из рук. Дарен придержал его, пока Бриннэйн перехватывал его поудобнее (он негодующе завопил), и получил благодарный кивок.

— Наш дядя говорит, мысль мага и его слова должны быть прочными и упругими, как плеть, и при необходимости бить так же, не требуя волшебства, — заученно повторил Бриннэйн. 

— Риддар? 

Это было на него непохоже. Но с другой стороны, что Дарен знал о его взглядах на магию?

— Нет, другой дядя, южный. Дядя Рид нас не учит ничему — он ведь северянин. И еще дядя говорит, нужно как можно больше говорить с другими людьми, и со взрослыми тоже. Научиться говорить их языком и понять, как они думают.

— Потому что тогда можно будет делать с ними что угодно.

— Да, — Бриннэйн смущенно улыбнулся.

— Твой дядя мог бы быть другом моего первого хозяина.

— Если он интересовался старыми семьями — почему бы и нет? — Бриннэйн пожал плечами.

Дарен промолчал. Он наблюдал за Эрином, который пытался перевалиться через колени брата с сердитым "Пути! Пути!".

— Идите есть пирог! — громко сказала Иниана в окно. — И незачем в любом случае говорить о магии посреди улицы. 

— Пойдемте, Дарен, — кивнул Бриннэйн и встал, поднимая брата на руки. Почти сразу, правда, поставил: тот был для него тяжел.

— В кухню, — велела Иниана, прежде чем исчезнуть за занавеской. 

Бриннэйн подпихнул брата к двери, но тот уперся.

— Гуять! — громко объявил Эрин. — Исе гуять! Домой ни паду! 

— А я хочу пирог, — буркнул Бриннэйн. 

— Нет, гуять!

— Может, его просто унести?

— Будет орать и выворачиваться, — со знанием дела пояснил Бриннэйн и защебетал: — А пирог хочешь? Вкусный, сладкий пирог, с яблоками, а?

— Нет! — объявил Эрин и лягнул брата в подтверждение.

— Ну и жопа же ты! — Бриннэйн покосился на Дарена и пробормотал: — Извините.

Входная дверь открылась, и выглянул брат Риддара. 

— Давай, я с ним погуляю, — предложил, подхватывая Эрина на руки. Тот издал предупреждающий вопль: мол, нечего и пытаться унести в дом. — Я все равно ничего в ваших магических делах не смыслю, да и есть пока не хочу. Ну, пойдем гулять? — спросил он Эрина. 

Тот радостно рассмеялся и схватил его за белобрысый хвост. 

— Гуять! 

— Вот и молодец, — одобрил брат Риддара. — Идем.

Бриннэйн приостановился на крыльце, глядя им вслед. 

— Это мама его попросила, — объяснил со вздохом, словно Дарен о чем-то спросил. — Он ведь все-таки кайль. 

В его интонациях прозвучало легкое превосходство. Он-то, Бриннэйн, сын волшебницы с юга и дитя юга до мозга костей, кайлем не был. Его отцу же предстояло оставаться им до самого конца, сколько бы еще детей у него ни родилось. И в первую очередь он был мужем Инианы Хьорне и не больше.

Вслед за Бриннэйном Дарен прошел на кухню, где уже был утром. Правда, в этот раз здесь была и хозяйка дома. 

— Я никогда больше не хочу этого слышать, Бриннэйн, — сказала она, ставя на стол блюдо с большим пирогом, невероятно пахнущим яблоками и корицей. Дарен невольно сглотнул и отвел от него глаза. 

— В первую очередь он твой отец, а не кайль. Следи за языком. Тем более, что я его ни о чем не просила, он сам решил дать тебе возможность спокойно съесть свой пирог. 

— Хорошо, мам, — кивнул Бриннэйн, не пытаясь спорить. 

— Такие слова приносят пользу только в одном случае, — продолжила Иниана, разрезая пирог.

— В каком? — спросил Дарен. 

Оба взглянули на него так, словно он спросил невероятную глупость. 

Иниана кивнула сыну, и тот объяснил:

— Когда хочешь понравиться в компании, где все их используют. Например, все не любят северян. Ма-ам! Положи мне вон тот кусок, там корицы больше!

— Знаю я, что ты ее любишь. Руки вымой только, в грифеле весь.

— Пойдемте, Дарен, — кивнул Бриннэйн, глянув на Дарена.

— Подожди, — Иниана поколебалась, взвешивая в руке нож, потом спросила: — А тебе — с корицей кусок?

Дарен остановился в дверях.

— Я не знаю, госпожа, — растерянно ответил он и тут же исправился, — Иниана.

— Возьмите с корицей, — Бриннэйн дернул его за рукав. — И идемте быстрее, пока все не остыло.

Дарен последовал за ним.

— Вы очень легко отнеслись к моему появлению, — заметил он, наблюдая, как Бриннэйн моет руки, сосредоточенно соскребая грифель там, где он въелся. 

— Мы же старая семья. Мы никогда не использовали теней. Дядя говорит, тени — это дурацкая и совершенно неестественная новая мода. Он говорит, скоро она кончится. 

Бриннэйн заново влез в коробку с мыльным порошком и принялся выскребать остатки бледно-зеленой краски из-под ногтей.

— Да вы мойте руки-то, — посоветовал он и подвинул коробку Дарену. 

Здешний мыльный порошок не походил ни на один из тех трех, которые Дарен видел в доме своих прежних хозяев — ни на воздушный, нежно пахнущий паланелами (он подозревал, что о них больше не сможет думать без отвращения никогда в жизни), которым пользовались хозяева, ни на более грубый, предназначавшийся для слуг и пахший сырой землей, ни на тот, которым полагалось отчищать крыльцо добела, напоминающий речной песок. Этот был очень мелким, очень легким и ничем не пах вообще. 

Некоторое время Дарен сосредоточенно оттирал руки рядом с Бриннэйном, словно выполнял до этого грязную работу.

— А ты как думаешь? 

— Наш дядя умнее меня.

Дарен взглянул на него, и Бриннэйн тяжело, по-взрослому, вздохнул. 

— Хорошо, если хотите. Я думаю, теней будут использовать, пока не найдут еще кого-то, кого и кормить-то не надо будет. А так... я не знаю, зачем отказываться от теней, Дарен. Вы полезные, а стоите почти даром. Может, и мы скоро начнем вас использовать. 

Дарен кивнул. Примерно так же думал и он сам.

— А почему твой дядя уверен, что от теней откажутся?

— Потому что ему бы этого хотелось. Вы же знаете, взрослые часто говорят о вещах так, как им хотелось бы, а не как есть на самом деле.

— Знаю, — после паузы согласился Дарен. — А ты предпочитаешь то, что есть на самом деле?

— Если могу понять. 

Бриннэйн насухо вытер руки и передал полотенце Дарену.

— Я еще очень мало понимаю. Но я читаю, и я стараюсь смотреть на людей. Пойдемте есть пирог. Наша мама их очень вкусно печет.

Дарен повесил полотенце и пошел следом за ним.

Пирог был вкусный.

Дарен съел свой кусок, сам того не заметив, и получил новый. Этот он ел медленнее, чувствуя сухую сладкую рассыпчатость теста на языке и, яркий, как звезда, кисловатый вкус яблок, густо усыпанных корицей.

Те медовые пирожные он, ошеломленный переменами, проглотил почти не жуя и едва почувствовав вкус, с головой уйдя в их сладость. Он торопился, словно боясь, что их отнимут, так и с первым куском вышло.

Но его никто так и не торопил, и только когда Дарен покончил со вторым куском, Бриннэйн вдруг спросил:

— Вам не нравится отец? 

Дарен вздрогнул. 

Нужно было сказать «нет, ну что ты», что-то в этом духе, но он просто не успел сообразить вовремя, а потом пауза стала слишком очевидной.

— Почему? — спросила Иниана. 

Непохоже было, чтобы она сердилась, но Дарен знал — у людей часто непохоже. А потом просто разражается гроза, и ты ничего не можешь сделать. Ничего. 

Он молчал, тупо уставившись взглядом в опустевшую тарелку.

— Почему же? — поторопил Бриннэйн. 

Отвечать ему было легче, и Дарен неуверенно сказал:

— Потому что он все время помнит, что я — тень.

Раз начав, он уже не мог остановиться:

— Он ведь даже не южанин! Вы — южане, ты и твоя мама, и притом вы говорите со мной, как с человеком, а он — нет! — Дарен понял, что почти кричит, и прижал руку к губам: — Простите, — сдавленно сказал он. — Простите, я не смел осуждать его, да еще и в таком тоне. 

— Нет, подожди-ка, — жестом остановила его Иниана. — Ты все-таки хочешь быть человеком, так?

— Да.

— Тогда за что ты извиняешься? Человек может дурно говорить о другом человеке, а ты ведь, в сущности, даже не сказал ничего особенно плохого. Мой муж в самом деле помнит, что ты тень, и относится к тебе так. Но это не по злобе — он просто очень старается перенять южное мировоззрение. Я с ним поговорю. 

— Он пытался запретить мне называть Риддара по имени, — едва ли не по-детски пожаловался Дарен.

— Пытался? — тонко улыбнулась Иниана. 

— Я отказался, — признался Дарен и облегченно выдохнул, услышав, как они смеются. 

— Безобразие, ты прав, — кивнула Иниана, протянула руку и погладила его по волосам.

От неожиданности Дарен едва не пригнулся, словно ожидая удара, а потом замер под ее рукой, испуганно глядя на хихикающего Бриннэйна и прислушиваясь к ощущению от пальцев, перебирающих его волосы. Дариан Хлейд не был ласковым человеком, и при всем добродушном отношении к теням, почти никогда без необходимости не прикасался к ним. 

Дарен выдохнул снова только когда Иниана убрала руку. 

Бриннэйн поднялся из-за стола.

— Через два дня я пойду в рощу, Дарен. И спрошу там про вас и про магические книги. Спасибо, мам. Пирог был жутко вкусный.

Дарен встал следом, принялся убирать посуду со стола, не задумавшись, что за этим столом он гость, а не слуга, и остановился, только поймав насмешливый взгляд Инианы.

Он выше поднял руку с блюдцем, словно защищаясь.

— Не обязательно собирать со стола как слуга, — хрипло сказал Дарен, и сам узнал прежние интонации, с которыми обращался к хозяевам; они указывали на его ложь, на то, что в мыслях своих он по-прежнему слуга. — Можно еще делать это потому что хочешь помочь.

— Да, — согласилась Иниана, но в ее голосе была та же насмешка, что и во взгляде. 

Воздух, казалось, сделался вязким и плотным; он никак не мог вспомнить, что же хотел делать с посудой.

— Разрешите, я вам помогу, — сказал Бриннэйн, и Дарен, все так же глядя на его мать, протянул ему все.

Иниана молча проследила за тем, как он относит посуду и ставит ее на край стола для готовки.

— Мам, можно, я попробую знаком?

— Можно.

Бриннэйн вынул из кармана грифель, крутнул его в пальцах и на краю стола набросал череду узких вытянутых вверх знаков. Блюдца и кружки взвились в воздух и — уже чистые — помчались по местам, словно стайка маленьких белых птиц.

Одна из кружек, раскрутившаяся особенно быстро, врезалась в стену кухни и разлетелась веером осколков. Иниана дернула к себе сына, одним движением отворачивая его в сторону так, чтобы осколки не попали в лицо, Дарен почувствовал, как его чиркнуло по щеке — слишком быстро, чтобы он успел испугаться или даже почувствовать боль. Она пришла потом, когда вниз поползла струйка крови.

— Ой, — сказал Бриннэйн, отстраняясь от материнской юбки. — Дарен, я не хотел.

Дарен задумчиво потрогал порез.

— Знаешь, — ответил он, чувствуя, как начинает улыбаться, и эта улыбка отдается болью в щеке, — я так рад!

— Чего?

— Мне кажется, это первый раз, когда мне больно, потому что при мне случилось что-то забавное.

Иниана хмыкнула, приподняв брови, и взглянула на сына.

— Ну, а у тебя этот раз не первый. Возьми веник и убери свою красоту.

Бриннэйн глянул на зажатый в руке грифель и с сожалением сунул его в карман.

— Ты прав, а я не права, — сказала Иниана, глядя, как он явно привычно орудует слишком большим для него веником. — Я дурно себя повела, когда ты начал возиться с посудой. Я забыла, что я из старой семьи.

— Не страшно, — отозвался Дарен и наклонился, поднимая несколько особенно больших осколков.

***

Брат Риддара вернулся домой, когда все было давно прибрано, и Дарен сидел на полу рядом с Бриннэйном, который учил играть в хакас уже его. Дарен уже перестал путаться в рисунках, но вот основных принципов выкладки пока так и не уловил и сидел с охапкой пластинок, которые, как утверждал Бриннэйн, использовать еще было нельзя. Честно говоря, судя по тому, как хихикал мальчик и улыбалась здесь же сидящая, наблюдая за ними, Иниана, Дарен подозревал, что он жульничает.

Брат Риддара передал младшего сына жене и кивнул Бриннэйну:

— Принеси у меня из комнаты бумажник. Пойду навещу Рида. 

Бриннэйн мгновенно исчез за дверью.

— А почему вы утром не зашли вместе с Дареном? — спросила Иниана. Эрин снова начал добираться до ее сережек. 

— Мне сказали, можно только после второго часа Сельевна. Спасибо, Брин, — он взял у прибежавшего обратно сына свой бумажник. — Ини, ты не ходи пока, наверное, а то чего мы всей толпой ввалимся, да?

— Так будет разумнее, — спокойно согласилась Иниана. 

— Может, вот Брин…

— Бриннэйну нужно заняться знаками…

— Мам!

— …необходимыми для самостоятельного разговора с мертвыми. Ты думаешь, я всегда буду будить рощу для тебя? 

— Дядя еще не разрешает. 

— Скажешь, что я прошу начать сейчас, — улыбнулась Иниана. 

— А дядя Рид? Это ведь нехорошо получится, если я не пойду. Словно нам всем на него плевать. 

— Не получится, потому что с отцом и так пойдет Дарен. Двоих более чем достаточно. 

— Зачем мне тащить с собой тень? 

— Потому что ему тоже хочется увидеть Риддара. Согласись, он имеет на это право. 

Дарен взглянул на Иниану почти с восторгом. 

Брат Риддара окинул взглядом их обоих и махнул рукой:

— Хорошо, пошли!

Уже на лице он обернулся на Дарена, перехватил его за руку повыше локтя.

— Нечего тащиться сзади, иди рядом. Терпеть не могу, когда кто-то за спиной крутится. 

— Я тень, — повторил Дарен. — Если я пойду рядом с вами, алли, как равный, это вызовет вопросы.

— Айстлин, — мрачно сказал брат Риддара. — Ты зовешь по имени мою жену, моего сына и моего брата. Можешь звать и меня, Лес тебе в кости. И мне плевать, кто там что подумает. 

— …Но с другой стороны, пока вы так тащите меня рядом, создается впечатление, что вы меня поймали на чем-то дурном и хотите наказать, — заметил Дарен, не пытаясь высвободиться. — А это совсем обычное…

— Я б тебе голову оторвал! — от души сказал Айстлин, но его руку выпустил. — Ты вроде и не виноват, но больше-то и некому!

Дарен промолчал. Айстлин его тоже больше не дергал. Он дышал шумно, шагал шумно, все делал шумно, и идти рядом с ним было неуютно; все равно, что идти рядом с грозовой тучей. 

— Не думай, что я не понимаю, что ты надо мной смеешься, — буркнул он наконец. 

— Как можно, — смиренно отозвался Дарен.

Айстлин обернулся к нему. 

— Сейчас тоже. 

Уголок его рта дернулся вверх, не то раздраженно, не то он наоборот пытался сдержать улыбку. Дарен осторожно улыбнулся ему в ответ. То есть, он надеялся, что ему собирались улыбнуться. 

Айстлин ничего не сказал, просто отвернулся и зашагал дальше. Дарен догнал его только через секунду-другую. 

— Я над вами не смеюсь, Айстлин.

— А что ты делаешь?

— Вы подчеркнули, что я тень, вот я и веду себя с вами соответственно. 

— А это уже называется «мелкая месть». 

— Это называется «давать людям то, что они хотят». Не сердитесь. 

— Я не сержусь. 

— Разрешите несколько слов?

— Ты же и так говоришь. 

— Они не будут лестными. 

Айстлин покосился на него. 

— Ты и раньше не особо мне льстил. Ну?

— Вы никогда не переймете южный способ мышления полностью, хотя бы потому что вы не варитесь в котле, а живете в замкнутой сфере старых семей. И, на мой взгляд, вам это и не нужно. Вам, вашей жене и вашему сыну будет гораздо проще и интересней, если вы просто вернетесь к привычному северному мировоззрению. 

Айстлин нахмурился.

— Тоже еще новости! Тебе-то откуда это знать?

— Так я-то ведь южанин. 

— Какой ты южанин? Знаю я, как делают теней! Тебе лет-то сколько, советник? Год? Два? 

— Почти шесть. 

— Во. Младше моего сына, а все туда же. Южанин он!

Дарен замолчал.

Айстлин широко шагал, так быстро, что Дарен за ним едва поспевал. 

— Значит, не выйдет из меня южанина? — спросил Айстлин немного погодя. 

— Простите, но нет. 

— Я подумаю.

Дарен снова слабо улыбнулся. 

— Тебе-то к Риду зачем?

— Он мой хозяин. 

— Опять вилять начал?

— Я не надеюсь, что вы сочтете веской причину, которая мной двигает. 

— Так ты скажи, и я сам решу.

Дарен взглянул на него. 

— Риддар сделал для меня то, чего еще ни один человек не делал. Чего не сделали бы ни ваша жена, ни ваш сын. Он знал, что я такое, с самого начала, отнесся ко мне, как к человеку. Вы не можете даже представить себе, что это значит для меня. Я не уверен, что вообще кто-нибудь, кроме другой тени, может. 

Айстлин пожевал губами, словно собираясь что-то сказать, помолчал и ответил:

— Ну и причина как причина, чего там. 

Дарен молча кивнул. 

Здание, где размещались целители, было очень высоким для юга и странной конструкции. Оно раскинуло в разные стороны изогнутые расширяющиеся крылья, на концах которых мерцали объединенные по три алые кристаллы. Казалось, они пульсируют, как сердца.

Айстлин остановился посреди улицы, глядя вверх. 

— Каждый раз вижу и удивляюсь, — признался он. — Потрясающе же, но непрактично. Первое же направленное заклинание — и все эти крылья посыплются. Вот зачем оно такое? 

— Как раз для обороны, — неожиданно ответил Дарен. — Видите, кристаллы собраны по три? Через них при приближении любой враждебной магии или иного… воздействия раскрывается защитная плоскость. Если идет активный обстрел, все здание закрывается защитным коконом. 

Дарен свел вместе полусогнутые ладони, показал Айстлину получившийся круг.

— Чтобы пробить хоть одну из сторон, нужно будет уничтожить все три поддерживающих ее кристалла. 

— Хлипкие они больно. И сами как стекляшки, и штырьки тонкие.

— Это не штырьки, а жизни. Они укреплены жертвами людей, их почти невозможно разбить. А крылья потом еще расширяют свое действие на весь город и встречаются с другими защитными кристаллами. В два слоя — а потом еще купол от верхнего кристалла. 

— Почему здесь-то? 

— А где еще? Самый центр города, здесь же целители, больные, еда, питье, лекарства. Самое уязвимое место в этом случае — нижняя часть, можно ударить из-под земли. Но я уверен, что здесь в фундаментах полно защитных кристаллов. Тут даже к Лесу взывать смысла нет. Только смерть и поможет. 

— Самим, что ли, убиться о купол? — удивился Айстлин. — Только призрак просочится и все такое?

— Смерть-маг, — Дарен чуть улыбнулся. — Но их мало, и все они, насколько мне известно, на нашей стороне. 

— Ну, а ты-то откуда знаешь?

— Дариан Хлейд был военным. Иногда ему приходилось проходить через такие города. 

— И как?

— В большинстве городом поменьше подземную защиту не делают. Кристаллы слишком дороги. Он просто призывал Лес, корни выходили из земли и съедали город. 

— И в итоге, — заключил Айстлин. — Ты кучу всего знаешь об осаде городов.

— Да. Но о самих городах я знаю очень мало. В тех, которые мы проходили, мы никогда не задерживались. И Дариан ни разу не был в столице за последние шесть лет.

— Не любитель городов?

— Нет. Он предпочитал военные лагеря и походы. Когда я только приехал в город, то едва не пугался ваших леток и экипажей. Я очень мало их видел до этого. 

— Ну, на севере совсем скукожишься. 

— Почему? 

— Да нет там обычной магии, все ручками. И ехать туда на поезде, видел когда?

— Только на карточке. Дариан ей книгу закладывал. 

— А пар там нарисован был? 

— На фотографической карточке. Но да, там был и пар сфотографирован тоже. 

— Это самое интересное. Когда гудок так, — Айстлин коротко свистнул. На него обернулась проходящая мимо девушка, но на этого и не заметил. — Из трубы пар валит, клубы — во! Аж весь перрон застилает, и сам он так трогается… особенно в солнечный день хорошо, он весь такой блестит, меднолобый такой — ну прямо как Рид!

Дарен, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся во весь голос. 

— Да-а, как Рид, — подтвердил, ухмыляясь, Айстлин. — Ну, пошли, что ли? 

Он толкнул дверь первым. Дарен, входя следом, постарался, насколько мог, притушить улыбку, играющую на губах, загнать ее внутрь. Не хотел он обращать на себя лишнее внимание, хоть и понимаю, что тени, в сущности, только ее хозяин и может указывать, а так-то — хочет — смеется, хочет — плачет, если хозяин позволяет. А все же, лишнего внимания он не любил. За этим никогда ничего хорошего не следовало. 

Здесь были целых два клайдо — большой, в самой глубине холла, отгороженный кованой решеткой до самого потолка, и малый, в нескольких шагах от входа. Айстлин помешкал секунду, пожал плечами и направился к нему. 

— Добрый день, вейма, — сказал он сидящему спиной к ним зрящему. — Я хочу навестить моего брата, Риддара Нуада. 

Дарен с любопытством глянул из-за его плеча, как ветви клайдо вспыхивают одна за другой, переливаются, расцветают гирляндами огней. 

— Риддар Нуад размещен в красном секторе, — сказал зрящий. — К сожалению, к нему нельзя посетителям за исключением одобренных городской стражей. Если вы относитесь к их числу, у вас должен быть пропуск. 

— Есть у меня, — кивнул Айстлин, вынимая из кармана данное ему городской стражей разрешение. — Вот. 

Зрящий, не глядя, протянул за ним руку и скормил его клайдо. Бумажный прямоугольник ярко вспыхнул перед тем, как исчезнуть в переплетении ветвей. 

— Э, погодите! А в следующий раз я как к Риду попаду? 

— Подойдете ко мне перед уходом, я вам его верну. Следуйте за указателем, пожалуйста. 

Айстлин вздохнул. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он и зашагал рядом с очередной, ярко-алой на этот раз, нитью. Дарен двинулся следом. 

— Тень останется, — сказал зрящий, и он вздрогнул. 

Айстлин обернулся, нахмурился. 

— Это еще почему?

— Постороннее и потенциально опасное живое существо.

— Да это Рида тень и есть!

— Номер регистрации, пожалуйста. 

Дарен в очередной раз протянул вперед ладонь. В этот раз зрящий молчал гораздо дольше, и клайдо мерцал сильнее и уже другими цветами.

— Все верно, — сказал он, наконец. — Тень может пройти.

Дарен бросился следом за Айстлином так, словно опасался, что зрящий сейчас передумает. Тот подождал его, положил тяжелую ладонь на лопатки, подталкивая впереди себя. 

— Интересно, как они вообще узнают, что это я с бумажкой этой из городской стражи пришел, — проворчал он. — Может, я настоящему владельцу по башке дам и возьму. 

— На ней должна быть магия, Айстлин. Я не знаю точно, но, кажется, она активируется в тот момент, когда вам передают ее в городской страже. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Ну… должно быть так, — осторожно подтвердил Дарен. 

— Надеюсь, — хмыкнул Айстлин. — Я хотел бы, чтобы за моим братом присматривали, как следует, знаешь.

— Догадываюсь. К тому же, тут, наверное, повсюду натянуты чары. 

— Какие это?

Дарен пожал плечами.

— Следящие, мало ли. Может, если попробовать кому-то навредить, сразу сам свалишься. Я не знаю, я же не чувствую магию. Только догадываться могу. 

Айстлин покосился на него снова, но ничего не сказал. 

— И эти, очищающие еще. Чтобы мы не несли на себе пыль с улицы и проклятья всякие.

Айстлин фыркнул. 

— Ты так говоришь, словно это вещи одного порядка. 

— Для хорошего мага пыль имеет даже больше значения, чем малые проклятья. 

— Этот твой… был хорошим?

— Да. А иначе откуда бы я знал?

— И почему для него пыль имеет значение? 

— Потому что магия, прикрывающая от нее разные предметы, тоже пылится, — Дарен улыбнулся. 

— Да ну, врешь. Это как?

— Накрываете, например, записи защитным колпаком перед дневным переходом, а вечером глядь — записи-то целы, но сам колпак в пыли, и надо сначала его протирать, а если просто убрать — вся пыль осядет вниз. 

— Шутишь!

— Нет, правда. Разве что в части про протирать — эту пыль можно просто магией уничтожить, не опасаясь задеть буквы или что там… протирать не надо. Но не глядя весь колпак все равно не уберешь. Да вы сами должны были заметить, вы ведь столько лет на юге. 

— У нас дома знаки везде, брат Инианы рисовал. Они грязь всасывают и все.

— Может быть, — Дарен кивнул. — Но тем, кто не рисовальщики, приходится немного сложней.

Они замолчали снова. 

Здесь нитей-проводников, протянувшихся по всем направлениям, было гораздо больше, чем в здании городской стражи. Нить довела их только до одной из галерей в верхней части — из высоких окон, почти от потолка до пола, они могли хорошо видеть соседние галереи, парящие в воздухе, — и погасла. 

— Не понял, — сказал Айстлин. — А дальше куда? 

— Давайте спросим, — предложил Дарен, кивком указывая на женщину в форменной одежде, идущую впереди. 

— И то дело. 

Айстлин в два шага догнал ее.

— Извините, вейма, — сказал он, — мне бы тут моего брата повидать, а у меня нить погасла. К кому обратиться-то? 

— Вам туда, — женщина указала на одну из ближайших дверей. 

— Так я же еще не сказал, к кому я. 

— Вот целителям и скажете. 

Она кивнула ему и двинулась дальше. 

Айстлин обернулся на Дарена. 

— Ну, пошли. Говорить целителям. 

Целитель — высокий черноволосый мужчина — в нужной комнате оказался только один. Он выслушал Айстлина и кивнул:

— Пойдемте. Я полагаю, в городской страже вам уже объяснили, что случилось? Я должен предупредить вас, что это не самое легкое зрелище. Ваш брат еще не приходил в себя, так что… — он развел руками. 

— Жив, главное, — буркнул Айстлин. — С остальным справимся. 

Целитель проводил их к одной из дверей в глубине этажа. 

— Ваш брат здесь, — сказал он. — Я подожду вас. Опять же, я должен вас предупредить, что надолго задерживаться при посещении нельзя. Когда я скажу…

— Да, да, мы уйдем! — нетерпеливо отозвался Айстлин. 

Целитель понимающе кивнул и замолчал. 

— Н-ну, — Айстлин взялся за ручку. — Идем?

Он взглянул на Дарена, словно в поисках поддержки, и тот кивнул.

Айстлин открыл дверь.

В последнее мгновение Дарен пихнул его плечом и сунулся в проем рядом с ним. Ему все казалось, что это глупая ошибка, и он сейчас увидит, что Риддар сидит за столом с книгой. 

Он лежал на длинной узкой кровати, неподвижный, похожий на куклу, вырезанную из дерева. Длинные черные волосы были старательно кем-то заплетены в косу, лежащую на подушке, будто змея, готовая укусить. 

— Л-лес!.. — коротко выдохнул, как выругался Айстлин. 

Дарен молча кивнул и следом за ним пошел к постели Риддара.

***

Айс не думал, что все так погано. Уверен был, что Рид просто спрятался за всеми этими дверями, а зайди — и будет опять весь в своих записях и книжках. Он вообще не привык видеть брата в постели, Рид болел-то всего раз пять за всю жизнь.

Он подошел к постели и стал у изголовья. Лицо человека, лежащего перед ним, показалось ему чужим, но уже через мгновение он сообразил: все дело в этом покойницком, страшном спокойствии, безучастности, что ли. Видеть его таким было больно. 

— Рид! — шепотом позвал он.

Ответа не было. 

— Мне кажется, он внутри, — прошелестел сзади Дарен. 

— Внутри чего?

— Внутри своей магии. Я не могу… не знаю… не уверен… но маги, если сильно ранены, бывает, проваливаются внутрь. 

— И что потом? — хрипло спросил Айс.

— Кто-то выходит, — Дарен осекся, словно сам испугался продолжения фразы. — Чаще всего выходят, — добавил он, но в его голосе не было никакой уверенности. 

Айс взял безвольную руку брата. 

— Сволочь ты, — с тоской сказал, глядя ему в лицо. — Вернешься, я тебе сам морду набок сверну, понял?

— Воодушевляюще, — слабо улыбнулся Дарен. 

— Ему же можно здесь дохлым валяться!

Айс молча гладил костяшки этой худой бледной руки. Она наводила жуть, такая была неживая, но отпустить ее и прикоснуться к отрешенному лицу, было еще страшнее. Айс вообще не знал, что полагается делать, если кто-то лежит, как мертвый. Может, надо было сказать что-нибудь эдакое. 

И Дарен, тенью торчащий рядом, ему мешал. При нем Айс не мог сказать брату и половины того, что думал на самом деле. Не надо было брать его с собой. Не умер бы, если бы дома посидел, хоть в первый раз.

Айс недобро глянул на него. 

Дарен стоял в ногах постели. Он склонил голову, и потому ничего не было видно, кроме пробора в темных волосах, упавших вперед и скрывших лицо. Он стоял, подавшись вперед, словно укрываясь от дождя. Костяшки пальцев, впившихся в спинку кровати, были белыми, так сильно он сжимал ее.

Дарен поднял голову, словно почувствовав взгляд. 

Глаза у него были сухими — впрочем, не то чтобы Айс ожидал от него рыданий. Но они глубоко запали, и Дарен был сер, почти как лежащий Риддар. 

— Это я виноват, — сказал он. — Мне следовало… я должен был вернуться к своим хозяевам. 

— Не говори чепуху, — резко бросил Айс. — Ни я, ни Рид не сторонники жертв во спасение. К тому же, если бы хоть один из вас представлял, насколько все опасно, он берегся бы. Твоей вины в том, что он не умеет предсказывать будущее, нет. 

— Но если бы я…

— Дарен, заткнись. Ты тень, ты меня раздражаешь, и да, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты тут лежал, а мой брат был здоров. Но я подчеркиваю — лежал! Тут! А не в стволе дерева, выдолбленном для покойника! Так что заткнись, Пятерых ради. 

Дарен и в самом деле замолчал и снова склонил голову. Айсу показалось, что он улыбается. 

— И если Рид не решит проснуться сам! — он гневно тряхнул его руку. — Я его вытрясу! Ини попрошу, она мне его за шкирку притащит! Ушел он, видите ли! 

— Ваша жена, возможно, и правда сможет, — Дарен улыбнулся уже явственно. — Но вы твердо уверены, что у Риддара к тому времени должна быть оторвана рука?

Айс мгновение непонимающе смотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на свою руку, сжимающую кисть брата до того, что будь Риддар в сознании, он давно уже отмахнулся бы: «Да не ломай мне пальцы!». Айс как наяву услышал эти недовольные интонации и усмехнулся; Риддар вообще не любил, когда его хватали лишний раз. 

Он уже хотел разжать пальцы, но остановился, глядя на них. 

— Эй, Дарен! — позвал почти шепотом. — Гляди!

Дарен недоуменно поднял брови, но Айс кивнул ему на сплетенные руки. Кисть Риддара уже не лежала покорно и вяло. Его пальцы крепко сжались. 

— Нет, ты понял?! — счастливо воскликнул Айс. — Ты видишь? Царапается, зараза! Как в детстве, тоже вечно когти отрастит и царапается, как девчонка!

Дарен рассмеялся, и Айс рассмеялся вместе с ним. 

— Ну, пусти теперь, — любовно сказал он, высвобождая свою руку из хватки брата и накрывая его кисть ладонью. — Вот отрастил когтищи! 

— Дайте мне тоже! — Дарен обошел кровать с другой стороны и взял его свободную руку.. 

— Представление тебе тут, что ли? — буркнул Айс, неудержимо улыбаясь. — И больно, кстати. 

— Мне часто было больно, — отмахнулся Дарен, взял ладонь Риддара в обе свои, словно отогревая зверька. — Это вообще, считай, ничего. 

Айс наблюдал за ним почти ревниво.

— А где его кольцо? — спросил Дарен. 

— Сняли, видно, чтобы сам не покалечился. С вещами потом отдадут. А не отдадут, так и Лес бы с ним, новое закажем. Ну и как, второй рукой он тоже царапается?

— Нет, — Дарен покачал головой. В его голосе звучало разочарование. — Может, надо подождать? 

— Или, может, он просто обнаглел? Родного брата расцарапал, глянь, следы! А тень жалеет! Точно морду сверну набок! — объявил Айс, удобнее перехватывая руку брата. — Эй, ты чего? 

У него на глазах Дарен опустился на колени по свою сторону кровати, прижался щекой к ладони Риддара. В этом было что-то пугающее, походящее на прощание с умирающим. Айс такого-то и сам не делал, и со стороны не любил видеть.

— Он живой еще, чего ты тут пластаешься?

— Конечно, живой, — вполголоса отозвался Дарен. — Конечно, конечно, конечно, живой. 

Он глядел Риддару в лицо с таким раболепным обожанием, что видеть это было просто неловко. Было все равно, что подсматривать за чем-то личным, что показывать не собирались и не должны были. Это была вообще какая-то дикая сцена, которая к брату Айса, застенчивому, вечно погруженному в магию, не могла иметь отношения. 

Дарен встретился с ним взглядом. 

— Знаете, — сказал он (должно быть, у Айса был очень изумленный вид), — на самом деле Риддар не одобрил бы этого. Он велел мне никогда и ни перед кем, перед ним в особенности, не вставать на колени. И только теперь, когда он без сознания, я могу поблагодарить его так, как он того заслуживает. 

От этой безыскусной откровенности Айс покраснел так, словно услышал нечто интимное. В сущности, так оно и было. 

— Ты лучше вставай, — хрипло ответил он. — А то вдруг он все слышит? Повыдергивает тебе потом перья из хвоста. 

И перестань глядеть на моего брата, как на бога, хотел бы он добавить. Это же просто Рид. Когда мне было шесть, он играл со мной в прятки и вылезал из-за шкафа с паутиной в волосах. Когда мне было восемь, я столкнул его с мостков в лужу, и он сдернул меня следом и извалял так, что у нас даже сапоги были полны грязной воды. Когда мне было шестнадцать, я увел у него девушку, и он на целых десять минут превратил меня в карпа. Это же просто мой брат, хотел сказать Айс, но Дарен его не услышал бы. Для него Риддар — тот самый, с паутиной в волосах и грязной водой в сапогах, пунцовый и орущий, неважно, какой, — был богом и никак не меньше, и Айса потрясло это открытие. 

— Думаете, повыдергивает? — усмехнулся Дарен. — Вы правы, наверное, мне следовало бы встать. 

Он поднялся легко, не опираясь рукой о край кровати. Собирался сказать еще что-то, но в комнату заглянул целитель, ждавший за дверью. Дарен поспешно выпустил руку Риддара. 

Если целитель его движение и заметил, то ничего не сказал. 

— Я должен вас прервать, вейма. 

Айс еще взглянул на брата и бережно положил его руку на край постели. Еще раз погладил костяшки, поправил ему одеяло, укрывая получше. 

Хотел сказать ему и про то, чтобы возвращался быстрей, и про то, какой он идиот, и объяснить ему, что без него, Рида, ни их маме, ни самому Айсу лучше точно не будет, и даже тень дурацкая и то, наверное, будет переживать.

— Ладно уж, — тихо сипло сказал он. — Пошли, Дарен? 

Они вышли в коридор.

— Состояние вашего брата, как видите…

— Вижу. Он ушел в свою магию? — повторил Айс услышанное от Дарена, не зная толком, предпочел бы, чтобы он ошибся или чтобы определил все верно. 

— Да, к сожалению. С полученной мы уже справились, хотя до сих пор не вполне понятно, как именно ваш брат… — целитель запнулся, очевидно формулируя более корректный вариант.

— Сам не умер от того, что ему шею сломали, — мрачно подсказал Айс.

— Да, честно говоря. Мы знаем, что маги способны задерживаться в живых даже при тяжелейших травмах, но для этого как минимум нужно, чтобы они были в сознании до появления целителей.

Айс хмыкнул. 

— Он же маг Тропы, — сказал так, словно речь шла о чем-то очевидном. 

— Боюсь, я не слишком знаком с внутренней спецификой магии Тропы. 

— Они умирают каждый раз, когда колдуют. Даже если чепуху какую-то мелкую делают. 

— Это фигура речи? Я действительно не вполне… такая особенность магии неизбежно должна была отразиться на психике, но у меня из разговора с вами не сложилось впечатления, что ваш брат…

— Да не сумасшедший он! Хотя как поглядеть еще, — добавил Айс. — Его же тоже учили правильно это воспринимать, у них, на Тропе, знаете, сколько возни именно с этим, а не с магией? Он, правда, очень легко ко всему относится. Не верит, что может шею свернуть… ну вот и на тебе!

Дарен, идущий рядом, еле заметно кивнул.

— Когда он теперь оклемается-то? Ну хоть примерно? 

— Зависит от его магии. Если я правильно понимаю, Тропа может включать в себя только определенное число звезд? 

— Да. У Рида их было… — Айс нахмурился, припоминая, — семьдесят три.

— Семьдесят четыре, — еле слышно поправил Дарен.

— А?

— У господина было семьдесят четыре звезды.

— Ну, последнюю, значит, недавно урвал. 

— Вполне возможно, что это число будет где-то фигурировать, — кивнул целитель. — Если он движется по звездам с постоянной скоростью, то…

— Может прийти в себя уже часа через семьдесят три… — Айс покосился на Дарена и поправился: — Семьдесят четыре, то есть? 

— Например. Или дня.

— Можно не продолжать, — буркнул Айс, снова мрачнея. — А когда он придет в себя, уйти скоро сможет?

— Хоть в тот же час. 

Айс кивнул.

Дарен, замолчавший, когда их прервал целитель, не открывал рта всю дорогу, погруженный в свои мысли. Он заговорил снова только когда они уже подходили к дому. Негромко сказал:

— Простите, Айстлин, я плохо думал о вас. Теперь понимаю — зря. 

— Да я о тебе тоже, не бойся, — не сбавляя шага, отозвался Айс. — И теперь понимаю — явно не зря.

Он толкнул Дарена локтем, как мальчишка, и тот рассмеялся.

***

Он никогда не думал, что семьдесят пять звезд — это так много. Что на каждой из них его будут ждать многочисленные развилки, доступные только тем, кто был, как он, не мертв и не жив.

Он исходил свою жизнь из конца в конец, как коридор, соединяющий рождение и смерть. Вертел ее в руках, как ребенок вертит головоломку, не зная, как к ней подступиться. Он мог изменить все, что угодно, и проследить, что из этого выйдет. Сделать все правильно. Без единой ошибки. Без единого стыдного момента. Он мог исправлять и перекраивать до тех пор, пока она станет совершенной. 

Он мог бы быть гораздо лучшим братом, сыном и студентом, в конце концов. Он мог бы добиться большего, и мысль об этом ослепляла, как белые искры, разлетающиеся от звезд. 

С каждым новым шагом она нравилась ему все больше, и все туманней казалось ему настоящее прошлое, оставленное позади. 

Иногда, словно издалека, он слышал голоса людей, не то окликающих его, не то попросту о нем говорящих. В них, в сущности, не было ничего важного, и он выбрасывал их из головы, едва услышав. Он был слишком увлечен множеством вариантов и впервые снова прислушался только на голос Айса.

— Рид! — окликнул Айс, и он досадливо дернул плечом, как, случалось, делал и прежде: не сейчас, подожди, дай мне закончить. Мой лучший проект. В котором у тебя, кстати, Айс, будет лучший старший брат, ни разу не отвешивающий тебе тумака.

— …Кажется… внутри, — сказал Дарен, такой же невозможно далекий, и Риддар сердито отмахнулся и от него: он и для него нашел бы лучший вариант, всех устраивающий, безопасный. Если бы ему только подумать! Не дергали!

Они говорили что-то, и он мог бы прислушаться и уловить все, но его слишком занимала Тропа. Было еще так много звезд, о путях которых он не успел узнать!

Сосредоточиться было невозможно.

Они слишком отвлекали, они были важнее, чем эти незнакомые люди, которые приходили до того. Нужно было сказать им, что он в порядке, ему просто нужно немного времени, ему просто…

Он никогда не думал, что семьдесят пять звезд — это так много. Что по Тропе можно уйти так далеко, что не сможешь сразу вернуться. 

Он рванулся на их голоса, но они звучали слишком далеко. Звезды плясали под ногами, словно уворачиваясь. Их было слишком много, и он впервые понял, что, заплутав среди всех этих открывающихся вариантов, может просто не найти дороги в привычную ему жизнь. 

Голоса Айса и Дарена то приближались, то удалялись, и он метался следом за ними по звездам, впервые за всю жизнь не в силах определить, куда нужно идти. 

— Если Рид не решит вернуться сам!.. — гневно гремел Айс у него над головой, и он чуть было не заорал в ответ:

— Я пытаюсь, ясно?!

— Я его вытрясу! — добавил Айс. Было еще что-то про Иниану, но он этого уже не разобрал, потому что весь мир вокруг вдруг содрогнулся и выцвел. Его телу было больно, и оно пыталось вернуть его обратно. От этой мысли он чуть не расхохотался: по морде его там Айс бил, что ли?

Но в этом было и кое-что хорошее: многочисленные варианты растаяли окончательно. Теперь он ясно видел Тропу и бросился по ней, пользуясь моментом.

— Должна быть оторвана рука? — спросил Дарен, и он снова готов был крикнуть, зная, что его не услышат:

— Да замолчи, пусть отрывает! 

Айс, однако, к несчастью, его послушал, и Тропа снова налилась красками и сиянием. Он двинулся по ней наугад, и был почти уверен, что сбился снова, когда Айс засмеялся. Он повторял что-то про когти и «исцарапал», а значит, Риддар двигался верно. Он был уже настолько близко к концу пути, чтобы его тело реагировало на его желания. Впрочем (он усмехнулся), не то чтобы он желал исцарапать Айса. Только показать, что жив. Что скоро вернется.

По крайней мере, он шел правильно.

Заплутал он только несколько звезд спустя, осознав, что голоса Айса и Дарена доносятся как сквозь воду. Нужно было вернуться. 

Следующие несколько шагов он прошел, больше прислушиваясь к звукам их голосов, чем к тому, что они говорили, пытаясь найти, где сошел с тропы в череду возможностей. И только убедившись, что снова хорошо слышит их голоса, постарался разобрать слова. 

— …Я могу поблагодарить его так, как он того заслуживает, — сказал Дарен, и он замер. 

Для Дарена и так все было идеально. Он собирался найти лучший вариант, а для Дарена все уже случилось, и он считал, что Риддар заслуживает благодарности. Несмотря на всю нелепость ситуации, несмотря на то, что были и другие варианты, для него все уже было идеально. 

И еще был Айс. Айс грозил сломать его руку, если он не вернется, Айс ждал его, пока он тут строил из себя идеального брата. 

Вокруг него медленно тускнели и расплывались варианты. Их становилось все меньше и меньше, и, наконец, впервые за долгое время он по-настоящему увидел перед собой Тропу, такую, какой она была для него всегда. 

Он зашел так далеко; вернуться теперь было бы трудно. 

Риддар двинулся обратно. Теперь он и не спешил. Был уверен, что выйдет.

***

Генду она ничего не сказала, хоть и понимала, что это неправильно. Но это была первая по-настоящему серьезная тайна, с которой она столкнулась, и ни с кем делить ее Айма не собиралась.

И, в конце концов, у него от нее, как выяснилось, тоже были тайны. 

На следующий день она проснулась, едва небо стало светлеть. И еще даже и не настал рассвет, начали только угадываться силуэты предметов в комнате. 

Айма была уже на ногах. В сад она не спешила — была практически уверена, что Дариана там еще нет, да и не хотела показывать ему, как ей интересно, придя первой. С другой стороны — опоздай она, и у них останется слишком мало времени, чтобы поговорить. Чтобы удовлетворить ее любопытство. 

Айма поколебалась, но все же так рано никуда не пошла. Вместо этого она остановилась у окна, глядя на молочно-белый туман, застилающий сад и поднимающийся к самому окну спальни. Оно было словно затянуто полупрозрачной тканью, за которой угадывались кроны деревьев, неподвижные, спящие. 

Снаружи было, наверное, холодно, и если бы не любопытство, Айма ни за что не вышла бы из дома до тех пор, пока солнце как следует не прогреет все вокруг. 

Но оно разогнало бы и призраков — и час спустя она вошла под кроны деревьев у пруда. Дариан был уже там. Сидел на камне лицом к ней и, увидев ее, улыбнулся:

— А я-то все думал, дорогая невестка, придете вы вместе с Гендом или с каким-нибудь мастером ловли и развеивания призраков. 

На мгновение Айма почувствовала досаду: это был, пожалуй, хороший выход, жаль, что она не подумала о нем сама.

— А я пришла одна, — легкомысленно сказала она. — Неожиданно, да?

Дариан кивнул.

— Очень. Идите сюда, — он кивнул на второй камень.

Айма подошла к нему и устроила на камне прихваченную из дома диванную подушечку. Уж что-что, а простужаться она не собиралась. На Дариана она взглянула почти с вызовом: да, удобно устраиваюсь, и попробуй хоть что-нибудь мне сказать!

— Скоро и мне придется заботиться о таких вещах, — сказал Дариан. — Несомненное преимущество призраков разве что в том, что они не простужаются. 

Его слова напомнили Айме про то, зачем она здесь. Ведь она же собиралась обсуждать с ним совсем не сомнительные преимущества жизни призраков!

— Что вы будете делать, когда вернетесь?

«Если» Айма благоразумно не произнесла.

— Поплыву на юг, — не задумываясь, ответил Дариан. — Там целый материк, и, судя по тому, что о нем пишут, — место прелюбопытное. Там даже Лесной Народ еще живет.

— Да?!

— Еще как. И, — он усмехнулся, — вовсю вмешивается в местную политику.

— Интересно, они похожи на наших старых?

— Думаю, весь Лесной Народ похож друг на друга хоть чем-то. Вы видели когда-нибудь хоть одного?

— Нет. А вы?

— Я одного даже убил, — серьезно ответил Дариан, и Айма, забыв о воспитании, выпалила:

— Врешь!

— Да нет, зачем? — Дариан качнул головой. — Это было, когда мы в предгорьях Саламанки стояли лагерем. Там как раз горы почти до самой макушки заросли лесом, наверху стоишь — под тобой как полог колышется — все деревья разом так — шшух! — он качнул обеими руками сначала вправо, потом влево, — шшух! Шум от них, как от морского прибоя. У нас там, на вершине, как раз пост был, мы ждали, пока сто второй подойдет, чтобы с ним через перевал…

— А почему не сами?

— Опасно. Там сразу несколько горских поселений, если с разных сторон ударят, то и… — Дариан ребром ладони чиркнул по горлу, и Айма кивнула, глядя на него во все глаза. 

— Я вообще мог на том посту не бывать, но…

Айма открыла рот, и он улыбнулся и добавил:

— Потому что я — отрядный маг. Мое дело — сигнальный контур натянуть. Защитный тут не поднимешь, лагерь большой, сил не хватает всю площадь перекрыть, а вот сигнальный можно. Но я все равно поднимался, мне нравилось вниз смотреть, — Дариан задумался и добавил: — Такое же чувство, как здесь, у пруда. 

Айма понимающе кивнула. 

— И вот представь себе: ночной пост. Ветер внизу разгулялся, деревья шумят уже и правда, как море у подножия бьется. Людей… — Дариан задумался и посчитал по пальцам, — четверо со мной. В воздух поднимается белый такой дым, здешние растения так не горят, мотыльки вокруг кружатся, липучие, заразы, до невозможности, так и лезут. Задания вершину удерживать у нас не было, мы должны были в случае чего кольцо замкнуть, — он схлопнул вместе обе ладони, и Айма снова нетерпеливо кивнула, — и ждать помощи снизу. Сидим, курим, тишина, знаешь, только костер потрескивает, спать скоро… Палатки у нас было две, мы их ставили так, чтобы друг другу, если что, тропинки не перегородить, и чтобы я мог спокойно колдовать, если понадобится. И кто-то, конечно, караулил все время, по очереди.

— Ты тоже?

— Конечно. Если я здесь — значит, я на посту, иначе никак. Байд встал — может, как раз хотел спать лечь, не знаю, тут такой свист, — Дариан тоненько коротко свистнул, — и он падает, где стоял. Мы к нему, а он уже…

Он развел руками. 

— Не дышит. И главное, сигнальник молчит, то есть, кто, откуда — вообще не понять. Я сразу кольцо поднимаю, — он снова сомкнул ладони, — и… — Дариан осекся

— Что? — жадно спросила Айма.

Он взглядом указал на свои ноги, уже начинающие, как и накануне, растекаться темнотой. 

— Мне пора.

— Но ты же про лесного так и не рассказал!

— В другой раз дорасскажу.

— Когда?

Дариан улыбнулся.

— Ну, завтра, хочешь?

— Да!

Он снова соскользнул со спины лягушки в траву, и Айма крикнула полупрозрачной тени, которой он стал:

— Смотри, ты пообещал!

Ответом ей был легкий теплый смешок.

Только когда Дариан ушел окончательно, Айма поняла, что так и не узнала у него ничего ни про том, с какой скоростью он изменяется, ни про то, как ему вообще это удалось, ни про то, что он собирается делать на самом деле… и вообще, ни про что важное. И она действительно хотела услышать продолжение его рассказа. 

За завтраком Айма была непривычно тихой и задумчивой.

— Знаешь, — сказала она Генду, жующему кусок сыра, — ты никогда не рассказывал мне про то, как ты служил.

Генд глянул на нее.

— Нечего особенно рассказывать, — неохотно сказал он. — Грязно, кроваво, страшно и никогда нет своей крыши над головой. Понятия не имею, что Дариан во всем этом находил. 

«Я знаю, что», — чуть было не сказал Айма.

Она глядела на мужа напряженно; он был похож на Дариана гораздо больше, чем говорил, гораздо больше, чем хотел показывать. И теперь Айме казалось, что он ответил ей так нарочно, чтобы скрыть еще большую их похожесть. 

Чтобы скрыть… что-то.

***

Утром Дарен снова проснулся разбитым. У него болела голова, и мир перед глазами не то, чтобы кружился, но слегка покачивался.

С Бриннэйном он столкнулся по пути из прихожей в кухню. Тот был одет так, словно собирался в гости; увидев Дарена, он ойкнул.

— Что такое? — спросил Дарен, ожидающий очередного какого-нибудь неприятного сюрприза, случившегося, пока он спал.

Бриннэйн сделал шаг назад.

— Вы очень бледный, Дарен. Почти прозрачный. Что-то случилось вчера ночью уже без меня?

Дарен покачал головой и взглянул на свою руку. Рука была как рука, ничуть не прозрачная. Да он и раньше-то ничего такого не видел. 

— Я сейчас иду в рощу, решил поскорее, — Бриннэйн показал ему болтающееся на пальце кольцо мага с крупным молочно-белым камнем, в котором клубился туман. — Хотите, я спрошу у мамы, можно ли вам пойти со мной?

— Но я не собирался…

— Знаю, что не собирались. Но теперь так, наверное, будет лучше.

— А нам… Далеко?

— К Белому берегу. 

Дарен хмыкнул: на его взгляд Бриннэйн был еще слишком мал, чтобы самому отправляться к самому повороту реки за городом, где берег нависал над ней обрывом, поросшим деревьями камии. Однажды он видел, как цветут такие деревья, при Алисто, у него тогда даже голова закружилась от прозрачного холодного запаха и ослепительной белизны цветов. У них были сильные корни, и хозяин призвал их, чтобы обрушить городскую стену. 

— Так спросить? — нетерпеливо повторил Бриннэйн.

Сейчас он предпочел остаться бы здесь, в тишине и безопасности. Может быть, даже в постели. Но он хорошо знал, что самая большая ошибка, которую можно совершить, — не послушать мага, говорящего «Так будет лучше».

— Спроси.

Бриннэйн, развернувшись, бросился в глубину дома.

— Позавтракайте пока!

Есть Дарену тоже не хотелось, но он все же свернул на кухню. Там он нашел яблоки, лежащие в тарелке на столе, вместо завтрака взял одно и остановился рядом, жуя.

Что-то было странным.

Дарен прислушался себе, но не смог определить, что именно его встревожило.

Что-то было не так.

По полу полз бронзовый жук, невесть как попавший в дом сквозь сетку защитных заклинаний. Впрочем, может быть, они должны были останавливать только вредных насекомых. 

Дарен рассеянно наблюдал за ним и его крошечной тенью, ползущей рядом.

Жук пересек пятно солнца на полу и скрылся под столом. 

Тени не было.

Дарен сморгнул, не понимая, что за мысль пришла ему в голову.

Он не видел своей тени, когда брал яблоко, а ведь его рука была прямо напротив света, должна была быть тень…

Дарен переложил яблоко в другую руку, вытер ладонь о штанину и сунул ее в полосу света. Но как он ни вертел рукой, тень так и не появилась. 

В кухню вбежал Бриннэйн.

— Мама позволила! Дарен, что вы делаете?

— Иди сюда, — попросил Дарен, как раз двигающий тарелку с яблоками (у нее тень была). Когда Бриннэйн подошел, он протянул к нему тарелку, и тени обеих детских рук показались в полосе света.

— А раньше у вас была тень? — сообразил Бриннэйн.

— Да.

Дарен даже, случалось, говорил с ней, как с приятелем, в те дни, когда говорить было больше не с кем. 

— Я думаю, это потому что вы стали почти прозрачным. Пойдемте, — поторопил Бриннэйн и тоже взял яблоко. — Спросим, что случилось. 

_Роща! Он чуть с ума не сошел при одной мысли об этом. Побывать в роще мертвых, как человек из старого рода, к которым он себя причислял всю жизнь._

_Ему ни в одну из старых рощ хода не было, а тени, тени — предлагали! И он думал еще, не отказаться ли, потому что плохо себя чувствовал!_

_Дариан руку бы себе отгрыз, ползком бы пополз, только чтобы войти в рощу!_

_К счастью, тень согласилась все же — и Дариан обрушился ей на плечи._

_Дарен неосознанно пригнулся, как от тяжести. Вес призрачного тела чувствовал, конечно, не он, а, скорее, материал, из которого он был сделан. Дарен, должно быть, просто удивился, почему у него вдруг заныли плечи и спина._

_Дариан опасался, как бы ребенок его не заметил — все-таки, рисовальщик, которого учила старая семья; но тот ничего не сказал._

_Перед ними распахнулась дверь на улицу, и сквозь Дариана просияло солнце. Это было ощущение, скорее, приятное и даже немного забавное._

_Впрочем, ему сейчас нравилось все._

_Они шли в рощу._

Они вышли из дома вместе, но по тротуару Бриннэйн пошел на шаг впереди. Так было правильней, он ведь был человеческим ребенком, и Дарену даже не пришлось ему этого объяснять, он сам все сделал. 

Когда он вполголоса поделился с Бриннэйном этими соображениями, тот засмеялся.

— Мне ведь восемь лет, Дарен. Я знаю, когда не нужно нарушать правила. 

— Потому что тебе восемь лет? — Дарен усмехнулся, но Бриннэйн посмотрел на него серьезно.

— Да. А иначе или взрослые будут все время сердиться, или я не смогу делать то, что мне надо. 

Дарен примолк, глядя ему в затылок. 

— Если смотреть на это так, то дети немногим отличаются от теней, — осторожно сказал он. — Но я же знаю, что отличий много!

Дети никогда не были его союзниками — только врагом, от которого следовало бежать как можно дальше, потому что силы всегда неравны. 

— Вы не любите детей? — Бриннэйн обернулся к нему, словно угадав его мысли.

— Терпеть не могу, — ответил Дарен прежде, чем успел задуматься о том, какой ответ был бы правильным. — Но ты и не ребенок, — добавил он после короткого раздумья, не из желания исправить сказанное, а чтобы расставить все по своим местам. 

— Я умный, — согласился Бриннэйн, — я хорошо говорю, и меня учат принимать решения и нести за них ответственность, и все такое, знаете. Но это еще не делает меня взрослым. Мы все такие, Дарен. Кто из старых семей.

Дарен промолчал — потому что он не слишком-то в такое верил, и еще — потому что он не мог спорить с тем, чего вовсе не знал. Он не имел прежде дел с детьми из старых семей. 

Бриннэйн подождал, ответа не услышал и горячо продолжил:

— У меня есть друзья, Шен… Шеннена и Айрин. Они предсказатели, они все могут предсказать, все, что угодно! И вы думаете, они много играют с простыми детьми? Дарен, они целыми днями оттачивают свой дар, чтобы среди вариантов найти нужный! 

Бриннэйн обернулся к нему и уже тоном ниже добавил:

— Да к тому же… с ними не слишком хотят играть даже когда у них есть время. Ну, знаете, с тех пор, как Шен предсказала Алинте, что она руку сломает. И вы думаете, мы будем очень на них похожи?

Дарен открыл было рот, но Бриннэйн уже продолжал:

— Мне повезло, Эрину тоже. Мы рисовальщики, это люди принимают легче всего. Но мы дети старых семей, и мы растем с детьми старых семей. Поэтому все так. А не потому что я не ребенок вовсе. 

— Извини, — сказал Дарен, потому что это, кажется, было бы правильным.

Бриннэйн мотнул головой: не стоит.

— Мама сказала, когда я стану старше, мне нужно будет чаще говорить с людьми вне дома и научиться говорить и вести себя как простые подростки. Но еще не сейчас. Она говорит, и дядя тоже, если я буду хорошим ребенком, я буду плохим магом. 

Он усмехнулся, по-взрослому, невесело. 

— Поэтому мне лучше плохо уметь быть ребенком. Простите, Дарен, я наговорил вам лишнего.

— Мне было интересно.

— Правда? — Бриннэйн снова обернулся к нему и улыбнулся. — Тогда все в порядке. А теперь вы мне расскажите про теней. Я никогда раньше не говорил ни с одной.

— Не думаю, что у тебя получилось бы, даже если бы ты пытался, — вырвалось у Дарена.

— Почему.

— Во-первых, ты ребенок, а значит, любая тень будет пытаться от тебя сбежать.

— Но почему?

— Потому что дети жестокие.

— О, — сказал Бриннэйн в точности так же, как говорил его отец. — А во-вторых?

— Во-вторых, сами по себе тени никуда не ходят. И если ты остановил ее разговором, значит, она задержится, выполняя поручение, и будет наказана.

— О.

— И потом, даже не все тени могут говорить.

— Это как? Основа, что ли, была немая?

— Иногда. Но чаще всего это бывает, когда их такими создают.

— А так можно?

— Да, конечно. Нельзя дать больше, чем есть у основы, но меньше можно всегда. Можно сделать немую тень, глухую, слепую, увечную. Но это очень редко, конечно.

— Кому это вообще нужно?

Дарен с сомнением взглянул на него. 

— Это — если тень нужно выдать за кого-то еще, калечного… ммм… или на случай определенных предпочтений… 

Он запнулся.

— Я понимаю, о чем вы. Мама объяснила мне, что люди могут делать, когда закрывают дверь в спальню. 

— Вот и хорошо, — с облегчением сказал Дарен. — Меньше всего мне хотелось бы объяснять тебе это самому.

Бриннэйн улыбнулся, но не особенно весело. 

— Животных вы тоже не любите, да?

— Нет, — Дарен улыбнулся в ответ. — Животные мне нравятся. Кроме больших собак, — подумав, уточнил он. — Они знаешь… иногда бросаются, даже если их не дразнить. Но дети хуже всего. Зато однажды я видел ллидхе, — добавил он с простодушным удовольствием.

— Да?! — Бриннэйн воскликнул это так, что к ним снова обернулись люди, и жадно спросил: — Какая она?

— Серебристо-серая, шкурка вся бархатная… ростом побольше обычной лошади.

— А как же на нее садятся?

— Она сама подставляет спину. Она за хозяином хвостиком ходила, — Дарен улыбнулся. — Такая, знаешь, здоровая зверюга и ласковая, как кошка. Я ей морковку дал, — в его голосе прозвучали хвастливые, почти ребячески нотки.

Бриннэйн завистливо вздохнул.

— Я никогда даже не видел ни одной, — признался он. — Они жутко умные, да?

— Поумнее меня, по-моему. Все понимает, и если ей что-то надо...

Дарен резко остановился, и Бриннэйн с недоумением посмотрел на него.

— Что случилось?

— Давай обойдем, — попросил Дарен, глядя на цветочную лавку на углу. — Тут совсем рядом квартал, где я раньше жил.

— Но я же с вами. Я человек.

— Ты ребенок. Ты сам об этом говорил.

Бриннэйн несколько мгновений смотрел на него, и Дарен видел происходящую в нем борьбу спеси мага из старой семьи, который даже мысли не допускал, что у него могут что-то отнять, и благоразумия.

Бриннэйн вздохнул и неохотно сказал:

— Что же, давайте обойдем, вейма. Если вы считаете это верным.

Благоразумие победило. В его голосе, правда, явно звучало, что он делает эту уступку только для Дарена, только чтобы ему было спокойней, а не потому что сам считает ее нужной.

— Да, — с облегчением кивнул Дарен. — Я считаю, так будет лучше.

— Тогда скажите, как нам лучше пройти. К платформе я всегда хожу этой дорогой и другой в этой части города не знаю.

— Я покажу.

Они свернули в ближайший переулок; здесь тоже было опасно, но все же не так. Хозяева Дарена обычно брали летку, чтобы куда-то отправиться. Здесь же, в узком, пахнущем кошками и рыбой, проходе между домами летка не смогла бы как следует двигаться.

Бриннэйн с интересом осматривался по сторонам: до сих пор они шли по одной из самых оживленных улиц, и он, вероятно, не часто бывал в таких местах.

Перед ними через дорогу шмыгнула тощая рыжая кошка, опасливо на них покосилась и принялась обнюхивать рыбный хребет у стены дома.

Бриннэйн остановился так внезапно, что Дарен на него чуть не налетел.

— Она рыжая!

— Да. Ну и что?

— Как я! Как все Хьорне! И ничья! Давай ее поймаем? — Бриннэйн дернул его за рукав, не отрывая взгляда от кошки.

— Мама твоя нам голову оторвет.

— Не оторвет. Она мне сказала, я могу завести, кого хочу, но я никого не хотел, у меня же есть Эрин.

Дарен прыснул.

— Интересно ты относишься к брату.

— Он же мелкий... так поможешь мне ее поймать?

— Помогу, — кивнул Дарен, все еще улыбаясь, — только как мы ее понесем?

— Купим где-нибудь корзину!

— У тебя есть деньги?

— У меня есть мое имя и кольцо мага. Это лучше, чем деньги.

Бриннэйн бросил на него короткий взгляд, и, наверное, лицо Дарена выражало сомнение, потому что он вздохнул и уточнил:

— Я так уже делал.

— Подерет она тебя, и будет тебе кошка, — посулил Дарен, уже оценивающий расстояние до кошки. Он осторожно двинулся к ней сбоку. Та оставила рыбный хребет и замерла, глядя на него немигающими зелеными глазами.

Бриннэйн вынул из кармана грифель и чиркнул по мостовой.

— Это зачем?

— Чтобы между нами не проскочила.

Дарен одобрительно кивнул. Бриннэйн сунул грифель обратно в карман и покрался к кошке с другой стороны. Та попятилась и зашипела, прижимая уши.

— Тихо-тихо, — проворковал Бриннэйн. — Никто тебя не обидит, умница...

— Красавица, — подхватил Дарен.

Кошка посмотрела на них обоих с презрением.

— Лапушка? — предложил Дарен.

Кошка зашипела снова.

— Самая умная, самая замечательная, — пел соловьем Бриннэйн.

Он протянул руку, и кошка ударила его лапой, оставив длинную царапину. Он поспешно отдернул руку, и Дарен, пользуясь тем, что кошка отвлеклась, перехватил ее поперек пуза и поднял в воздух. Кошка заорала и принялась яростно вырываться, молотя лапами.

Бриннэйн тоже заорал — от восторга. (Дарен хотел попросить его не вопить, потому что болит голова, но почти сразу осознал, что уже все прошло, и обрадовался этому больше, чем пойманной кошке.)

— Какая хищная! — возликовал Бриннэйн. 

— Я не пойму, тебе нужна кошка или охотничье чудовище? — Дарен перехватил ее так, чтобы она, по крайней мере, не могла запустить в него когти.

Бриннэйн расхохотался, и Дарен, глядя на него, рассмеялся тоже.

— Пойдем, — сказал он, удобнее взяв кошку (та вцепилась когтями в его рубашку, но орать больше не стала). — Купим корзину. Тут рядом рынок.

На рынке тоже могли быть знакомые, но теперь его это странным образом не волновало. Может быть, потому что он только что впервые в жизни сам поймал кошку и теперь, не замечая царапин и ее когтей, наглаживал ее, прижимая к себе.

Бриннэйн, спешащий рядом, с восхищением поглядывал на кошку, и Дарен надеялся, что хоть часть этого восхищения относится и к нему. Это ведь он ее поймал.

— Ой, извините, Дарен, — вспомнил Бриннэйн на ходу. — Мне не следовало говорить вам «ты».

— Знаешь, после совместной ловли кошки уже можно. 

Дарен улыбнулся, и он тоже улыбнулся в ответ. 

Они вышли из переулка прямиком к рынку, кипящему, как котел с похлебкой. Бриннэйн взялся за его локоть и пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд:

— Мама мне говорит делать так, чтобы не потеряться в толпе.

— Но с тенями человеческие дети так не ходят.

— Да, и в старых семьях не используют теней. Какая разница? А я, между прочим, очень легко теряюсь.

— Да? — усмехнулся Дарен и с удивлением осознал, что по-настоящему его поддразнивает. — Так уж и легко?

— Ага, — с ноткой самодовольства подтвердил Бриннэйн. — Раз — и нету. Идем уже.

Они свернули к ряду, где продавались всевозможные корзинки, коробки, плетеные вазочки и шкатулки.

— Маме бы понравилась, — оживленно сказал Бриннэйн, кивнув на одну из них, искусно украшенную перламутром. — Но не могу же я купить ей подарок на ее же деньги! Как неудобно быть ребенком, Дарен!

— А где берут деньги взрослые маги из старых семей?

— На государственных контрактах. Да потом, мне и личная практика не запреще... О! Посмотри! Большая! С крышкой! В самый раз!

Бриннэйн протолкнулся к прилавку и, подняв руку с кольцом мага, громко сказал:

— Мне нужна вот эта корзина для моей кошки. Я — Бриннэйн Хьорне.

Торговец окинул его взглядом, потом посмотрел на Дарена; кошка на его руках притихла и только нервно колотила хвостом его по боку.

— Хьорне не таскают с собой теней.

— Я сам решу, кого мне с собой водить, — отрезал Бриннэйн со взрослым высокомерием. — Даете или нет?

— Корзина-то дорогая.

Бриннэйн молча поднял брови. На его детском лице это выглядело комично, но торговец все же протянул ему лоток для оттисков, полный мелкого серебристого порошка. Дарен слышал, что именно из такого спрессованного порошка и делались кольца магов для старших семей, потому они друг с другом и реагировали.

Торговец тщательно проследил за тем, как Бриннэйн прижимает камень кольца к поверхности порошка, и только увидев белую вспышку, подтверждающую, что сделка совершена, кивнул. Этот оттиск был единственным — видно, других магов из старых семей здесь сегодня не останавливалось, или же они платили монетами, а не долговыми отпечатками.

— Сажай! — скомандовал Бриннэйн уже Дарену, подставляя ему открытую корзину.

Тот осторожно опустил туда (она снова завопила и вцепилась когтями уже в него; видно, у него на руках ей нравилось все же больше, чем в корзине). На них начали оборачиваться, но Бриннэйн, не обращая внимания на людей вокруг, прихлопнул корзину крышкой и начертил на ней ярко вспыхнувший знак.

— Теперь не выскочит. Нужно ее покормить еще.

— Ее может стошнить. И лучше сделать пару дырок в крышке, — предложил Дарен, опомнился, увидев устремленные на него любопытные взгляды и поспешно добавил: — Плетение плотное, господин.

Бриннэйн поднял на него глаза.

— Да, верно, — после паузы согласился он и обвел взглядом окружающих. — Алли! У кого-нибудь найдется нож?

Нож ему протянул торговец из-за соседнего прилавка, наблюдающий за ним с видом явно позабавленным.

Бриннэйн его кончиком старательно проковырял несколько дырок в крышке корзины. Кошка завопила во все горло, рядом кто-то рассмеялся.

Он полюбовался последним отверстием и вернул нож хозяину.

— Спасибо, алли. Дарен, идем.

Дарен подхватил корзину, Бриннэйн снова уцепился за его рукав, и они двинулись сквозь толпу.

Дарен следил за корзиной и за тем, чтобы хватка Бриннэйна на его руке не слабела, хотя понимал, что и ребенок, и кошка, наверное, сумеют позаботиться о себе лучше, чем он сам. Он почти не смотрел по сторонам.

Андрет смотрела на него в упор, и Дарен налетел на ее взгляд, как на стену. Она стояла с корзиной возле рядов с фруктами.

— Ты знаешь ее? — мигом спросил Бриннэйн.

— Она служит у моих прежних хозяев.

— Ты ей нравился?

Дарен улыбнулся.

— Да. Она хорошо ко мне относилась.

— Ага.

Бриннэйн выпустил его локоть.

— Иди вон туда, в переулок.

— А ты?

— Иди, я сказал. Сейчас догоню.

Дарен помедлил: оставлять его одного в толпе ему не хотелось. Бриннэйн сделал страшные глаза:

— Да иди же!

И он, привычный повиноваться, пошел.

Бриннэйн вбежал в переулок минуту спустя, сжимая в руке большую спелую ламану.

— Ты это любишь? — спросил он.

— Не знаю. Дариан это не ел. 

Бриннэйн сунул ламану ему в руку.

— Тогда съешь ее, если хочешь, или выброси, если она тебе не понравится. Я их терпеть не могу.

— Тогда зачем она нам?

— Их покупала твоя подруга. Она сейчас подойдет.

— Ты позвал Андрет?!

— Ну да. Кто лучше слуг знает, что происходит в доме?

Дарен хмыкнул и молча укусил ламану. Рот наполнил кисло-сладкий сок. Дарен слизнул с пальца каплю и вгрызся в ламану снова. 

— Почему ты их не любишь? Вкусно же.

Бриннэйн усмехнулся. 

— А еще их едят, чтобы не заболеть, когда ветра с гор приходят. Не знаю уж, чем они помогают, но говорят, что помогают. Мама из-за этого меня ими просто запичкала. Знаешь, даже самый вкусный фрукт не хочется есть чаще, чем пятьсот раз в день. 

Дарен улыбнулся, обкусывая ламану по кругу. Скоро у него в руках должны была остаться одна косточка. Бриннэйн нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу.

Андрет появилась из-за угла, когда Дарен доел ламану и бросил косточку в траву рядом («Надеешься, из нее вырастет еще одна?» — хихикнул Бриннэйн). Она не выглядела такой суровой, какой показалась на рынке. Зато он понял, что, занятый ламаной, совершенно не решил, что ей сказать. 

Прежде, чем он открыл рот, Андрет его обняла. Они никогда раньше этого не делала, и он замер, почти испуганный. 

— Бедный мальчик! — сказала Андрет, и Дарен снова захлопал глазами: она, в общем-то неласковая, и не обращалась так к нему никогда. 

— Да нет, — торопливо начал объяснять он, — у меня все хорошо. У меня хороший хозяин, я даже говорю людям «ты» и «вейма»… Бриннэйн купил мне ламану! — добавил он, словно это само по себе было чем-то важным. 

Андрет кивнула.

— Ишь ты, ламану… да уж, возвращаться себе несладко будет. У нас, небось, тебе ламан не покупают. 

— Не собираюсь я никуда возвращаться! — вырвалось у Дарена. 

— Кто ж тебя спросит-то?

— Извините, алли, — твердо сказал Бриннэйн, — но мы в самом деле считаем, что Дарену нечего делать у его прежних хозяев. Это говорю не только я, моя мама, и мой отец, и мой дядя тоже так думают.

Андрет недоверчиво хмыкнула.

— У тебя ж, говорят, недавно хозяина убили, — сказала она Дарену.

— Не убили, а попытались. Риддар жив. 

— А вы откуда знаете? 

Андрет глянула на Бриннэйна. 

— Так ведь приходила эта, дознавательница из стражи, вопросы задавала. 

— А что веймо Хлейд? — заинтересовался Дарен.

Андрет поморщилась.

— Не привыкай ты так людей звать, незачем. Отвыкать потом тяжко будет. Ты же тень, им не ровня, зачем? 

— Риддар обещал взять меня на север, — мягко сказал он. — Там все иначе. 

— Да что они только не скажут! — махнула рукой Андрет. 

— Может быть, — согласился Дарен, который по опыту знал, что спорить с Андрет нет особого смысла. — А что дома-то происходит? О чем говорят?

Ему не хотелось называть домом тот, который принадлежал Хлейдам, но это было проще. Спорить ему хотелось еще меньше. 

— При нас — почти ничего, — нетерпеливо ответила Андрет. Ей, кажется, интересней было самой послушать про то, что случилось с Дареном, чем рассказывать. — Они то наверху сидят, то по саду. Вот эта, которая из стражи приходила, кстати, тоже про тебя спрашивала. Особо, правда, не приставала. 

Бриннэйн по-взрослому поджал губы. Дарен едва не сделал то же самое и, осознав это, улыбнулся. Особо не приставала, надо же. 

— Да и нужен ты им так уж, чтобы тебя обсуждать все время, — Андрет пожала плечами. — Они все больше про алли Хлейда, старшего.

— А про него что? — спросил Дарен, стараясь звучать легкомысленно. Он сам еще не совсем понимал, откуда возник умерший, казалось, Дариан и какое место он во всей этой истории занимал. Единственное, честно говоря, что он действительно хотел услышать, — так это что Дариана Хлейда нет и не будет, пока он, Дарен, не уедет на север. В конце концов, там он может просто затеряться и все. О том, чтобы спорить с Дарианом, он и помыслить не мог. 

— Да тоже непонятно, — Андрет поставила, наконец, корзину, которую до этого, как ребенка, держала на бедре. — Несколько раз при Атнесе говорили, вроде непонятно, умер он все-таки или как. Боятся, что дом отнимет, когда приедет.

— А он правда живой, нет? 

— Не знаю. Я думал, умер. 

— Они тоже думали, — Андрет фыркнула. — Продумались. Кстати, за тебя Лиитка аж испереживалась вся. Любовь у вас с ней была, что ли? 

— Не было.

— А я думала… — с легким разочарованием сказала Андрет. — А чего она тогда? 

Дарен пожал плечами.

— Потому что она сама по себе человек добрый? Не знаю. 

— А можно подумать, что кто по тебе не переживает, те люди злые. 

— Обычные. Люди как люди, я же тень. 

— Ну вот. А ты-то…

— Дарен, нам пора идти, — неожиданно вмешался Бриннэйн. 

Дарен взглянул на него, потом кивнул. 

— Конечно, — мягко сказал он. — Андрет, ты видишь…

— Да иди уж, — она махнула рукой и снова взялась за свою корзину. — Когда вернешься-то?

Дарен пожал плечами и вместе с Бриннэйном, придерживая собственную корзину с кошкой, зашагал прочь. 

— Почти ничего не узнали, — с сожалением сказал он. — А ведь все сплетни проходят через кухню. 

— Может, она просто не хотела говорить? 

— Может, и не хотела. Почему ты меня увел так резко?

— Так сам же говоришь — все сплетни. Твоим хозяевам, вроде, лишнего про тебя сейчас знать не надо. 

Дарен задумчиво кивнул.

— А Лиита — это кто?

— Горничная, — он улыбнулся, больше своим мыслям, чем Бриннэйну. — Хорошая девушка.

— Вы с ней дружили?

— У нас с ней не было ничего общего. Ни любви, ни дружбы, ничего такого. Мне просто нравилась она. Ладно, Пятеро сохранят ее. Значит, что сказала нам Андрет? К ним приходила дознавательница, Хлейды опасаются говорить при слугах…

— А значит, дядю Рида точно они!

— Конечно, они, — откликнулся Дарен. — Словно кто-то сомневался. Но хуже всего, что они всерьез обсуждают возвращение Дариана. 

— Почему?

— Потому что тогда я останусь его тенью. Он добрый человек, но при нем — все равно, только тенью. 

— А дядя Рид? Думаешь, он не вмешается?

— Он Риддара в колбасу свернет, в нем старая кровь. Я вообще не понимаю, откуда он взялся! — взорвался Дарен. — Он же умер! Я тоже умирал из-за этого! Убили его! Откуда он мог взяться?

Бриннэйн пожал плечами.

— А ты тоже…

— Говорю тебе, я умирал! — чуть не выкрикнул Дарен. — Никто не умирает понарошку!

— Да понял я, не ори.

— Они и раньше Риддару говорили, что Дариан жив, но я не понимаю тогда… — Дарен покачал головой.

Кошка в корзине громко мяукнула, и он криво усмехнулся. 

— Но знаешь, что приятно?

— А?

— Знать, что не только я тут чего-то боюсь, но и они тоже! — мечтательно улыбнулся Дарен.

***

На платформу они опоздали. Бриннэйн клялся, что из-за его идеи поговорить с Андрет, Дарен уверял, что из-за кружной дороги. В корзине гневно мяукала кошка, намекая, что нечего было ее ловить.

Так или иначе, но результат все равно был один.

Они устроились на краю обрыва возле реки, над которой плыла платформа, прямо на траве. Набежали облака, и небо казалось мягким и очень высоким, даже голова кружилась, если смотреть вверх. Под ним качались темно-зеленые шумящие от ветра кроны деревьев. Дарен не знал, как они называются. 

Он поставил корзину на землю и улегся в траву. Так небо казалось еще выше, деревья еще больше, и он был почти один в целом мире. Ему было хорошо, и мысли текли лениво, как шумящая под обрывом река. 

Бриннэйн уселся рядом. Он, в отличие от Дарена, смотрел на дорогу, по которой они сюда пришли, и немного — на поворот реки, ожидая следующую платформу. 

Они оба молчали, и тишина была уютной. 

Дарен почти забыл, что Бриннэйн сидит рядом, когда тот постучал его по колену:

— Пойдем, платформа!

Платформа, темного дерева, похожая на плот, решивший вдруг лететь по воздуху, а не плыть, в самом деле показалась из-за поворота. Когда она мягко толкнулась о берег, они уже стояли на вытоптанном множеством ног островке земли у самого края. 

Бриннэйн поднялся на платформу первым; Дарен, последовав за ним, почувствовал, как она мягко качнулась под ногами, словно и в самом деле лежала на воде. Его чуть не передернуло: он не любил, когда под ногами не было по-настоящему твердой опоры. 

Маг с шестом, правящий платформой, будто плотом, кивнул ему на дальний край, где устраивали обычно багаж и клетки с животными. 

— Ступай туда, тень.

Он сказал это беззлобно, даже в чем-то добродушно, просто указал Дарену на правила, но того передернуло снова, а во рту появился солоноватый привкус, будто крови. 

Он сделал шаг к дальнему краю, но Бриннэйн ухватил его за рукав.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Это моя тень, она поедет со мной. 

— Другие…

— Я — маг из старой семьи, — отчеканил Бриннэйн. — Что не унизит меня, никого здесь не унизит. Дарен, идем! — он передал магу несколько мелких монет в уплату за поездку и по-прежнему за рукав потянул Дарена за собой. 

— Не надо было, — тихо сказал он на ходу. — Щеголять твоей старой кровью. Тебя не будут любить.

— Меня никогда не будут любить все. Не хочу я, чтобы ты там плыл. Во-первых, это унизительно, а во-вторых, так ты не увидишь издалека Белый берег.

— Я его уже видел однажды, — Дарен невольно улыбнулся тому, как ребячески прозвучали слова Бриннэйна. 

— Я тоже, но мне все равно нравится. Садись же! Я не буду с тобой много болтать в пути, потому что это тоже привлекает лишнее внимание. Давай просто смотреть. 

Дарен кивнул. Он и в самом деле смотрел, прислонившись щекой к спинке сиденья. 

Белый берег он узнал издалека, хоть до сих пор видел его всего однажды: казалось, будто перед ним лежит легкое, колеблющееся от ветра облако. Когда они приблизились, Дарен ясно разглядел прозрачно-белые, трепещущие на ветру листья деревьев, высоких и тонких, раскачивающихся от любого дуновения.

— Красиво, да? — сказал рядом Бриннэйн. Он стоял на коленях на сиденье, опираясь ладонями о спинку. — Это еще ладно. Ты видел, как они цветут? 

— Да. 

— Скажи, аж глаза режет, как снег на солнце?

Дарен смущенно улыбнулся:

— Снега я как раз никогда не видел, извини.

— О! Тогда ты просто должен поехать на север! Меня мама отпускала прошлой зимой к дяде Риду и бабушке, и снег — это просто… — Бриннэйн жестом выразил, как это потрясающе. — Но чтобы его застать, нам пришлось даже поехать дальше на север, у Озер его мало и выпадает редко. И тебе дядя Рид обязательно покажет!

— Да надо ему возить меня на север севера, показывать там снег, — Дарен пожал плечами. 

— Нет, покажет, покажет. Ему нравится показывать людям то, чего они еще не видели.

Дарен с сомнением покачал головой, но спорить не стал. Он молча следил, как приближается Белый берег с его трепещущими на ветру деревьями, из которых каждое само по себе было как облачко. 

— Угадай, что появилось сперва — вот эти деревья или роща мертвых? — предложил Бриннэйн, подтолкнув его локтем. 

Дарен с улыбкой взглянул на него.

— Деревья?

— А вот и нет! — с торжеством объявил Бриннэйн. — Деревья — это, как раз, следствие появления рощ! Раньше их вообще не было, они такие нигде не росли! Это когда кто-то из предков так устает, что не хочет больше говорить с живыми, он замыкает свое дерево в роще, но взамен вырастает дерево вот здесь. И когда это началось, тогда они и начали везде такие расти, а до этого их вообще не было!

Он помедлил и уже без прежнего энтузиазма добавил:

— Ты видишь, их уже очень много от нас ушло, — теперь в его голосе было, скорее, огорчение. — А ведь с ними уходят и знания, и воспоминания! Один наш прадедушка ушел от нас, когда я уже бывал в роще, было так обидно! 

Платформа мягко коснулась края земли, и Бриннэйн спрыгнул с места.

Когда они сошли на берег, под ногами у них не нашлось ни тропы, ни вытоптанного пятачка земли, как возле города. Здесь редко кто бывал, судя по всему. («И явно никогда — тени», — подумал Дарен; эта мысль его позабавила.)

Бриннэйн снова взял его за рукав и повел за собой, напрямик, сквозь рощу белых деревьев. 

— Здравствуйте! — крикнул он на ходу и пояснил: — Я не знаю, слышат ли они что-то после того, как ушли насовсем, но лучше ведь быть вежливым, да? Просто на всякий случай. Ты тоже поздоровайся, — добавил он и даже приостановился, давая Дарену возможность это сделать. 

Честно говоря, Дарен чувствовал себя скорее глупо от необходимости здороваться с деревьями. Это была нелепая просьба, но ведь не унизительная же. И если Бриннэйну этого хотелось, а ему ровно ничего не стоило — то почему бы и нет?

Он послушно улыбнулся и повторил следом за Бриннэйном:

— Здравствуйте. 

Деревья у него над головой зашумели — от налетевшего порыва ветра, конечно же, но ему все равно почудилось, что ему ответили. 

Бриннэйн довольно кивнул и потянул за собой дальше. 

От рощи старой семьи Дарен ожидал чего-то особенного и потому не сразу понял, когда Бриннэйн объявил:

— Пришло!

— Мы тут будем чего-то ждать? — уточнил он.

— Да мы совсем пришли! Разве ты не видишь?

Он не видел ничего особенного. Облака камии впечатляли больше, чем рощица, в которую они попали. Деревья были здесь высажены безо всякого порядка, и темные, почти черные, с корой грубой и толстой лаги соединяли свою крону с воздушной узорчатой листвой альдахин. 

Он медленно повернулся на месте, надеясь увидеть или почувствовать хоть что-то необычное, но это напоминало разве что запущенный сад Хлейдов, пока в нем не навели порядок. 

_Из-за стволов на него пахнуло жаром, словно он склонился к горящему очагу. Он знал, что тени не чувствуют магии, и все равно поражался тому, как Дарен может просто идти и не ощущать этого жара. Чем дальше они шли, тем жарче становилось. Все его тело, тело тени, будто прошивал прямой солнечный свет, ослепляющий и причиняющий боль._

_Он знал, что совсем скоро жар этот станет невыносимым; он однажды пытался пройти в рощу Велье сам — и вернулся с полдороги, поняв, что окончания ее не выдержит. Той части старой крови, что была в нем, самой по себе оказалось мало, чтобы привести его к предкам матери._

_Мальчик, Бриннэйн, шел вперед, не оглядываясь, словно он тоже, как и Дарен, не замечал жара, от которого воздух дрожал и почти стонал. Может, так оно и было. Может, он оказался здесь единственным, кому этот путь давался с трудом._

_Интересно, мимоходом подумал он, бывал ли здесь Риддар Нуад? Наверное, бывал, решил он и тут же удивился тому, что вообще про Нуада вспомнил._

_От жары мысли текли причудливо, то и дело прерывались и странно сцеплялись друг с другом. Но в этот раз он возвращаться не собирался._

_Лучше уж было снова слить свою жизнь с жизнью Дарена, поглядеть на рощу хотя бы его глазами, неспособными замечать магию, чем не увидеть ничего вовсе._

_Небо белело от жара, и призрачные его кости стонали, как кости брошенной тени. Спина и плечи горели, будто он в жаркий день откинулся на железную спинку скамьи. Начинала болеть голова._

_И, когда он уже готов был сдаться, соскользнуть в тело Дарена, стена жара лопнула и разошлась перед ним белесыми лохмотьями._

_— Пришли! — объявил Бриннэйн._

_Он понял бы это и сам — вокруг сквозь кору деревьев, из переплетения ветвей, из игры теней в листьях проступало живое. На него словно смотрело множество лиц, и он почти не сомневался, что здесь есть и те, кто его видит._

Бриннэйн улыбнулся ему через плечо:

— Разве тени совсем не чувствуют магию?

— Твоя мама говорит, что нет. А сам я не знаю — у меня только мой опыт и есть. Может, какие-то и чувствуют. 

— Ну ничего, — легкомысленно сказал он. — Что будет дальше, ты и тенью увидишь, точно. 

Он покачался на пятках, обводя взглядом рощу взглядом, словно выбирая.

— Я думаю, мы разбудим для начала тетю Марейн. Она может знать про теней, при ней их… то есть вас… как раз придумали и начали делать. 

Бриннэйн двинулся в глубину рощи к высокому дереву со светло-серой гладкой корой (Дарен не знал, как называется эта порода), широко раскинувшему гибкие ветви. На ходу он вынул из кармана грифель, кончик которого, словно тлея, засветился красным.

— На самом деле она мне не тетя, а двоюродная прабабушка. Но я ее всегда тетей звал. 

Дарен механически кивнул, глядя, как он чертит на стволе знак, похожий на птичий след.

— Тетя! — позвал Бриннэйн.

Знак налился светом. Он сделал шаг назад, к Дарену.

— Знаешь, — шепнул, — мама может разбудить всю рощу разом, и дядя тоже, и дедушка с бабушкой. 

— И когда ты вырастешь, ты сможешь не только рисовать людей, но и будить рощу? — улыбнулся Дарен.

— О да!

Дерево перед ними утонуло в слепящей белой вспышке, словно пламя охватило его от корней до кроны. Из нее выступила невысокая, как и Иниана, золотисто-рыжая женщина. Лицо у нее было простоватое, но коса едва ли не в руку толщиной, перекинутая на пышную грудь, доходила до колен. 

— Тетя! — возликовал Бриннэйн и кинулся к ней. 

Он был тощим и невысоким, и все же ему было уже восемь, — но женщина сгребла его в охапку совершенно без усилия и, смеясь, прижала к себе. Дарен увидел, как напряглись ее мышцы под короткими рукавами платья: вероятно, при жизни эта маленькая женщина была сильной.

— Обезьяна бесстыжая! — воскликнула она, осыпая Бриннэйна поцелуями. — Столько не навещал!

Тот рассмеялся. Когда женщина поставила его на ноги, он чуть смущенно оглянулся на Дарена, проверяя, насколько пострадала его репутация ужасно серьезного сына старой семьи. Честно говоря, нисколько не пострадало: если бы Дарену, взрослому, было кому кидаться на шею, он бы этим пользовался. 

— Тетя, — сказал Бриннэйн, очевидно, успокоенный выражением его лица, — давай, я тебя познакомлю. Это Дарен, он тень и он мой друг. 

— Для меня этого достаточно, — отозвалась женщина, протягивая Дарену унизанную звонкими браслетами крепкую руку. 

Когда он прикасался к ней, то все ожидал, что сейчас его пальцы пройдут насквозь — но нет. Тетя Бриннэйна пожала ему руку, и ладонь у нее была жесткая и теплая, словно вырезанная из согретого солнцем дерева. 

— Марейн, — коротко сказала она. — Пятеро, да ты же попрозрачнее меня!

— Вы были… вы рисовальщица? — неловко спросил Дарен. Он не знал, как говорить с умершими и можно ли вообще упоминать об их смерти.

Марейн усмехнулась.

— Была, была, — весело подсказала она. — Во мне теперь магии нет.

— Но вы же меня видите.

— Только на это я еще и гожусь. Да языком болтать немножко. 

Марейн взглянула на Бриннэйна, с которым она, очевидно, чаще всего и болтала, практически с той же нежностью, с которой смотрела на него Иниана. (Впрочем, Дарену она вообще напоминала его мать.) Он улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Мне столько всего нужно у тебя спросить! 

— Ну, так давай сядем, и ты все спросишь. 

Она подобрала юбку и уселась первой. Подол цветной поляной расплескался вокруг. Дарен сейчас только заметил, что она босая, и на пятке, выглядывающей из-под края юбки, натоптана мозоль. Марейн при жизни ходила босиком, а может — и после смерти. 

Дарен не утерпел и спросил:

— А после смерти вы меняетесь? 

Марейн усмехнулась.

— Нет.

— Вы совсем молодая, вейма.

— Марейн, я же сказала тебе! И не «вы», а «ты». А молодая я потому что дура! — с чувством сказала она. — И потому что его деда очень уж любила. 

— Я же говорил тебе, тетя жила в те времена, когда только придумали теней!

— Я плохо знаю историю, — признался Дарен. — Честно говоря, я ее вообще не знаю. 

— Третья война с горцами, — коротко пояснила Марейн. — В те четыре года мы придумали теней, смерть-магов и способ воззвать к тем, кого делают Резчики. Теперь я знаю, на границе бывают стычки и порой даже распахивают целые города, но никогда мы с горцами так не стремились прикончить друг друга, как в Третью войну. 

— Меня сделали в походе.

— Тоже для войны? — Марейн понимающе кивнула и тут же взглянула на него внимательней. — Я что-то не поняла, кто сделал? Бриннэйн, кто из наших сейчас у границ?

— Никого, тетя. 

— Тогда почему он в нашей роще, а не в той, где его хозяин? — удивилась она. 

— Мой хозяин не был магом из старой семьи.

— Да?

Марейн посмотрела на него с замешательством и потерла лоб.

— Мне просто на миг показалось, что в тебе есть что-то от нашей крови. Значит, твой хозяин не старый? 

— Нет, — Дарен улыбнулся. — Не по-настоящему. Но в нем есть старая кровь. Я не знаю, как так вышло, что его не учили. Наверное, вы это почувствовали. Ты.

— Вероятно, — согласилась Марейн. Ее лицо постепенно расслаблялось. — Теперь понятно… что ты хотел спросить-то?

_Он пригнул голову, словно надеясь спрятаться. Мальчик его не почуял и не увидел, но взрослая рисовальщица, пусть даже мертвая… это его она почувствовала, а не след старой крови. К счастью, увидеть его по-настоящему не смогла. К счастью, Иниана Хьорне, живая и сильная, не была рисовальщицей вовсе._

_Пятеро были добры к нему._

Дарен с Бриннэйном переглянулись.

— Рассказывай ты, — предложил Дарен. — Ты все знаешь про меня и еще больше — про магию. 

Тот кивнул, но Марейн покачал головой.

— Давайте-ка вы лучше вместе. Думаю, тут вы сможете друг друга дополнить. А подробности нам пригодятся, еще как.

Они переглянулись снова, потому Дарен медленно начал:

— Мой хозяин, Риддар, заметил странное, когда я в первую ночь у него ночевал…

Он рассказал и про теней на чердаке, сторожащих книгу, и про своего странного спутника, уведшего его из гостиницы. Все с самого начала, все по порядку, почти военное донесение — в точности как приучил его Дариан в свое время. И все же, у Бриннэйна нашлось, что добавить. Дарен ведь вовсе не знал, что ночами, пока он спит, из его комнаты выползает нечто и рыскает по дому. («Мама сказала, что если оно полезет ко мне или к Эрину, можно врезать любым знаком, какой мне в голову придет, потому что она сказала ей, чтобы она не смела возле нас крутиться», — закончил Бриннэйн и неуверенно посмотрел на него, словно ожидал, что такой подход ему не понравится.)

Марейн выслушала их молча, не задавая вопросов. Этим она отличалась от Инианы. 

— Это действительно все? — уточнила она под конец.

Дарен пожал плечами.

— Да. Я понимаю… мы понимаем, что появление этой тени каким-то образом связано с книгой, но я не колдовал над ней, я и не умею.

— Я бы сказала, что тут нужно пойти туда, откуда эта книга взялась. 

— Я же говорил, — напомнил Дарен, — я взял ее, потому что она принадлежала моему хозяину.

— Знаешь, — с укором сказала Марейн, — ты верно складываешь короткие кусочки, но никак не собираешь все вместе, хотя это очень просто. Ладно — Бриннэйн, он ребенок, но ты, Иниана, Риддар, в конце концов… Ты говоришь о странностях с чужой тенью, тут же упоминаешь, что Риддар слышал нечто странное о твоем первом хозяине — и при этом никак не связываешь все это с тем, что проблемы начались с его же книги! Ведь очевидно, что мертв он или нет, а все вращается вокруг него. Ну-ка, расскажи мне подробней. Ты говорил, в нем старая кровь — а какой семьи?

— Велье.

— Мертвечина, значит, — кивнула Марейн. — Он с этим работал?

— У него не очень получалось. 

Она помолчала.

— Вот что, Бриннэйн, сходи-ка и разбуди Яйялу. Слышала я от нее нечто похожее на то, что вы мне тут наболтали… не скажу, что в точности, но нечто общее…

Тот, не споря, встал и отправился в глубину рощи. Марейн проводила его взглядом и досадливо прищелкнула языком:

— Долго будить будет, Яйяла не любит выходить. Скоро, наверное, к берегу уйдет. Ты вот что скажи: ты на него похож? Он мог бы проводить параллели между собой и тобой? Должен быть, если я о том думаю.

— Да.

Марейн замолкла, разглядывая его. 

Ждать и в самом деле пришлось долго. Наконец из-за деревьев показался Бриннэйн, а следом за ним — высокая худая женщина. Ее волосы были больше серыми, чем рыжими, словно припорошенными пылью, несмотря на то, что практически все старые семьи старались магией искусственно поддерживать особенности внешности. Впрочем, эта женщина вся казалась именно такой — пыльной и серой, словно она ждала их прихода в кладовке, лежа там среди хлама. На мгновение она ярко представилась Дарену брошенной навзничь, как старая кукла, среди мешков и сломанной мебели с засаленной обшивкой, уставив неподвижный взгляд в потолок, затянутый паутиной. Вот она в самом деле была похожа на мертвую.

Она шла враскачку, сильно сгорбившись, и Дарен скоро сообразил, что ноги у нее развернуты неправильно. И это тоже можно было бы поправить магией, если постараться, у маленького-то ребенка. Он глядел на нее с недоумением: не похоже было, что она из старой семьи. 

Она поймала этот взгляд и каркнула хрипло:

— Что глазеешь? Не нравлюсь?

— Не знаю пока, — честно ответил Дарен. 

Яйяла расхохоталась. Она села напротив, и, к его удивлению, Бриннэйн нырнул ей под руку, прижавшись к боку. Она молча скупо погладила его по волосам, но на ее лице промелькнуло нечто живое, человеческое.

— Что тебе, Марейн?

— Расскажи ему про свою Искру. 

Яйяла внимательно взглянула на Дарена.

— Он хочет развести себе дерево? 

— Я думаю, что он сам Искра. 

Дарен вопросительно глянул на Марейн, но та покачала головой, взглядом указала на Яйялу. 

— Зачем делать Искру из него? — недоуменно спросила та. — Его же в роще не вкопаешь!

— Не чтобы умереть, Яля. Чтобы жить. 

— И кто из наших мог бы?

— Из наших — не знаю. Но его хозяин — Велье. 

— Ну, пусть к Велье и идет за россказнями!

— Яля! Тетя! — хором укоризненно воскликнули они с Бриннэйном. 

Дарен чуть улыбнулся. Он немного понимал, когда люди правда не хотят рассказывать, а когда просто ждут, чтобы их поупрашивали. 

— Ну, пожалуйста, — мягко сказал он. 

Яйяла сменила позу, устраиваясь удобнее и заодно выдерживая паузу. Ее никто не торопил. 

— Полностью рассказать? С самого начала?

— Да, хочу, чтобы он сравнил со своим хозяином. 

Она кивнула. 

— Ладно. Ты видишь, какая я вся кривая? — спросила она. — Это оттого, что моя мать была дура. Она спала с Хьорне и, когда понесла от него, начала утягиваться, дура. Думала, он сразу от нее сбежит, не понимала, что они свою кровь больше всего ценят. Она еще длинная была, как я, живот было и незаметно почти. Вот и доутягивалась, что ноги у меня перекосило и спину. Ну, спину-то ты толком не видишь, и хорошо. 

По правде говоря, он видел, еще как. Она была горбунья, и старательно пошитое странного фасона платье этого скрыть не могло. 

— Перед родами она к бабке сбежала. Ничего он так и не узнал, этот Хьорне. Если бы я хорошенькая родилась, она бы меня, может ему и показала, готовенького-то ребеночка, розовенького, с кудряшками, все такое. Ага, — Яйяла ухмыльнулась, — кудряшки-то у меня были, прямо родилась такая. На них все и закончилось, потому что в остальном — уродка уродкой. Она ему до самого конца не сказала, хоть он и в доме у нас бывал, видела я его. Она ему сказала, что я у нее от мужа, каково? 

— Очень неприятно, — серьезно согласился Дарен. 

— Неприятно, скажешь тоже! — Яйяла усмехнулась снова. — Паскудство это, я так скажу! Ладно бы, хоть денег у него брата, у Хьорне ж их полно! Нет, померла, мне еще двенадцати не было, а в доме пусто. Даже до бабки добраться и то денег нет, а папаша мой сбежал от нее уже давно. Ну и пошла я к Хьорне, а что делать-то? Приперлась такая, говорю: здравствуй, папа! — она запнулась и уже тише, без желчности, добавила: — Я к тому времени уже волшебница хорошая была, порой и со взрослыми спорила, я думала — может, они меня к себе возьмут, ну, по-настоящему… ага, взяли! — ее голос снова налился старой обидой и сделался глумливым. — Говорят…

_…Он хорошо знал, что ей ответили._

_Ему четырнадцать, когда отец рассказал ему, кто его настоящая мать. Рассказал ему про Карийн Велье, вышедшую за него замуж и умершую родами; она вообще была не создана для того, чтобы выносить ребенка, так узнал потом отец. Вся магия старой семьи не смогла удержать ее в живых._

_Спустя неделю после ее смерти отец женился на другой женщине._

_— Я ее не любил, — сказал он Дариану. — Только Карийн. Всегда только Карийн._

_— Тогда зачем? — спросил он в ответ._

_— Чтобы сохранить хотя бы тебя. Иначе Велье забрали бы тебя с собой, ты же понимаешь._

_Он понимал. Ни одна старая семья не оставит дитя своей крови с простым человеком._

_— Я сказал им, что ты умер вместе с Карийн, а потом мы уехали._

_Все вышло в точности так, как планировал отец. Карийн Велье в своей семье осталась умершей, так и не принеся ребенка, и когда ее дерево выросло в роще, она ничего не сказала о нем. Семья Велье никогда больше не появлялась в их жизни._

_Когда отец несколько лет спустя вернулся в столицу с молодой женой и уже двумя детьми, никто даже и не подумал, что Дариан — ребенок старой крови. Он остался с отцом._

_Два дня у него ушло на то, чтобы выяснить, где живет в столице семья Велье. Вечером третьего, когда Генд уснул, он вылез в окно._

_Несмотря на поздний час, ему открыли дверь сразу. На пороге стоял высокий мужчина, почесывающий заросший подбородок. (Ничего величественного и ослепительного, ничего близкого к легендам о магах старой крови.) Дариан слышал, как шуршит щетина под его рукой._

_Он глядел на него, пытаясь найти хоть что-то общее с собой. Хоть что-то, указывающее на то, что он тоже Велье. Должно же было проявиться хоть что-то…_

_У них обоих были темно-русые волосы, и на этом сходство заканчивалось. У Дариана был прямой нос, а у этого мужчины — тяжелый и горбатый. У Дариана были тонкие губы, а у этого мужчины — полные и яркие. У Дариана был острый подбородок, а у этого мужчины — почти квадратный. Дариан, пожалуй, был даже красивее — но он не был Велье, и это все, что имело значение._

_Он был почти готов развернуться и сбежать и только усилием воли остался на месте._

_Мужчина глядел на него с дружелюбным интересом, и Дариан, набрав воздуха в грудь, сказал:_

_— Я — сын Карийн Велье._

_На самом деле, он собирался начать не с этого. У него была подготовлена вежливая осторожная речь, которая должна была дать ему шанс отступить, если что-то пойдет не так. Но он понял, что просто не сможет ее произнести. Запнется в середине и начнет мямлить и блеять._

_— Войди, — сказал мужчина._

_Дариан шагнул вперед, почувствовав, как по коже пробежали мурашки — и от волнения, и от того, что к нему осторожно прикоснулись сторожевые чары._

_Мужчина прикрыл за ним дверь, взял его за плечо, словно Дариан собирался убегать, и повел за собой в глубину дома._

_Они вошли в ярко освещенную комнату. Здесь у огня сидела совсем старая женщина с книгой в руках. Такой же старый мужчина, девушка и подросток возраста Дариана увлеченно двигали по доске цветные фишки. Игры этой он не знал._

_Когда они вошли, все взгляды устремились к ним, и Дариан покраснел так, что его бросило в жар. Мужчина провел его к старушке с книгой. Она выглядела очень милой и уютной, будто чья-то бабушка, и он так к ней и обратился:_

_— Бабушка, мальчик говорит, что он сын нашей Карийн._

_— Да ну?! — пылко воскликнула девушка._

_— Играй себе, Релла, — сказала старушка. — Невозможно спокойно говорить, когда на тебя так пялятся, правда, милый? Карийн тоже была застенчивой девочкой. Иди сюда, сядь рядом, и мы тихонько поговорим._

_Дариан, готовый плясать от того, как хорошо все выходило, послушно уселся на скамеечку для ног рядом с ее креслом._

_— Как тебя зовут?_

_— Дариан, алли._

_Ему следовало бы сказать «госпожа», обращаясь к одной из Велье, он еще не был взрослым. Но он не был и обычным человеком и намеренно решил говорить так._

_— Славное имя, — добродушно сказала старушка. — Как же так вышло, что наша Карийн умерла столько лет назад, а мы видим тебя только теперь?_

_Дариан рассказал ей все с начала и до конца, так, как услышал от отца сам. Сначала он то и дело сбивался, но его никто не перебивал, и постепенно его голос окреп, и закончил он уже уверенно._

_Она вздохнула и кивнула:_

_— Что ж, теперь понятно. Так я и думала, что добра от Хлейда не будет._

_Она пожевала губами и спросила:_

_— Чего же ты хочешь теперь?_

_Этот вопрос Дариана ошарашил. В конце концов, он ведь пришел сюда потому что в нем та же кровь…_

_— Я хочу быть настоящим магом. Частью старой семьи._

_Старушка пожевала губами снова, не спеша отвечать, и это молчание его пугало все больше._

_— Видишь ли, Дариан, — наконец, сказала она, — этого-то ты и не сможешь никогда._

_— Почему?_

_— Так ведь… милый, старой магии начинают учить еще в колыбели, когда вносят детей в рощу мертвых, поют лунному свету в их костях и соку трав в их жилах. А ты и теперь-то в нее не войдешь без провожатого и никогда не призовешь Лес, потому что тебя не учили говорить с ним. Будь ты ребенком… но уже просто слишком поздно. Ты никогда не сравняешься ни с одним из нас._

_Он молчал, ошеломленный, и она добавила:_

_— Я могла бы солгать тебе и разрешить прийти в семью, но ты ведь умненький мальчик. Ты скоро понял бы сам и стал несчастен среди нас._

_Дариан слушал ее с пылающими щеками. Ему хотелось только уйти отсюда и никогда не приходить._

_— Если бы ты хотел, скажем, дорогую школу… — продолжала старушка._

_— Спасибо, алли, не нужно, — хрипло сказал он. — Мой отец может оплатить мне школу. Я пойду, извините._

_Он встал, но старушка придержала его за руку._

_— Если у тебя будут дети, приведи их к нам. Из них выйдут настоящие маги._

_— Если, — Дариан отрывисто кивнул._

_Он знал, что больше никогда в этот дом не вернется._

_…Пять лет спустя он впервые призвал Лес._

 

— В общем, выставили они меня, — заключила Яйяла. — Денег, правда, дали много, врать не буду. И потом еще присылали, не голодали мы с бабкой, спасибо им. Честно они со мной обошлись, может, лучше, чем я заслуживала тогда. Но только знаешь, как меня закусило, что они меня прогнали? И сказали, что настоящей волшебницей мне не стать? Я же говорю тебе, хорошо я колдовала, получше взрослых… ну вот…

Она покачалась на месте, потеребила подол, словно колеблясь, продолжать ей или нет. 

— Двенадцать мне было, когда я уехала, значит, — медленно сказала она. — И я ни одного дня не упустила, уж будь уверен. Брин так отроду не учился, как я училась, и когда мне семнадцать было, я позвала Лес, и он пришел. Ты понимаешь?

Дарен неуверенно кивнул. Он не видел в этом ничего особенного, Дариан взывал к Лесу, если нужно было, хоть по пять раз на дню, и тот приходил каждый раз.

_В семнадцать! Она призвала Лес уже в семнадцать! От одного этого можно было разозлиться; но он почти сразу опомнился, усмехнулся: надо же было так взбеситься только потому, что кому-то удалось больше. Он не ленился и делал что мог. Он достиг того же, хоть и позже. Все было хорошо._

— Ты не понимаешь. — Уверенно сказала Яйяла. — Я сделала…

_...Невозможное._

— …Невозможное. Нельзя позвать Лес, если в семье тебя этому не учили, — она гордо вскинула голову. — Они и сейчас так говорят! Они тоже признают, что я сделала то, чего никто не делал!

_Нет. Я сделал. Я тоже сделал._

Дарен надеялся, что она не спросит его, умел ли это Дариан. Она не спросила. 

— Тогда я к ним пришла и сказала, чему я научилась. Я показала им, что Лес приходит ко мне…

_…И ничего у тебя не вышло._

— И ничего у меня не вышло. 

Яйяла криво улыбнулась. 

— Они так, знаешь, покивали: да, потрясающе, но этого все равно мало, чтобы стать частью старой семьи. Я спросила их, чего будет достаточно, и они сказали…

_«Ничего. Ты просто не того вида, понимаешь?»_

— …Что я просто человек, а в них кровь лесных. 

— Но на этом ты не остановилась, — кивнул Дарен. 

Яйяла неожиданно хихикнула.

— А, вижу, ты начинаешь понимать! Конечно, нет. Я начала работать дальше. Хьорне — семья рисовальщиков, поэтому…

_…Поэтому ты, должно быть, пыталась заставить знаки оживать для тебя, как я бродил среди мертвецов._

— …Я пыталась изучить знаки. Кое-какие работали, но…

_…Слишком мало и слишком слабо._

— …Только самые простые. 

_Они шли одним путем, бок о бок. И Дариан уже догадывался, что сделала эта женщина дальше._

— И тогда я решила стать частью их семейной рощи. Ты знаешь, как умирают старые? 

Дарен молча качнул головой. 

— Старый может умереть где угодно, хоть на краю света, — отрывисто сказала Яйяла. — Но потом в роще все равно вырастет дерево, в котором будет жить его дух. И я решила сделать так, чтобы у меня тоже было свое дерево. Тогда-то они не смогли бы от меня отказаться!.. — она суховато рассмеялась. — Так, как видишь, и вышло. 

Он напряженно слушал. Его цель была иной, но путь… путь их, верно, был схож и здесь. 

— Я разделила дело на три части, — объясняла Яйяла. — Прежде мне надо было найти способ закрепить здесь часть своей жизни даже когда я умру. Стать тенью.

Дарен чуть не вздрогнул, но промолчал. 

— Я долго экспериментировала, но нашла подходящий ритуал…

— Как же ты могла знать, что не ошиблась?

— Я же проверяла, — удивленно сказала Яйяла. — Пришлось убить восемь человек, прежде чем я нашла, как точно это сделать. 

Дарен пожалел, что вообще спросил. 

_В свое время ему хватило пятерых. Это была самая простая часть работы. После он ошибался бесчисленные разы._

— Потом мне нужна была Искра. То что, сможет дать этой тени подобие жизни и поможет ей набраться сил. Я выбрала множество крепких хороших деревьев и училась делать так, чтобы они питали тени своей жизнью… знаешь, что забавно? — она усмехнулась снова. — Лучше всего мне подошло мелкое кривое дерево, такой же уродец, как я. 

Дарен молча кивнул. Он не улыбнулся. 

— А после, когда я научилась и этому, я связала наши жизни и пошла в рощу. Думала, что не дойду и умру от жара…

_…Ты и не могла дойти!.._

— …Но все же добралась. 

_Ты не могла! Ты не могла, ты не могла! Если я ни разу не смог, то и ты не могла!_

— Посадила свое дерево и ушла. Когда я умерла, мне пришлось ползти сюда издалека, прятаться среди других теней, спать здесь в корнях. И когда я сюда пришла, моя Искра дала мне сил. Так что, мальчик, ты тоже чья-то Искра?

— Да, — медленно сказал Дарен. — Думаю, что да. Ты похожа на моего хозяина.

_Надеюсь только, что не горбом на спине, Дарен. И я сделал больше, слышишь ты? Я сделал то, чего действительно никто и никогда не делал. Я остался в живых, вот что я сделал!_

Дарен поймал задумчивый взгляд Бриннэйна, грызущего ноготь на указательном пальце.

— Перестань обкусывать руки, — рассеянно сказал он. — Магу нужно их беречь. 

Обе женщины рассмеялись. Бриннэйн тяжело вздохнул и вынул палец изо рта.

***

— Тетя Яйяла очень несчастная, — сказал Бриннэйн, когда они уже на очередной платформе плыли домой.

— Ага, обалденно несчастная, — фыркнул Дарен. — Денег полно, волшебница, умница, да и не такая уж уродка, по морде никто не бьет, и, кстати, кучу народа прикончила, несчастненькая!

Бриннэйн вспыхнул.

— Некоторые вещи!..

— Некоторые люди хотят быть несчастными, сколько им ни дай. Если бы ее в семью приняли, ей бы еще чего-то захотелось.

— Да если бы!

— А?

— Хорошо, если бы ей захотелось чего-то еще. Это ты по себе судишь — сначала тебе хотелось, чтобы просто по морде не били, потом — еще книжек и прочего, а теперь ты хочешь уехать на севере и там, наверняка, захочешь получить образование, и это здорово, потому что ты живой. А такие, как тетя… понимаешь, она же была совсем молодая, когда приготовилась умирать для рощи, и она правда была по-своему великая волшебница. Но она больше ничего не сделала в жизни, ничего. Только сделала себе красивую смерть. Она очень несчастная.

— Если с этой стороны смотреть…

— Она меня любит, — Бриннэйн повертел кольцо на пальце. — Я думаю, может, когда я ее навещаю, она становится не такая несчастная? 

Дарен хмыкнул.

— А со мной ты чего возишься? Я тоже несчастный?

Бриннэйн улыбнулся.

— А ты мне просто нравишься. Но ты же понимаешь…

— …Что ты сказал бы это в любом случае? Понимаю, — подхватил, улыбаясь в ответ, Дарен.

Он рассмеялся. 

— О, ты и правда привыкаешь к нашему способу мышления!

Дарен кивнул. 

— Знаешь, — после паузы начал Бриннэйн, — я думал, ты захочешь обсудить то, что мы услышали. Ну, про Искру. 

— Нет, — спокойно сказал Дарен. — Я не хочу это обсуждать. Теперь я понимаю, почему Хлейды хотели бы видеть меня мертвым, и знаю, кто привел меня в ваш дом. Если Дариану нужна моя жизнь, чтобы поджечь свою, пусть возьмет ее большую часть и даст мне уехать. Это была бы хорошая сделка. 

— Ты думаешь, он хочет заключать сделку с собственной тенью?

— Ну, конечно, нет, — Дарен улыбнулся. — Но ему придется.

***

Дариану не было покоя. Ему нужно было обдумать все как следует, и он бросил Дарена и Бриннэйна в городе и медленно потек по улицам, прячась в трещинах камней и тенях прохожих.

Опомнился он возле целителей и с усмешкой решил — почему бы и нет? Раз уж он сегодня уже вспомнил Нуада…

Он опасался, что отреагируют сторожевые чары, которыми этаж был просто опутан, или нити клайдо, но они молчали. Скорее всего, здесь просто не знали, что возможно появление существа вроде него, не человека и не тени, — и не береглись. 

Дорогу он нашел по следам Дарена. Теперь, когда их жизни были связаны почти в одну, это было совсем легко. Впрочем, найти свое же творение он смог бы и прежде. 

Зачем он явился сюда, он и сам не знал. Риддар Нуад сейчас не мог быть ему ничем полезен. Вероятно, дело было в том, что они в сущности, находились в одном положении. Не живы и не мертвы. Блуждали бледными тенями.

Пожалуй, в этом было даже нечто забавное. Опять же, его занимало, кто из них первым вернется к людям.

Он сам менялся с каждым днем. По правде говоря, его тело с каждым днем становилось все более неудобным — оно не желало еще сохранять подолгу человеческую форму, но стало слишком плотным для тени (он столкнулся с этим сегодня утром, когда не сразу смог проползти в щель под дверью).

У Нуада ничего не изменилось. Он все так же лежал, запрокинув к потолку безучастное лицо, и вокруг него магия не пылала, как окружала она любого сильного мага, а едва тлела. 

Дариан уселся на край его постели, вытянув перед собой полупрозрачные ноги. Полностью превращаться сейчас в человека он не собирался. 

— Ты не представляешь, как все удачно выходит, — поделился он. — Хорошо, что тебя нет, ты бы меня, того и гляди, прикончил в самом начале или отрезал от Дарена. 

(Приятно было поговорить начистоту с умным человеком, чего уж там; даже если не отвечают.)

— С другой стороны, не будь тебя и твоих родственников, до него добрался бы мой брат… тебя твой никогда не пытался убить? Знаю, что нет, такие увальни никогда и никого не убивают по-настоящему. Хотя, — Дариан рассмеялся, — от своего я тоже такого не ожидал. Знаешь, это обидно, на самом деле. 

Он взглянул на свои ладони. Вечно начинал их разглядывать, словно искал грязь, когда был расстроен. Еще отец это замечал.

— Это правда обидно, — тоном ниже повторил он. — Отдал бы я ему и Айме этот дом, чего там. Тебе повезло, Нуад. Твой брат никогда тебя не убивал. Вот ведь, что самое смешное, — добавил он, — я то сейчас мог бы убить его без труда.

Дариан снова оглянулся на Нуада.

— Еще легче, чем тебя. Но я не хочу… я не буду… слушай, я знаю, что я виноват сам! — раздраженно, словно тот ему что-то сказал, огрызнулся он и тут же улыбнулся углом рта. — Глупо-то как все. Даже говорить и то привыкаешь сам с собой или с покойниками вроде тебя. Я устал, Нуад, — признался он, — хочу уже, чтобы это кончилось быстрей, и я, телесный и богатый, убрался подальше от моего ненаглядного брата и его ненаглядной жены. Тогда мы смогли бы помириться. На расстоянии…

Он осекся и склонился к Нуаду.

— Знаешь, — медленно сказал Дариан, — а я мог бы, да, мог бы сделаться снова живым прямо сейчас. Есть тебя невыгодно, даже если я съем, я стану человеком, сработает здешняя магия, прибегут твои целители и меня повесят за твое убийство. Но можно было бы сделать и кое-что получше… я мог бы взять твое тело себе, вот что.

Ему почти казалось, что ради этого он на самом деле сюда и явился. Это было бы прекрасным решением проблемы, на самом деле. Он мог просто вломиться в тело Нуада. Вряд ли спутанное сознание человека, бродящего в своей магии, сумело бы серьезно ему противостоять. 

Он мог бы, мог бы, мог бы…

Он мог бы взять себе это чужое тело. Конечно, оно слабое, Нуад никогда не был военным, никогда не шел с солдатами через лес, никогда не дрался, никогда не плясал с сельскими красотками до того, что подметки от сапогов отлетали. Но это ничего. Оно было молодое, оно было красивое, его можно было бы сделать таким же крепким, как прежнее тело Дариана. 

И еще: он никогда раньше не менял тела. 

И еще: он никогда раньше не сталкивался ни с кем в мыслях.

И еще: когда он победит, в этом теле может остаться чужая магия. Магия Тропы. И соединив ее с магией Леса, можно сделать то, чего не делал еще никто. Ни в одной старой семье. Никогда. Это мог бы быть грандиозный эксперимент. Лучший в его жизни, лучше даже теней. 

И почти никакой опасности. 

Самого Нуада он не расценивал как серьезного противника. С братом тот виделся редко, и его дела не были известны. Оставались, разве что, коллеги. С практикой магии пришлось бы на время прекратить… впрочем, Дариан сомневался, что надолго. Он очень быстро учился. 

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — спросил он Нуада, словно тот мог подслушать его мысли. 

Оставались, конечно, еще ненаглядные его родственники… мальчика он почти не опасался, но Иниана… если она видела его прежде, могла увидеть и теперь, когда он не успеет еще пустить корни в этом теле, прорасти насквозь. 

Он заколебался. 

Нуад мог скоро прийти в себя, и шанс был бы упущен. Но Иниана… Дариан всегда трезво оценивал свои силы и понимал, что ей он не противник. 

В конце концов он медленно выпрямился.

— Посмотрим. Может быть позже.

Это мог бы быть неплохой последний шанс, если все вдруг станет совсем плохо.

***

Тропа качнулась и вспыхнула болезненно ярко. Совсем рядом был кто-то, такой же, как и сам Риддар. Кто-то, чью силу она пила.

Пришлось остановиться. Далеко в этом слепящем свете он не зашел бы. Запутался бы среди вариантов, горящих так же ярко, как и в начале, а то и вовсе шагнул бы мимо звезды. Нужно было переждать. 

Но кто мог принести с собой такую магию? Иниана? Бриннэйн?

— Ты не представляешь, как все удачно выходит… — сказал над ним голос Дарена. Дарена? Он почти сразу понял, что ошибся. Тон был не его, фраза была не его, Дарен так не говорил. 

Риддар слушал, стоя в потоке белого света, от которого болели глаза и кружилась голова. Он щурился; по-хорошему, надо было закрыть глаза совсем — но он понятия не имел, кто к нему пришел и чего теперь ждать.

«Да него добрался бы мой брат», — сказал голос Дарена, и тогда он понял, с кем говорит. Точнее, кто говорит с ним. И, словно только этого и не хватало, все события последних дней сложились для него в яркую цепочку. Если бы он мог, то окликнул бы своего гостя по имени, чтобы убедиться, хотя и так не сомневался, что с ним болтает ни кто иной, как совершенно живой Дариан Хлейд. 

Риддар не имел против него ничего — в том числе и потому что Дарен о нем хорошо отзывался. По правде говоря, Дариана ему было даже немного жалко (хотя он полагал, что это человек не из тех, кому нужна чужая жалость; да и в ситуации вполне вероятно была его вина). Через минуту он в этом убедился: судя по всему, Дариан и сам знал, что он не цветок камии, чтобы радовать всех. И все же — да, было жаль.

Сам Риддар с братом всерьез ссорился от силы несколько раз, и самый серьезный был через полгода после смерти отца. Он до сих пор помнил, как орал, исступленно, до того, что в голове начинало звенеть:

— Тебя тут вообще не было, когда он умер! Ты даже не приехал! 

Он знал, что неправ. Знал, что как раз в то время Иниана готова была родить Эрина, и он сам ведь написал Айсу, чтобы тот не оставлял ее и не приезжал. И все же — ему так нужно было в те дни, чтобы Айс был рядом, и то, что он приехал, как только смог слишком поздно!), не имело значения.

Потом ему было мучительно стыдно за эту истерику, отвратительную и несправедливую. Но даже тогда, когда он вопил, не слыша никого, кроме себя, ему не хотелось Айса убить, хотелось только, чтобы он понял, как паршиво было Риддару одному, вот и все. Что нужно было сделать, чтобы твой брат пытался тебя прикончить, он даже отдаленно не предполагал. 

Но довольно скоро понял. 

Тот, кто мог рассуждать о чужом теле, не задумался бы и о многом другом чужом. Чужих чувствах, чужих деньгах и прочем, из-за чего люди обычно и убивают друг друга. Он вспомнил, как Дарен сказал «Господин Хлейд ни у кого не берет чужих вещей», и чуть не рассмеялся. Судя по всему, привычки Дариана с тех пор несколько изменились. 

Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы его вообще ужаснула такая идея. Риддар привык расценивать свое тело, как ценную, необходимую вещь, которую время от времени приходилось резать и время от времени — бросать, как опустевшую змеиную кожу. И все же, лишиться его не хотелось бы. 

Тропа дрожала под ногами, как паутинка, по которой бежит ее хозяин. Звезды наливались светом все больше, совсем скоро ему пришлось бы все же зажмуриться. Это значило, что, хотя бы только в своих мыслях, Дариан Хлейд приближается к нему. 

Риддар ждал. 

Он был на своей территории, он был хорошим магом, и он был готов к встрече.

Еще через несколько мгновений свет звезд стал ослабевать. Они все еще были яркими, но Тропа под ногами перестала дрожать.

Дариан Хлейд передумал.

Но это не значило, что можно расслабиться. Передумал сейчас — мог и передумать снова. Нужно было выбираться отсюда как можно быстрей.

***

Дарен сидел над одной из книжек Риддара в отведенном ему кабинете, когда на пороге появился маленький Эрин с огромным яблоком в руке. Он объявил:

— Папа ситает!

— Да? 

— А мама уснуйа!

— Что ты говоришь, — пробормотал Дарен.

— А Бьиннейн учиса! 

— Угу.

— И коска спьяталась!

— Доконали бедную.

Эрин сделал к нему несколько шагов и решительно уточнил:

— Один ты остайся. 

Дарен рассмеялся, и он рассмеялся тоже, вместе с ним и, кажется, только потому что он смеялся. Эрин сделал несколько шагов вперед и оперся на колено Дарена, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Пойдес со мной игьять?

Несколько мгновений тот колебался, потом отложил книгу.

— И во что мы будем играть?

— Катаса! — радостно сообщил Эрин. — Быст-о, быст-о!

Дарен улыбнулся снова и склонился к нему. Эрин мгновенно обхватил его за шею и поджал ноги, повисая на нем, как на дереве. 

— Ты обезьянка, — со смешком сказал Дарен, помогая ему перебраться на спину и там зацепиться.

— А ты — ласадка! — гордо объявил Эрин у него со спины, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. — Басая ласадка!

— Нет, большая лошадка — это твой папа, а я так, средняя, — поправил Дарен, неторопливо делая круг по комнате. — Ну и куда же мы поедем?

— В насу комнату! — распорядился Эрин. Рукой с уже выдернутой у него из волос заколкой он указал вперед. 

— Там же Бриннэйн учится? Мы будем ему мешать.

— Не… Бьин на кьисе!

— Где? — не сразу понял Дарен. — На крыше?

— Да! Он сигда там сиит с книсками!

— Ах, вот оно что… тогда показывай, где тут у вас ваша комната.

Эрин принялся командовать, размахивая заколкой и то и дело требуя «Быстее! Исе быстее!». Прежде чем приехать в комнату, им пришлось сделать пару кругов по дому, но потом они все же очутились в спальне Бриннэйна и Эрина. Дарен был здесь впервые и осматривался с интересом. 

Эта комната была, кажется, самой просторной в доме. Двое мальчишек вполне могли жить здесь, не мешая друг другу. Их кровати стояли напротив. 

Возле одной, ярко освещенный солнцем, стоял стол, а рядом — книжный стеллаж. На столе Дарен увидел стопку рисунком и россыпь цветных грифелей. Здесь же, прямо поверх магических упражнений, лежала самая обычная рогатка. Над столом был приколот рисунок, сделанный явно Эрином, — у человечка была огромная рыжая голова и широченная улыбка. 

— Я йисавал! — радостно сообщил Эрин, указывая на рисунок. — Бьин казал, кьясиво! 

— Мне тоже нравится, — с улыбкой согласился Дарен, и тот довольно вздохнул.

На постели Бриннэйна, застеленной сине-зеленым покрывалом, лежала большая мягкая ллидхе. Дарен никогда еще не видел так искусно сшитой игрушки и остановился, рассматривая ее. Потом потрогал стоящую у кровати полусложенную ширму. 

— Бьин ее тавит, если ситает или йисует, — объяснил Эрин, хоть он ни о чем не спрашивал. — Тада я не йезу и не зову игьять. Мама говоит, када Бьину буит десять, у нас у всех будут свои комнаты. А я не хотю! Буит скутьно!

— Но ведь тебе же никто не запретит ходить к Бриннэйну.

— А нотью?!

— А ночью надо спать.

— А Бьин йасказывает казки! 

— Это аргумент, конечно, — серьезно согласился Дарен. 

Видимо, это Эрина вполне устроило, потому что он объявил: 

— Вот моя кавать!

Его кровать была застелена ярким желто-оранжевым покрывалом с кистями по краям. На ней были любовно рассажены игрушки. 

У Эрина был и свой стол, только поменьше. На нем сейчас на дощечке лежал кусок глины, из которого явно пытались слепить чью-то голову. Скорее всего — Бриннэйна, но Дарен не стал спрашивать — мог ведь и не угадать и обидеть своего наездника.

— Пути меня! — потребовал Эрин. — Буим соирать мазаку!

— Чего будем делать? — Дарен склонился и стряхнул его с себя на постель.

Эрин со знанием дела съехал с его плеч, спрыгнул на пол и потопал к ящику.

— Мазаку! — повторил он. — Бьин умеет, а я нет! Ты мне помозесь!

Он нырнул в ящик, повис животом на краю и выволок оттуда плоскую коробку. Раскрыл, и на ковер посыпались твердые полупрозрачные пластинки, как те, которыми играли в хакас, только гораздо меньше и фигурно вырезанные. Они были ярко раскрашены.

— Мазака! — объявил Эрин и сел возле них, принимаясь их разбирать. — Ди сюда! — щедро пригласил он. — Буит кьясивая катинка!

Дарен уселся рядом, тоже начал раскладывать кусочки мозаики.

— Можем сначала сделать рамочку, — предложил он. — Когда соберешь края, серединку легче закончить.

— На, — Эрин мигом ткнул ему один из кусочков с краем рамочки.

Дарен отложил его и бросил к нему еще два таких же.

— Еще такие ищи. Все найдем и соберем рамку.

Эрин с энтузиазмом принялся за поиски. Сам Дарен тоже увлекся, так что очень скоро все кусочки с рамочкой были отобраны в отдельную кучу. 

— Контились! — объявил Эрин. — Больсе нету!

— По-моему, да, — Дарен еще раз окинул взглядом мозаику.

— Сто типей?

— Теперь мы с тобой их сложим.

Он отодвинул в сторону ненужные кусочки. 

— Помогай собирать.

Эрин сосредоточенно нахмурился, рядом с ним склоняясь над отобранными деталями картинки. У него был такой уморительно серьезный вид, что Дарен едва не рассмеялся. Но вот с мозаикой он управлялся очень даже бойко и, если и отстал от Дарена, то уж во всяком случае не настолько, насколько это можно было бы ожидать от ребенка четырех лет. 

— Типей надо йазобйать по тьветам, — сказал он, когда они закончили. — Бьин так деает.

— Можно, — одобрил Дарен. Сам он этого делать не стал бы, но оспаривать методы любимого старшего брата Эрина не собирался. 

Они были как раз совершенно поглощены отделением бледно-розовых кусочков от белых, когда в комнату заглянул Айстлин.

— Вот вы где!

— Мы соиаем мазаку! — сообщил довольный Эрин. — Сдеали йамку! Дайен мне помоает!

— Дайен у нас вообще разносторонний, — с усмешкой согласился Айстлин.

Дарен прыснул и показал ему кулак прежде чем успел осознать, что делает, и испугаться этого. Айстлин только жизнерадостно ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Ты поситай! — потребовал Эрин. — Всйюх!

— Да-да, — подхватил Дарен. — Почитай нам вслух, Айс!

Эрин вскочил с места, перепрыгнул через кусочки мозаики и подбежал к книжному стеллажу. Нижние полки, кажется, принадлежали ему и его книжкам.

— Я тебя утоплю. Или удавлю, — с чувством пообещал Айс, пока он выбирал.

— Риддар огорчится, — вздохнул Дарен.

Эрин обернулся, обнимая огромную тяжелую книжку.

— Дядя Йид?

— Да. Дядя Рид огорчится, если меня удавить. 

— И буит пьякать? — ужаснулся Эрин. 

Дарен издал невнятный звук, похожий на сдавленный смешок. 

— Будет.

— Папа! — возмутился тот. — Дайена низя давить! Сьтобы дядя Йид не пьякай!

Айс так же сдавленно хрюкнул. 

— Посмотрим, — пообещал он.

— Только поэтому меня нельзя удавить? — улыбнулся Дарен и покачал головой. 

Айс махнул на него рукой и повернулся к Эрину:

— Выбрал?

Тот раскрыл книжку, старательно ее пролистал примерно до середины и вручил отцу. 

Он хмыкнул.

— Ну сам же читать умеешь, а эту сказку вообще наизусть знаешь.

— Ситай! — велел Эрин и вернулся к мозаике. 

Айс вздохнул, покосился на Дарена, присел на край кровати Бриннэйна и принялся старательно, с чувством читать вслух. Дарен этой сказки не знал и потому за приключениями мальчика в шкатулке для шитья его мамы следил с немалым интересом. И чем дальше, тем больше понимал, что в ней так очаровывало Эрина — главный герой был ну очень уж похож на Бриннэйна. 

Он читал хорошо, на разные голоса даже, так что, когда он объявил: «Конец!», Дарен почувствовал легкое разочарование. Потом Айс отложил книгу и перебрался к ним на пол:

— Ну, сколько вы уже собрали? 

— Почти все. 

Дарен убрал руку, позволяя ему рассмотреть мозаику как следует. Честно говоря, ее можно было закончить гораздо быстрее, но он специально давал Эрину возможность найти нужные кусочки самому. Теперь тот жутко собой гордился. 

— Айс, а северный язык сильно отличается от здешнего? — спросил Дарен, глядя, как он ставит на место один из немногих оставшихся кусочков. 

— А? Да нет, почти то же самое. Ну, произношение чуть другое, но тебя поймут. Потом еще всякие словечки местные выучишь, и совсем хорошо станет. На севере только говорят быстро, не то что здесь, часа-ами слова-а тя-ану-ут. 

Айс глянул на него. 

— Я первое время с ума прямо сходил, всем орал: да говорите быстрее, чего слова жевать! А они… — он махнул рукой. — Жу-у-у-уть.

Дарен рассмеялся.

— Нет, ну есть, конечно, еще приморское наречие, отдельное, но оно тебе и не понадобится. Книги с него переводят, а на простом кальдском говорят и у моря. 

— Нет, я выучу, — не задумываясь, ответил Дарен.

— Да зачем тебе?

Он коротко улыбнулся.

— Дариану никогда не давались языки. Ни старые, ни Леса, никакие. 

— И что… о! Понял. Это вроде… ну и не тень, да? 

— Да. 

Дарен подтолкнул к Эрину последний кусочек, и тот поставил его на место и счастливо воскликнул:

— Собьйяли мазаку!

***

Айма проснулась с ожиданием чего-то ужасно интересного, как еще не открытый подарок в день рождения. Она полежала, рассеянно улыбаясь потолку, вспоминая, что же хорошего должно сегодня случиться, — и с удивлением поняла: все дело в том, что сейчас она увидит Дариана, и тот закончит вчерашнюю историю.

Она уселась на постели, сунула ноги в домашние туфли и потянулась за платьем.

— Куда ты? — спросил за спиной Генд, на которого она до этого даже не обратила внимания. 

Айма замерла с протянутой рукой.

— В сад, — ответила она, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучала досада. — Пойду, прогуляюсь. 

— И я с тобой пройдусь, — зевнул Генд и тоже уселся. — Пока еще тепло и можно гулять.

Айма в замешательстве уставилась на него. Он узнал о ее встречах с Дарианом? Хотел поймать ее? Но тогда проще было бы дождаться, пока она спустится к пруду, и тогда…

Она заставила себя отбросить очевидные глупости. 

Порой — довольно редко — Генд и в самом деле гулял с ней по утрам. И прежде ей это нравилось, — напомнила она сама себе. Но не сегодня же! Почему именно теперь, когда у нее назначена встреча, и Дариан, может быть, уже ее ждет? 

Раздражение, яркое и душное, как шкура хищного зверя, накрыло ее, но Айма усилием воли загнала его внутрь. Начни она протестовать — и вопросов не избежать, потому что она никогда не протестовала. 

— Хорошо, пойдем, — легко согласилась она. — Но там, кажется, уже холодно. Ты уверен, что хочешь идти?

— Ну да, — Генд снова зевнул. — Раз уж я все равно проснулся. 

«Так спал бы дальше», — мысленно прокричала Айма. 

Он ничего не заметил.

Платье она натягивала так раздраженно, что порвала ворот. Треск услышали они оба. 

— Сильно порвала? — спросил Генд.

Айма покачала головой, глядя на торчащий у ворота край оборки.

— Чепуха.

Она решительно одернула платье и поправила ворот.

— Пойдем?

В сад они спустились под руку, и Айма почти сразу решительно увлекла его к дальнему концу, туда, где у ограды отцветали поздние осенние стилланы. Генд не спорил — судя по всему, ему было все равно, куда идти, лишь бы с ней. В другое время это Айму порадовало бы. Сейчас же ее мучали мысли об упущенном чем-то, что отличалось от ее обычной жизни, от обычных прогулок по саду рука об руку с мужем. В сторону деревьев, окружающих пруд, она опасалась даже смотреть — Генд мог предложить пойти туда.

Они брели по дорожкам, окруженным высокой, мокрой от росы травой, и Айма с трудом сдерживалась и продолжала мирно идти рядом, когда ее наверняка уже ждали, и она должна была узнать про лесного, и про смерть Байда, про все. Ей казалось, что даже сердце у нее стучит сердито и торопливо, но Генд ничего не замечал. К счастью, с утра он всегда бывал неразговорчив, и Айма, по крайней мере, могла идти рядом с ним молча. 

Наконец, они подошли к крыльцу дома. Было уже поздно; вчера в это время она уже вернулась домой после того, как Дариан ушел. Она оглянулась все же на деревья у пруда, но ничего не сказала. Просто вошла в дом. 

Она не знала, придет ли Дариан завтра.

***

Айма не пришла. Он полагал — не смогла.

Ей было, казалось, интересно слушать его болтовню; впрочем, если она не появится и завтра, можно будет начать беспокоиться. Это почти наверняка будет означать, что она опомнилась и решила: его деньги важнее, чем его байки. Охота продолжилась бы. Его бы это не слишком огорчило, но все же он предпочел бы выиграть немного времени. С каждой ночью он становился сильнее, все более способным противостоять чужой магии. 

Если бы жив был и Риан, он уже давно сумел бы набраться сил, чтобы вернуться окончательно. Но пока он вынужден был пользоваться только Дареном, да еще в придачу оставаться далеко от Генда и своих книг, у которых тоже можно было многое почерпнуть… словом, приходилось ждать.

От Аймы он уходил раньше, чем начинал развеиваться по-настоящему (хорошо знал, что совсем юным девушкам наскучивать нельзя). И теперь, когда она так и не пришла, он был еще полон сил и не хотел возвращаться к Дарену. 

Вместо этого он отправился вновь навестить Нуада. И может быть, он сумел бы определить, насколько близко к выходу с Тропы тот находится. 

Там еще почти все спали, временами разве что по коридорам торопливо проходили дежурящие целители и исчезали за дверями. Самое подходящее время для посещений, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе мешали. 

С прошлого раза здесь ничего не изменилось. И магии тоже не прибавилось. Воздух вокруг Нуада не пел и не дрожал; тот был все так же далек от того, чтобы прийти в себя. 

— Здравствуй, — сказал ему все же Дариан, присаживаясь на край кровати. Материализовываться полностью он, как и в прошлый раз, не стал.

— Твои родственники совсем испортили мою тень, — со вздохом сказал он. — Она тыкает всем подряд и показала кулак твоему брату. И, хоть это и было забавно, это совершенно дикое поведение для тени. Ума не приложу, как мне ее теперь снова переучивать. Не бить же! Нет, зря ты с самого начала его распускал. Тень должна знать свое место.

Он помолчал.

— Однажды я все-таки ударил, не его, Риана. Тот был побойчее, а может, просто больше на меня похож, не знаю. Это было противно. Знаешь, я все-таки за честную драку, а тут… — Дариан сделал еще паузу и задумчиво повторил: — Да. Противно. А вообще я курить хочу неимоверно, — признался он. — Но воровать скрутки — это уж совсем. Но ты-то не куришь, верно? Ну ничего, начнешь еще, — Дариан хихикнул. — Дарен, думаю, немного удивится тому, как схожи станут наши привычки, но он ведь и раньше отмечал нечто похожее, да?

Он покачал носком туфли (предпочел бы привычные военные сапоги, но те были неуместны с городским костюмом). 

— Твой племянник и моя тень недавно побывали в роще мертвых и взяли туда с собой и меня. И напугали, между прочим, до смерти. Нет, серьезно, можешь ты себе представить, чтобы человек, обладающий талантами старой семьи, все их употребил на собственную смерть? Сумасшествие какое-то. Потратить всю свою жизнь на подготовку к смерти!

Дариан чувствовал, что болтает, пожалуй, даже слишком много, но остановиться не мог — слишком уж его потрясло то, что случилось.

***

Андрет сидела над большой кастрюлей и чистила в клубни навики. Нож в ее руке так и мелькал.

— Видела сегодня с утра твоего Дарена, — сказала она Лиите, сидящей у окна, перебирая крупу. По правде говоря, это вообще была не ее работа (по правде говоря, у нее сегодня был выходной). 

Та подняла голову.

— Он не мой Дарен. Где ты его видела?

— Да на рынке. Как не твой, когда ты тут целыми днями ноешь: интересно, а где Дарен, а как он там…

Лиита резким движением поставила на стол миску, которую держала на коленях. 

— Я уже сказала, что Дарен не мой дружок! А если бы и был…

— Лити, он же тень!

— А если бы и был, — с нажимом повторила Лиита, не обращая внимания на этот возглас, — то я все равно бы об этом трепаться не стала! И это было бы его дело и мое!

Впервые они с Дареном столкнулись близко незадолго до его исчезновения. 

…Ручка щетки тончайшую натянутую ткань проткнула так, словно это была бумага. Дыра в самом центре ширмы расползалась на глазах. 

Лиита замерла, стиснув забытую щетку. Сердце у нее колотилось, она судорожно соображала, как замаскировать дыру, — потом, когда ширму сложат, уже нельзя будет сказать, кто именно ее повредил. Никого не накажут. 

Лохмотьями свисала ткань. Дыра глядела на Лииту, как глумливый глаз, и ее никак и ничем нельзя было заслонить. Тем более что Лиита почти ничего не соображала от страха. 

Ладно, если только уволят, она здоровая, молодая, найдет еще место. Но одна эта ширма была дороже ее жалованья за полгода, а значит, ей пришлось бы работать бесплатно, и что она сказала бы маме и сестренке, ведь больше никто денег в дом не приносил!.. 

Стукнула дверь за спиной, и она дернулась и обернулась. Сердце у нее чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. 

— Ты чего? — удивленно спросил Дарен. 

Лиита дико глядела на него, не сразу сообразив, что это не кто-то из господ. Потом заплакала, разом, словно открыли кран. 

Дарен вошел в комнату, закрыл за собой дверь.

— Да что случилось-то… а, вижу.

Он увидел сразу, даже показывать ничего не пришлось, а значит, хозяева бы тоже увидели. Дарен подошел к ширме, потрогал обрывки ткани. Лиита всхлипывала рядом. 

Дарен помолчал, потом повернулся и забрал у нее щетку. 

— Вытри лицо, — велел он. — Сейчас иди вниз и скажи… ну вот все равно, что. Что у тебя голова заболела, живот, или эти ваши женские дни начались, и ты попросила меня помочь с уборкой наверху. 

Лиита потрясенно посмотрела на него. 

— А ты?

— Так мне, самое большее, по зубам дадут, — Дарен пожал плечами. — Тени дорогие. Иди вниз, давай. 

Лиита еще мгновение стояла рядом, потом кинулась ему на шею, поцеловала в щеку и выбежала за дверь. 

Потом она и в самом деле некоторое время ждала, что, может быть… Дарен ведь не был уродом, ничего такого. Если бы он захотел за ней поухаживать, она бы не посмотрела, что он тень. Настоящего хозяйства с таким не заведешь, это понятно, но просто, для радости… почему бы и нет?

— Да ладно тебе, — буркнула Андрет. — Не вопи. Нет — так нет, я ж не спорю.

Лиита еще секунду глядела на нее в упор, потом отвернулась и снова взяла миску. 

— И что он там делал, на рынке? Он вообще как? Говорила ты с ним?

— Поболтали немного. 

Андрет бросила последний клубень в кастрюлю и встала. — Если не соврал, так ему сейчас получше нашего живется. Хвастался, с хозяевами на «вейма» говорит, ламаны ест.

Лиита покачала головой, не то удивленно, не то недоверчиво. 

— Что ж там за хозяева? Эти же, из стражи, говорили…

— Я его видела с Хьорне, — Андрет, поставившая кастрюлю на огонь, принялась резать лук. Она обернулась на Лииту, ухмыльнулась. — Ну, мне он имя-то не называл, зато я слышала, как он говорил с торговцем. Так что сейчас у старых твой Дарен… ну, не твой, не твой, успокойся! — поспешно добавила она, увидев, что Лиита вновь готова грохнуть миской о стол, уже окончательно. 

Та поколебалась, но спросила:

— А еще что говорил?

— На север, говорит, собирается, — Андрет отвлеклась, помешивая поджарку. — Но кто его отпустит, скажи? Хотя, хорошо было бы, если б уехал. Хороший он мальчишка, все-таки, — с сожалением добавила она.

— Да, — эхом отозвалась Лиита. — Хороший. Еще сказал что?

— Да ничего. Спешили они, что ли, я не поняла… алли Хлейд! — воскликнула она. — Хотели что-то?

Лиита подняла голову на стоящего в дверях Хлейда и натянуто ему улыбнулась. После того последнего случая с Дареном она относилась к нему плохо, хоть саму ее, да и вообще никого из обычных слуг Хлейд не трогал. 

— Доброе утро, алли Хлейд, — сказала она.

— Доброе утро. Андрет, жена просила меня заглянуть по пути сюда, — он смущенно улыбнулся, словно ему казалось нелепым идти сюда самому, а не посылать слугу, — и попросить сделать к ужину суфле.

— Я сделаю, алли. 

Он кивнул и вышел. Лиита проводила его взглядом. Ей казалось, что он заглядывал в кухню совсем не ради суфле, хотя она и сама не смогла объяснить, почему так думает. Просто было нечто неестественное в этом его появлении как раз, когда они говорили о Дарене.

***

Айма сидела за конторкой спиной к двери и что-то писала. На шаги Генда она оглянулась, улыбнулась ему через плечо.

— Иди сюда, поможешь мне вежливо объяснить вейма Айлисс, почему мы точно не хотим ее видеть у нас. 

Генд склонился над ней и поцеловал в макушку, потом глянул ей через плечо. 

— И что ты уже написала? 

— Места мало, времени мало, жить тяжело, подите в задницу, вейма, — радостно доложила Айма. 

Генд промычал нечто невнятное, как раз запнувшись на «Этот недостаток, к нашему огромному сожалению, делает невозможной радостную встречу в ближайшее время». 

— Лучше исправь, — он постучал ногтем по «радостную». — Иначе она приедет скорбеть.

Айма поморщилась и вычеркнула ее. 

— Так лучше? 

— Да. Что там еще… о, вот это тоже вычеркни, про запятые спальни. Приедет спать в ванной или на чердаке. Еще и будет возмущаться, что других гостей принимают, а ее — нет. 

— Нет у нас никаких гостей.

— А где тогда все свободные спальни? 

Айма тяжело вздохнула и вычеркнула и это. 

— Давай напишем, что уезжаем в Алламари? 

— С ума сошел! Она приедет попрощаться!

Генд вздохнул.

— И почему мы не можем в самом деле написать, чтобы она шла в задницу? 

— Мама обидится, ты же знаешь. Это ее подруга. 

— Нет, я понимаю, почему ты это не можешь написать. Но почему этого не сделать мне? Твоя мама, извини, меня все равно не любит и от нашего брака не в восторге.

Айма задумчиво поглядела на него, постукивая карандашом по нижней губе. 

— А ты мог бы?

— Безо всяких душевных терзаний.

Она молча протянула ему карандаш, и Генд на чистом листке размашисто начертал:

«Вейма Айлисс,

Я нахожу ваши регулярные визиты к моей жене крайне неуместными и неприятными. Я должен предупредить вас, что более их не допущу. Ваш багаж, если таковой будет прислан, я немедленно отошлю обратно и не позволю вам останавливаться в нашем доме, а также беспокоить мою жену под любым предлогом».

Он коротко подписался и взглянул на Айму. Та сидела пунцовая, почти испуганная, похожая на натворившего что-то ребенка. 

— Ой, Генд. Это ведь жуткое хамство!

— Я знаю. 

— Но что я скажу маме? 

— Я сам скажу твоей маме, что мне надоели визиты ее подруг, что она может принимать их в собственном доме, и что я запрещаю тебе принимать их у нас. Кстати, никогда не понимал, почему, собственно, я ей так не нравлюсь. 

— Потому что у тебя нет никаких перспектив, — тихо ответила Айма. 

— Не понял. 

Она потеребила прядь волос, не глядя на него. 

— У тебя есть, конечно, деньги… но ты ведь никогда не будешь ни в Королевском совете, ничего такого…

— Там же одни старые, — после паузы сказал Генд.

— Да, и она думала, что, может, я выйду замуж выгодней, и… — Айма с силой дернула себя за прядь волос и горячо закончила: — Но мне все равно! Я рада, что у нас есть деньги, но если бы их не было, я все равно была бы рада, что вышла за тебя!

Она наконец посмотрела ему в глаза, и Генд кивнул:

— Успокойся, я верю. 

— Я думаю, мама со временем смирится.

— Вряд ли. Но если ты меня любишь, нелюбовь твоей мамы я переживу. 

Генд присел на край стола, погладил ее по щеке костяшками пальцев. Айма подалась навстречу его руке.

— Я сейчас слышал разговор слуг внизу. Андрет видела недавно Дарена на рынке. Вместе с кем-то из Хьорне. Так что теперь мы снова знаем, где он.

— Не надо! — вырвалось у Аймы. 

— Чего не надо?

— Ничего не надо! Пятеро, Генд, ты один раз уже пробовал… — она запнулась. — И если теперь ты снова всплывешь рядом с его тенью!..

— А как же Дариан?

— Он должен оставить нам денег и сам. Он же не ненормальный. 

Генд молча глядел на нее.

— Ты теперь женатый человек, — тихо сказала Айма. — Он должен хотя бы закону оставить нам часть денег. Не надо больше ничего, пожалуйста. Я спать ночью не могу, боюсь, все из стражи сейчас придут. Мы лучше совсем без денег, но только не влезай в это снова, пожалуйста, я за тебя боюсь. 

Генд притянул ее к себе и поцеловал в висок. 

— Бедная ты моя девочка, — мягко сказал он. 

Айма коротко прерывисто вздохнула, словно ей не хватало воздуха. Кажется, она не заметила, что он ничего ей не пообещал.

***

Ей нужно было встретиться с Дарианом. Уже не ради его рассказов, а чтобы сказать ему, что они готовы заключить союз. Они готовы позволить ему вернуться — если он позволит им сохранить свою жизнь неизменной.

Когда она почти выбежала к пруду, Дариан был там; сидел у воды. Увидев ее, он обрадовался, и Айма обрадовалась этой его радости. 

Они заговорили одновременно. 

— Я боялась, что вы больше не придете!

— Я боялся, что вы больше не придете!

Рассмеялись они тоже одновременно. Дариан поднялся со своего обычного места, пошел к ней.

— Я не смогла прийти вчера, — Айма шагнула ему навстречу и, не удержавшись, спросила: — А вы и правда боялись?

— Ну конечно, — серьезно кивнул Дариан. 

Они остановились в шаге друг от друга, не подходя ближе. Айма снизу вверх смотрела ему в лицо.

— В том, чтобы быть призраком, дорогая моя невестка, есть и определенные неудобства, — Дариан улыбнулся и посторонился, пропуская ее к лягушкам. — Хороший собеседник ценится на вес даже не золота — древесины дхэн.

Айма хихикнула, довольная комплиментом, и устроилась, вместе со своей диванной подушкой, на спине лягушки. Дариан присел напротив.

— Так почему же вы не смогли вчера прийти?

— Я… Генд спросил меня, не хочу ли я с ним погулять.

Дариан понимающе кивнул:

— И вы, конечно, хотели.

— Нет! — воскликнула Айма, и тут же осеклась, поняв, как это прозвучало. — То есть, я рада погулять с ним, но я помнила про данное вам обещание, и просто было никак нельзя отказаться. 

Дариан пожал плечами.

— Все это, в сущности, пустяки, — мягко сказал он. 

— А где вы были вчера, пока меня не было? — спросила Айма. 

— Навещал Риддара Нуада у целителей.

— Что?! Он жив, да? — Айма кивнула сама себе, морщась. — Да, да, конечно, жив. Мы были почти уверены. 

Дариан улыбнулся, явно наслаждаясь ее реакцией. 

— О да.

— Но зачем?

— Захотелось. 

— И… как он?

— Все еще без сознания и не может сказать, кто пытался его убить, — Дариан подмигнул ей. — Вас ведь это интересует, моя дорогая невестка? 

— На самом деле… да, и это тоже. 

Айма взялась за виски на мгновение. 

— На самом деле мне надо поговорить с вами.

— Пожалуйста, — Дариан внимательно взглянул на нее.

— Мы вчера говорили с Гендом… о ситуации.

— Да?

— И решили, что мы больше не будем вам мешать. 

Дариан поднял брови, потом кивнул. 

— Что ж, спасибо. Я оставлю вам дом, Айма, и большую часть денег. Они мне не слишком нужны, в сущности. Ну а теперь, пока мне еще не пора уходить… мне стоит закончить историю?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — он нахмурился. — Так на чем я остановился?

— Байд упал, а вы схлопнули кольцо, — подсказала Айма.

— Да, и в самом деле. Когда кольцо закрывается, вокруг, — Дариан обвел рукой сад, — становится совершенно тихо, оно отсекает все посторонние звуки. 

— Зачем?

— Низачем. Это побочный эффект быстрого схлопывания. При медленном замыкании контура звуки остаются на месте.

— И что, просто схлопнулось — и все?

— Я же сказал, у нас не было задания.

— А они-то внизу как узнают, что пора бежать вас спасать?

— А! При замыкании контура реагирует сигнальный контур внизу, в лагере. Это обычная практика. 

— Откуда мне знать?

— Так от Генда, — слегка даже удивился Дариан.

— Он не любит говорить о военной службе.

— Вот как. Ну что ж… кстати, вы заметили, что мы никак не сдвинемся с этого несчастного схлопнутого кольца?

Айма хихикнула. 

— Да уж! Видно, и нас на нем схлопнуло!

— Да сохранят Пятеро, — фыркнул Дариан. — Значит, представьте себе: тишина полнейшая, слышно, как мотыльки крыльями машут…

— Да их и так слышно, особенно когда они за занавеску влезают и о стенку колотятся, — ляпнула Айма.

Дариан прыснул и махнул на нее рукой. 

— Сами тогда что-нибудь расскажите, раз все время болтаете.

— Я больше не буду, — мигом пообещала Айма. — Только давайте, наконец, с кольца этого слезем?

— А с ним уже и так все. Лопнуло оно и осколками вниз осыпалось, — Дариан потряс кистями над травой, словно стряхивая что-то с кончиком пальцев. 

— У тебя не могло ничего посыпаться! — мгновенно уличила его Айма, снова в пылу переходя на «ты».

— Это еще почему?!

— Внешним прекращением сопровождается только магия старых, потому что лишняя сила в картинку уходит!

— Да что ты понимаешь! — оскорбился Дариан. — Я тебе сейчас покажу… — он вскинул обе руки и почти сразу их опустил, поморщившись. — Ничего я не покажу, — добавил он тоном ниже. — Иначе сам развеюсь.

— Ладно, — милостиво согласилась Айма. — Покажешь позже.

Дариан взглянул на нее с легким замешательством, и только теперь Айма сообразила — это «позже», вообще-то, случиться не должно. А она, дура, обо всем со своей болтовней забыла. 

— Значит, осыпалось осколочками, — поторопила она, прерывая повисшее неловкое молчание.

— А, да, — с радостью ухватился за хвост рассказа Дариан. — И из леса прямо к нам выходят трое горцев, а с ними — лесной. 

— А как вы поняли? Что это он?

— А не перепутаешь, если уже видишь. Они на людей совершенно не похожи. Ну, то есть… две руки, две ноги, два уха, как у всех, да, но они все равно совершенно другие. 

— Красивые жутко, да? — завистливо выдохнула Айма.

— Жутко — да, красивые… я бы не сказал. Хищные, скорее. То есть… он идет тебе навстречу, а он не человек, а хищный зверь, который в человеческую шкуру влез. Эти горцы… я даже сейчас не уверен, что они хотели с ним идти. Я вообще не думаю, что это был их лесной. Скорее, он встретил их, когда охотился сам, и пошел посмотреть, с чего тут такая возня. 

— Ты сказал, что убил его. 

— Он предложил мне с ним сплясать.

— Но ты же не лесной! 

— Моя мать была женщиной из старой семьи, — сказал Дариан тоном, явно указывающим, что усомниться в этом — значит, смертельно его оскорбить. — Во мне самом кровь лесных, хоть ее и немного.

— Но ты все равно даже и не старый!

— Нет. Надо мной не пели в роще мертвых, и не учили меня взывать к Лесу, все так. Но старая кровь во мне, — повторил Дариан. — И лесные ее чуют. Ты же сама знаешь — иначе он бы мне сплясать не предложил. 

Поспорить тут, действительно, было не с чем. 

— И ты с ним…

— Ну, иначе-то он меня бы в любом случае съел, — пожал плечами Дариан, и Айма узнала это движение — оно, не подходящее тени, здесь было естественно и уместно. — Конечно, я с ним сплясал.

— А… ну и… как оно? — спросила Айма почти шепотом. 

— Как будто идешь в высокой траве сквозь туман. Ноги заплетаются, голова кружится, ничего не видно. И музыка слышна, — по лицу Дариана пробежала тень. — Как будто капли воды падают. Я… я… это сложно описать, — закончил он резко. — И мне бы не хотелось испытать это вновь. Он все время был на шаг впереди, я бежал, но он всегда был на пути. 

— Но ты его убил.

— Я упал и ухватился за него. Он хотел, чтобы я встал, чтобы можно было продолжить… позволил мне опереться на него — и я воззвал к его силе. Оперся на нее, она в меня потоком хлынула, я никогда больше ни до, ни после такой не владел. Я думаю, он просто не знал, что я смогу… но я в те дни уже занимался экспериментами с тенями.

— И привык тянуть силу из живого?

— Да. Когда я убил его… да что же такое! — с досадой воскликнул Дариан. 

Они не заметили, когда он начал таять, и теперь даже его колени превратились в черный туман. 

Заговорили они снова разом:

— Ты придешь завтра?

— Я приду завтра.

Айма рассмеялась, и, наверное, он тоже. Точно сказать она не могла, потому что его лицо уже стало темнотой, которую рассеяли лучи солнца.

***

Она заставила его вспомнить то, что вспоминать он не хотел.

Там, снаружи, была ночь, сияющая от светляков, они были повсюду — облепили деревья, сидели на палатках, парили в воздухе, покачивались на травинках. На мгновение Дариан замер, ошеломленный этим призрачным бледным светом, этими внимательными глазами лесного, стоящего напротив, этой холодной ровной тишиной. Потом шагнул навстречу, по единственному открытому ему пути. 

Лесной двинулся к нему. Он казался почти мальчишкой, юным, бесконечно юным, не похожим на человеческого ребенка, уронивший руки вдоль тела, шагающий, держа спину очень прямо. Одет он был в простую белую рубаху, перехваченную широким поясом; светлые, соломенные волосы были заплетены в косу, и он стоял среди высокой травы босиком. 

Он остановился, не доходя нескольких шагов. Дариан не колебался — пошел на него. Он понятия не имел, что будет дальше, просто — нестерпимо было даже не попытаться ничего сделать. 

Когда он сделал второй шаг подряд, в воздухе повисла тонкая нежная нить мелодии, звучащей еле слышно, но отчетливо, — и лесной протянул руки навстречу, словно Дариан был ему другом. Сердце свело холодной хваткой, оно пропустило удар-два, пока мелодия нарастала, пока лесной шагал навстречу. Трава оплетала его ноги, босые ступни, вычерчивающие, отстукивающие рисунок ритма, и — пока Дариан чувствовал тошноту, подкатывающую к горлу, пока его сердце то и дело сбивалось — он улыбался.

— Давай, маг, — сказал он весело. — Ты обещал меня переплясать. Почему ты стоишь?

Говорить с лесным — все равно, что говорить с самим Лесом. Твой голос уносится вдаль и искажается, так что непонятно уже — эхо ли это или тебе отвечают. И в ответ тебе — эхо твоего же голоса, шелест листьев, журчание ручья в темноте между деревьев. Говорить как люди лесные прекрасно умеют, но без особой нужды не хотят. Единственное, что они неизменно произносят по-человечески — приглашение на пляску. 

Разгадать речь лесного может только маг из старой семьи, в чьих жилах текла та же кровь, похожая больше на сок трав. Дариан Хлейд не был им; но мог бы быть. 

Музыка за их спинами рвалась в самое небо, и она не была похожа на ту музыку, к которой привык Дариан, горячую, живую человеческую музыку. Эта музыка была музыкой паука, раскачивающегося в паутине, музыкой тумана, в котором не найти пути, музыкой озера, на дне которого — тела утонувших.

— Давай, маг! — сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы это было весело.

Паутина легла на плечи, туман окутал все вокруг, и вода, холодная вода пролилась в горло, так они умирают, подумал Дариан, так они убивают...

Тихий мерный стук барабана разбил тягучий ритм (здесь неоткуда было взяться барабану, но он звучал, он был новым ритмом). Дариан вдохнул судорожно — и шагнул вперед еще раз. Его пальцы сошлись на запястье лесного, и Дариан с силой дернул его на себя, вырывая из музыки. С тем же успехом он мог рвануть одно из деревьев Леса, и только попал в пляску сам.

Ему казалось, что он едва движется, но Лес проносился мимо, и светлячки летели в лицо искрами, и ему было все холоднее и холоднее, лесной не вырывал у него руки. И когда Дариан запутался в траве ногами, ставшими непослушными, они упали вместе. Он подумал — это шанс, он тяжелее, он... 

Его потряс смех, потом он повернул голову и увидел пальцы отброшенной в сторону руки, отстукивающие ритм прямо в воздухе, а потом мальчишка вывернулся из его хватки легко, словно он пытался удержать туман, отродье с Пустошей; вскочил на ноги. 

Дариан вскочил следом — колени подломились, он едва не упал, чудом удержав равновесие, шумно хрипло дыша. Он бросился к лесу, но лесной был везде, везде, преграждал ему путь, где бы он ни был, и Лес вместе с ним кружился вокруг. Дариан упал на колени снова, проклятая дрянь, проклятая дрянь, билось в висках, Дариан обхватил его за пояс, не надеясь опрокинуть, но скорее — пытаясь подняться. Лесной не мешал ему, он стоял, покачиваясь в своем танце, глядя на него сверху вниз.

И что-то поменялось еле уловимо.

Рассеялся вдруг туман, и поляна осветилась снова.

Лесной ошибся, позволив опереться на себя — Дариан слишком хорошо умел опираться на живое, и сейчас сила лесного хлынула в него, сквозь него (ее было слишком много). 

Дариан понял вдруг, что может дышать, может пойти к лесу, если хочет, потому что лесной стоял перед ним на коленях в траве и обнимал его ноги, глядя на него с исступленным обожанием. 

За его спиной кто-то воскликнул что-то бессвязное, и Дариан высвободился из рук лесного и повернулся к ним.

— Кого еще из вас мне переплясать? — хрипло спросил он, хотя едва мог стоять. 

Они молчали, и на лицах вокруг Дариан видел нечто непривычное — страх, может быть.

Он облизал губы. 

— Пошли вон!

Горцы бросились вниз по склону, и лес сомкнулся за ними. Он повернулся к лесному, все еще стоящему на коленях. Совсем скоро морок должен был спасть, совсем скоро лесной должен был вспомнить, кто он, а кто — Дариан. Удержать его не хватило бы сил у всего лагеря. 

— Умирай, — велел ему Дариан, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что он выполнит. — Мне некогда возиться с тобой.

Он умер, улыбаясь, как и все, кого переплясали, радуясь, что может хотя бы этим угодить тому, кто заместил его жизнь и его желания своими. 

Мертвым он был больше похож на человека; казалось, убитый подросток лежал в траве. Дариан прошел мимо него и мимо ошеломленных солдат, бывших с ним на посту. Полог с одной из палаток он едва не оборвал, вваливаясь внутрь, опустился на колени — и рухнул лицом вперед. 

Пришел в себя он уже в лагере, внизу, — и не удивился тому, что с этих пор его работа с тенями пошла вперед гораздо быстрее.

***

Айма выскользнула из постели совсем рано. Генд спал чутко, он просыпался даже от того, как она ворочалась во сне, хоть никогда и не говорил ей об этом; проснулся он и теперь. Поворачиваться не стал, продолжил лежать к ней спиной, прислушивался, как она босиком бегает по комнате.

Айма торопливо расчесывала волосы, он мог слышать, как они трещат под резкими рывками щетки. Тихо застучали одна о другую костяные бусины: Айма сколола волосы любимой своей заколкой, она этак собирала несколько прядей на затылке, выпуская кудри. Она делала такую прическу, желая его порадовать, зная, что ему она нравится. 

Коротко пшикнуло, и в воздухе повис запах камииа. Уже теперь можно было спросить, куда это Айма так приукрашивается с утра.

Генд продолжал молча прислушиваться. 

Скрипнула дверца шкафа, зашелестела ткань: Айму не устроило домашнее платье, и она полезла за другим. Зашуршал жесткий подол платья, которое она доставала. 

Она натягивала его через голову, стоя посреди спальни, и Генд ясно представлял себе, как водопадом рушится вниз ткань, скрывая маленькую упругую грудь, родинку на животе, узкие бедра (на левом — синяк, Айма стукнулась об угол стола) — все то, что он любил целовать ночами.

Конечно, на ней была нижняя сорочка, но Генд не мог избавиться от мысли, что Айма надела платье прямо на голое тело. 

Она одернула подол привычным резким движением, нашарила босой ногой туфлю. Генд почти наяву видел, как скользнула внутрь гибкая ступня; он любил смотреть, как Айма, спустив ноги с кресла или кровати, ищет туфли, надевает их. Простучали по полу каблучки — легкие, звонкие. 

Тихо открылась и закрылась дверь, и удаляющийся звук ее шагов донесся уже из коридора.

Генд медленно сел на постели. Поглядел на неубранное домашнее платье, висящее на спинке стула, потом провел рукой по лицу, поднялся и подошел к окну. Занавеску он отодвигать не стал — если стать сбоку, и так все было отлично видно. 

Айма почти выбежала из дома, обернулась, глядя вверх, на окна спальни. Секунду она напряженно в них вглядывалась, но Генда так и не заметила. Он же хорошо видел, как она, больше не оглядываясь, быстрым шагом направилась к деревьям, растущим вокруг пруда. Она шла так, будто у нее была совершенно определенная цель. 

Генд проводил ее взглядом, пока она не исчезла на дорожке, убегающей между стволов.

Он мог спуститься вниз и поискать ее; он не хотел ничего знать. Если бы он мог просто выбросить все это из головы, Генд сделал бы это, не задумываясь. Но он не мог, никогда не мог. 

Еще несколько мгновений он смотрел в пустой сад, в глубине которого его жена встречалась с другим мужчиной, потом отвернулся и потянулся за штанами. 

Спускаясь по лестнице, он вспомнил косточки дерева дхэн. Почти во всех из них зернышки были сладкими, и лишь некоторые — горчили, так что сводило скулы. Детьми они с Дарианом часто спорили о том, кому из них удастся съесть больше сладких косточек и не наткнуться на горькую. Генд всегда проигрывал; похоже, пришло время для новой горькой косточки. По крайней мере, хоть теперь Дариан был не при чем. Генд устал проигрывать брату, а уж отдать ему Айму… хотя бы допустить, что Айма может с ним…

Он зашагал через сад, так же стремительно, как его жена до этого. Она спешила на встречу, он преследовал (хотя ему становилось тошно при одной мысли о таких вещах, когда речь шла об Айме).

На ходу он призвал свою магию — всю ту немногую магию, которая у него была, сетью, незаметным никому, кроме него самого, инеистым узором оплетая дом и сад. Дариан называл это волшебство паутиной и был, в сущности, прав: оно должно было не позволить никому убежать, если, конечно, магия этого «никого» не сильнее той, что была у Генда. Сам он никогда так не говорил. Просто ему не нравилось такое название — может быть, потому что его придумал Дариан. 

Белые обрывки магии трепетали то здесь, то там, будто бумажные ленты. Они свешивались с веток над головой Генда, путались в его волосах, их нес ветер под ногами. Он раздвинул руками ветви деревьев у пруда.

Оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Может быть, Аймы там уже и не было. Может быть, она просто перелетела через ограду в этом месте. Генд отстранил с пути последние ветви и увидел ее сразу. 

Айма сидела на спине каменной лягушки, глядя на него широко раскрытыми изумленными глазами. Она была похожа на испуганного ребенка. 

Рядом с ней никого не было, и никто не прервал магию Генда, не колыхнул ни единого ее обрывка. Никто не оборвал ее, убегая. 

— Ты уже встал? 

Генд не ответил ей. Он воззвал к своей магии, и та, по-прежнему видимая только ему, вихрем завилась вокруг. Она искала. Тот, кто не убегал, должен был прятаться, и сейчас воля Генда обшаривала сад до последнего уголка. От этого воздух загудел и застонал, будто ветви деревьев под сильным ветром, и Айма почувствовала это. 

— Что ты делаешь, Генд?

Она встала с места. На камне осталась лежать цветастая подушка, прихваченная с диванчика в гостиной. Она была домашняя и уютная, из тех времен, когда Айма не наряжалась ранним утром, чтобы выбежать в парк, и когда Генду не было нужды искать здесь чужих мужчин.

Подушка эта остудила его быстрее, чем испуганное лицо Аймы.

— Ничего, — хрипло сказал он. 

Айма молчала, и ее взгляд, напряженный, испуганный, словно могло случиться что-то страшное, словно она с трудом избежала опасности, ему не нравился. Генд был практически уверен, что здесь все же произошло нечто, о чем он не должен был знать. 

— Извини, — добавил он.

Айма пожала плечами, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.

— Что случилось? — повторила она.

— Мне показалось… — Генд провел ладонью по лицу. — Словом, неважно. Я помешал тебе?

— Немного. Иди, я скоро догоню.

Генд кивнул и сделал шаг назад, не поворачиваясь. Айма улыбнулась.

— Ну, иди же!

Он улыбнулся в ответ, развернулся и зашагал прочь, на ходу сматывая в клубок белые нити своей магии. Но одну из них — тонкую, полупрозрачную, не длиннее ногтя, он все же оставил там, у пруда. 

Он хотел знать, что происходит. 

Генд почти дошел до дома, когда ветер, играющий этой нитью, принес к нему голос Аймы.

— Пятеро, — пробормотала она, — как же я перепугалась.

Генд замер, держась за перила крыльца.

— Не представляю, что я могла бы сказать Генду, если бы он нас сейчас увидел.

Потом он услышал хрипловатый смех Дариана и стиснул перила так, что они до боли впились в пальцы.

— Если бы он еще обнаружил меня в тени твоих волос, все стало бы еще более труднообъяснимым. 

Айма рассмеялась, и Генд вздрогнул от этого, как от удара ножом. 

— Скоро ты станешь человеком снова и не сможешь уже прятаться по теням. И что тогда?

— И тогда я приду в дом уже человеком, мы с тобой познакомимся заново и будем говорить друг с другом, как воспитанные дети. Генд ничего не заподозрит.

Айма засмеялась снова.

Со звоном лопнула нить магии. Генд отпустил перила и, как слепой, шагнул прочь от двери дома. 

Теперь он хорошо понимал, откуда взялся вчерашний разговор. Айма боялась не за него. За Дариана. Он выиграл снова, как и всегда, а значит, все было зря.

На дом он не оглянулся.

Полчаса спустя он вошел в здание городской стражи.

— Добрый день, — сказал он молодому человеку за клайдо. — Мне необходимо увидеть дознавательницу Ниллин, она занимается делом Риддара Нуада. Я хочу признаться в убийстве.

***

Айма вбежала в дом, на ходу поправляя растрепанные волосы. У нее было уже хорошее настроение — в конце концов, все обошлось, она договорилась с Дарианом, да еще и не попалась Генду. Теперь-то уж точно все должно быть хорошо.

— Алли! — окликнула ее Лиита.

— Да?

— Простите, накрывать к завтраку только для вас или алли Хлейд вернется?

— Откуда вернется? — удивилась Айма. — Он ушел? Давно?

— Четверть часа назад, алли. Он не сказал, куда именно и как надолго. 

Айма нахмурилась.

— Странно. Накрывайте на нас обоих. Должен вернуться.

— Да, алли, — присела Лиита и исчезла за дверью. 

Айма снова нервно накрутила на палец прядь волос. Куда мог пойти Генд в такую рань? Зачем? Зачем ворвался к ней у пруда? Она окончательно перестала понимать, что происходит. 

К завтраку он не пришел. Айма сидела, молча, как дура, глядя на пустой прибор напротив. Есть одной было непривычно, она же привыкла, что Генд здесь, грызет подсушенный по-южному хлеб, жалуется, что лака несладкая (ему нравилось, чтобы Айма сама клала ему мед), комментирует письма, которые она читает. 

Этим утром она даже не стала их открывать, они так и лежали на подносе рядом, прикрытые газетой. Ее она тоже не развернула. 

После завтрака, впрочем, Айма все же наскоро просмотрела конверты, подумав, что в одном из них может быть записка от Генда. Но нет — это все были пустые письма и приглашения, которые ее сейчас абсолютно не интересовали. 

Она поднялась наверх и заглянула в спальню. Там было пусто. Из плохо прикрытого шкафа торчал рукав рубашки, и Айма досадливо поморщилась: утром она не навела порядок, но уж слуги-то, когда убирали постель, могли бы…

Она распахнула дверцу шкафа, засунула туда рукав и захлопнула ее, но через мгновение снова медленно открыла. Все костюмы Генда висели на местах, ни одной свободной вешалки не было. Получалось, что он ушел из дома в той самой рубашке, которую надел с утра. 

Айма окончательно перестала что-либо понимать. Это было настолько не в характере Генда, она даже не представляла, что могло показаться ему настолько срочным. 

Она заглянула в его кабинет и в свой, но нигде не нашла ни клочка бумаги, ни записки. Будь у нее хоть чуть-чуть побольше магии, Айма могла бы поискать Генда, но она была почти пустышкой, и ей оставалось только ждать. Когда-то же он должен был вернуться и все объяснить ей. 

Она попробовала читать, но сразу бросила книгу — слова не желали складываться ни во что осмысленное, и все ее мысли крутились только вокруг Генда. 

Она хотела составить список того, что нужно будет закупить к вечеру, который они хотели устроить, — и бросила и его. «Тем боле, что, может, и вечера-то никакого не будет», — пришла ей в голову пугливая мысль, и Айма тут же ее суеверно придавила, словно она каким-то образом могла сбыться. «Все будет, — яростно сказала она самой себе. — Все будет хорошо!»

Она села расчесывать волосы, запуталась в них щеткой, выдрала прядь, грязно выругалась и швырнула щетку на столик. Чуть не разбила ей зеркало, на пол упал флакон с духами, чудом не лопнувший. Айма бешено поддала его ногой и только потом осознала, что стоит посреди комнаты, сжимая кулаки и тяжело дыша, и хочет разреветься и начать орать. С ней это часто случалось, мама говорила — «плохой характер», Генд — «темперамент». 

Генд позволял ей швыряться вещами и вопить сколько влезет, но после, когда она начинала плакать, он ее обнимал. А вот теперь его не было, чтобы ее обнять, и она не знала, где он, и все это с тенями…

Айма готова была в самом деле заплакать и все же с усилием сдержалась. Потом, когда Генд вернется, и она скажет ему, как беспокоилась. 

В дверь постучали.

— Да! — резко сказала Айма. 

К ней заглянула Лиита, присела.

— К вам человек из городской стражи, алли. Прикажете провести в гостиную?

— Из городской стражи? — переспросила Айма, чувствуя, как сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. — Я… да, проведи, Лиита. 

— Сию минуту, алли, — пообещала та и исчезла. 

Айма осталась тупо смотреть на дверь. Только что она не могла усидеть на месте, а сейчас с трудом заставляла себя встать и спуститься. Руки и ноги похолодели, ее морозило. Айма всегда не выносила ожидания. 

Перед тем, как спуститься, она все же заглянула в зеркало и наскоро сколола волосы на затылке — не появляться же перед ним всклокоченной девкой. 

Стражник ждал ее внизу, добродушный на вид здоровяк с черной бородой. Когда она вошла, он встал. 

— Добрый день, вейма Хлейд, — прогудел он.

— Добрый вечер, вейма, — сказала ему Айма. — Чем обязана? 

— Мне сказано зайти к вам и сказать, что ваш супруг арестован по обвинению в попытке убийства Риддара Нуада…

— Что за чушь?! — чуть не выкрикнула Айма. 

— …И сопроводить вас в здание городской стражи для прояснения некоторых моментов.

Айма вздернула подбородок.

— То есть, я тоже арестована? 

— Нет, вейма Хлейд. Вы можете отказаться, позже вас посетит дознаватель, занимающийся этим делом…

— Дознавательница Ниллин, — поправила Айма. — Подождите. Я приведу себя в порядок. 

Она вышла из комнаты, не дожидаясь его ответа, взбежала по лестнице. 

По крайней мере, теперь она знала, где Генд. Понятия не имела, за что смогла зацепиться эта сука Ниллин, он был так уверен, что все в порядке…

Айма оперлась ладонями о край туалетного столика, глядя в зеркало. Оттуда на нее уставилась дикоглазая взлохмаченная, несмотря на все старания, девка. Переодеваться ей было не надо, к счастью, она и так с утра надела красивое платье; хотела продемонстрировать Дариану, что она не какая-нибудь дура-девчонка, а взрослая женщина. Чтобы он принял ее всерьез.

Айма попыталась заставить свое отражение выглядеть не таким перепуганным, потом напоследок нервно пригладила волосы в последний раз и пошла вниз. К тому времени, как она спустилась, ей почти совсем удалось взять себя в руки. 

Она опасалась, что ей придется ждать в городской страже (она не выдержала бы этого ожидания), но в кабинет Ниллин ее проводили сразу. Правда, прямо перед ней оттуда выскочил какой-то человек, раскрасневшийся и едва не сбивший ее с ног, так он спешил убраться отсюда. 

Айма вошла. 

Марилла Ниллин сидела за столом, убирая в папку исписанные листы. 

— Здравствуйте, вейма Хлейд, — сказала она. — Спасибо, что пришли. 

— Исключительно чтобы разобраться с этим недоразумением, — отрезала Айма. — Мне сказали, что мой муж арестован. На каком основании? 

— На основании его собственного признания. 

— Что? — Айма замерла, словно с размаху налетела на стену, захлопала глазами. — Что за чушь? — потрясенно спросила она. — Генд? 

Это было что-то немыслимое, что-то абсурдное. Словно она не заметила, что уснула, занятая мыслями об убийстве Нуада, и ей снился кошмар. 

— Присядьте, — участливо предложила Ниллин, и Айма слепо нашарила спинку ближайшего стула и рухнула на него. — Налить вам воды?

Она глубоко вздохнула.

— Мне ничего не надо. Что с моим мужем? Что это за чушь про признание? 

Марилла переложила папки у себя на столе. На Айму она не смотрела. 

— Ваш муж, — сказала она, — пришел сегодня утром, меня даже срочно вызвали…

(Айме хотелось завизжать. Какое ей дело было до того, сколько спит Ниллин и кто там откуда ее вызывает?)

— Когда я пришла, он сообщил, что намерен признаться в убийстве Риддара Нуада и дал подробные показания на этот счет. Из-за них я и обратилась к вам, тут могут потребоваться ваши уточнения.

— Я могу увидеть мужа? — спросила Айма сквозь зубы. 

— К сожалению, в ближайшие дни это невозможно. 

Айма недоверчиво посмотрела на нее.

— Да вы что, с ума сошли? Вы все? Один вдруг идет признаваться в убийстве, которого не совершал, а теперь еще и выясняется, что я даже увидеть его не могу! — она осеклась, поняв, что почти кричит. 

— Причины, побудившие вашего мужа сделать такое признание, мне также хотелось бы прояснить. Я должна проверить также и вероятность того, что ваш муж по каким-либо причинам взял на себя чужую вину. 

— Ну и что он вам сказал? — устало спросила Айма. — Почему он это сделал?

— Что это очень все упрощает. Вам это о чем-то говорит? 

— Понятия не имею, что на него нашло, — она привычным движением запустила пальцы в волосы. — Что он вообще наговорил вам? 

— Прежде я должна задать вам несколько вопросов.

— Задавайте, — процедила Айма.

— Вы догадывались о намерениях вашего мужа и его участии в покушении на Риддара Нуада?

— Нет, конечно! И сейчас уверена, что он этого не делал!

— Тогда давайте обратимся к промежутку времени, в течение которого ваш муж в тот день отсутствовал дома. Вы можете его вспомнить? 

— Мы ведь его вам уже называли.

— И все же я прошу вас сделать это еще раз.

— С четвертого до пятого часа Сельевна. 

— И не ранее?

— Нет.

— Ваш муж сообщил до этого, что был в этот день в порту…

— И там его кто-нибудь наверняка видел!

— Вполне вероятно. Но я, собственно, хотела уточнить, сколько времени занимает путь от вашего дома до порта.

— Я дохожу туда за полчаса или около того, — Айма пожала плечами. — Но Генд ходит гораздо быстрее. К тому же, он мог возвращаться на летке. 

— Но, как я поняла, ваш муж вышел прогуляться, и в этом случае брать летку для сравнительно недолгой дороги, было бы странным? 

— К чему вообще этот разговор о порте? Я хочу сказать, вы ведь все это уже слышали.

— Очень просто, вейма. Если вашего мужа там видели, а дорога долгая — то у него не могло хватить времени на то, чтобы попытаться убить вейма Нуада. Следовательно, он по каким-то причинам берет на себя чужую вину.

— Зачем же я, дура, про летку ляпнула?! — вырвалось у Аймы. 

Марилла улыбнулась.

— Неужели вы полагаете, вейма, что я бы не подумала о ней сама?

Айма снова взялась за виски. 

— А что он сам об этом говорит? 

— Что именно в это время он убивал Риддара Нуада. 

— В гостинице? — уточнила Айма. — Или где на него напали? 

— В Норах.

— Это переулки возле порта?

— Да, — Ниллин, казалось, за ней следила. 

Айма громко фыркнула. 

— Ну да, конечно! А мой муж, стало быть, еще и предсказатель из старой семьи! Иначе я что-то не пойму, каким образом он ухитрился за час добраться туда, найти там Нуада, убить его, побывать в порту и добраться домой!

— Вполне возможно, это была случайная встреча.

— О да! — подхватила Айма. — Да вы представьте сами — мой муж в темном переулке встречает Риддара Нуада и думает: «Да ты же у меня тень увел, мерзавец! Вот ты и попался!», радостно на него бросается и приканчивает?

К ее радости, Ниллин чуть усмехнулась.

— Между ними мог завязаться спор. 

— Мог! — согласилась Айма. — И Генд дал бы ему в рожу пару раз и, может, по ребрам разок, но и все. За такое не убивают.

— Убивают и за меньшее, вейма Хлейд. Впрочем, я понимаю ваше желание защитить мужа. 

— А вот я не понимаю, с какой стати он начал признаваться в том, чего не делал, — резковато ответила Айма. — Так вы все спросили?

— Пока что — да, вейма Хлейд. 

— Тогда я хочу узнать в точности, что он наговорил вам. 

Ниллин поглядела на нее; Айма видела, как она колеблется. Но потом она все же заглянула в одну из папок, извлекла оттуда исписанный мелким почерком лист и протянула его Айме. В глаза ей бросилась крупная подпись Генда в самом низу, такая же твердая и четкая, как обычно. 

— Только не нужно рвать, — попросила Ниллин. — У меня есть еще одна запись. 

Айма на нее не посмотрела. Она уже торопливо читала записанное кем-то, скорее всего, тоже Ниллин, подробное и по-военному четкое признание Генда. Она почти наяву слышала голос мужа, спокойно объясняющего, как именно и где он пытался свернуть шею Риддару Нуаду. Он особенно упирал на случайность их встречи и два или три раза повторил: «Моя жена не при чем, она ничего не знала». Это было единственным, что нарушало стройный, логичный рассказ. 

Айма чуть не заплакала. 

Лист она, дочитав, вернула Ниллин и несколько мгновений молчала, собираясь с мыслями. Не хотела она говорить здесь плачущим голосом. Наконец она взяла себя в руки и хрипло спросила:

— Когда я смогу его увидеть? 

— Вас известят.

— Я могу идти? 

— Да, пожалуйста.

Айма встала так же слепо, как и села. Моргнула, отгоняя слезы. Из кабинета она вышла не прощаясь. На улице поймала летку и приказала лететь к дому семьи Хьорне.

***

В дверь она не постучала, а, скорее, заколотила, как безумная, и сама это поняла. Но исправлять что-то было уже поздно.

Ей открыл рыжий мальчик лет семи. В волосах у него торчал синий бумажный цветок, на щеке был серый мазок глины, и Айме захотелось завизжать при одной мысли о том, что тут возились с цветами и глиной, пока она… пока Генд…

— Здравствуйте, алли, — сказал мальчик, не дождавшись, пока она заговорит. — Позвать маму или папу? 

— Позови того, кто теперь хозяин Дарена, — не задумываясь, попросила Айма.

— Хозяин Дарена — мой дядя, Риддар Нуад. Он сейчас болен. 

— Я знаю. Позови того, кто теперь ему приказывает, пока Нуада нет.

Мальчик молча посмотрел на нее так, словно она сказала что-то странное, потом посторонился:

— Проходите, алли. Я думаю, сейчас мы разберемся. 

Айма шагнула внутрь. Мальчик тем временем повернулся и крикнул в глубину дома:

— Дарен! Иди сюда!

Айма хотела сказать, что ей нужен вовсе не сам Дарен, а только его хозяин, но после махнула рукой: уж тот-то точно знал, кто ему приказывает. 

— Сейчас! — неожиданно выкрикнул в ответ Дариан, смеющийся, нимало не смущающийся звука своего голоса. — Руки помою, в глине весь!

Айма замерла. Здесь Дариан выдавал себя за Дарена? Или что?

— Идите вот сюда, в комнату, алли, — сказал мальчик. — Хотите, принесу вам лакку?

— Ничего не надо. 

Через минуту в комнату вошел Дариан — с прямой спиной, улыбающийся, на ходу потрепавший мальчика по волосам. Он ее не сразу увидел, но увидев, словно споткнулся. Он побледнел, но не так сильно, как в первый раз, потом волной покраснел — и Айма узнала его по этому лучше, чем по темному узору-ошейнику, выступающему из ворота рубашки.

Он молчал, и она первая сказала:

— Здравствуй, Дарен. 

— Добрый день, вейма Хлейд, — спокойно ответил он. Старался говорить спокойно, но Айма слышала: голос подрагивал. И наглость она, конечно, тоже отметила, но ничего не сказала. Не имело это сейчас значения. 

Мальчик посмотрел на него, потом на нее.

— Я думаю, будет лучше, если я позову все-таки маму, — заметил он и тихо вышел.

— На самом деле, — сказала Айма, — мне нужен не ты, а твой нынешний хозяин.

Дарен пожал плечами.

— Риддар болен. А кроме него у меня хозяев нет. 

— Кто тебе пока приказывает?

— Никто.

— И это ужасно, на самом деле, — подхватил женский голос от двери. Айма вздрогнула, перевела взгляд на огненно-рыжую, как и мальчик, женщину, стоящую в дверях. Она тряпкой оттирала от глины руки. — Если бы можно было ему приказывать, я бы давно уже перестала гонять Бриннэйна заправлять постель. Вместо меня ходил бы и нудил Дарен.

На глазах у удивленной Аймы тот легкомысленно сморщил нос.

— Фу. Я лучше уж сам бы ее заправил.

— Но это бы его ничему не научило.

— Цели научить и не было. Ты хотела убранную постель.

— Нет уж, я хочу постель, убранную Бриннэйном.

— Тогда это без меня. 

Тень болтала, как болтал и Дариан, и Айма невольно снова усомнилась в том, кто перед ней. Но с другой стороны это все не имело значения. Она пришла сюда не за болтовней. 

Словно почувствовав, что она готова уже закричать, женщина взглянула на нее и спросила:

— Так зачем же вам, вейма, хозяева нашего Дарена?

Айма глубоко вздохнула.

— Мне нужен человек, близкий к Риддару Нуаду, готовый принимать решения. Я хочу предложить ему сделку. 

Женщина прошла в комнату и уселась на диванчик рядом. 

— Как интересно, — сказала она. — Дарен, и ты садись, чего замер-то? 

Тот уселся в кресло напротив, поколебался и устроился с ногами. Айма молча наблюдала. 

— Брин, ты бы позвал отца, — попросила женщина мальчика, снова появившегося в дверях. — Риддар ведь его брат.

Тот снова исчез за дверью. 

— Меня зовут Иниана, — тем временем сказала женщина. В другой ситуации Айма была бы в восторге — ей предложила держаться на равных одна из старой семьи — но сейчас она едва это заметила.

— Айма, — ответила она. Сидела напряженная, подавшись вперед, зажав между колен ладони. Все нервы у нее чуть не звенели, как струны. 

В комнату, быстро широко шагая, вошел крупный светловолосый мужчина, невольно напомнивший ей Генда. 

— Попросил Брина поиграть с Эрином и его глиной, детская, считай, пропала, — беззаботно сказал он. — Что у нас тут за военный совет, Ини? 

— Вейма Хлейд намеревается нам что-то предложить. Иди сюда, сядь. 

Он не тронулся с места. 

— Хлейд, я правильно понял, Ини? — спросил, глядя на Айму так, что та поняла: сейчас выгонят и слушать не будут. — О чем ты с ней собираешься говорить после того, что они сделали с Ридом? 

— Не знаю, — безмятежно отозвалась Иниана. — Но если ты сядешь, и мы ее послушаем, то узнаем. 

Мужчина смерил ее тяжелым взглядом и сел на ручку кресла Дарена, жалобно застонавшую под его весом. Видимо, на диванчик рядом с ней он садиться не хотел. 

— Мы вас слушаем, вейма, — сказала Иниана. 

Айма снова глубоко вздохнула.

— Сегодня утром, — тихо начала она, — мой муж признался в том, что пытался убить Риддара Нуада. 

— Совесть замучила? — саркастично спросил его брат. 

Дарен поднял брови. Иниана открыла рот, намереваясь что-то спросить, но не успела. 

В комнате разом стало темно, словно что-то загородило окно. Из этой темноты, минуя состояние тени, вышагнул Дариан. Он был полупрозрачным, казалось, воздух вокруг него колеблется, как от сильного жара. Прежде, чем кто-либо успел что-то сказать, он шагнул к Дарену и прижался губами к его лбу.

— Сейчас тебе, скорее всего, станет плохо, — отрывисто сказал он. — Придется потерпеть, извини уж. У меня сил не хватает. 

Дарен молча кивнул, глядя на него снизу вверх. 

— Это ты, что ли, Дариан? — спросил рядом с ним брат Нуада. Иниана одобрительно кивнула. Значит, они и в самом деле давно все знали. 

Дариан на него едва посмотрел.

— Да. 

Он шагнул к Айме, оперся ладонями о спинку дивана по обе стороны от ее головы, навис над ней. Совсем близко она увидела его глаза — почти черные, с расширенными зрачками.

— Генд пошел к страже? Ты точно знаешь?

— Меня туда сегодня вызывали, — ответила Айма и все-таки заплакала. 

Дариан выпрямился, провел рукой по лбу. 

— Пятеро, — пробормотал он, уселся на ручку дивана рядом с ней, притягивая ее к себе.

Айма стиснула в кулаке край его костюма и уткнулась в него лицом.

— Тихо-тихо, — сказал Дариан. — Сейчас мы все решим. 

Его ладонь легла Айме на затылок — тяжелая, похожая на ладонь Генда. Она судорожно всхлипнула в последний раз и утерла слезы. Ладонь Дариана соскользнула ей на плечо.

— Простите, веймо, — сипло сказала она. — Я люблю своего мужа, и теперь его могут повесить. Я пришла, чтобы просить вас… — она запнулась; это даже в мыслях ее звучало дико. — Просить вас…

— Отказаться от предъявления обвинений моему брату, — закончил за нее Дариан. — Он хотел убить меня, не Риддара, к тому же, он жив, а это значит, вы, вейма Хьорне, можете вмешаться…

— А не пошли бы вы в Лес! — взорвался брат Риддара. — Повесят — туда и дорога! 

Айма чуть было не заплакала снова. Дариан крепче сжал ее плечо. 

— Я могу попытаться вернуть вашего брата, — сказал он. — И еще — любые деньги. Любая магия. Все, что захотите. 

Брат Риддара неприятно улыбнулся.

— Он и сам в себя придет. Опять же, ты можешь — значит, и Ини сможет. А деньги на похороны потрать. 

— Я полагаю, мы могли бы согласиться, — сказала Иниана, когда он замолчал, и он потрясенно на нее посмотрел. 

— Ини, ты что, с ума сошла?

— Риддар жив, и он бы согласился. 

— Да ты-то откуда знаешь? Он твой, что ли, брат?

— Он мой деверь и мой друг, — спокойно отозвалась Иниана. — И последние девять лет ты его видишь не чаще, чем я. 

— Знаешь, что!..

— Он меня подобрал, — тихо сказал Дарен. 

Когда он открыл рот, Айма взглянула на него почти с ужасом: он-то точно Генда жалеть не станет. Очевидно так же думал и брат Риддара.

— И что?

— Он добрый человек. Он согласился бы. 

Брат Риддара вскочил с места, словно обжегшись.

— И ты туда же! Ты-то чего их поддерживаешь?! Тебе мало было? 

— Я это не ради вейма Хлейд, а ради алли Дариана, — отозвался он, не поднимая глаз. — Ему я обязан многим. И если ему нужен его брат, и я думаю, что Риддар согласился бы, то согласен и я. Хотя по-хорошему, стоит просто спросить Риддара. Кажется, алли Дариан сказал, что может вернуть его нам. 

— Я практически уверен, что могу, — согласился Дариан. 

— Хорошо, — кивнула Иниана. — Значит, пусть он и решает. Иди и буди его. 

— Ини, ты сдурела?

— В чем именно? — сухо спросила та. — Мы можем вернуть твоего брата, ты этим недоволен? Или тем, что мы предоставляем ему самому решить, готов ли он простить попытку своего убийства?

— Тем, что ты вообще об этом думаешь! Повесят этого Хлейда — и Лес бы с ним!

Дариан встал.

— Я иду к вейма Нуаду, вейма Хьорне, — подчеркнуто глядя только на Иниану, сказал он и вышел. 

Иниана поднялась с места следом. 

— Идем, — утомленно сказала она Айме. — Налью тебе лакки. Дарен, тебе, думается, лучше лечь. 

— Лакка! — яростно повторил брат Риддара, и Айма, вставшая было следом за ней, отшатнулась. — Ты их еще и лаккой собираешься угощать. Может, еще поблагодаришь за то, что они собирались прикончить Рида? 

— Знаешь, Айс, — Иниана шагнула к Айме и обняла ее за плечи, — если бы тебя собирались повесить, мне было бы плевать на всех людей, которых ты убил. 

Айма под ее рукой пригнулась от его ярости, как от раскаленного ветра.

***

По дороге он вновь стал тенью. Человеческий облик отнимал слишком много сил, нужных для другого. Да и пройти мимо клайдо и чар он был иначе не сумел. Он скользнул по этажам, не останавливаясь. Дорогу он помнил хорошо, а теперь еще и отчаянно спешил.

И, едва оказавшись рядом с Риддаром Нуадом, он обрушился на него, как порыв ветра, всей своей магией и вломился на Тропу. 

Его встретил ослепительный белый свет, чудовищный в своей яркости, и он, не ожидающий этого, отшатнулся.

— Осторожнее, — сказал рядом невидимый Нуад. — Ты сорвешься со звезды. А еще лучше — убавь свою магию, глазам больно. 

Дариан поколебался. С одной стороны, притушить магию значило бы остаться практически беспомощным, если Нуад вдруг решит ударить. С другой же… хотел бы — уже попытался бы. 

Сияние вокруг начало медленно потухать. Он стоял посреди темноты, где не было ни верха, ни низа, ничего, кроме бездны со всех сторон и хрупкой, покачивающейся под ногами звезды. Он никогда не боялся ни темноты, ни высоты, но от этой жадно раскрытой вокруг пропасти его чуть не замутило. 

Он разглядел Нуада, стоящего напротив, на соседней звезде. На его лице мелькнуло изумление, потом он рассмеялся:

— Я не ожидал, что вы с Дареном будете так похожи!

— Побочный эффект. 

— Я так и понял. Итак, — Риддар чуть улыбнулся, — все-таки будем делить мое тело? 

Он говорил так легко, словно они поспорили из-за последнего печенья. 

— Нет, — Дариан облизал губы. — Я пришел, чтобы ты спас моего брата.

Риддар поднял брови, неожиданно живо напомнив Иниану. 

— Занятно. У нас мало времени? 

— Несколько дней.

— Ну, тогда мы можем потрать несколько минут на прояснение деталей. Садись, — Риддар кивнул на звезду, как радушный хозяин кивает на кресло. — Они обжигают только кожу, не бойся. В одежде можно сидеть, лежать, что угодно. 

Двигаться было страшно. Звезда под ногами колыхалась, казалось, что она сейчас провалится или стряхнет его с себя. И все же Дариан опустился на колени и устроился подальше от края. Риддар к тому времени уже уселся напротив, беззаботно свесив ноги прямо в бездну. 

— Не бойся, — повторил он. — Даже если ты сейчас сорвешься, ты не умрешь.

— Я не знаю, что случится, если я сейчас сорвусь. Я еще не жив до конца. Могу и умереть. 

— Забавно. Значит, мы оба не можем обойтись без выхода. А ведь я так привык просто шагать со звезды, когда хочу уйти! — усмехнулся Риддар. — Знаешь, — беспечно добавил он, — ты меня очень позабавил, когда решил поспорить со мной за мое. Это на Тропе-то!

— Я люблю экспериментировать.

— Я так и понял. Так что там случилось с твоим братом? 

— Он пошел в городскую стражу и признался, что убил тебя!

Риддар хмыкнул.

— Зачем? 

Дариан помолчал.

— Я думаю, — неохотно сказал он наконец, — он слышал, как я говорю с его женой.

Риддар рассмеялся.

— Боюсь даже спросить, что именно ты ей говорил!

— Ничего, что я не могу бы сказать своей сестре.

— Видимо, у тебя и твоего брата разные взгляды на то, как нужно говорить с сестрами.

Дариан усмехнулся. 

— Генду всегда не везло, — он пожал плечами. — Ни с девушками, ни… даже тебе шею сломать не мог. 

— Ну, поскольку теперь я нужен, чтобы ему помочь, то здесь-то ему как раз и повезло. И как ты собираешься это провернуть?

— Ты северянин и у тебя в семье старые. Сошлешься на это, и вашу стычку признают внутренним делом старых, мол, у Генда даже сил бы не хватило дать тебе по башке, если бы ты сам не позволил. 

— Да что ты? — Риддар прищурился. — И наше магическое столкновение раньше тоже сразу станет конфликтом между основой и членом старой семьи, а значит, моя сто двадцать вторая сразу станет незаконной.

— Да отдам я тебе твоего Дарена! — огрызнулся Дариан. — Хоть еще десять теней тебе сделаю, играй в спасителя со всеми! 

— Ты не представляешь себе, как все удачно выходит, — Риддар улыбнулся, и в его голосе Дариан услышал собственные интонации. — Значит, так. Я правильно понимаю, что ты пришел сюда, зная, как нам выйти?

— Да. 

— Хорошо. Ты выводишь нас отсюда и пишешь отказ от моего Дарена… а кстати, сколько времени еще тебе нужно, чтобы восстановиться? 

— Когда Генд будет рядом, Дарен мне больше не будет нужен. 

— Вдвойне удачно. После того, как ты передашь мне эту запись, я пойду и расскажу в городской страже о том, как я страшный северный маг, пошел и убился о твоего несчастного брата, желая, видимо, таким способом ему нагадить, — Риддар усмехнулся. — И когда его отпустят, я беспрепятственно заберу себе свою тень и уеду на север. Все так?

— Да.

— Замечательно. Что ж, идем. Дел-то, как выяснилось, полно. 

Он поднялся на ноги первым и над бездной протянул руку Дариану. Тот, впрочем, не отказался на нее опереться и шагнул на его звезду.

Та качнулась под ногами, словно собиралась уйти вниз под их двойным весом, но все же осталась на месте. Риддар, удерживая равновесие, стиснул его руку; сам Дариан только после понял, что вцепился в его рукав. 

Мгновение они стояли так, держась друг за друга.

— Не люблю ходить по Тропе вдвоем, — буднично заметил Риддар. — Страшно — жуть. Ну, так куда нам нужно идти, чтобы быстро отсюда выйти? 

— Куда угодно.

— Извини?

— Ты ведь по характеру всеобщий жалельщик, — усмехнулся Дариан. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я на Тропе не продержусь столько, сколько ты. А падать мне опасно, и мы по-прежнему в твоей голове. Так что, куда бы мы ни пошли, мы скоро выйдем. 

Риддар молча в упор посмотрел на него. 

— Такого рода эксперименты признаны бесполезными и опасными из-за крайне непредсказуемого результата, — сухо сказал он. — Тем более, что многое зависит от личного отношения к человеку. 

— А ты представь, что я — не я, а Дарен.

— Тебя мне тоже жаль, — со смешком утешил Риддар. — Что ж, идем. 

— Если тебе нужно для создания атмосферы, могу клацать зубами от ужаса, — любезно предложил Дариан. 

Риддар снова тихо рассмеялся. 

— Заткнись и держись крепче, — он оглянулся вокруг и повернулся. — Кажется, здесь у нас не вариант, а настоящая звезда. Идем. Я шагаю первый, даю тебе руку, ты переходишь ко мне. 

— А почему не вместе? 

— Если ее сильно качнет, ты и сам не удержишься и меня утащишь. 

— А может? Сильно качнуть? 

— О да, — со вкусом подтвердил Риддар, отстранился от него и шагнул на следующую звезду. Эта, освободившись от его веса, рванулась вверх, и Дариан дернулся. 

Риддар обернулся к нему с новой звезды, протянул руку.

— Если бы ты знал, — с усмешкой заметил, — как сильно меня радует эта ситуация. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты любишь пугать людей, — пробормотал Дариан, шагая ему навстречу. 

— Не людей вообще, а именно тебя. Потому что ты меня тоже здорово испугал, пока ползал по номеру. 

Дариан рассмеялся и следом за ним преодолел еще звезду. 

— Ты убалтываешь меня как Дарена. 

— И вы оба имеете скверную привычку это замечать. 

— Да ведь он — это я. 

— Он — это он. У вас совершенно разный опыт. Да что ты в меня вцепился, пусти. 

— Она качается, — напряженно ответил Дариан, но его руку выпустил. 

— Не упадет. 

Риддар перетащил его на новую звезду. 

— И под этим совершенно разным опытом один и тот же я в основе. 

— Забавная основа, — фыркнул Риддар. — И еще шаг, давай… да что же ты делаешь?! Сорвешься! — воскликнул он, перехватывая Дариана после неверного шага. 

Совсем скоро Дариан понял, что долго это продолжаться не может. Он мог храбриться сколько угодно, но просто не был готов к тому, чтобы 

(балансировать над пропастью)

Нет

(идти по качающимся звездам)

Нет

(быть в нигде)

(быть мертвым).

Это открытие, эта мысль о смерти напугала его так, что он чуть не сорвался с очередной звезды. Риддар перехватил его в последнее мгновение, сам едва не опрокинувшись следом. 

— Не надо было тебе сюда лезть, — сказал он, крепко удерживая Дариана, и это был не упрек, а констатация факта. 

— Надо было. 

— Я могу ведь и не удержать.

— Удержишь. 

— Как приятно, когда хоть кто-то уверен, — с иронией сказал Риддар. 

Дариан рассмеялся. 

У него кружилась голова и ныли от постоянного напряжения ноги, хоть они прошли всего ничего. 

С еще одной звезды у него едва не соскользнула нога, и почти минуту он простоял, успокаивая дыхание, привалившись к Риддару. Тот был совсем близко, если бы Дариан повернул голову, то уткнулся бы в мокрые от пота черные волосы и осознал, что ему этот путь тоже тяжело дается. 

Ему даже думать об этом не хотелось. 

Они не говорили друг с другом уже несколько звезд.

Они продолжали идти.

— Что это? — Дариан глянул поверх его плеча еще через звезду-другую. 

Там, в темноте межзвездья, сверкало, разгоралось радужное, бриллиантовое сияние, похожее на зверя, ворочающегося в норе перед тем, как проснуться. 

Риддар обернулся, по-прежнему держа его за предплечье. Дариан мог видеть недоверчивое выражение на его лице. 

— А это, Дариан, — медленно сказал он, так, словно сам в это поверить не мог, — наш выход. 

Дариан засмеялся. 

— Ну я же тебе говорил, — торжествующе объявил он, — мне везет в экспериментах!

***

Самый простой вариант для всех. Он убирался с пути Аймы, раз уж ей нужен был, как выяснилось, именно Дариан. А заодно — прихватывал с собой вражду с Хьорне. Когда для него все кончится, к Айме они уж точно цепляться не станут, а вражда старых семей — вещь скверная. Он и Нуада бы поостереглся убивать, если бы знал. Так что все складывалось просто замечательно.

И, пожалуй, сейчас, когда можно было уже ничего не бояться, потому что все страшное уже случилось, он чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо. 

Собственные мысли ему не слишком нравились. Они были тоскливыми, между тем, как он знал ясно — он все сделал правильно, а совсем скоро Айма будет счастлива, богата и любима. 

По крайней мере, он надеялся, что Дариан ее тоже любит. 

Ему сказали, что, несмотря на все его признания, работа над этим делом займет некоторое время. Он ничего не имел против. 

Спешить ему было теперь некуда, и он мог разобрать свою жизнь по косточкам, по волоскам, сложить одно к одному, вспомнить все, что было для него и с ним, и в очередной раз убедиться, что все было верно. Дариан гораздо больше него заслуживал того, чтобы быть живым. Дариан был умный, веселый, бесстрашный. Он гораздо больше заслуживал Аймы. Имел больше права на его любовь. 

И он был наконец-то свободен от необходимости бежать за Дарианом, тянуться и все равно чуть-чуть не дотягиваться. Всегда. 

Он вообще теперь был свободен, даже от отсчета часов. Все они слились в одни долгие предутренние сумерки, и он понятия не имел, сколько времени здесь провел с тех пор, как рассказал Марилле Ниллин все с самого начала. 

Заскрипел замок на двери; он повернулся к выходу. 

И увидел Айму. 

В том самом платье, которое она надела на Дариана; волосы были всклокочены, а сама она — заплакана. Она ворвалась к нему, отпихнув с дороги Мариллу Ниллин и

дала ему по зубам так, что голова у него мотнулась

поцеловала.

Кажется, она сделала это одновременно. 

«Вейма Хлейд, — запоздало потрясенно воскликнула Марилла. — Да не положено даже, чтобы вы вообще здесь были!»

На нее никто не обратил внимания. 

— Пятеро, ну ты и сволочь, Генд, — сказала Айма, обхватила его лицо ладонями и осыпала его торопливыми короткими поцелуями. Она никогда прежде его так не целовала. 

— Почему ты здесь? — шепотом спросил он. — А как же Дариан?

— Дариан?! Дариан, да?! — выкрикнула Айма и ударила его снова, а потом разрыдалась так, как никогда еще при нем не плакала. 

Генд притянул ее к себе и поверх ее головы встретился взглядом с Мариллой Ниллин. Она была пунцовая, не то от смущения, не то от злости и заявила ему:

— И хватает же у вас совести, вейма Хлейд, решать свои семейные дела, подымая на уши людей, которые работают! Да если бы вы мне сразу сказали, что за дела у вас с вейма Нуадом, разве я стала бы вообще заводить дело?!

Генд потрясенно поглядел на нее, но она, видимо, отнесла это к своему непонятному разоблачению и яростно кивнула:

— С вашей стороны это было просто подло! А теперь выходите отсюда и в следующий раз решайте свои семейные дела в семье! 

Айма вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой, и, даже когда у выхода ему пришлось где-то подписаться (он даже не понял толком, где), она так и висела у него на руке. 

Они вышли на улицу. Там лил дождь, и Генд замер на пороге перед этой стеной воды. 

— Нас ждет экипаж, — сказала Айма и шмыгнула носом. — Там. 

Экипаж был едва виден сквозь струи ливня. 

— Побежали, — добавила она. 

Они побежали. Генд распахнул дверцу, и Айма, уже мокрая насквозь, первой заскочила внутрь. Он забрался следом, запоздало сообразив, что ни один из них даже не подумал прикрыться магией. 

В экипаже сидел с книгой Риддар Нуад. 

— О как, — хрипло пробормотал Генд. — Жив, значит, все-таки. 

— Поживучей тени буду, — лаконично ответил тот. — Айма, значит, со своей стороны я договор выполнил? Никаких претензий?

Айма шмыгнула носом снова и кивнула. 

— Вот и расчудесно, — заключил Нуад, распахнул дверцу со своей стороны и спрыгнул на тротуар. Правда, над ним раскрылась куполом магия, защищая его от дождя. 

— Поехали! — резко крикнула Айма и захлопнула дверцу. 

Экипаж медленно тронулся с места. 

— Знаешь, — сказала она, не глядя на Генда, — мне все равно, что вы там делите с Дарианом. Но если вы еще раз попробуете делить меня, я никогда больше за тобой не приеду. Никогда. 

Она молча ткнулась мокрой головой куда-то ему под подбородок, в плечо ему отозвался стук ее сердца.

***

Дариан Хлейд навестил их накануне отъезда, когда все бумаги были уже собраны. На следующий день их ждал поезд, меднолобый и окутанный клубами пара.

В этот раз он ради разнообразия прошел обычным путем и постучал в дверь номера, куда они вернулись из дома Хьорне. Ему открыл Риддар, мгновение смотрел удивленно, потом улыбнулся. 

— Тебе нужно, чтобы мы пошли и торжественно спасли еще кого-нибудь? Но меня пока никто еще не пытался убить снова!

Дариан усмехнулся.

— Нет, я попрощаться. Согласись, забавная вышла история. 

Он шагнул навстречу Риддару, протягивая руку, но его ладонь встретила рука Дарена, словно в танце. Он вышагнул из-за плеча Риддара и оказался у него на пути. Они замерли, глядя друг на друга.

Дариан поднял брови. 

— Я уже говорил Риддару, что он окончательно тебя испортил. И теперь скажу. А теперь отойди, я его не съем. 

Дарен улыбнулся уголком рта. 

— Что же вы тогда сделаете, алли? — весело уточнил он, даже не подумав тронуться с места. — Мы уже выяснили, что вы не съедите… но и просто так вы не могли прийти, это не в вашем духе. 

Дариан поджал губы.

— Много ты знаешь о том, что в моем духе. Я, собственно… Риддар, мы будем перекрикиваться через голову твоей тени? 

— Ну, — откликнулся Риддар, явно позабавленный ситуацией, — если он считает, что ты можешь устроить еще какую-нибудь забавную историю, то я, пожалуй, поверю ему на слово. 

— Хорошо, — Дариан прислонился плечом к косяку двери. — Кстати, Дарен, а меня ты будешь от него защищать? Если он решит провернуть забавную историю?

— Еще не решил, — Дарен прислонился спиной к косяку напротив. 

— Да и Лес тебе в кости, — махнул рукой Дариан. — Риддар, а как, собственно, ты смотришь на пару экспериментов с твоей Тропой?

— Какого рода экспериментов?

— Иниана Хьорне когда-нибудь пробовала призывать там Лес?

— Иниана никогда не выходила на Тропу, — медленно сказал Риддар. — Помнится, ты хотел уехать. 

— О, мы оба можем немного задержаться. 

Дариан беспечно улыбнулся. 

— Разве нет? 

Риддар вздохнул и потер переносицу. Он явно был в замешательстве.

— Дарен, что вы думаете об этом? 

— У меня много книг, — Дарен взглянул на него. — Если вы считаете нужным… 

— Это было бы интересно, — Риддар шагнул ближе. — Но, вероятно, потребует определенной подготовки. Дарен, если вы… да, спасибо, — кивнул он, когда Дарен отодвинулся от косяка. 

Дариан широко улыбнулся, не входя в номер. 

— Нет, начнем мы не сегодня, у меня есть еще дела. Я зайду завтра, около второго часа Анайери. 

Он кивнул и, не прощаясь, вышел. 

Дарен и Риддар молча стояли плечом к плечу, не закрывая дверь и прислушиваясь к его шагам на лестнице. Когда они стихли внизу, Дарен обернулся. 

— У него еще дела, вы слышали? Бедные Хлейды, — с чувством сказал он. — Нужно разобрать саквояж снова. 

— Я мог бы сделать это сам. Это ведь мои вещи. 

Дарен улыбнулся.

— Наши. Я ведь постоянно натягиваю ваши рубашки и читаю ваши книги. 

Риддар улыбнулся в ответ, глядя ему в лицо. 

— Тогда, — не задумываясь, сказал он, — тебе тоже уже пора говорить мне «ты».


End file.
